Liebe fragt nicht
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Beginnt während des OoP: Minerva McGonagall wird verletzt, als sie Hagrid helfen will. Septima Vector findet sie und kümmert sich. Aus Kolleginnen wird langsam mehr... Femmeslash MM/SV
1. Am Anfang war die Dunkelheit

_Micha aka Chemistress_ hat sich vor einiger Zeit mal eine Story gewünscht, in der es um Minerva McGonagall und Septima Vector gehen sollte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sie sich Helen Mirren als „Idealbesetzung" für Vector vorstellte.

Nun gut, ich mag Micha sehr und wollte die Story für sie schreiben. Ich war willig, die Plotbunnies waren es leider nicht. Bis vor kurzem. Da haben die Biester mich förmlich überrannt. (Und aus dem geplanten Oneshot wurde doch ein wenig mehr…)

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zumindest einen Teil rechtzeitig zu Michas Geburtstag fertig zu bekommen.

**Liebe Micha, ich wünsche Dir alles Liebe zu Deinem Geburtstag und ich hoffe, Du freust Dich ein bisschen über „unser" Geschenk!**

Ich habe nämlich alles „zwangsverpflichtet", was nicht bei Drei auf den Bäumen war:

Als da wäre _Like a Dame_, die mir als Sachverständige für Helen Mirren zur Seite gestanden und sich bis früh um drei mit mir über Helen als Vector ausgetauscht hat.

Ebenso _Angie Snape_, die sich bereit erklärt hat, als Beta für die Story zu fungieren und sehr wertvolle Anmerkungen und Kommentare hinzugefügt hat.

Und natürlich – ich kann eben nicht ohne sie – mein treues blaues Steinchen _Lapislazuli_, Vollzeitbeta und Seelenzwilling.

Mr.Spock

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: _

_Die bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR und nicht mir. Abgesehen von Septima Vector, die JKR, Helen Mirren und mir irgendwie zu gleichen Teilen „gehört". :)_

_Und wie immer verdiene ich nicht einen müden Cent an dieser Story. Leider!_

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Am Anfang war die Dunkelheit**

Es war eine wolkenlose und ruhige Nacht, die Sterne zogen schweigend ihre Bahnen über der schlafenden Landschaft und der Mond tauchte die Gründe von Hogwarts in ein zartes silbriges Licht. Zwar lag ein Hauch von Kälte in der Luft, der aber nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass es bald Sommer war. Die Schlossuhr zeigte bereits weit nach Mitternacht an.

Professor Septima Vector zog sich die nachtblaue Robe ein wenig enger um die kräftigen Schultern und bahnte sich weiterhin ihren Weg durch das nachtdunkle Schlossgelände. Ein leichter Windhauch spielte mit ihrem silbergrauen Haar und löste einzelne Strähnen aus dem lockeren Haarknoten. Nachdem heute ihre Fünftklässler in Arithmantik geprüft worden waren und der Stress zumindest für sie schon vorbei war, wollte sie sich gerne ein wenig die Füße vertreten und sich ein wenig entspannen. Immerhin hatten die anderen Lehrer und sie in diesem Jahr mit erschwerten Bedingungen zu kämpfen: Mit der Großinquisitorin und ministerialen Spionin Dolores Umbridge, mit der eleganten und stilvollen Flucht des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore, nachdem er von eben jener Umbridge beschuldigt worden war, eine Armee aus Schülern gegen das Ministerium auszubilden und natürlich mit der Rückkehr von dem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, auch wenn das Ministerium diese Nachricht bislang noch immer hartnäckig leugnete. Doch Vector vertraute auf das Wort von Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore mochte zwar mitunter nicht ganz richtig ticken, wie sie fand, aber nichtsdestotrotz irrte er sich nur äußerst selten. Außerdem vertraute Minerva McGonagall ihm vorbehaltlos und das allein wäre für Vector schon ausreichend gewesen, hatte sie McGonagalls Intelligenz und Courage doch immer sehr geschätzt.

In diese Gedanken versunken merkte sie gar nicht, dass ihr Weg sie inzwischen in Sichtweite von Hagrids Hütte geführt hatte. Ein unerwarteter Lichtschimmer schreckte sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit auf. Von ihrem Platz am Waldrand aus beobachtete sie, wie sich das Schlossportal lange genug öffnete, um sechs schattenhafte Gestalten auszuspucken, bevor es wieder zufiel und der Lichtschimmer erlosch. Verwundert schüttelte Vector den Kopf, sie war häufig spätnachts noch auf den Beinen und ging dann auch gerne draußen ein paar Schritte, doch dabei traf sie für gewöhnlich kaum jemanden. Und nun dieser Auftritt von einem Rudel dunkler Gestalten, das versprach interessant zu werden. Gebannt verharrte sie und beobachtete, was weiterhin geschah. Die Gestalten, allen voran eine kleine pummelige Silhouette, bewegten sich leise zügig auf Hagrids Hütte zu und huschten an den erleuchteten Fenstern vorbei.

„Umbridge", flüsterte Vector erstaunt, „was will die den hier?"

Ein durch die Entfernung nur mäßig gedämpftes Gebrüll ließ sie zusammenzucken und der darauf folgende Knall jagte ihre Herzfrequenz hoch. Hagrids Tür war aufgeflogen und umgeben von einem Rechteck aus gelbem Licht stand Hagrids massige Gestalt auf der Schwelle, brüllte und drohte mit den Fäusten. Die sechs Personen hatten ihn umringt und schossen strahlendrote Blitze auf ihn ab.

„Schockzauber! Sie greifen Hagrid mit Schockzaubern an!", rief Septima verärgert aus und machte sich im Laufschritt auf, um in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie, wie die Schockzauber von ihm abprallten und vermutete, dass das an seinem Riesenblut liegen musste. Noch immer flogen rote Lichtstrahlen vor der Hütte umher und sie beobachtete, dass Hagrid sich energisch zur Wehr setzte.

Zerfetzte Rufe drangen bis zu ihr hin:

„Sei doch vernünftig, Hagrid!"

„Zum Teufel mit vernünftig, so einfach kriegst du mich nich', Dawlish!"

Septima konnte sehen, wie Fang sich vor seinen Herren warf, um ihn zu verteidigen, bis er schließlich von einem Schockzauber getroffen zu Hagrids Füßen zusammenbrach. Hagrid heulte auf vor Wut, griff sich den Täter und schleuderte ihn einige Meter weit durch die Luft, worauf dieser benommen liegen blieb und nicht wieder aufstand.

Eine weitere Gestalt näherte sich im Laufschritt dem Schauplatz.

„Wie können Sie es wagen! Wie _können _Sie es wagen!"

„Minerva!", keuchte Septima und versuchte, die aufgebrachte Frau zu sich herüber zu rufen.

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! _In Ruhe_, sage ich!", rief Professor McGonagall durch die Dunkelheit. „Mit welchem Recht greifen Sie ihn an? Er hat nichts getan, nichts, was rechtfertigen würde…"

Septima Vector keuchte auf, denn die Gestalten um die Hütte hatten nicht weniger als vier Schockzauber auf die aufgebrachte Professorin abgeschossen. Auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Schloss und Hagrids Hütte wurde sie von den roten Strahlen getroffen, einen Moment lang schien sie zu leuchten und erglühte in einem unheimlichen Rot, bevor es sie von den Füßen riss. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag fiel sie zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

„Minerva", keuchte Vector entsetzt auf und rannte zu der reglosen Gestalt hinüber, „Minerva!"

„Feiglinge!", brüllte Hagrid, „verdammte Feiglinge! Da, nehmt das und das!" Hagrid schlug einige seiner Angreifer nieder, bevor er sich Fang auf den Rücken warf und mit ihm zusammen die Flucht antrat.

Septima beachtete das Schauspiel vor ihr gar nicht, sie kniete neben der bewusstlosen Minerva.

„Enervate", murmelte sie und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die auf ihre reglose Kollegin.

„Enervate! Nun kommen Sie schon, Minerva, wachen Sie auf! Enervate! Oh verdammt, Lumos!"

Septimas Zauberstab erstrahlte in goldenem Glanz und erhellte die nähere Umgebung. Septima hielt den Zauberstab dicht über Minervas Gesicht und beobachtete sie.

„Minerva! Können Sie mich hören? Minerva!"

In McGonagalls bleichem Gesicht zuckte nicht der winzigste Muskel, der verriet, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte.

„Minerva, verdammt, nun kommen Sie schon! Enervate! Nun machen Sie schon! Öffnen Sie die Augen!"

Vector seufzte, noch immer lag die stille Gestalt blass und reglos vor ihr.

„Expecto patronum!" Ein silberner Löwe brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs hervor und sprang in weiten Sätzen zum Schloss hinauf, um Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel zu alarmieren.

Vector streifte sich ihren Umhang ab und hüllte McGonagall hinein, bevor sie Minervas Kopf in ihren Schoß bettete und nachdenklich das bleiche Gesicht betrachtete.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, sich einfach davonzustehlen", flüsterte sie und strich eine gelöste Haarsträhne aus Minervas Stirn.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, einfach aufzugeben, Minerva. Wir brauchen Sie noch."  
Sie legte ihre Hand an Minervas kühle Wange und spähte die dunklen Schlossgründe hinauf, in der Hoffnung, Madam Pomfrey möge auf dem Weg zu ihnen sein.

„Halten Sie durch, Minerva, Poppy ist auf dem Weg hierher, sie wird sich um Sie kümmern." Sanft streichelte sie mit den Fingerspitzen über McGonagalls Wange, beschwor sie mit Worten, Blicken und zarten Berührungen, durchzuhalten, bis Hilfe käme.

„Septima?", erklang es von weitem. „Septima!"

„Poppy, hier sind wir!"

Vector hob zum ersten Mal wieder den Blick von McGonagalls bleichem Gesicht und sah der heranstürmenden Poppy entgegen.

„Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen", keuchte diese und strich sich das flatternde Haar zurück. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie wollte Hagrid verteidigen und ist von vier Schockzaubern gleichzeitig getroffen worden."

„Haben Sie es mit Enervate versucht?"

„Natürlich, ich bin kein Erstklässler mehr!"

„Verzeihung, Septima, ich wollte nur sichergehen."  
Sie warf einen kummervollen Blick auf ihre Patientin.

„Zumindest haben Sie sie warm gehalten. Nicht, dass es viel nützen würde, aber schaden wird es sicher nicht. Helfen Sie mir mit der Trage."

Umstandslos beschwor Madam Pomfrey eine Trage herauf und ließ sie sanft neben Minerva auf das kühle Gras sinken.

„Wir sollten sie nicht heftiger durchschütteln als nötig", meinte Poppy und hob den Zauberstab. „Helfen Sie mir mal."

Gemeinsam betteten sie McGonagall mit einem Schwebezauber auf die Trage und machten sich mit ihr auf in den Krankenflügel, die Trage schwebte zwischen ihnen.

„Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Wer hat Hagrid angegriffen?"

„Umbridge. Umbridge und ein paar ihrer Schergen vom Ministerium. Solch eine feige Nacht- und Nebelaktion sieht ihr ähnlich!", schnaubte Vector entrüstet und warf wieder einen besorgten Blick auf die stille Gestalt neben ihr auf der Trage.

„Ich war nur zufällig noch unterwegs und bekam von weitem mit, was da ablief, also machte ich mich auf den Weg, um Hagrid beizustehen. Minerva muss wohl auch etwas gehört haben, zumindest kam sie wutschnaubend vom Schloss herunter gerannt, um sie zu stoppen. Ich habe sie noch gerufen, um sie zu warnen, aber sie hat mich wohl nicht gehört. Wenn ich nur ein wenig schneller gewesen wäre…."

„… dann hätte ich jetzt zwei Patienten", beendete Poppy trocken den Satz. „Passen Sie auf die Tür auf!"

Gemeinsam bugsierten sie Minerva in den Krankensaal und auf das nächste Bett.

„Ich muss sehen, wo sie getroffen wurde. Sie ziehen sie aus und ich hole in der Zwischenzeit meine Salben und Tränke."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Minerva das Recht wäre", wandte Vector ein und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer üppigen Oberweite.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Minerva es Recht wäre, wenn wir sie einfach so hier liegen ließen", entgegnete Poppy und verließ den Krankensaal.

„Na schön", seufzte Vector und begann widerwillig damit, McGonagall aus ihren Kleidern zu hexen, darum bemüht, McGonagall die größtmögliche Privatsphäre zu gewähren.

„Septima, wenn Sie nicht hinschauen, was Sie tun, wird das nichts", erklang schließlich Poppys Stimme dicht hinter ihr und Vector machte vor Schreck beinahe einen Luftsprung.

„Mein Gott, Poppy, erschrecken Sie mich doch nicht so."

„Septima, was machen Sie da eigentlich? Ich sagte doch, ich müsste die Verletzung sehen. Nun trödeln Sie hier nicht sinnlos herum."

„Ich denke einfach nur, dass Minerva immer einen solchen Wert auf ihre Privatsphäre legt, dass ich möglicherweise die falsche Kandidatin bin, um Ihnen zur Hand zu gehen. Gibt es nicht jemanden, der mehr helfen könnte?"

„Sicher, ich könnte Snape fragen. Allerdings glaube ich, dass das Minerva noch weniger in den Kram passen würde. Nun reißen Sie sich am Riemen, Sie sind doch sonst nicht so prüde. Ich habe noch nicht viele Leute nackt im schwarzen See schwimmen sehen."

„Da geht es aber um mich, Poppy. Und wenn ich nackt schwimmen gehe, dann ist das meine bewusste Entscheidung. Minerva hat diese freie Wahl nicht."

„Wenn Sie um Ihr kollegiales Verhältnis fürchten, werde ich Minerva gegenüber nichts hiervon erwähnen. Obwohl ich davon überzeugt bin, dass eine so logische Frau wie sie es ist daraus kein Drama machen würde. Und jetzt stehen Sie nicht da herum wie angewurzelt und helfen mir endlich. Und schauen Sie bitte hin, wenn Sie etwas tun!"

Schweigend befreiten die beiden Hexen ihre Patientin von ihrer Robe und Poppy schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als sie die Verletzung freigelegt hatten.

„Nun sehen Sie sich das mal an! Wie konnten sie ihr das nur antun! Ist nicht das Schlechteste, dass sie bewusstlos ist, ansonsten hätte sie furchtbare Schmerzen."

Auch Septima warf nun einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Minervas geschundene Brust und zog scharf den Atem ein, als sie das verfärbte und entstellte Fleisch sah.

„Du meine Güte", murmelte sie, „das sieht ja aus wie eine Brandwunde."

„Das ist es im Prinzip auch", erklärte Poppy, während sie damit begann, die Wunden zu behandeln. „Hier, halten Sie mal die Salbe für mich."

Automatisch streckte Vector die Hand aus, während sie halb entsetzt, halb fasziniert zusah, wie Poppys geschickte Hände arbeiteten.

„So viele Schockzauber zugleich entwickeln eine enorme Hitze, daher die Brandwunde. Und das Gewebe drumherum ist ordentlich geprellt worden, durch die Wucht, mit der die Flüche aufgeprallt sind. Aber die inneren Schäden machen mir viel mehr Sorgen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Organe nicht zuviel abbekommen haben, das Herz und die Lunge."

„Können Sie denn etwas dagegen tun?"

„Nicht allzu viel", antwortete Poppy kurz, „deshalb habe ich vorhin auch Severus informiert, er kümmert sich darum, dass die Heiler vom St. Mungos sich Minerva annehmen. Sie müssten eigentlich bald hier sein." Poppy warf Vector einen düsteren Blick zu.

„Auch, wenn es mir lieber wäre, wenn ich Minerva selber behandeln könnte. Aber soweit reichen meine Qualifikationen nicht und ich möchte sie doch lieber in fähigen Händen wissen."

Vector nickte nur und berührte Minerva sanft an der Wange.

„Das ist zwecklos, Septima. Sie wird davon nichts spüren", bemerkte Poppy und warf einen Blick auf Vectors Hand.

„Sind Sie sich da so sicher?"

„Nein", räumte Poppy ein. „Einen solchen Fluchschaden durch einen Schockzauber habe ich noch nie behandelt. Ich hoffe nur für sie, dass sie nichts mitbekommt."

Mit einem sehr geübten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes legte Poppy einen Verband um Minervas Brustkorb an und hüllte sie in eine Decke.

„Gerade rechtzeitig", bemerkte sie, als es an der Tür klopfte und Severus Snape mit zwei limonengrün gewandeten Männern hereinkam.

„Haben Sie sie transportfertig gemacht, Poppy?"  
„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, ich fürchte nur, ich kann nichts gegen die inneren Verletzungen ausrichten."

Sie richtete das Wort an die Heiler.

„Deshalb glaube ich, es ist besser, wenn Sie sie mitnehmen und stationär behandeln."

„Professor McGonagall hat vier Schockzauber in die Brust bekommen? Alle zeitgleich?"

„Zumindest hat es den Anschein."

„Alle vier Schocker trafen sie zeitgleich", warf Vector ein, „ich habe es gesehen. Und ich hoffe, dass ich so etwas nie wieder sehen muss."

Die Männer nickten und Severus warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Vector, was sie aber nicht bemerkte.

„Womit haben Sie sie behandelt?"

Poppy rasselte die Zutatenliste ihrer Salbe herunter, worauf einer der Heiler erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob.

„Das ist ein sehr anspruchsvolles Rezept. Wie sind Sie denn daran gekommen?"  
„Wir haben einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer für Zaubertränke", entgegnete sie frostig, „Severus Snape ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet und er stellt viele der Heiltränke und Salben für mich her."

„Snape? Sie haben…?"

„Ja, ich habe", entgegnete Snape kalt. „Überrascht Sie das?"

„Nein, ich wollte damit nicht sagen…"

„Können Sie das nicht ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren?", warf Vector ein und blickte besorgt auf ihre Kollegin hinab.

„Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um sie", beruhigte der andere, bislang schweigsame Heiler. Aus seinem Zauberstab flossen lange goldene Strahlen, die McGonagall einhüllten, dann nickte er seinem Kollegen und Snape zu.

„Professor, wenn Sie dann die Appariersperre hier aufheben würden?"

„Apparieren? Sie wollen mit ihr apparieren? In diesem Zustand?"  
Vector sah die beiden Männer ungläubig an.

„Ich habe sie auf den Transport vorbereitet", erklärte der schweigsame Heiler und deutete auf die goldene Aureole, die McGonagall umgab. „Der Transport wird ihr nicht schaden, ich habe ein Schutzfeld um sie herum aufgebaut, das Stöße abfängt und dafür sorgt, dass sie nicht durchgeschüttelt wird."

Noch während er sprach, hatten sich die beiden Heiler an Kopf- und Fußende des Bettes aufgebaut und Snape den Apparierschutz aufgehoben.

„Sie können apparieren."

Snape wartete ungeduldig, bis die beiden Männer mit McGonagall verschwunden waren, bevor er den Apparierschutz wieder errichtete.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie die Appariersperre aufheben können?"

„Sagen wir einfach, Dumbledore hielt es für besser, Vorsorge zu treffen", erwiderte Snape gelangweilt, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Vector sah ihm nach.

„Wenn er nicht so gut in seinem Fach wäre, würde ich diesem ungehobelten Klotz nur zu gerne ein paar Manieren beibringen. Er ist kalt wie ein Eisberg!"

Poppy legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Snape ist nicht so übel, Septima. Sicher, er hat furchtbare Manieren, aber im Grunde seines Herzens ist er ein anständiger Mensch. Sonst würde Dumbledore ihm nicht vertrauen."

Vector zuckte vage die Achseln.

„Kann schon sein. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich bin hundemüde und muss dringend ins Bett."  
Vector wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich auch. Gute Nacht, Septima."

Poppy tätschelte ihr freundlich den Rücken.

„Gute Nacht, Poppy. Und machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken."

Im Stillen fügte sie hinzu:  
‚Es reicht, wenn ich mir diese Gedanken mache.'

#

Schon am nächsten Tag apparierte Vector ins St. Mungo, um sich nach Minervas Befinden zu erkundigen.

Bei der molligen blonden Empfangshexe verharrte sie und fragte:  
„Wo finde ich Minerva McGonagall?"

„4. Stock, 3. Tür, Dilys-Derwent-Station. Aber ich befürchte. Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit. Sie ist noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein."

„Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein", entgegnete Vector bestimmt, rauschte durch eine Schwingtür und durch einen schmalen Korridor zum Treppenhaus. Sie stieg bis in den vierten Stock empor und ging auf besagte dritte Tür zu. Diese trug die Aufschrift: „Dilys-Derwent-Station: Schwere Fluchschäden".

Vector holte tief Luft, um sich zu wappnen und drückte die Tür auf. Von weitem drang ein leises Jammern an ihr Ohr und ihre Schritte hallten laut in dem stillen Korridor. Hilfesuchend hielt sie nach jemandem Ausschau, der ihr sagen konnte, in welchem Zimmer sich Minerva befand, da sie keine große Lust verspürte, in jedes Zimmer hineinzusehen.

Schließlich huschte ein limonengrün gewandeter Zauberer über den Flur und Vector rief ihn an:

„Verzeihung, können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Minerva McGonagall finde?"

„Das kommt darauf an, wer Sie sind. Im Grunde darf sie noch keinen Besuch haben."

„Septima Ilyena Vector. Ich habe sie nach dem Angriff gefunden."

„Ich bin Chefheiler Asklepios Astralagos. Ich bin der behandelnde Heiler im Fall Ihrer Freundin. Sie _sind_ doch ihre Freundin?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir seit über zwanzig Jahren zusammen unterrichten, dann könnte das durchaus zutreffen", erwiderte Vector langsam.

„Schön, sonst dürfte ich Sie gar nicht zu ihr lassen. Sie haben sie gefunden, sagten Sie?"

„Ja, ich war zufällig am Ort des Geschehens. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, sie mit einem Enervate wieder aufzuwecken, aber das nicht geholfen", antwortete Vector bedrückt.

„Damit haben Sie ihr vermutlich das Leben gerettet."

„Wieso? Es hat doch nichts gebracht."

„Die Wucht der Flüche hat ihr Herz beschädigt. Ohne Ihren Gegenfluch hätte es einfach aufgehört zu schlagen, aber Ihre Enervate haben es wieder in Gang gesetzt, wenn Sie so wollen. Es war Glück, dass Sie an Ort und Stelle waren und gleich gehandelt haben, ansonsten hätten wir nicht mehr viel tun können."

Vector erbleichte.

„So schlimm?", flüsterte sie. Astralagos nickte ernst.

„Ich bringe Sie jetzt zu ihr, aber erwarten Sie bitte nicht zuviel. Professor McGonagall ist noch immer ohne Bewusstsein."

Vector nickte schweigend und folgte dem Heiler zu einem kleinen Zimmer am Ende des Korridors.

„Wir haben sie etwas abseits gelegt, damit sie mehr Ruhe hat. Ich lasse sie beide jetzt alleine, aber bleiben Sie bitte nicht zu lange."

„Schon klar."

Astralagos verließ den Raum und Septima rückte sich den Besucherstuhl nahe ans Bett, setzte sich und griff nach Minervas kühler Hand.

„Wissen Sie, Minerva, ich habe Ihren Heiler eben gnadenlos belogen. Ich habe behauptet, wir wären befreundet, sonst hätte er mich nicht zu Ihnen gelassen. Allerdings war das nur eine halbe Lüge", schränkte Septima gleich darauf ein und strich sich eine Strähne des silbergrauen Haars aus der Stirn.

„Ich wäre gerne mit Ihnen befreundet, Minerva. Ich finde Sie sehr sympathisch und ich schätze Ihre Courage und Ihre Intelligenz. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie das noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten."

Sie richtete einen so durchdringenden Blick aus ihren anthrazitgrauen Augen auf die bewusstlose Frau, als wollte sie bis in ihre Seele blicken und Minerva damit aufwecken.

„Wissen Sie, Minerva, für gewöhnlich bin ich kein rachsüchtiger Mensch, aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich diese Idioten persönlich in die Finger bekommen werde. Es wäre mir eine wahre Freude, mit ihnen den Boden aufzuwischen." Ein schwaches Lächeln flackerte um Septimas Mundwinkel.

„Aber Ihr Eingreifen war wirkungsvoll, Hagrid konnte entkommen. Allerdings nicht, ohne zuvor noch ein paar kräftige Schwinger auszuteilen. Ich wette, Dawlish hatte das Gefühl von einem Hippogreif überrannt zu werden", fügte sie schadenfroh hinzu, beugte sich etwas vor und zupfte fürsorglich Minervas Bettdecke zurecht.

„Ich soll Sie im Übrigen auch von Poppy grüßen. Sie macht sich Gedanken, weil sie Sie nicht selber behandeln kann, aber ich denke wirklich, dass Sie hier weitaus besser aufgehoben sind. Nichts gegen Poppy natürlich", fügte sie beinahe hastig hinzu, „aber sie sagt selber, dass sie ein solches Ausmaß an Schaden noch nie gesehen hat, geschweige denn behandelt. Ich werde froh sein, wenn Sie wieder bei uns sind, Minerva."

Sie streichelte ein letztes Mal McGonagalls Hand, dann erhob sie sich.

„Ich lasse Sie wohl jetzt besser wieder in Ruhe, damit Sie sich erholen können. Aber machen sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen", fügte sie verschmitzt hinzu, „heute Abend komme ich wieder und falle Ihnen wieder auf den Wecker." Sie sah auf die stille Gestalt hinab, dann beugte sie sich spontan vor und hauchte Minerva einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Dann bis später. Und machen Sie mir keine Dummheiten!"

Nach einem letzten nachdenklichen Blick auf McGonagall wandte Septima sich zum Gehen und verließ leise das St. Mungos.

#

Am Abend kehrte sie zurück und saß neben Minervas Bett, ebenso den Tag danach.

Und jedes Mal erzählte sie ihr, was sich während ihrer Abwesenheit in Hogwarts ereignet hatte, grüßte sie von Madam Pomfrey und diversen anderen Kollegen und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass ihre Ausdrucksweise immer vertraulicher wurde.

„Weißt du, Minerva, die Sache in der Mysteriumsabteilung war schon unglaublich. Und wir haben endlich Dumbledore zurück! Nun wissen alle, dass er das ganze Jahr die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn er es nun auch noch schaffen würde Umbridge dauerhaft loszuwerden. Der Mann ist immer für eine Überraschung gut."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", kam es heiser vom Bett.

Septima hob ungläubig den Blick und ihre rauchgrauen Augen sahen direkt in die blauen Augen Minervas.

„Minerva! Du… Sie sind wach!"

„Offensichtlich. Wenn du die Güte hättest, mir ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen? Mein Hals ist ganz wund."

„Natürlich." Mechanisch schwang Septima ihren Zauberstab und ließ ein Glas mit Wasser erscheinen. Vorsichtig stützte sie Minervas Kopf, um ihr das Trinken zu erleichtern.

„Danke, aber das bekomme ich wohl noch alleine hin", bemerkte diese mit rauer Stimme und nahm Vector das Glas ab.

„So, jetzt fühle ich mich wieder etwas mehr wie ein Mensch", stellte sie anschließend fest und fixierte Vector.

„Und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, was genau passiert ist. Mir scheinen ein paar Erinnerungen abhanden gekommen zu sein. Und setz dich um Himmels Willen wieder hin, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich immer zu dir aufschauen muss."

Septima verbiss sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen, Minerva hatte schon wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Kratzbürstigkeit zurückgefunden und setzte sich gehorsam wieder hin, um McGonagalls Erinnerungen wieder auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen.

„Vier Schockzauber zugleich? Dann brauche ich mich nicht zu wundern, dass meine Brust sich anfühlt, als hätte Hagrid darauf Stepptanz geübt", murmelte sie anschließend. „Ein Wunder, dass ich noch hier bin."

„Allerdings. Anscheinend wurde dein… Ihr Herz in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre, dann…"

„…dann wäre es das vermutlich für mich gewesen", vervollständigte Minerva den Satz und warf Septima einen überraschend strengen Blick zu.

„Willst du nicht endlich dieses dämliche Gesieze lassen? Anscheinend waren wir schon beim ‚du', immerhin versprichst du dich dauernd."

Für einen Moment fühlte Septima sich versucht, dieses Statement einfach zu bejahen, aber dann siegte ihre Wahrheitsliebe.

„Nein, eigentlich waren wir das noch nicht", gab sie zu, „es erschien mir nur einfacher, mich sozusagen auf privater Ebene mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, während Sie bewusstlos waren. Außerdem wäre ich wirklich gerne mit Ihnen befreundet", fügte sie spontan hinzu, „ich mag Sie wirklich sehr, Minerva."

„Da gehe ich doch mal von aus, sonst würdest du nicht hier sitzen", kam es vom Bett zurück. Vector grinste.

„War das jetzt ein ‚ja'?"

„Ich denke schon. Wie lange arbeiten wir jetzt zusammen? Zwanzig Jahre?"

„Zweiundzwanzig."

„Und ich habe dir nie das ‚du' angeboten?" Minerva schüttelte versuchsweise den Kopf, stellte fest, dass er dabei nicht abfiel und versuchte es erneut etwas energischer.

„Kaum zu glauben. Ich muss manchmal wirklich ein Drache sein."

Vector lachte auf, ein so fröhliches und ansteckendes Lachen, dass Minerva unwillkürlich schmunzeln musste.

„War das jetzt auch ein ‚ja'?"

Septima schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Dir scheint es ja wirklich besser zu gehen", stellte sie erfreut fest.

„Natürlich, sonst würde ich noch immer im Land der Träume weilen", kam es trocken zurück. „Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich dich jetzt hinauswerfen, ich glaube, ich würde jetzt gerne etwas schlafen. Vielleicht hört Hagrid dann mit seinem Stepptanz auf meinem Brustkorb auf."

Lächelnd erhob sich Septima und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich komme morgen wieder."

„Dann bis morgen."


	2. Die Rückkehr

**Kapitel 2**

**Die Rückkehr**

Als sie am nächsten Tag ins Hospital zurückkehrte, mit einem ganzen Sack voller Neuigkeiten, die sie Minerva erzählen wollte, kam diese ihr schon auf dem Flur entgegen, zwar schwer auf einen Stock gestützt, aber allein und ohne Hilfe. Septima blieb entgeistert an der Tür zur Station stehen und starrte Minerva mit großen Augen an. Diese lächelte grimmig.

„Ich werde morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und mich dort weiter erholen. Das Schuljahr ist so gut wie beendet, ich habe also alle Zeit der Welt, mich zu erholen. Und Astralagos meinte, es sei eine gute Idee, wenn ich vorher schon ein wenig herumlaufen würde, um zu trainieren." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ein recht enthusiastischer junger Mann, wie ich finde. Hast du Lust, mit mir einen ordentlichen Tee trinken zu gehen? Dann kann ich gleich das Treppensteigen üben. In Hogwarts gibt es schließlich mehr als genug davon."

Septima nickte und überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie Minerva ihren Arm als Stütze anbieten sollte, sah dann aber davon ab, als diese sich mit einem Tempo in Bewegung setzte, das man zwar nicht als schnell bezeichnen konnte, ihr aber bei jedem Senioren-Sonntagswandern zur Ehre gereicht und ihr einen guten Platz gesichert hätte.

„Was gibt es denn Neues aus Hogwarts", erkundigte sie sich dann schnaufend, während sie sich die Treppe in den fünften Stock zur Cafeteria hinaufquälte, wobei sie das Geländer, das bedeutend wackliger aussah als sie, verachtungsvoll verschmähte.

„Oh, da haben sich die Ereignisse förmlich überschlagen, weißt du. Potter und Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sind im Ministerium aufeinander getroffen und …"

„Das weiß ich schon."

„Dumbledore ist zurück."

„Das weiß ich auch."

„Umbridge wird die Schule verlassen."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Wenn du alles schon weißt, warum fragst du dann?"

„Ich wollte gerne etwas hören, das nicht im _Tagespropheten_ stand. Außerdem hat Albus mich letzte Nacht besucht und mich auf dem Laufenden gehalten."

„Und warum fragst du mich dann?"

McGonagall verharrte auf der Stufe und sah sich zu Vector um.

„Ich wollte eigentlich auch eher wissen, was _du _gemacht hast. Wie _du _darüber denkst."

„Vermutlich nicht anders als du, Minerva. Ich bin froh, dass den Kindern nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist, ich bin heilfroh, dass Dumbledore zurück ist und Umbridge bekommen hat, was sie verdient. Und ich werde nicht in mein Kopfkissen weinen, wenn ich ihr Gesicht nie wieder sehen und ihre Gegenwart nie wieder ertragen muss. Allerdings ist es typisch für den _Tagespropheten_, jetzt so eine Kehrtwendung hinzulegen. Das ganze Jahr über stellen sie Potter als einen gestörten, aufmerksamkeitsheischenden Spinner hin und Dumbledore als einen senilen Tropf, der ihm geglaubt hat. Und jetzt? _Einsame Stimme der Wahrheit_ und ähnlichen Blödsinn. Und nicht ein Wort der Entschuldigung an einen der beiden." Vector legte einen ätzenden Klang von Sarkasmus in ihre Stimme. „Was soll ich schon davon denken? Hier geht es lang."

Sie ergriff Minerva am Arm und dirigierte sie in Richtung der Cafeteria.

Beim Anblick der eher unbequemen Holzstühle hob sie die Augenbrauen, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und verwandelte zwei der harten Stühle in komfortable Lehnstühle.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich mag es lieber bequem", bemerkte sie taktisch, um zu verhindern, dass Minerva dachte, sie wollte sie bemuttern.

Aufseufzend ließ Minerva sich in einen der Lehnstühle sinken und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Es wird wohl doch noch etwas dauern, bis ich wieder vollkommen auf dem Damm bin", murrte sie und presste die Hand gegen die Brust.  
„Ich hoffe nur, Umbridge geht es ähnlich bescheiden."

„Oh, ich glaube, darüber brauchst du dir keine Gedanken zu machen, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hatte sie gerade eine freundliche Runde mit den Zentauren hinter sich und wirkte, gelinde gesagt, etwas desolat."

„Selber schuld", murmelte Minerva. „Anscheinend hat ihr niemals jemand beigebracht, anderen Lebewesen mit Respekt zu begegnen, so etwas rächt sich immer. Wie war das jetzt mit dem Tee?"

„Ist schon unterwegs."

Wenig später saßen sie in einträchtigem Schweigen beieinander und tranken ihren Tee.

Schließlich brach Vector das Schweigen.

„Du wirst also morgen entlassen?"

„Merlin sei Dank, ich beginne langsam, aber sicher, mich hier zu langweilen. Das ist bei mir immer ein sehr gutes Zeichen."

„Möchtest du, dass ich dich abhole?"

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich denke, ich werde zurechtkommen. Zumal ich noch gar nicht weiß, wann sie mich denn überhaupt gehen lassen. Der Heiler sprach von einer letzten Untersuchung, wer weiß, wann er die vorzunehmen gedenkt. Aber danke für das Angebot."

Minerva lächelte Septima über ihre Teetasse hinweg an.

„Ich werde sehr froh sein, wenn ich mich wieder in meiner gewohnten Umgebung befinde."

„Wir sind sehr froh, wenn wir dich wieder haben", entgegnete Septima und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Hogwarts ist recht merkwürdig ohne dich."

Minerva beschäftigte sich intensiv mit ihrer Tasse, um ihre Rührung zu verbergen, dann räusperte sich und bemerkte trocken:  
„Na, so schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, ich war ja nicht lange fort."

„Dennoch", beharrte Septima. „Es ist komisch, in der großen Halle beim Essen zu sitzen, während dein Platz leer ist."

Beiläufig sah sie auf die Uhr und sprang erschrocken auf.

„Verdammt, ich sollte längst wieder in der Schule sein!"

„Was hast du denn noch vor?"

„Nachsitzen mit ein paar vorlauten Slytherins. Und die Strafe möchte ich ihnen nur ungern erlassen müssen", erwiderte Septima zerstreut und warf sich ihren Umhang um.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so fluchtartig gehen muss. Kann ich dich hier allein lassen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht. Mich wird wohl kaum jemand klauen wollen. Und falls doch, bringt er mich ganz sicher schnell wieder zurück."

„Na, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." Vector sah skeptisch auf die sitzende McGonagall herab.

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Reizbar, starrsinnig, ein Drache, alles Attribute, die man mir schon zugeschrieben hat."

„Aber nur an der Oberfläche. Wenn man dich etwas besser kennt, bist du ganz anders. Tut mir leid, ich muss wirklich los. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Und mit einem leichten Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: „Zuhause."

Minerva nickte und sah Septima nach, als sie mit raschen und energischen Schritten den Raum verließ, ihre nachtblaue Robe hinter ihr herwehend.

#

Am nächsten Tag, einem Sonntag, näherte McGonagall sich langsam dem Eingang des Schlosses. In einer Hand trug sie eine ihrer üblichen schottisch-karierten Taschen, in der anderen ihren Stock, auf den sie sich schwer stützte. Erfreut registrierte sie, dass viele ihrer Schüler sich in den sonnenbeschienenen Schlossgründen tummelten und ihr gelegentlich fröhlich zuwinkten und ein „Hallo, Professor!" entgegen riefen. Langsam erklomm sie die Stufen zum Portal, als von drinnen ein gereizter Wortwechsel an ihr Ohr drang.

„Harry und Severus", seufzte sie leise. „Nun, wie sollte es auch anders sein."

„Ah", erklang Snapes kalte Stimme, „Wie ich sehe, sind im Stundenglas von Gryffindor keine Punkte mehr, die man abziehen könnte. In diesem Fall, Potter, werden wir einfach -"

„Ein paar hinzufügen?", fragte McGonagall gutgelaunt und stieß die Tür auf. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die Szene, einen schadenfroh dreinblickenden Malfoy, einen stinksauren Harry und einen ausgesprochen gehässigen Snape, während sich Crabbe und Goyle, Malfoys Gorillas, im Hintergrund hielten.

„Professor McGonagall!", sagte Snape und trat mit langen Schritten auf sie zu. „Raus aus dem St. Mungo, wie ich sehe!"

„Ja, Professor Snape", erwiderte sie gleichmütig und schüttelte ihren Reiseumhang ab. „Ich fühle mich wie neu. Sie beide – Crabbe – Goyle – „  
Sie rief Malfoys Gorillas heran, die am Rande der Szene herumgelungert hatten und drückte den beiden ihren Umhang und ihre Tasche gegen die Brust.

„Hier, bringen Sie das für mich hoch in mein Büro."

Wortlos drehten die beiden sich um und schlurften davon.

„Nun denn", fuhr Minerva fort und sah auf die Stundengläser.

„Also ich denke, Potter und seine Freunde sollten jeweils fünfzig Punkte bekommen, weil sie die Welt auf die Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem aufmerksam gemacht haben. Wie sehen Sie das, Professor Snape?"

„Wie bitte?", schnappte Snape in angeblichem Unverständnis. „Oh… nun, ich nehme an…"

„Dann haben wir also jeweils fünfzig Punkte für Potter, die beiden Weasleys, Longbottom und Miss Granger." Mit Genugtuung beobachtete sie, wie ein ganzer Schauer von Rubinen in das Stundenglas Gryffindors fiel.

„Oh, und fünfzig für Miss Lovegood, würde ich meinen", fügte sie an und sah zu, wie die Saphire in das Glas von Ravenclaw klirrten.

„Nun, Sie wollten Potter zehn Punkte abziehen, glaube ich, Professor Snape, dann haben wir also…."

Ein paar Rubine verschwanden wieder aus dem Glas und McGonagall nickte.

„Nun Potter, Malfoy", fuhr sie fröhlich fort, „ich denke, Sie sollten an einem so herrlichen Tag wie diesem draußen sein."

Harry und Draco Malfoy verschwanden umgehend, Minerva nickte Severus noch einmal mit einem extrafreundlichen Lächeln zu, um ihn noch ein wenig zu ärgern und kletterte dann die Treppe hinauf, die zu ihren Räumen führte, um ihre Tasche auszupacken.

Snape starrte ihr mit düsterem Gesicht nach.

An der Biegung der Treppe blieb sie noch einmal stehen und sah zu ihm herab.

„Nun schauen Sie nicht so böse, Severus, das gibt alles Falten, glauben Sie mir. Aber es ist trotzdem nett, Sie wieder zu sehen."

Snape brummte etwas Unverständliches, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte in Richtung Kerker von dannen.

„Hat mich auch gefreut", murmelte McGonagall und grinste heimlich.

Langsam ging sie zu ihren Räumen und verschwand hinter der schweren Holztür.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später klopfte es bei ihr.

„Ja bitte?"

Septima Vector steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Hallo! Willkommen zurück."

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich schon wieder hier bin?"

„Sagen wir, mir ist eine ziemlich verstimmte Fledermaus über die Füße gelaufen und das Stundenglas von Gryffindor spricht ebenfalls eine deutliche Sprache."

„Die Portraits haben gepetzt."

„Die auch", grinste Septima und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

„Du hattest also einen gelungenen Einstand Zuhause, wie mir scheint."

„Ich konnte Severus ein bisschen ärgern, ja. Und ein bisschen was für die Reputation meines Hauses tun. Außerdem konnte ich Crabbe und Goyle zu Arbeit verpflichten und hab mir von ihnen meinen Kram hochtragen lassen."

Auf ihren Stock gestützt ging Minerva durch das Zimmer und setzte sich neben Septima auf das Sofa.

„Du siehst schon wieder viel besser aus als gestern noch. Was machen die Rippen?"

„Es geht schon. Zumindest hat Hagrid aufgehört, darauf herum zuspringen. Ich denke, in ein paar Tagen werde ich gänzlich schmerzfrei sein. Vorausgesetzt, ich nehme weiterhin täglich mindestens sechs verschiedenen Heiltränke."

„Das klingt doch gut."

„Es _ist_ gut", erwiderte Minerva, lehnte sich zurück und sah Septima an.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt, Septima."

„Wofür denn?"

„Dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast", erwiderte Minerva schlicht.

„Ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich heute nicht mehr hier."

„Minerva, das war doch selbstverständlich, das hätte an meiner Stelle doch jeder getan."

„Ja, möglicherweise. Dennoch möchte ich mich bei dir bedanken."

Sie sah Septima aufrichtig in die Augen und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, ob diese nun blaue oder graue Augen hatte, sie war sich da nie ganz sicher. Schließlich riss sie sich von diesem Anblick los und fuhr fort, als ob sich die Pause in ihrem Gespräch ganz natürlich ergeben hätte:

„Außerdem warst du für mich da, die ganze Zeit und hast dich um mich gesorgt. Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen. Wirklich." Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Septimas und registrierte überrascht, dass diese bis in die Haarwurzeln errötet war.

„Bringe ich dich in Verlegenheit?"

„Ja, ein wenig schon."

„Ich mag mitunter als unausstehlicher Drachen gelten, aber im Grunde bin ich gar nicht so. Und ich bin froh, dass du das anscheinend erkannt hast. Und nun genug von dieser rührseligen Stimmung. Was machst du in den Ferien? Schon irgendwelche Pläne?"

Septima blinzelte überrascht, als Minerva so abrupt das Thema wechselte, doch sie verstand.

„Bislang noch nicht. Ich wollte spontan entscheiden, wonach mir gerade der Sinn steht."

Minerva nickte.

„Wollte ich auch. Aber es sieht aus, als würde sich meine Spontaneität meiner Gesundheit unterordnen müssen." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ich mich nicht auf meinen Körper verlassen kann."

„Das Gröbste hast du überstanden."  
Nun war es Septima, die ihre Hand auf die von Minerva legte und sie sanft anlächelte. Minerva fand, dass Septima ein wirklich anziehendes Lächeln besaß.

„Könnte ich dich eventuell zu einem Abendessen überreden?"

Minerva machte ein betretenes Gesicht:

„Tut mir leid, ich habe heute Abend schon eine Verabredung mit Albus. Es gibt für mich einiges an Fakten aufzuarbeiten. Aber wie wäre es mit morgen Abend?"

„Das passt mir gut. Ich werde dich jetzt verlassen, bevor du mich hinauswirfst. Wir sehen uns dann sicher später oder morgen."

Septima erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um:

„Es ist wirklich schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Minerva lächelte sie gerührt an.

„Das ist lieb von dir. Und jetzt raus, ich will mich noch etwas hinlegen, bevor ich mich gleich mit Albus treffe."

Septima winkte ihr noch ein letztes Mal zu und verließ den Raum.

Minerva wanderte in ihr Schlafzimmer hinüber und legte sich aufseufzend auf ihr Bett. Nach der Reise vom St. Mungos bis hierher taten ihr doch ein wenig die Knochen weh, auch wenn sie es sich lieber nicht eingestanden hätte. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich wieder schmerzfrei bewegen konnte. Ihre Augen fielen zu und sie schlief ein.

Sie schlief mehrere Stunden lang, doch als sie erwachte, fühlte sie sich nicht im Mindesten erholt. Merkwürdige Traumbilder waren durch ihren Geist gezogen, doch je mehr sie sich bemühte, diese flüchtigen Fetzen festzuhalten, desto schneller entschwanden sie ihr. Etwas missmutig setzte sie sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken klar zu bekommen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr belehrte sie darüber, dass es beinahe an der Zeit für sie war, Albus aufzusuchen. Langsam erhob sie sich, glättete ihr durch den Schlaf zweifellos zerzaustes Haar und griff dann nach ihrem Stock, um ihre Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen und ihre Verabredung mit Dumbledore wahrzunehmen.

#

Es war schon sehr spät, als es leise an Vectors Tür klopfte. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

‚Schon nach Mitternacht', dachte sie, ‚wer kann das denn sein?'

Laut rief sie:  
„Ja bitte?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dumbledore trat herein.

Septima klappte ihr Buch zu und sah den Schulleiter fragend an.

„Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, Septima."

„Kein Problem, ich bin ja noch auf. Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Albus. Was verschafft mir die ungewohnte Ehre?"

Dumbledore ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und sah sich um.

„Nett haben Sie es hier."

„Danke. Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

„Immer geradeheraus, Septima. Das ist eine Eigenschaft, die ich an Ihnen schätze. Haben Sie schon Pläne für die Ferien gemacht?"

Septima runzelte die Stirn.

„Minerva hat mich das heute auch schon gefragt. Warum dieses plötzliche Interesse an meinen Plänen?"

„Eben wegen Minerva. Sehen Sie, sie wird zumindest einen Teil der Ferien hier in Hogwarts verbringen, wo Poppy sich um sie kümmern kann. Aber mit den regelmäßigen Untersuchungen ist es nicht getan, Sie kennen sie ja. Wenn man sie nicht davon abhält, arbeitet sie sofort wieder bis zum Umfallen."

Septima nickte, so gut kannte sie ihre Kollegin immerhin.

„Ich werde während der Ferien sehr beschäftigt sein und nicht allzu viel Zeit hier verbringen können..."

„… und deshalb soll ich den Babysitter für Minerva spielen", vollendete Septima seinen Satz für ihn.

Albus lächelte amüsiert.

„Nun, ich hätte es nicht so ausgedrückt, aber im Kern trifft es das. Ich hätte gerne, dass Sie ein Auge auf Minerva haben und aufpassen, dass sie es ruhig angehen lässt. Ich habe schon gehört, dass Sie beide sich in den letzten Tagen endlich etwas näher kennen gelernt haben und deshalb dachte ich daran, Sie darum zu bitten."

Albus schwieg und sah sie an. Septima schwieg ebenfalls und ließ sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich nickte sie und sah dem Schulleiter offen ins Gesicht.

„Natürlich werde ich auf sie Acht geben. Sie ist ein besonderer Mensch und verdient eine gewisse Fürsorge."

„Ich wusste, dass Sie meine Sorge um sie teilen würden."

„Das ist keine große Kunst", bemerkte Septima trocken, „wenn man davon weiß, dass ich sie mehrfach im Krankenhaus besucht habe."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht", lachte Dumbledore und erhob sich wieder.

„Dann möchte ich Sie auch nicht weiter stören."  
An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Es wird nicht erforderlich sein, dieses Gespräch Minerva gegenüber zu erwähnen."

Septima lächelte.

„Das denke ich auch. Gute Nacht, Albus."

„Gute Nacht, Septima."

Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter dem Schulleiter und Septima griff wieder nach ihrem Buch. Mit einem stillen Lächeln vertiefte sie sich erneut in ihre Lektüre, im Hinterkopf den Gedanken, dass sie sich schon um Minerva kümmern würde.


	3. Es werde Licht!

**Kapitel 3**

**Es werde Licht!  
**

Albus hatte Minerva am Abend zuvor informationstechnisch auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht, so dass sie um alles wusste, was während ihrer Abwesenheit vorgefallen war und ihr auch einen Insiderbericht von den Ereignissen im Ministerium geliefert. Nun saß sie nachdenklich in ihrem Zimmer und überdachte die letzten Ereignisse, drehte und wendete sie in ihrem Kopf, bis sie einige Einsichten daraus gewonnen hatte. Schließlich warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte frustriert. Es dauerte noch beinahe eine Stunde, bis sie sich in der großen Halle zum Abendessen einfinden würde.

Minerva langweilte sich, ein Gefühl, das ihr normalerweise fremd war. Aber normalerweise würde sie auch arbeiten und sich mitunter wünschen, dass der Tag ein par Stunden mehr zur Verfügung hätte, damit sie alle ihre Vorsätze umsetzen konnte. Aber nun, da sie beschäftigungslos herumsaß, wünschte sie sich zur Abwechslung, dass der Tag etwas kürzer wäre. Zu gerne würde sie ihre Arbeit wieder aufnehmen, doch Dumbledore hatte ihr das ausdrücklich verboten und wann immer sie sich in ihr Büro schlich, um zumindest ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, war er kurze Zeit später bei ihr aufgetaucht, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch immer eine Rekonvaleszentin war und ihr damit zu drohen, sie im Krankenflügel festzusetzen, wenn sie sich nicht schonte. Wie genau er das immer mitbekam, dass sie anfing zu arbeiten, wusste sie nicht, aber sie hatte in all den Jahren, in denen sie Dumbledore nun schon kannte, gelernt, dass ihm nur wenig bis gar nichts entging und es demnach auch zwecklos war, sich seinen Wünschen zu widersetzen.

Sie warf einen neuerlichen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde. Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür erlöste sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken.

Septima steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Minerva. Ich dachte, ich hole dich zum Abendessen ab."

„Septima, dich schickt der Himmel. Ich langweile mich gerade ganz furchtbar."

„Ich habe es befürchtet, deshalb komme ich ja so früh", entgegnete diese trocken und trat ganz ein.

„Hat Dumbledore dir verboten, zu arbeiten?"

„Ja, gewissermaßen."

Septima setzte sich in einen Sessel Minerva gegenüber, faltete die Hände im Schoß und beugte sich vor.  
„Was hältst du von der Idee, dass ich die ersten paar Ferienwochen hier in Hogwarts bleibe, um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Ich habe noch keine Pläne gemacht, wie du weißt, und vielleicht langweilst du dich nicht gar so sehr, wenn du jemanden hast, mit dem du dich unterhalten kannst. Ich habe gehört, dass Dumbledore während der Ferien nicht viel hier sein wird und nur Poppy und Filch zur Gesellschaft sind doch ein wenig mager."

Minerva strahlte sie an.

„Das würdest du tun? Ich wüsste das sehr zu schätzen, Septima. Mir hat schon vor den Ferien gegraut, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Sicher bleibe ich hier, wenn dir daran gelegen ist. Ich freue mich schon darauf, unsere neue Freundschaft zu vertiefen, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Septima lächelte Minerva offen an und diese erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Sollen wir uns dann mal langsam auf den Weg nach unten machen? Ich stehe kurz vor dem Hungertod", bemerkte Septima und erhob sich.

„Wann wärst du mal nicht hungrig", bemerkte Minerva, griff nach ihrem Stock und erhob sich ebenfalls. Zusammen verließen sie Minervas Räume und machten sich langsam auf den Weg in die große Halle.

„Irgendwie bin ich schon froh, dass morgen die Ferien anfangen", bemerkte Septima unterwegs. „Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage machen es unmöglich, die Kinder auch nur einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich die Aufregung bald wieder legt, im Moment schwanken alle zwischen Furcht, Hysterie und extremen Aufgeregtsein hin und her."

Minervas schüttelte den Kopf.

„So schnell wird sich das nicht legen, vor allem die Hysterie und die Furcht nicht. Davon werden wir noch einiges mehr zu spüren bekommen, bevor der Spuk vorbei ist."

„Du weißt wieder einmal mehr als wir anderen, oder?", fragte Septima ohne Groll.

„Ja", erwiderte Minerva schlicht.

„Albus?"

„Von wem denn sonst?"

„Wie lange kennt ihr euch eigentlich schon?"

„Albus und ich? Wir kennen uns schon beinahe mein ganzes Leben. Er war mein Lehrer für Verwandlung, als ich damals als Schülerin nach Hogwarts kam, er hat mich ausgebildet und später als Lehrerin an die Schule zurückgeholt. Er ist mein Mentor und mein Freund."

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass die Gerüchteküche euch beide als Paar hochstilisiert hat? War da mal was zwischen euch?"

Minerva sah sie an.

„Sei nicht albern. Albus und ich als ein Paar? Das ist himmelschreiender Blödsinn."

Septima streckte abwehrend die Hände aus.  
„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht, ich habe das nur gehört."

„Aber Genaueres darüber wissen wolltest du trotzdem", konstatierte Minerva sachlich.

„Natürlich", gab Septima ohne weiteres zu, „ich war halt neugierig. Wer wäre das nicht?"

Minerva neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Vermutlich fragen sich das so einige. Nur daraufhin angesprochen hat mich noch niemand."

„Vermutlich will sich niemand deinem Zorn aussetzen. Du bist ziemlich eindrucksvoll, wenn du wütend bist."

„Und da fragst du mich trotzdem?"

„Ja. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass du nicht unter die Decke gehst. Und falls doch, hätte ich damit leben können."  
Septima stieß die Tür zur großen Halle auf und ließ Minerva den Vortritt.

„Wir sind noch reichlich früh", bemerkte diese und sah sich in der noch menschenleeren Halle um.

„Das macht nichts. Wir können uns in Ruhe hinsetzen und noch etwas plaudern, bis die anderen eintrudeln."

Kurz darauf füllte sich die Halle mit einer lärmenden Schar von hungrigen Schülern und auch die restlichen Lehrer tauchten auf und nahmen ihre Plätze ein, Dolores Umbridge ausgenommen, die noch immer im Krankenflügel lag und sich von ihrem Zusammenstoß mit den Zentauren erholte. Die Hälfte der Mahlzeit ging wie gewohnt vorüber, unter leichtem Geplauder der einzelnen Grüppchen, bis dann plötzlich ein Tumult von der Eingangshalle her zu hören war.

Minerva und Septima sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, als sie das gackernde Gelächter von Peeves dem Poltergeist identifizierten, untermalt von den spitzen schrillen Schreien von Dolores Umbridge.

Die Schüler hörten das natürlich auch und erhoben sich unter großem Lärm und strömten unter Gejohle in die Eingangshalle, um dem Spektakel zuzusehen. Peeves trieb Umbridge mit hämischem Gelächter vor sich her, wobei er abwechselnd mit einer mit Kreide gefüllten Socke und einem Gehstock auf sie einschlug, was die Schüler entzückt zur Kenntnis nahmen und lautstark bejubelten und kommentierten.

Die Hauslehrer Snape, Sprout, Flitwick und McGonagall versuchten halbherzig, ihre Schüler zur Ordnung zu rufen und schlossen sich dann ihren Schülern an, um das Schauspiel zu genießen, McGonagall ausgenommen, die sich enttäuscht und murrend wieder in ihren Stuhl zurücksinken ließ.

„Und ich hätte _so gerne _gesehen, wie Peeves Umbridge aus dem Schloss jagt, und ihren Abschied draußen bejubelt, aber leider hat Peeves sich dafür meinen Gehstock ausgeliehen! So ein Mist aber auch!", beklagte sie sich bei Septima, die inzwischen wieder zum Lehrertisch zurückgekehrt war, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend.

„Hach, welch ein Anblick", seufzte sie begeistert und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. „Die sind wir endgültig los!"

Hungrig machte sie sich wieder über ihr Essen her. McGonagall beobachtete sie dabei.

„Du kannst doch nicht immer noch hungrig sein?"

„Doch", erwiderte Vector mit vollem Mund, „ich werde immer furchtbar hungrig, wenn ich glücklich bin."

„Dann hoffe ich um deiner Figur Willen, dass du nicht immer so überströmend glücklich bist", bemerkte McGonagall mit Blick auf Septimas wohlgeformte Rundungen, als Vector sich einen neuerlichen Nachschlag genehmigte.

Diese zuckte nur die Achseln und aß weiter mit großem Appetit. Nach und nach fanden sich die Schüler und Lehrer wieder in der Halle ein, um ihr unterbrochenes Abendessen fortzusetzen, wobei der spektakuläre Abgang von Professor Umbridge das Hauptgesprächsthema war. Die Professorin hatte ihren Schülern und Kollegen so das Leben schwer gemacht, dass sie ihre würdelose Flucht als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit dafür ansahen.

„Ist schon ganz gut, dass die Kinder morgen nach Hause fahren", meinte Vector zwischen zwei Bissen. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich diese überdrehte Bande mal für ein paar Wochen los bin."

McGonagall zuckte die Achseln.

„Das mag sein, aber ich bin immer wieder froh, wenn sie im September zurückkommen und ein neues Schuljahr anfängt."

Septima lächelte ihr zu.

„Ich doch auch. Aber eine kleine Erholungspause von der Rasselbande wird uns beiden ganz gut tun. Apropos Pause: Könnte ich dich dazu überreden, morgen Nachmittag mit an den See zu kommen? Kleines Picknick vielleicht?"

McGonagalls Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Das ist keine üble Idee. Ich glaube, das würde mir Spaß machen."

„Ich hole dich dann ab", wisperte Vector leise, denn Dumbledore war inzwischen aufgestanden, um seine Schuljahresendrede zu halten.

#

Am kommenden Nachmittag klopfte es an McGonagalls Tür und Septima erschien auf der Schwelle.

„Fertig, meine Liebe?"

„Bin sofort da!" Minerva griff nach ihrem Gehstock, den Peeves ihr freundlicherweise wieder zurückgebracht hatte, allerdings nicht ohne massive Überzeugungsarbeit seitens Dumbledore, und erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

Septima bemerkte mit Wohlgefallen, dass Minerva sich schon viel energischer und sicherer bewegte als noch vor ein par Tagen und teilte das auch Minerva mit.

Jene lächelte.

„Ja, ich denke, in ein paar Tagen werde ich sicher schon ohne dieses Ding hier auskommen." Sie hob den Stock ein wenig an. „Ich fühle mich schon wesentlich besser."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Trotzdem brauchst du nicht zu rennen wie ein Reiseleiter bei einer Elf-Länder-in-drei-Tagen-Tour. Minerva, wir haben Zeit. Und du solltest es nicht gleich übertreiben, sonst liegst du wieder auf der Nase."

Minerva schnitt zwar eine Grimasse, verlangsamte ihr Tempo aber. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie Septima, die in ihrer tief ausgeschnittenen dunkelblauen Robe und mit den schön aufgesteckten silbergrauen Haaren heute besonders hübsch aussah. Nicht zum ersten Mal beschlich sie der Gedanke, dass ihre Kollegin eine überaus attraktive Frau war.

Septima gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Sie betrachtete verstohlen die Frau, die auf ihren Stock gestützt an ihrer Seite ging. Trotz der grauen Strähnen, die ihr einst dunkles Haar durchzogen, trotz der Falten in ihrem Gesicht war Minerva in ihren Augen die schönste Frau, die sie kannte.

Sie hatte seit rund siebzig Jahren an ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Körper gearbeitet, denn die Entwicklung dieser Art Schönheit ließ sich nicht überstürzen. Die Falten in ihrem Gesicht wurden hart erarbeitet, jede einzelne. Die sture um ihren Mund, die sich mit jedem energischen „Nein" vertiefte, die dünnen Linien auf der Stirn, die immer dann auf rätselhafte Weise auftauchten, wenn sie unterrichtete und die beiden dünnen Furchen zwischen ihren Brauen, die stets zuverlässig ihre Besorgnis anzeigten. Ihre blauen Augen wurden nun durch eine Brille geschützt, dennoch waren die feinen Dauerfältchen drumherum unverkennbar. Junge Augen huschten und hasteten, aber diese Augen waren weise und sprachen von einem langen Leben. Augen, die vor Stolz geglänzt, sich aus Sorgen und Kummer mit Tränen gefüllt, aus Zorn geblitzt und aus Schlafmangel gebrannt hatten. Ihr Blick war direkt und durchdringend und ging bis auf den Grund der Seele.

Septimas Blick glitt von Minervas Gesicht über ihre Gestalt.

Minervas Rundungen waren klassisch, ihr Rücken trotz aller an sie gestellten Anforderungen gerade und ungebeugt. Ihre Beine waren noch immer wohlgeformt, doch sie waren ein wenig langsamer geworden. Zu oft war sie wegen ihrer Schüler durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gehastet, zu lange hat sie vor ihren Klassen gestanden, zu schnell war sie gerannt, als man ihre Hilfe dringend brauchte.

Septima richtete ihren Blick auf Minervas Hände. Ihre Hände waren schmal, mit langen schlanken Fingern, in die sich ihr Zauberstab schmiegte wie eine Erweiterung ihres Körpers. Und was sie mit diesen Händen nicht alles getan hatte: Gestreichelt, gearbeitet, gezaubert. Minerva hatte unermüdlich gearbeitet, um die Welt zu einer besseren zu machen und nicht zuletzt diese Welt mit ihrer Anwesenheit verzaubert.

Minerva fing Septimas nachdenklichen und zugleich andächtigen Blick auf.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Warum siehst du mich so merkwürdig an?"

Septima richtete ihren Blick nun offen auf Minervas schönes Gesicht.

„Ich dachte nur gerade darüber nach, wie schön du bist", entgegnete sie offen.

„Ich gebe mir auch alle Mühe", erwiderte Minerva trocken und lächelte leicht, während sie sich insgeheim fragte, warum Septima und sie nicht schon längst eine Freundschaft etabliert hatten. Diesen Gedanken teilte sie ihrer neuen Freundin mit.

Septima runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, wir haben uns einfach nie die Zeit dafür genommen, einander besser kennen zu lernen. Bis wir dich beinahe verloren hatten, da fiel mir erst so richtig auf, was du für unsere Gemeinschaft bedeutest. Es fiel mir auf, wie wenig ich dich im Grunde kenne und ich habe diese Unterlassung bedauert. Ich bin froh, dass ich die Gelegenheit bekommen habe, dieses Versäumnis zu korrigieren."

Minerva sah sie ernsthaft an und legte ihr die freie Hand auf den Arm.

„Ja, ich auch", sagte sie schlicht und hakte sich bei Septima unter.

„Im Grunde müsste ich Umbridge sogar dankbar dafür sein, dass sie und ihre Ministeriumskollegen mir diese Flüche aufgehalst haben."

Septima blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und brachte Minerva damit beinahe aus dem Tritt.

„Dankbar? Nach allem, was diese furchtbare, machtbesessene Person getan hat? Denk nur mal daran, was sie Trelawney angetan hat, und Hagrid, denk daran, wie sie Dumbledore die Schule wegnehmen wollte und wie sie den armen Potter hat leiden lassen."

Minerva wiegte den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich alles, ich war dabei, weißt du? Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Zeit, um über die Ereignisse nachzudenken und schlussendlich hat Dolores mir zu einigen sehr wertvollen Einsichten verholfen, die ich bislang zu gerne verdrängt hatte. Dass ich nicht ewig lebe und dass das Leben zu kurz ist, um die wichtigen Dinge immer wieder aufzuschieben. Sie hat mir, wenn auch auf einem kuriosen Umweg eine wunderbare Freundin beschert, was vermutlich mehr ist, als sie jemals hatte. Sie ist innerlich so zerfressen von ihrem Machthunger, so blind von ihren Vorurteilen, dass sie das Wesentliche gar nicht erkennt – nicht erkennen kann. Und sie tut mir beinahe Leid deswegen. Im Grunde ist sie ein armer Mensch, aber ich fürchte, dass sie sich niemals ändern wird."

Den restlichen Weg zum See legten sie schweigend zurück, jede hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Am See angekommen zeigte sich, dass Septima bereits alles vorbereitet hatte. Auf dem sonnengewärmten Boden hatte sie – als Zugeständnis an Minervas Vorliebe - eine schottischkarierte Decke ausgebreitet, auf der ein altmodischer Picknickkorb stand und nur auf sie zu warten schien.

Minerva drehte sich halb zu Septima um.

„Schottenkaros? Soll mir das etwas sagen?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Nun ja, im Grunde schon. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du eine gewisse Vorliebe dafür hast." Sie streckte die Hand aus und zupfte spielerisch an Minervas kariertem Umhang.

Minerva lachte.

„Bin ich denn so leicht zu durchschauen? Anscheinend schon. Hilf einer alten Frau mal runter, ja?"

Septima half ihr, sich auf der Decke niederzulassen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ein klassisches Picknick, dachte ich mir", meinte sie und begann, den Korb auszupacken.

„Sag mal, willst du ein ganzes Regiment durchfüttern?", fragte Minerva entgeistert, als Septima Unmengen an Lebensmitteln aus dem Korb heraus beförderte.  
„Oder bist du wieder glücklich?"

„Ich? Ja, irgendwie schon. Warum auch nicht? Wir haben Ferien, das Wetter ist wunderbar und ich sitze in einer wildromantischen Kulisse und picknicke mit einer interessanten und attraktiven Frau. Genug Gründe, um glücklich zu sein, oder?" Septima lächelte Minerva verschwörerisch an und drückte ihr einen Teller in die Hand.

„Sag mal, flirtest du etwa mit mir?"

„Flirten impliziert einen Mangel an Ernsthaftigkeit", erwiderte Septima und belud ihre Teller.

„Und jetzt iss", befahl sie augenzwinkernd, „ich habe keine Lust, nachher wieder alles einpacken und zum Schloss schleppen zu müssen."

„Schleppen müssen?", fragte Minerva erstaunt, „Ich hätte jetzt gedacht, dass du einen Schwebezauber benutzt hättest."

„Minerva, ich bin muggelstämmig. Und gelegentlich genieße ich es, Sachen auf Muggelart zu erledigen. Also habe ich den Korb per Hand gepackt und hierher getragen."

Vector nahm einen Bissen und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Hm, lecker. Nun iss schon, ich habe nicht vor, dich zu vergiften", forderte sie Minerva kauend auf und sah sie an.

„Wie ist das eigentlich bei dir?"

„Bitte?"

„Waren deine Eltern auch Muggel?"

„Nein", Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bin das, was im allgemeinen als Reinblut bezeichnet wird. Nicht, dass ich mir etwas darauf einbilden würde", fügte sie trocken hinzu.

„Hätte ich von dir auch nicht erwartet. Dass du dir etwas darauf einbildest, meine ich. Das würde so gar nicht zu dir passen."

Septima sah sie für einen Moment intensiv an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Essen widmete.

„Komisch, ich habe mir da früher nie Gedanken drüber gemacht, welcher Abstammung jemand ist. Muss an der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem liegen."

„Ja, vermutlich. Nun, ich mag zwar reinblütig sein – blödes Wort, das", sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, „aber dafür gelte ich als Blutsverräter."

„Du?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich gebe mich mit anderen Blutsverrätern wie den Weasleys ab und ich habe keine, nennen wir es Standesdünkel gegenüber Muggelstämmigen."

„Schlammblütern", warf Septima zynisch ein.

„Ich mag dieses Wort nicht", protestierte Minerva, „es ist nicht gerade nett und sehr herablassend."

„Mr. Malfoy pflegte mich als ein solches zu bezeichnen", sagte Septima leichthin.

„Malfoy? Du meinst Draco?"

„Das würde er nicht wagen. Ich meinte seinen Vater. Wir trafen uns einmal zufällig in der Winkelgasse und er nutzte die gute Gelegenheit, mich zu beleidigen. Zuvor hatte er sich wohl schon mit Mr. Weasley angelegt, wie ich im Nachhinein erfuhr, und musste irgendwo sein Mütchen kühlen." Septima trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihn nur spöttisch von Kopf bis Fuß gemustert und ihn gefragt, ob er schlechten Sex gehabt hätte oder warum er sonst so mies gelaunt sei."

„Und dann?", erkundigte sich Minerva neugierig und mit glänzenden Augen.

„Er sah mich an wie ein Hippogreif, der es donnern hört, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte von dannen. Seither hielt er es nicht einmal mehr für wert, mich zu grüßen, wenn er mich irgendwo sah." Septima zuckte die Achseln. „Und seither weine ich mich deswegen jede Nacht in den Schlaf." Sie grinste.

Minerva lachte.

„Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen. Jemand, der Lucius Malfoy die Stirn bietet und ihm die Sprache verschlägt. Köstlich! Wirklich schade, dass ich das verpasst habe."

Sie beobachtete, wie Septima gutgelaunt die Schuhe abstreifte und ihre Robe bis über die Knie empor raffte.

„Ich liebe Sonnenschein", sagte diese und streckte unbefangen die Beine aus.

Minerva lächelte angesichts ihrer Begeisterung über das schöne Wetter.

„Das kann man sehen, du bist jetzt schon schön braun."

„Ja, so ein bisschen Farbe habe ich in diesem Jahr schon bekommen", stimmte Septima ihr zu und betrachtete angelegentlich ihre nackten Beine. „Du solltest dich auch mal ein bisschen mehr an die Luft wagen, Minerva, das würde dir auch gut tun, glaub mir."

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Wonach sieht das hier denn aus? Ich für meinen Teil halte es für frische Luft."

Nun war es an Septima, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Sicher, ich bezog mich auch eher darauf, dass du dich während des laufenden Schuljahres für gewöhnlich in deinem Büro verbarrikadierst und es nur zum Unterricht und zu den Mahlzeiten verlässt. Nun ja, meistens zumindest", schränkte sie gleich darauf ein.

„Merlin, das klingt ja, als sei ich ein Einsiedlerkrebs!", rief Minerva in halb gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Viel fehlt da wirklich nicht", entgegnete Septima und sah ihre Freundin lächelnd an. „Aber ich bin auf dem besten Wege, dich öfters aus dem Schloss herauszulocken, nicht wahr?"

Septimas Blick wanderte über die Gründe von Hogwarts und verharrte sehnsüchtig auf der sonnenglitzernden Oberfläche des Sees.

„Und jetzt Schwimmen gehen", seufzte sie.

„Was hindert dich?"

„Ich kann dich schlecht hierher locken und dich dann allein lassen, oder? Das wäre nicht sonderlich höflich. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du in deinem geschwächten Zustand im See herumplanschen solltest."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das überhaupt will? Ich schätze mal, dass das Wasser ziemlich kalt ist."

„Nun ja, warm wäre tatsächlich übertrieben, aber wenn man einmal drin ist, ist es toll."

„Dann schwimm ein paar Runden, mir macht das nichts aus. Ich sehe dir dann von hieraus zu."

„Ich habe keinen Badeanzug mit", lehnte Septima höflich ab und sah Minerva an.

„So? Ich glaube, das hält dich sonst auch nicht ab, nach allem was ich gehört habe", konterte Minerva, was ihr einen erstaunten Blick von Septima eintrug.

„Das ist richtig, aber dann habe ich für gewöhnlich auch keine Zuschauer. Allerdings bist du die Verwandlungslehrerin. Dann zeig mir doch mal, was du hier draus machen kannst." Auffordernd zupfte sie an ihrer Robe.

Minerva lachte und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche, was das Design angeht?"

„Ich überlasse das vollkommen deinem Geschmack", sagte Vector und richtete einen gespannten Blick auf Minerva.

„Nun gut, dann versuche ich mal mein Glück."

Sie hob den Zauberstab und verwandelte Septimas dunkelblaue Robe in einen ebensolchen Badeanzug. Diese sah an sich herab und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Ein bisschen schlicht, oder? Ich hätte jetzt mit etwas Erotischerem in einer poppigeren Farbe gerechnet."

„Eitel bist du gar nicht, oder? Und das in deinem Alter", konterte Minerva.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Frauen im Laufe der Jahre ihren sogenannten Sex-Appeal verlieren. Er verändert sich nur. Und warum nicht mit der Kleidung entsprechend arbeiten? Also los, probier es noch mal. Mal sehen, was du diesmal daraus machst", forderte sie Minerva auf.

Die seufzte hörbar, waltete aber ihres Amtes.

„So, genügend Sex-Appeal?", fragte sie dann ironisch.

Vector sah wieder an sich herab und nickte befriedigt.

„Perfekt. Genau das, was ich wollte."

Minervas zweiter Anlauf hatte Septima einen kirschroten Bikini beschert, der ihre wohlgeformte Figur mehr betonte als verbarg und ihren durchtrainierten Bauch offenbarte.

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"

„Geh nur", bekräftigte Minerva, „Oder glaubst du, ich veranstalte diesen Aufwand hier für nichts?" Sie deutete auf Septimas Badekleidung.

„Okay, dann will ich mal."

Septima entfernte die Haarnadeln und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihr silbergraues Haar in lockeren Wellen auf ihre Schultern fielen und grinste Minerva ein letztes Mal spitzbübisch zu, bevor sie sich von ihr entfernte.

Minerva sah zu, wie Septima mit langen elastischen Schritten bis an das Ufer ging und in den See hinauswatete. Aus dieser Perspektive hatte sie auch eine grandiose Aussicht auf Septimas überaus trainierte Schulter- und Rückenmuskulatur, die den Verdacht nahe legte, dass sie wirklich häufig schwimmen ging. Sie beobachtete, wie Septima sich ganz in das Wasser warf und mit kraftvollen Bewegungen durch die leichten Wellen pflügte. Minerva hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie _so _gut war. Sie beschattete die Augen mit einer Hand und blickte auf den sonnenglitzernden See hinaus. Das Wasser spiegelte die Sonne so hell, dass sie sich gezwungen sah, die Augen zusammenzukneifen, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. Sie lehnte sich bequemer zurück, der warme Sonnenschein auf ihrem Gesicht, das sanfte Plätschern des Sees und das leise Summen der Insekten in der Wiese machten sie schläfrig und lullten sie ein. Minerva fielen die Augen zu und sie schlief ein.

Sie wachte erst wieder auf, als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht fiel und ein kühler Wassertropfen auf sie herabrieselte. Minerva riss die Augen auf und setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts." Eine gutgelaunte wassertriefende Septima kniete vor ihr, feine Wassertropfen glänzten auf ihrer sonnengebräunten Haut und das silberne Haar klebte ihr in nassen Strähnen auf den Schultern. Sie betrachtete Minerva belustigt.

„Du bist eingeschlafen. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Ist schon gut." Minerva fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und rückte ihre Brille zurecht.

„War es denn wenigstens nett im Wasser?"

„Fantastisch. Wenn du wieder ganz fit bist, musst du unbedingt mal mit mir zusammen Schwimmen gehen."

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte Minerva vage und vollführte einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, der Septima trocken zurückließ.

„Danke. Ein Handtuch habe ich natürlich auch nicht mit."

Septima ließ sich auf die Decke sinken und drehte sich auf den Bauch, Minerva zugewandt.

„Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken."

„Ich dachte eigentlich gerade an nichts Bestimmtes", erwiderte Minerva.

„Das nehme ich dir nicht ab", konterte Vector, stützte sich auf den Unterarmen auf und betrachtete Minerva forschend.

„Da du sonst sicher nicht locker lassen wirst, ich dachte gerade, dass du eine sehr attraktive Frau bist", gab Minerva zu und wandte hastig den Blick von Septimas Dekolletee ab, das diese so freizügig zur Schau stellte.

„Ein Kompliment, das ich nur so zurückgeben kann", erwiderte Septima und sah Minerva offen an. Dabei bemerkte sie die leichte Röte, die in Minervas Wangen gestiegen war.

„Deswegen brauchst du doch nicht gleich rot zu werden!"

„Bin ich doch gar nicht, das liegt sicher an der Sonne", schwindelte Minerva, sah Septima dabei aber nicht an.

„Nun, wenn du meinst…" Septima ließ einen leichten Zweifel in ihren Worten mitschwingen.

„Meine ich", entgegnete Minerva fest. „Vielleicht sollten wir langsam wieder nach drinnen gehen, mir ist ziemlich warm geworden und ich lege keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, morgen mit einer verbrannten Nase herumzulaufen."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte Septimas Bikini zurück in seine ursprüngliche Form. Achselzuckend klaubte Septima ihre Haarnadeln von der Decke auf und steckte ihr Haar wieder fest. Nachdem sie damit fertig war, räumte Minerva mit einem weit geschwungenen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes den Picknickplatz auf. Die Sachen räumten sich ordentlich in den Korb zurück, der Deckel schloss sich und die Decke faltete sich akkurat selbst zusammen. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker ließ sie die Sachen vor sich schweben und in Richtung Schloss driften.

Septima sah ihr dabei zu.

„Mit diesen Haushaltszaubern hatte ich es nie so. Bei mir hätte sich die Decke vermutlich nur zusammengeknüllt, aber nicht so sorgfältig gefaltet."

„Ich kann dir das beibringen, wenn du möchtest. Im Grunde liegt der Unterschied nur in einer minimalen Bewegung im Handgelenk. Meine Mutter war sehr gut im Haushaltszaubern und sie hat mir das eine oder andere beigebracht."

„Du sprichst selten von deiner Familie", forschte Septima behutsam, während sie sich langsam dem Schloss näherten.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie sind tot", erwiderte Minerva kurz und gab damit zu erkennen, dass sie das Thema damit für beendet erklärte.

„Du möchtest nicht darüber sprechen, oder?"

„Nein."

„Gut."

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, während die Sonne auf ihre gesenkten Köpfe brannte.

„Ich werde gleich als erstes den Krankenflügel aufsuchen, für meine Untersuchung, bevor Poppy mich durch das halbe Schloss jagt", durchbrach Minerva das Schweigen. „Außerdem weigert sie sich, mir einen größeren Vorrat meiner Heiltränke mitzugeben, damit ich auch tatsächlich erscheine."

„Poppy ist eine kluge Frau", sagte Septima lächelnd.

„Das mag sein, aber ich finde das ganze Getue um mich einfach nur furchtbar lästig."

Septima blieb stehen und legte Minerva die Hand auf den Arm.

„Lästig hin oder her, es geht uns einfach nur darum, dass du dich bestmöglich erholst. Du hast uns allen einen furchtbaren Schrecken eingejagt und wir sind nur besorgt um dich."

Minerva lächelte gerührt.

„Das weiß ich doch. Aber dennoch, es ist einfach lästig, jeden zweiten Tag im Krankenflügel zu erscheinen und untersucht zu werden."

Sie hatten das Schlossportal erreicht.

„Dann mache ich mich mal auf den Weg zu Poppy", grummelte Minerva und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sehen wir uns später noch?"

Minerva drehte sich um und nickte Septima zu.

„Davon gehe ich doch mal aus. Oder hast du unsere Schachpartie vergessen?"

„Wie könnte ich? Dann bis nachher!"

Sie sah Minerva nach, wie sie die Treppe zum Krankenflügel emporstieg, dann wandte sie sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten.


	4. Und grün ist der Sommer

**Kapitel 4**

**Und grün ist der Sommer  
**

Die beiden Frauen verbrachten drei sehr angenehme Ferienwochen in Hogwarts.

Sie gingen miteinander spazieren, lasen gemeinsam Bücher und diskutierten dann leidenschaftlich darüber. Gelegentlich spielten sie Zaubererschach oder wiederholten ihr Picknick am See. Minerva erschien jeden zweiten Tag im Krankenflügel, um sich von Poppy untersuchen zu lassen und sich ihre Heiltränke abzuholen, die sie gewissenhaft einnahm.

Nach der ersten Woche konnte sie bereits auf ihren Gehstock verzichten, nach der zweiten Woche verblassten die purpurnen Male auf ihrer Brust langsam zu einem zarten Rosa und nach der dritten Woche erklärte Poppy sie für völlig wiederhergestellt und stellte ihr frei, Hogwarts zu verlassen, falls ihr denn der Sinn danach stünde. Und wie ihr der Sinn danach stand!

Minerva dankte Poppy für all ihre Mühen, verließ dann den Krankenflügel und machte sich auf die Suche nach Septima, um ihr die Neuigkeit zu berichten.

Die beiden Frauen waren sich während der gemeinsam verbrachten Wochen um einiges näher gekommen, auch wenn die unklare erotische Unterströmung, die zwischen ihnen bestand, Minerva gelegentlich irritierte oder sogar beunruhigte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Vector das ähnlich empfand und verspürte eine merkwürdige Scheu, sie darauf anzusprechen.

So manches Mal hatte sie sich dabei ertappt, dass sie gedankenverloren auf Septimas wohlgerundete Brüste starrte, ehe sie sich zusammenriss und eine jähe flüchtige Röte in ihre Wangen stieg. Ein anderes Mal hingegen hatte sie den nahezu unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürt, Septima zu berühren, ihr Gesicht mit den Händen zu umfassen und sie zu küssen.

Doch sie hatte diese Wünsche unterdrückt, ihr Bedürfnis danach geleugnet und sich gedanklich schnell einem anderen, unverfänglicheren Thema zugewandt.

Als sie dann schließlich vor Septima stand und ihr eröffnete, dass Poppy ihr erlaubt hatte, Hogwarts zu verlassen, runzelte diese die Stirn und richtete einen Blick aus ihren unergründlichen Augen auf Minerva.

„Ich nehme an, dass du dann auch tatsächlich gehen wirst?", fragte sie und beobachtete Minerva.

„Ja", erwiderte diese schlicht.

„Und wohin gehst du?"

„Nach Hause. Ich muss Zuhause mal wieder nach dem Rechten sehen." Und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hörte sie sich hinzufügen:  
„Möchtest du mich begleiten?"

Septima sah sie für einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor sie dann lächelnd nickte.

„Ich würde dich sehr gerne begleiten, Minerva."

„Gut, dann ist das abgemacht. Ich würde gerne morgen Vormittag aufbrechen."

„Wunderbar. Holst du mich ab?"

„Ich werde um zehn Uhr bei dir sein."

„Dann schmeiße ich dich jetzt raus und packe ein paar Sachen ein."

Minerva nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als sie gerade die Tür öffnete, rief Septima ihr nach:  
„Übrigens, wie kommen wir zu dir? Flohpulver?"

„Ich dachte eher daran, zu apparieren."

„Ah. Wo liegt dein Haus überhaupt?"

„In den Highlands."

„Wo auch sonst", murmelte Septima.

„Das habe ich gehört."

„Darauf möchte ich wetten. Man sagt im Allgemeinen, dass Katzen gute Ohren haben", grinste Septima.

Minerva drohte ihr spielerisch mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger und verschwand dann.

#

Pünktlich um zehn Uhr in der Frühe klopfte Minerva an Septimas Tür.

„Bist du fertig?"  
„Ja, schon eine ganze Weile."

Septima trat mit einer kleinen Reisetasche in der Hand vor ihre Tür und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie das schottischkarierte Gegenstück dazu in Minervas Hand sah.

„Was gibt es dann da zu grinsen?", fragte diese irritiert.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Septima rasch und hakte sich bei Minerva unter.

„Können wir?"

„Ich bin fertig."

Mit raschen Schritten verließen sie das Schloss und durchquerten die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Sonne schien warm auf sie herab und in der Luft lag ein leichter Duft von Blüten und frischem Gras.

„Ich könnte stundenlang hier herumlaufen", meinte Septima und hob ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.

„Dann wirst du mein Zuhause sicher mögen. Jede Menge sonnengewärmte Landschaft und ein hoffentlich nicht zu verwilderter Garten", erwiderte Minerva gutgelaunt und drückte kurz Septimas Arm.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass mir dein Zuhause gefällt", bemerkte Septima und streifte Minervas Gesicht mit einem raschen Blick.

„Bist du dir das?"

„Ja. Ein Heim spiegelt doch immer die eigene Persönlichkeit wieder und von daher…" Sie zuckte die Achseln, „…von daher bin ich überzeugt, dass ich es mögen werde. Dich mag ich ja auch. Und das ist kein Grund, schon wieder rot zu werden", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie die sanfte Röte in Minervas Wangen bemerkte.

„Da vorne enden die Ländereien, von dort können wir apparieren", wechselte Minerva schnell das Thema.

Septima nickte.

„Ich vertraue mich ganz deiner Führung an", sagte sie und griff fester nach Minervas Arm, „obwohl ich Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren im Grunde hasse wie die Pest."

„Ich bin auch kein Freund davon", gab Minerva zu, „ich ziehe es vor, mich auf meine eigenen Fähigkeiten zu verlassen, was die Magie anbelangt."

„Dann weißt du, was ich meine."

„Allerdings. Bereit?"

„Leg los", forderte Septima sie auf.

Die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen und als nächstes fanden sie sich in einem kleinem, von einem verwitterten Holzzaun eingefassten Vorgarten wieder, in dem das Unkraut einen erfolgreichen Kampf gegen die Rosen führte.

„Es sieht genauso schlimm aus, wie ich es befürchtet hatte", seufzte Minerva und ließ Septimas Arm los. „Damit werde ich mindestens einen Tag beschäftigt sein. Aber was soll es, komm erstmal herein."

Minerva löste die komplizierten Zauber, die ihr Haus schützten und stieß die schwere Holztür auf. Ein weiterer Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab bewirkte, dass sich die Fensterläden selbsttätig aufklappten und Licht in das Gemäuer ließen.

Septima trat hinter Minerva über die Schwelle und sah sich neugierig um. Ein merkwürdiger, aber nicht unangenehmer Geruch nach Staub, altem Holz und sonnengewärmtem Stein drang in ihre Nase und sie drehte sich in dem kleinen Flur um ihre Achse.

„Wie wäre es mit einer ‚Schlossbesichtigung'?", fragte sie gutgelaunt.

Minerva ließ die Reisetasche achtlos auf den aus rauen Felsquadern errichteten Fußboden fallen und nickte.

„Rechter Hand das Esszimmer, dahinter das Wohnzimmer. Geradeaus mein Arbeitszimmer, links daneben die Küche. Dahinter ein kleiner Flur, der ins Bad führt."

Septima trottete hinter Minerva her und sah sich gründlich in den Zimmern um.

In dem Esszimmer herrschte ein großer Tisch vor, der von mehreren Stühle umringt wurde. Sie bemerkte den gemauerten Kamin aus rauen Feldsteinen in einer Ecke, der im Wohnzimmer seine Entsprechung hatte. Das kleine, aber gemütliche Wohnzimmer wurde fast vollständig von einer bequem aussehenden Sitzgarnitur eingenommen, zwei kleine Bücherregale standen in einer Ecke und an einer Wand hing ein Portrait einer jungen Frau, die eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Minerva aufwies.

„Bist du das auf dem Bild?"  
Septima trat näher an das Bild heran.

„Nein, das ist meine Großmutter, mein Großvater hat es gemalt."  
„Sie sieht aus wie du."

„Ja, das habe ich schon öfters gehört."

„Sie war sehr schön. Und sie hatte genauso blaue Augen wie du."

Minerva zuckte die Achseln und ging auf das Bild zu. Sanft berührte sie den Rahmen.

„Meine Großmutter war eine ganz besondere Frau", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe sie sehr geliebt."

Für einen Augenblick schwiegen die beiden Frauen und betrachteten das Portrait. Dann wandte sich Minerva um.

„Ich zeige dir jetzt den Rest des Hauses."

Septima folgte ihr. Bei jedem Schritt knarrten die alten Dielen unter ihren Füßen. Ihr gefielen die schlichten, ein wenig schrägen Holzdielen und die einfach weißgekalkten schiefen Wände.

„Einen rechten Winkel sucht man hier sicher vergeblich", bemerkte sie gutgelaunt.

Minerva zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es ist ein altes Muggelhaus, da kann man so etwas nicht erwarten."

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Tatsächlich gefällt mir das ausgesprochen gut." Septima strich mit der Hand über die nächstgelegene Wand und lächelte.

„Es hat so einen altmodischen Charme, findest du nicht?"

„Deswegen wohne ich hier", gab Minerva zurück. „Hier ist mein Arbeitszimmer."

Sie führte Vector in einen niedrigen, schmalen, dafür aber sehr lang gestreckten Raum mit dunkler Holzverkleidung an den Wänden.

Septima sah sich um und beschloss, dass sich das Arbeiten hier drin anfühlen musste, wie in einer Straßenbahn. Nach einer weiteren Minute hingegen entschied sie, dass sie der lange schmale Raum eher an ein Schiff und die sanften Hügel vor dem Sprossenfenster an erstarrte Wellen erinnerten.

„Hübsch", bemerkte sie.

Direkt nebenan lag die Küche, mit einem riesigen altmodischen Kohleherd und einer niedlichen Anrichte. Eine niedrige Tür führte in einen kleinen dunklen Flur, von dem aus man in das Badezimmer gelangte. Die gusseiserne Badewanne mit den klauenartigen Löwenfüßen entzückte Vector besonders.

„Das ist so richtig schön", schwärmte sie begeistert.

„Vertu dich da mal nicht, im Winter ist das Ding eiskalt, wenn man den Wärmezauber vor dem Baden vergisst", warnte Minerva.

„Warum hast du sie dann nicht ersetzt?"

„Weil sie schön aussieht", gab Minerva zu und ein kleines Lächeln zuckte um ihren Mund.

„Willst du den ersten Stock auch noch sehen?"

„Aber sicher."

Minerva führte sie zurück durch die Küche und in die Diele und von dort aus eine steile Holztreppe hinauf, die in einen hellen Flur mit zwei Sprossenfenstern mündete. Sie stieß die Tür gegenüber der Treppe auf und winkte Septima, ihr zu folgen.

Der Raum war nur spärlich möbliert, aber dafür waren die Wände über und über mit Bücherregalen bedeckt, die Vector ein anerkennendes Pfeifen ausstoßen ließen. Sie durchquerten den Raum und Minerva stieß eine weitere Tür auf.

„Hier ist das Gästezimmer, in dem du schlafen wirst."

„Das ist hübsch!", rief Septima begeistert aus und ließ sich probeweise auf das wuchtige breite Bett sinken. Zärtlich strich sie mit der Hand über das massige geschnitzte Kopfende des Bettes und sah sich um.

Auf den ausgetretenen Dielen vor dem Bett lag ein Wollläufer, vor den Sprossenfenstern hingen duftige Gardinen, ein wuchtiger Holzschrank stand bereit, um Septimas Sachen aufzunehmen und ein alter Lehnstuhl mit dazu passendem Tisch in einer Ecke lud zum Sitzen und Schmökern ein.

„Und die Bibliothek direkt in Reichweite, das nenne ich Luxus." Sie wippte fröhlich auf dem Bett auf und ab.

„Dein Zuhause gefällt mir sehr, Minerva. Und es passt ausgesprochen gut zu dir."

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf Minervas Gesicht.

„Freut mich, dass es dir hier gefällt. Willst du mein Schlafzimmer auch noch sehen?"

„Aber unbedingt!", rief Vector und sprang auf.

„Wir schlafen quasi Wand an Wand."

„Hoffentlich schnarchst du nicht!"

„Ich glaube nicht. Komm!"

Sie führte Septima durch die Bibliothek zurück in den Flur und zu einer kleinen schmalen Tür am anderen Ende.

„Pass auf deinen Kopf auf, die Tür ist ziemlich niedrig."

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren und gab den Blick auf Minervas Schlafzimmer frei.

Ein Bett, Septimas Gästebett nicht unähnlich, stand mitten in dem niedrigen Raum, ein Kleiderschrank beherrschte die linke Wand und der Tür gegenüber befanden sich ebenfalls zwei weißlackierte Sprossenfenster. Auf beiden Seiten des Bettes lagen Schaffelle auf den alten Dielenbrettern, in einer Ecke stand ein Schaukelstuhl und darüber war ein Regalbrett angebracht, in dem sich Bücher aneinander reihten.

Minerva ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und sah Septima an.

„Und? Was sagst du?"

Septima setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl und wippte sanft auf und ab.  
„Ich finde es absolut großartig, Minerva! Ich fürchte, ich werde es sehr bedauern, wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müssen.

Minerva nickte und erhob sich wieder von ihrem Bett.

„Ich werde jetzt erst mal das Haus etwas Entstauben und den Garten auf Vordermann bringen. Du willst sicher auspacken."

„Das ist doch schnell erledigt. Ich helfe dir beim Entstauben, das bekomme sogar ich noch hin."

„Wenn du das möchtest. Aber du bist nicht zum Arbeiten hier."

„Ich weiß. Aber zu zweit geht es doch schneller und wir haben mehr Zeit für sinnvollere Dinge, oder?" Septima sprang temperamentvoll aus ihrem Schaukelstuhl auf, lief leichtfüßig in ihr Zimmer und acciote ihre Reisetasche herbei.

Minerva sah ihr nach und seufzte leise. Im Vergleich zu der lebhaften und agilen Vector fühlte sie sich manchmal ein wenig alt, auch wenn sie tatsächlich nur zehn Jahre auseinander waren.

Sie erhob sich etwas gemessener als ihre Freundin, rief ebenfalls ihre Reisetasche heran und machte sich daran, die wenigen enthaltenen Dinge auszupacken. Binnen Minuten hatte sie ihre Sachen verstaut und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer, um auf der Treppe beinahe in Septima zu laufen, die in der Krümmung stand und ihren Zauberstab mit weitgreifenden Bewegungen dirigierte.

„Was machst du da?"

„Staub wischen. Ich bin beinahe fertig."

„Von hier aus?"

„Ja. Von hier aus kann ich alle Räume gleichzeitig erreichen. Wenigstens ein nützlicher Zauber, den ich perfekt beherrsche."  
Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah zu Minerva auf, die eine Stufe höher stand als sie.

„Ich _hasse _Hausarbeit und je schneller ich damit durch bin, desto besser", erklärte sie und strich sich den Pony aus den Augen. „Ich denke allerdings, dass du mir in Punkto Gartenarbeit noch etwas vormachen wirst. Ich bin ein Stadtkind."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, geboren und aufgewachsen in London. Alles, was ich über Pflanzen weiß, habe ich in Hogwarts gelernt. Allerdings hat Professor Tofty sich damals auf die magischen Pflanzen beschränkt. Ich meine gesehen zu haben, dass du auch normale nichtmagische Pflanzen im Garten hast?"

„Ja, ich habe ein paar Rosenstöcke, Stockmalven und Clematis. Ich habe wenig Verwendung für magische Pflanzen, von daher habe ich mich auf die einfacheren Sachen beschränkt, zumal ich auch nur selten hier bin."

Septima hatte ihre Zauberei inzwischen erfolgreich beendet.

„So, das Haus ist sauber. Und nun hätte ich gerne gewusst, wie man einen Garten wieder in Ordnung bringt."

Sie strahlte Minerva von unten hinauf an und lief die restlichen Stufen hinunter. Minerva folgte ihr vors Haus.

Inmitten des verwilderten Gartens stand eine verwitterte Holzbank, auf der sie beide Platz nahmen. Minerva erklärte Septima die elementarsten Grundbewegungen und Sprüche, mit denen sie das Unkraut loswerden konnte, während sie sich an die etwas anspruchvolleren Zauber machte.

„Nur die Rosen muss ich nachher von Hand beschneiden", fügte sie hinzu.

Unter dem gekonnten Schwung ihres Zauberstabes wurden die größeren, akut vom Umfallen bedrohten Pflanzen an Stäben fixiert, die wildwuchernde Clematis rankte sich anmutig an dem für sie gedachten Spalier hinauf und sie dirigierte die Sense, die die ins Kraut geschossene Wiese um das Haus herum mähte.

Währenddessen konzentrierte sich Septima auf ihr magisches Unkrautzupfen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile nickte Minerva zufrieden und ließ den entstandenen Gartenabfall mit einem ‚Evanesco' verschwinden.

„Sieht doch schon wieder ganz ordentlich aus hier", fand sie, lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den nun wieder wesentlich übersichtlichen Garten.

„Und deine Rosen?"

„Gemach, die kommen auch noch dran. Es kann nicht jeder so vor Elan und Energie strotzen wie du."

Sie lächelte Septima zu, die das Lächeln fröhlich erwiderte, sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und genüsslich das Gesicht in die Sonne reckte. Das sah so verlockend aus, dass Minerva es ihr nachtat und für eine Weile saßen sie einfach in einträchtigem Schweigen in der Sonne, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und geborgen in ihrer stillen Zweisamkeit.

Irgendwann öffnete Minerva seufzend die Augen und erhob sich, um sich ihrer Rosen anzunehmen. Septima blinzelte träge und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Nein, dabei nicht. Aber du könntest inzwischen hineingehen und uns einen Tee machen. Du findest dich sicher zurecht."

Septima verschwand in Richtung Küche und Minerva trat an ihre so schmählich vernachlässigten Rosenstöcke heran, um sich den Schaden genauer anzusehen.

So fand Septima sie, als sie aus der Küche zurückkehrte. Für einen Moment blieb sie unbemerkt an der Haustür stehen und beobachtete Minerva, die sich über ihre Rosen beugte, hier und da einen Trieb zurück schnitt oder ein Blatt entfernte. Ihr strenger Haarknoten hatte sich etwas gelockert und ein paar lose Strähnen fielen ihr in die Stirn oder umrahmten weich ihr Gesicht.

Septima fand diese, für sie so neue Minerva, ungeheuer weich und anziehend und ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich um ihre Mundwinkel.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Minerva sie, richtete sich auf und klemmte sich die gelösten Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren.

„Wie lange siehst du mir denn schon zu?", fragte sie und ging langsam auf Septima zu.

„Lange genug, um zu erkennen, dass das ein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Anblick ist. Die strenge und unnachgiebige Professor McGonagall, die sich liebevoll um ihre Rosen kümmert. So weich und verletzlich erlebt man dich ausgesprochen selten."

Minerva zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir bewusst, welches Privileg du hast", entgegnete sie in ihrer gewohnt strengen Art.

Vector weigerte sich, beleidigt zu sein.  
„Der Tee ist fertig, wollte ich dir nur sagen."

„Ich komme."

Septima hatte den kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer gedeckt.

„Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht? Ich fand es hier gemütlicher als im Esszimmer."

„Wunderbar", entgegnete Minerva, streifte die erdigen Schuhe an der Haustür ab und folgte Septima ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe gedacht, ich richte gleich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen an. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger."

„Wann hättest du den nicht?", murmelte Minerva und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder, mit Blick auf das Portrait ihrer Ahnherrin.

Septima setzte sich ihr gegenüber und lächelte sie an.

„Lass es dir schmecken."

Sie aßen in zufriedenem Schweigen und nach dem Essen verkündete Minerva, dass sie sich für einen Moment hinlegen wollte.

„Irgendwie bin ich ziemlich müde. Das war vermutlich doch noch etwas zuviel auf einmal" meinte sie und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Septima bemühte sich unterdessen, möglichst leise das Geschirr zu spülen und die Küche wieder aufzuräumen, dann schlich auch sie nach oben und durchstöberte Minervas Bibliothek nach interessantem Lesestoff. Schließlich wurde sie fündig und verkrümelte sich mit ihrem Buch in den gemütlichen Lehnstuhl in ihrem Zimmer.

Eine friedvolle Stille lag über dem alten Haus, nur unterbrochen durch das Ticken einer Uhr, dem gelegentlichen Papierrascheln, wenn Septima eine Seite umlegte und dem Knacken des alten Holzes, das sich in der Mittagssonne ausgedehnt hatte.

Nach den ersten paar Kapiteln ihres Buches sah Septima auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass schon weit über eine Stunde verstrichen war, seit sie sich mit dem Buch zurückgezogen hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und lauschte, doch die Stille des Hauses war absolut. Aus Minervas Schlafzimmer drang kein Laut.

„Zumindest schnarcht sie nicht", murmelte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, horchte aber weiter, ob sie nicht doch etwas hörte.

„Sie wird sich doch nicht zuviel zugemutet haben und einen Rückfall haben", fragte sie sich.

Wieder lauschte sie und die Stille summte ihr in den Ohren. Sie beschloss, sich zu vergewissern, dass es Minerva gut ginge und schlich leise bis zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und erstarrte, als diese laut hörbar quietschte. Mit angehaltenem Atem drückte sie leise die Tür auf und schlüpfte durch den Türspalt.

Minerva hatte ihre Robe ordentlich zusammengelegt über die Lehne des Schaukelstuhls gehangen und lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Ihr schlichtes Unterkleid fiel weich um ihre schlanke Gestalt, das graumelierte Haar floss gelöst auf ihr Kopfkissen, ihr Gesicht wirkte entspannt, die Falten weniger tief und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Durch den Anblick dieser entspannt und friedlich schlafenden Minerva beruhigt, wollte Septima leise den Rückzug antreten, vergaß aber, an den niedrigen Türrahmen zu denken und stieß sich gehörig den Kopf.

Ein „Verdammt" entschlüpfte ihr, leise zwar, aber es genügte, um Minerva aufzuwecken. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung saß sie kerzengerade im Bett und starrte Septima an.

„Was machst du hier? Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", besänftigte Septima die aufgebrachte Freundin und rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Ich wollte nur kurz sehen, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist und habe mir den Kopf am Türrahmen angeschlagen. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken."

„Ist schon gut", winkte Minerva ungeduldig ab. „Lass mich mal deinen Kopf sehen, das hat ja ganz schön geknallt."

Sie stieg aus dem Bett und ging auf Septima zu.

Septima fühlte, wie Minerva ihr sanft das Haar aus der Stirn strich und schauderte unwillkürlich.

„Was ist mit dir?", erkundigte Minerva sich besorgt.

„Nichts, alles bestens", versicherte Septima ihr hastig und war versucht, Minerva ihren Kopf zu entziehen, widerstand diesem Impuls aber. Erneut fühlte sie, wie Minervas Hand ihr zart über die Stirn strich und ihr wurden die Knie weich. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich haltsuchend mit dem Rücken an den Türrahmen, während Minerva ihre Verletzung untersuchte.

„Das wird eine wunderbare Beule geben", murmelte diese und legte sanft ihre wunderbar kühle Hand auf die verletzte Stelle.

„Ich könnte versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich im Heilzaubern so gut bin wie Poppy."

„Riskier es einfach", bat Vector und öffnete die Augen wieder.

Das erste, was sie sah, waren Minervas besorgte blaue Augen, die sich dicht über ihrem Gesicht befanden.

„Du legst dich besser hin", beschloss Minerva und bugsierte die sich sträubende Vector auf ihr Bett.

„Ich muss mich nicht hinlegen, mir geht es gut!", protestierte diese.

„Das mag sein, aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie du dich fühlen wirst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Und ich möchte lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, dich hinterher vom Boden aufzusammeln. Also, auf das Bett mit dir!", befahl Minerva in ihrem strengsten Tonfall, den sie sich gewöhnlich für aufmüpfige Schüler aufsparte. Septima, die diesen Tonfall genau kannte, beschloss, sich lieber auf keine Diskussion einzulassen, zumal ihr Kopf zum Zerspringen pochte.

Gehorsam streckte sie sich auf dem Bett aus und Minerva hantierte geschickt mit ihrem Zauberstab an Septimas Stirn herum.

Septimas Kopfschmerz verschwand genauso plötzlich, wie er aufgetreten war und der ziehende Schmerz an ihrer Stirn ließ merklich nach.

„Ist schon viel besser, danke", sagte sie und wollte sich aufsetzen.

„Nichts da, du bleibst jetzt mindestens für eine halbe Stunde hier liegen", ordnete Minerva an und drückte sie vorsichtig wieder in die Kissen zurück.

„Aber mir geht es gut!", protestierte Vector.

„Poppy würde dich auch noch nicht aufstehen lassen und sie beherrscht dieses Metier eine Ecke besser als ich", erwiderte Minerva bestimmt und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante.

„Ist das jetzt die Rache dafür, dass wir dich wochenlang geschont haben?"

Minerva lächelte.

„Ich gebe zu, dieser Gedanke spielt ein klein wenig mit hinein. Aber hauptsächlich geht es um deine Gesundheit, dieser Spruch kann die merkwürdigsten Sachen mit dem Kreislauf anstellen, wie Poppy mir einmal erklärt hat. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir urplötzlich umfällst."

„Na schön", seufzte Septima und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu Minerva auf und lächelte schief. Sie betrachtete Minerva angelegentlich und bemerkte:  
„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du dich immer in deinen weiten Roben versteckst."

„Wie bitte?" Minerva sah sie verständnislos an.

Septima hob eine Hand und zupfte sachte an Minervas Unterkleid.

„Wie man – oder ich im Moment – gerade feststellen kann, hast du eine wirklich niedliche Figur. Warum versteckst du die immer?"

Minerva sah flüchtig an sich herab und gewahrte ihre Bekleidung respektive den auffälligen Mangel an dieser.

„Ich fühle mich wohl in meinen Roben. Und ich sehe wirklich keinen Grund, meinen Stil zu ändern und in meinem Alter noch in tief ausgeschnitten und figurbetonten Kleidern herumzulaufen. Außerdem will ich dir keine Konkurrenz machen", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, „es reicht durchaus, wenn _eine_ Lehrkraft in den Phantasien mancher Schüler herumspukt."

„Einerseits ist das schon ganz interessant."

„Interessant? Wie meinst du das?", fragte Minerva.

„Na, schau mal, ich bin eine Frau von über 60 Jahren, da mache ich mir nichts vor. Ich habe Falten im Gesicht, graues Haar und gewisse Körperpartien beugen sich so langsam dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft. Aber mein Image ist in gewisser Hinsicht immer noch relativ, wie soll ich sagen..." Sie dachte kurz nach.

Minerva soufflierte:

„ ...erotisch aufgeladen?"

„ Ja, anscheinend. Oder?"

„Und worin besteht das Problem?"

„Das Problem trage ich immer mit mir herum - und zwar hier, auf Brusthöhe. Was du hier erahnen kannst und auch schon selber recht genau gesehen hast: Ein Paar immer noch recht eindrucksvolle Brüste! Heute habe ich ja nun eine recht schlichte Robe an, nichts, was den Sexappeal unterstreichen würde. Aber ich konnte meinen Busen nie verstecken, auch nicht unter Roben wie dieser. Einerseits mochte ich ihn auch immer gerne..."

„Das klingt nach einer Einschränkung", hakte Minerva interessiert nach.

Septima lachte.

„Da ist aber jemand ziemlich neugierig geworden! Aber das macht nichts. Andererseits ist es mitunter auch recht lästig, wenn man mir permanent auf den Busen starrt anstatt mir zuzuhören. Besonders pubertierende Schüler. Oder Männer, mit denen ich ausgegangen bin und die den ganzen Abend damit verbracht haben, mein Dekolletee zu fixieren anstatt sich mit mir zu unterhalten."  
Sie warf Minerva einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Und du bemühst dich jetzt, meinen Busen bewusst nicht anzustarren - und das, obwohl ich von ihm rede. Du willst dich keinem Verdacht aussetzen. Das finde ich irgendwie süß. Mit der Zeit lernt man, damit umzugehen und ich kann und konnte mit erotischen Avancen und Projektionen auch immer ganz gut leben."

Sie warf Minerva einen interessierten Blick zu.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich jetzt nicht allzu sehr schockiert."

„Schockiert? Nein. Aber das ist ein Aspekt, unter dem ich das noch nie betrachtet habe. Und mich fasziniert deine Einstellung dazu."

Septima zuckte versuchsweise die Achseln, was sich in ihrer derzeitigen Position zugegebenermaßen recht schwierig gestaltete.

„Der Trick im Leben ist einfach lernen, damit umzugehen. Das müsstest du doch auch wissen."

„Sicher, das ist gar keine Frage. Nur, dass wir auf relativ unterschiedliche Weise damit umgehen. Aber gerade das macht unsere Freundschaft auch so interessant, die Gegensätze zwischen uns."

Minerva sah auf die Uhr und lächelte.

„Du hast es gleich geschafft, die halbe Stunde ist beinahe um und du darfst wieder aufstehen."

„Zumindest hatten wir in der Zeit ein faszinierendes Gesprächsthema", grinste Vector, bevor sie die Augen aufriss und anklagend mit dem Finger auf McGonagall zeigte.  
„Das hast du absichtlich provoziert, oder? Damit ich liegen bleibe!"

„Nein, nicht ganz. Angefangen hast du damit, ich habe dich dann nur am Reden gehalten."

Sie gab Septima einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter und erhob sich.

„Ich schätze, du kannst jetzt wieder aufstehen."

Septima setzte sich auf und drehte versuchsweise den Kopf.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wie neu." Sie schwang die Beine von der Bettkante.

„Langsam, nicht so hastig", mahnte Minerva, als Septima einfach so aufspringen wollte. Gehorsam erhob diese sich nun langsamer.

„Was macht dein Kopf? Keine Kopfschmerzen mehr? Kein Schwindel?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann darfst du jetzt das Zimmer wieder verlassen und tun, was auch immer du tun wolltest, bevor du mit dem Türrahmen kollidiert bist."

Minerva ging zum Schaukelstuhl hinüber und schlüpfte in ihre Robe.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nichts Bestimmtes tun. Ich hatte mir eines deiner Bücher geliehen und ein bisschen gelesen."

„Nun, dafür sind sie da, oder? Welches hast du dir ausgesucht?"

„'Quell der Einsamkeit'. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich auch für Muggelliteratur interessierst."

„Doch doch, es gibt da so einige faszinierende Bücher. Warum hast du gerade dieses ausgesucht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Zufall, nehme ich an." Septima hob die Schultern und breitete die Hände aus. „Ein glücklicher Zufall, es ist gut geschrieben."

Minerva nickte zustimmend.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es selbst auch schon gelesen."

„Und nicht nur einmal, schätze ich, so zerlesen wie das Buch schon ist."

„Wie du gesagt hast, es ist gut geschrieben. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unsere Lektüre mit nach draußen nehmen und in der Sonne weiter lesen?"

„Das ist das beste Angebot, das ich heute hatte. Geh ruhig schon mal vor, ich komme sofort nach."

Septima eilte in ihr Zimmer zurück, vertauschte ihre langärmlige Robe gegen eine dünnere, ergriff ihr Buch und eilte Minerva hinterher.

Diese hob die Augenbrauen beim Anblick von Vector.

„Willst du jetzt doch den Sexappeal unterstreichen?"

Vector grinste.  
„Möglicherweise?"

Sie nahm neben Minerva auf der Bank Platz, schlug ihr Buch wieder auf und vertiefte sich für den restlichen Nachmittag darin.

Gegen Abend zogen Wolken heran, der Wind frischte auf und zerrte an den Kleidern der Frauen.

Minerva klappte ihr Buch zu und spähte zum Himmel hinauf.

„Ich gehe hinein, es sieht aus, als würden wir ein ganz schönes Gewitter bekommen."

„Ja, es wird langsam ungemütlich. Es kühlt sich ziemlich ab."

Septima folgte Minerva ins Haus. Vom Fenster aus beobachtete sie, wie sich am Horizont dunkle Wolken drohend zusammenballten und hoch auftürmten. Kurz darauf zuckten Blitze über den Himmel, Donner grollte und der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen, um die Landschaft in sintflutartigen Regengüssen zu ertränken.

„Was für ein Mistwetter!"

„Allerdings", stimmte Minerva zu und zog fröstelnd die Schulter hoch.

„Vor allem wird es ziemlich kühl, vielleicht machen wir uns dann doch ein Feuer an?"

„Keine üble Idee. Das hat so etwas Gemütliches."

Minerva entfachte ein Feuer im Wohnzimmerkamin und die beiden Frauen machten es sich davor gemütlich.


	5. Die verlorenen jahre

**Kapitel 5**

**Die verlorenen Jahre**

Es war recht spät, als sich die beiden Frauen an diesem Abend zu Bett begaben.

Septima hatte es sich gerade mit ihrem Buch im Bett gemütlich gemacht, um noch ein paar Seiten zu lesen, als sie im angrenzenden Raum leise Schritte hörte. Sie richtete sich auf und rief leise:

„Minerva? Bist du das?", um sich gleich darauf für diese dumme Frage mental in den Hintern zu treten. Wer sonst sollte wohl zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit im Haus herumgeistern, es war ja sonst niemand da.

Es klopfte leise an ihrer Tür und die Klinke wurde sachte nach unten gedrückt. Minerva lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt und Septima sah sie über die Lesebrille hinweg an.

„Hast du mich gerufen?", fragte Minerva.

„Ich hatte Schritte gehört und wollte bloß wissen, ob du das bist. Natürlich eine ausgesprochen dumme Frage, ich weiß. Ist ja sonst niemand hier außer uns."

„Ach so." Minerva verharrte nachdenklich auf der Schwelle und betrachtete Septima, oder vielmehr das, was derzeit von ihr sichtbar war.

Unter der Bettdecke schaute lediglich ihr Kopf hervor, das silberne Haar gelöst und die Lesebrille auf der Nasenspitze balancierend. Das flackernde Licht der Öllampe warf ungewisse Schatten auf ihr Gesicht und ließ ihre Nase länger und spitzer erscheinen als üblich.

In diesem Moment verzog sich ebendieses Gesicht zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Ich war noch gar nicht bis in meinem Bett angekommen", gab Minerva zu. „Ich denke mal, ich habe heute Nachmittag zu lange geschlafen, ich bin hellwach."

„Wenn du dich noch etwas unterhalten möchtest, kannst du das gerne tun. Aber dann komm rein und bleib nicht in der Tür stehen!"

Septima winkte sie heran und deutete einladend auf ihr Bett.

Minerva schob die Türe ganz auf und trat ein.

Septima sah sie an und hob angesichts Minervas langen wallenden Nachthemdes eine Augenbraue.

„Das ist ja hocherotisch", kommentierte sie trocken. „Wann war das denn modern? Zu Zeiten von Queen Victoria?"

„Lästere du nur", meinte Minerva und machte es sich an Septimas Fußende gemütlich. Ihr graumeliertes Haar fiel ihr in weichen Wellen bis über die Schultern und sie schob es mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zurück.

Septima setzte ihre Lesebrille ab und parkte sie zusammen mit ihrem Buch auf dem Nachttisch, dann sah sie Minerva nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du, eines geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Du hast heute Mittag gesagt, das wäre ein altes Muggelhaus. Du bist also nicht hier aufgewachsen?"

„Nein."

„Wo dann? Ich hatte bislang immer den Eindruck, du würdest in den Ferien in dein Elternhaus zurückkehren."

„Mein Elternhaus existiert nicht mehr."

Septima hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich darüber sprechen möchte."

„Das musst du nicht, wenn du es nicht willst. Aber, auch wenn du mich für unerträglich neugierig hältst, interessieren würde es mich schon. Ich weiß so wenig über dich."

Septima sah sie offen an und Minerva erwiderte den Blick nachdenklich.

„Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte", wandte Minerva ein.

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit."

„Von mir aus."

Minerva dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Ich bin geboren und aufgewachsen in Aichillidh Bhuidhe, oder Achiltibuie, wie die meisten sagen, in der Nähe von Lochinver. Es war damals schon ein furchtbar kleines Nest und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert.

Meine Familie hatte ein zwar kleines, aber recht hübsches Haus etwas außerhalb des Dorfes."  
Minerva brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Hattest du Geschwister?"

„Ja, ich hatte einen Bruder, Angus, er war sechs Jahre jünger als ich und ein absoluter Spaßvogel." Sie lächelte.

„Du kannst ihn dir als einen Vorläufer der Weasley-Zwillinge vorstellen. Immer Unfug im Kopf und immer darauf aus, einem einen Streich zu spielen. Er hatte nur einen Fehler, er bildete sich ein bisschen zuviel auf seine Herkunft ein."

„Lass mich raten, er war in Slytherin."

„Ja, der Hut schickte ihn nach Slytherin. Und dort kam er in Kontakt mit gewissen Leuten, die seine Einstellung zu diesem Thema noch verschärften. Irgendwann war es soweit, dass er auf alle Schlammblüter herabsah und seine Streiche immer gemeiner wurden."

Minervas Gesicht sah plötzlich ernst und traurig aus.

„Ich habe wie eine Besessene auf ihn eingeredet, diesen Unsinn zu lassen, sich zu überlegen, ob er denn tatsächlich besser sei, nur weil er aus einer alten magischen Familie stammt. Er hat mich ausgelacht. Ich habe Dumbledore, damals mein Lehrer für Verwandlung, gebeten, mit Angus zu reden, weil ich mir Gedanken um ihn machte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hat, aber es war ganz bestimmt nichts, was Angus hören wollte. In seinem fünften Jahr trieb er es dann endgültig zu weit, einer seiner Streiche ging furchtbar schief und der kleine Billy Roberts wäre beinahe gestorben. Albus hat damals gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern können, ich denke, er hatte einfach ein wachsames Auge auf Angus. Nun ja, Angus wurde von der Schule verwiesen, sein Zauberstab zerbrochen, das übliche eben. Er wurde nach Hause geschickt, aber er kam dort niemals an."

„Wohin ist er gegangen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er tauchte erst Jahre später wieder Zuhause auf, ein abgerissener und ausgemergelter Mann, in dem ich meinen kleinen Bruder beinahe nicht erkannt hätte. Meine Mutter hat das sehr mitgenommen, sie wurde krank und hat sich davon nie mehr richtig erholt."

„Warst du damals schon Lehrerin in Hogwarts?"

„Nein. Nach meinem Schulabschluss machte ich erst die obligatorische Rundreise durch die magische Welt, die damals viele unternahmen. Im Anschluss habe ich ein paar Publikationen zum Thema Verwandlung veröffentlicht, nichts, was gelesen wurde, aber es hat gereicht, um mir in Fachkreisen eine gewisse Anerkennung zu sichern. Ich hatte damals nach wie vor regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Albus und habe vieles mit ihm zusammen ausgearbeitet. Für eine Weile habe ich dann für das Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet, aber das lag mir nicht so unbedingt. Na, und dann kam Gellert Grindelwald. Von dem wirst du doch sicher gehört haben?"

„Gehört ja, aber ich war damals noch zu klein, um etwas mitzubekommen. Ich war damals noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts und wusste nicht, dass ich eine Hexe bin, geschweige denn etwas von der magischen Welt."

„Es waren ziemlich dunkle Zeiten damals. Grindelwald war nicht so mächtig wie Du-weißt-schon-wer, aber es war trotzdem kein Zuckerlecken. Leute verschwanden einfach, Muggelstämmige wurden geächtet. Bis Albus sich aufmachte, um Grindelwald zu stoppen. Kurz darauf tauchte mein Bruder wieder Zuhause auf. Er führte sich auf wie ein vollkommen Fremder, er war kalt, anmaßend, es war nichts mehr von dem freundlichen kleinen Jungen zu erkennen, der er einmal war. Er blieb nicht lange und verschwand dann wieder gänzlich von der Bildfläche. Keiner wusste, was er in den Jahren davor getan hatte oder wohin er diesmal verschwand. Er ging einfach, ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Erklärung.

Aber die Gerüchte machten natürlich die Runde. Er wäre unter Grindelwalds Vertrauten gewesen, hieß es. Und wann immer es darum ging, einem Muggel übel mitzuspielen, war er in vorderster Front dabei. Wir wurden von der übrigen Zaubererwelt geächtet, ich verlor meine Stelle im Ministerium. Meine Mutter hat diesem Druck nicht standgehalten, sie gab auf. Sie – sie ist einfach gestorben. Also blieben wir nur noch zu dritt übrig. Meine Großmutter, mein Vater und ich. Die McGonagalls waren immer schon recht stur, die beiden hatten beschlossen, den Sturm durchzustehen und sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Den beiden habe ich meinen Sturkopf zu verdanken."

Minerva lächelte schief.

„Irgendwann geriet die Sache – nein, nicht in Vergessenheit, aber die Leute waren bereit, über alles hinwegzusehen. Albus holte mich als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts, kurz bevor er selber Schulleiter wurde und ich seinen Posten als Lehrerin für Verwandlung bekam. Alles wendete sich zum Guten. Zumindest für eine Weile."  
Minerva schwieg wieder.

„Für eine Weile? Was passierte dann?"

„Der Aufstieg von Du-weißt-schon-wem", erwiderte Minerva düster.

„Und dein Bruder wurde ein Todesser?"

Minerva nickte. Stockend, und von vielen Pausen unterbrochen, erzählte sie den Rest der Geschichte:

„Er wurde ein Todesser. Das ganze Drama ging von neuem los. Wir wurden im Ministerium verhört, viele Male, meinem Vater wurde mit Askaban gedroht, falls er nicht den Aufenthaltsort meines Bruders verriete. Was er nicht konnte, wir wussten ja selbst nicht, wo er war.

Wir hatten ihn selber jahrelang nicht gesehen. Zu Angus' Glück, wäre er mir unter die Augen gekommen…"

„…hättest du ihm den Hals umgedreht."

„Ja. Ich gab – und ich gebe ihm bis heute - eine Mitschuld am Tod meiner Mutter. Ich war nur froh, dass sie nicht mehr sehen musste, wie tief ihr Sohn tatsächlich gesunken war", gab Minerva heftig zurück.

Sie hatte einen müden Zug um die Augen, der Septima einerseits erschreckte, aber andererseits auch in ihr den Wunsch weckte, Minerva in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten.

„Kam dein Vater nach Askaban?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Sie hatten keine richtige Handhabe, um ihn wegzusperren, er hatte ja nichts getan. Albus hat damals zu unseren Gunsten ausgesagt, er hat mich niemals im Stich gelassen. Albus war der einzige wirkliche Freund, den ich zu dieser Zeit noch hatte.

Ja, Angus. Es gelang den Auroren, ihn zu fassen und er wurde zu einer lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt. Ich bin nicht zu diesem Prozess erschienen, aber ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen, dass er die Namen einiger Todesser verraten hat um sich freizukaufen. Er wurde trotzdem weggesperrt. Eine Weile blieb alles ruhig, aber ich hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei. In den Sommerferien ging ich nach Hause, wie in jedem Jahr. Und als ich eines Abends von einer Wanderung zurückkehrte, sah ich von weitem das Dunkle Mal am Himmel. Ich stand da wie festgefroren, eine ganze Weile und dann bin ich gerannt wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Nur um festzustellen, dass mein Elternhaus in Trümmern lag und meine Familie tot war. Ich stand vor der Ruine wie angewurzelt, ich war überhaupt nicht fähig, auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen. Gerüchte reisen schnell und Gerüchte von Katastrophen reisen auf einem besonders schnellen Besen. Albus tauchte auf und kümmerte sich um mich. Er war es auch, der ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus dem Haus für mich retten konnte."

„Das Portrait deiner Großmutter."

„Ja, das auch. Er brachte mich zurück nach Hogwarts, um mich aus der Schusslinie zu holen und er hat mir alle nötigen Formalitäten abgenommen. Damals gründete er einen geheimen Orden, um gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer vorzugehen und ihn endgültig zu besiegen. Ich war einer der ersten, die diesem Orden beigetreten sind. Der Kampf stand lange unentschieden, dann verloren wir sogar an Boden. Damals habe ich mir dieses Häuschen hier gekauft, ein kleines Stückchen heile Welt, in der es nichts Hässliches gab und ich die reale Welt weit hinter mir lassen konnte.

Dann kam die Halloweennacht, in der Du-weißt-schon-wer in das Haus der Potters eindrang. Als der Fluch von Harry abprallte und Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Macht verlor, konnten wir alle aufatmen. Nach und nach wurden die Todesser festgesetzt. Du weißt ja, was damals los war."

Septima hatte Minervas Geschichte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen mitverfolgt und schüttelte nun den Kopf.

„Was geschah mit deinem Bruder? Ist er noch in Askaban?"

„Nein. Die Behörden informierten mich, dass er starb und innerhalb der Gefängnismauern begraben wurde. Außer mir ist niemand mehr übrig, ich bin die letzte der McGonagalls."

Minerva schwieg eine kurze Weile, dann straffte sie die Schultern und sah Septima prüfend an.

„Und? Was denkst du jetzt?"

„Ich muss meine Gedanken erst sortieren. Das war ziemlich viel auf einmal."

Sie sah McGonagall nachdenklich an.

„Aber ich glaube, ich fange jetzt an zu verstehen, warum du häufig so zurückhaltend bist und wo deine Liebe zur Gerechtigkeit herrührt. Deiner Familie und dir ist übel mitgespielt worden, du hast viel Leid hinter dir, das würde jeden Menschen prägen und viele würde es zerbrechen. Falls du aber die absurde Befürchtung hast, dass ich dich nun weniger schätzen würde als zuvor, dann kannst du beruhigt sein. Im Gegenteil, ich bewundere deine Stärke, mit der du das alles durchgestanden hast."

Sie setzte sich ganz auf, streckte sich und berührte Minervas Arm.

„Himmel, du bist eiskalt, du wirst dich erkälten. Komm mit unter die Decke."  
Septima rutschte etwas zur Seite und hob einladend die Bettdecke ein wenig an, damit Minerva mit darunter schlüpfen konnte. Nach kurzem Zögern verließ diese ihren Platz am Fußende und glitt unter die Decke.

„Meine Güte, du bist ja ein Eiszapfen!", schimpfte Septima leise und nahm Minervas kalte Hand in ihre.

Minerva wandte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete das Gesicht von Vector, die auf den Ellbogen gestützt neben ihr lag und sie aufmerksam ansah.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast", nahm Septima den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Das war eine verdammt schwierige Zeit für dich und ich wünschte, ich hätte dich damals schon gekannt. Ich halte nichts davon, jemanden für die Fehler anderer leiden zu lassen."

„Es tut gut, das zu hören. Aber als du damals in Hogwarts angefangen hast, war das meiste davon schon passiert. Außer Albus war damals nur Flitwick schon als Lehrer dabei – und natürlich Hagrid. Hagrid ist ein herzensguter Kerl, der niemals schlecht über andere denkt, erst recht nicht, wenn Albus demjenigen traut. Und Filius hielt sich zwar bedeckt, aber er hat mich nie geächtet oder ist in irgendeiner Form unhöflich zu mir gewesen. Nicht alle meiner Kollegen sind Feiglinge oder lassen ihren Blick von Vorurteilen trüben. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie jemand auf diese Geschichte reagiert, der mich nicht kannte. Ich war damals verletzlicher und ich habe mich bewusst von Menschen ferngehalten. Ich wollte einfach nichts mehr davon hören oder darüber sprechen. Und ich wäre wieder und wieder gefragt worden, wenn mich jemand näher kennen gelernt hätte."

„Also hast du dich eingekapselt, um dem aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Ja. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert, heute würde ich es niemandem mehr gestatten, mich mutwillig zu verletzen."

„Das klingt sehr hart."

„Das mag sein. Aber ich habe aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Manche Dinge sind zu schmerzlich, als dass ich sie noch einmal durchmachen wollte."

„Du kannst nicht allen Verletzungen aus dem Weg gehen."

„Das weiß ich selbst. Aber ich kann sie zumindest minimieren, in dem ich sorgfältig auswähle, wem ich vertraue und mit wem ich befreundet sein möchte."

Septima nickte.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mich dieses Vertrauens als würdig erachtet hast."

Minerva warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Nein, Minerva. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich deinen Panzer habe knacken können. Ich habe dir schon mehrfach mehr oder weniger deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich dich sehr schätze und dass ich mir deine Freundschaft wünsche. Und die letzte Zeit hat mir wieder bewiesen, wie Recht ich damit hatte. Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings noch…"

„Und die wäre?"

„Was ist mit Snape?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Er war doch auch ein Todesser. Verspürst du deswegen einen Groll gegen ihn?"

„Nein. Severus hat die Notbremse gezogen und die Todesser verlassen. Er ist wirklich kein schlechter Kerl und ich denke einfach, dass er auch eine zweite Chance verdient hatte. Albus vertraut ihm und das reicht mir."

„Und möglicherweise erinnert er dich ein wenig an Angus? Was hätte sein können, wenn _er _rechtzeitig die Notbremse gezogen hätte?"

„Ja, vielleicht", gab Minerva nach kurzem Nachdenken zu. „Ich frage mich häufig, wie ich ihn davon hätte abbringen können, Angus, meine ich. Was ich hätte tun können, damit er nicht in die Fänge dieser Leute geriet. Aber ich weiß keine Antwort darauf."

„Minerva, du bist nicht schuld. Niemand ist dafür verantwortlich, was ein anderer Mensch tut oder lässt. Du hast alles daran gesetzt, ihm klarzumachen, dass er sich auf dem falschen Weg befindet. Du bist nicht schuld."

„Im Grunde weiß ich das", sagte Minerva leise. „Und doch geht mir diese Geschichte immer wieder durch den Kopf. Auch nach all den Jahren noch."

„Du hast mir nichts über dein Privatleben erzählt", wechselte Septima das Thema und umkreiste mit dem Finger die Adern auf Minervas Handrücken.

Diese lächelte freudlos.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen."

„Das kannst du mir nicht weismachen. Eine intelligente und attraktive Frau wie du wird doch sicher den einen oder anderen Verehrer gehabt haben?"

„Doch, sicher gab es die. Aber meine familiären Schwierigkeiten haben sie dann immer wieder erfolgreich in die Flucht geschlagen."

Minerva zog eine Grimasse.

„Entweder das oder mein Sturkopf. Ich war nie das typische anschmiegsame Frauchen, das abends mit einem gekochten Essen aufwarten konnte und die angewärmten Pantoffeln bereithielt. Anscheinend wurde aber das von mir erwartet. Ich hatte immer meinen eigenen Kopf und das war für meine Partner nur schwer zu verkraften. Oder eben gar nicht." Ein humorloses Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Also habe ich mich in meinem Dasein als allein stehende Frau eingerichtet – sogar gut eingerichtet. Nur weil ich keinen Mann und keine Kinder vorweisen kann, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich deswegen weniger wert wäre."

„Von mir wirst du da keinen Widerspruch hören", murmelte Septima.

„Was ist mit dir? Warum läufst du noch immer ohne Ehering herum?"

„Ich bin nie in eine Situation gekommen, in der ich hätte heiraten müssen. Oder wollen. Es hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich etwas vermissen würde. Obwohl dieser nette Blonde damals, Kenneth hieß er, mich beinahe herumgekriegt hätte."

„Was ging schief?"

„Er war mir zu eifersüchtig. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte ich in Sack und Asche herumlaufen müssen, damit mich nur niemand ansieht. Und Howard, ein Muggel, kam nicht damit zurecht, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Nachdem wir uns deswegen permanent heiser geschrieen haben, habe ich seine Erinnerung verändern müssen und mich von ihm getrennt."  
Septima schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Kannst du dich noch an Tiberius Ogden erinnern? Ich meine, in jüngeren Jahren?"

„Natürlich kann ich mich an ihn erinnern. Er hat damals Arithmantik unterrichtet."

„Ja, mein Lieblingsfach. Ich war bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt und habe immer versucht, die Beste zu sein."

Minerva sah sie an.  
„Das erklärt jetzt so einiges", bemerkte sie trocken. „Du hast dich also tatsächlich in den alten Ogden verguckt?"

„Du etwa nicht? Der hatte doch was."

„Nein, für Ogden habe ich mich nie interessiert."

„Du betonst das so merkwürdig. In wen denn dann?"

„Wehe, du lachst! Dann hexe ich dich von hier bis an den Nordpol."

„Doch nicht etwa – Albus?"

„Sei nicht albern. Nein, es war nicht Albus. Ich hatte ein Faible für Professor Merrythought."

Septima setzte sich aufrecht.

„Professor _Galatea_ Merrythought? Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Wie viele Lehrer dieses Namens kennst du denn sonst noch? Natürlich _die _Merrythought."

„Ich fass es ja nicht! Die brave McGonagall, die kein Wässerchen trüben kann, war in ihre Lehrerin verschossen! Entschuldige, ich sollte ja nicht lachen", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als Minerva die Stirn runzelte.

„Welche interessanten Dinge hast du mir sonst noch verschwiegen? Eine heiße Affäre mit Filch etwa?"

Minerva schüttelte sich.

„Wie kommst du denn ausgerechnet auf den?"

„Vielleicht, weil er mir mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit beinahe in den Ausschnitt fällt. Aber ich bin ja Kummer gewöhnt."

Sie deutete auf ihre von ihrem dünnen Nachthemd nur notdürftig verhüllten Brüste, bevor sie hinzusetzte:  
„Andererseits bin ich eitel genug, um mich drüber zu freuen, dass ich noch solche Aufmerksamkeit errege."

„Zumindest bist du ehrlich", kommentierte Minerva trocken.

„Na, ich habe auch nie behauptet, dass ich ein Engel bin. Ich habe mich auch ziemlich ausgetobt. Ich war eine Möchtegern-Rebellin, du weißt schon, das gute Mädchen, das so gerne ein böses Mädchen wäre."

„Klingt, als hättest du deine Jugend gut genutzt."

„Nicht nur die. Aber ich möchte nicht noch mal zwanzig sein. Die

Zwanziger sind wirklich eine Folter, weil du nicht weißt, was du mal sein wirst, noch ob das, was du tust, funktioniert. Man erwartet von dir, dass du dich wie eine Erwachsene verhältst, weißt aber nicht, wie das geht. Du suchst immer nach deinem Platz in der Welt und bist verdammt unsicher. In der einen Minute hältst du dich für absolut großartig und in der nächsten glaubst du, du wärest eine Katastrophe. Nein, ich möchte wirklich nicht noch einmal so jung und dumm sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich möchte bestimmt nicht noch einmal jung sein und diesen Abschnitt meines Lebens erneut durchleben müssen. Aber auf der anderen Seite, denk nur mal darüber nach, wie es war. Man war jung, idealistisch, bereit, hinauszugehen und der Welt seinen Stempel aufzudrücken. Ich habe meinen Idealismus irgendwann unterwegs verloren und angefangen, die Welt zu sehen, wie sie ist und nicht mehr, wie sie sein sollte. Immerhin kann ich noch erkennen, wie sie sein könnte und darauf arbeite ich hin. Und immer, wenn ich einen Schüler sehe, der versteht, worauf es im Leben wirklich ankommt, der den richtigen Weg geht und nicht den einfachen, der versteht, was ich ihm zu erklären versuche, dann weiß ich wieder, warum ich das überhaupt mache."

Minerva sah Septima an.

„Meine Hand ist jetzt übrigens warm, danke."

Sie entzog Vector ihre Hand, die diese während des ganzen Gesprächs nicht losgelassen hatte.

„Keine Ursache. Wie steht es mit dem Rest von dir? Ist der inzwischen auch aufgewärmt?"  
Sie streckte tastend den Fuß aus.

„Hast ja immer noch eiskalte Füße. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein."

Sie rückte näher an Minerva heran, bis ihre Körper sich berührten. Septima konnte durch den Stoff hindurch spüren, dass Minervas Körper sich noch immer recht kalt anfühlte.

„Was ist? Willst du mir auch noch die Füße halten, jetzt, wo du mit den Händen durch bist?"

Septima warf ihr einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Nicht nur die Füße. Ich merke gerade, dass der Rest von dir auch nicht viel wärmer ist. Keine Widerrede jetzt", sagte sie bestimmt, legte einen Arm um Minerva und zog sie enger an sich.

Für einen Moment schien es, als wollte Minerva aufbegehren, dann aber fügte sie sich und kuschelte sich in Septimas Arm.

„Ja, das wirklich schön warm", stellte sie fest und fügte im Stillen hinzu:  
‚Und so tröstlich.'

„Ich hoffe, du möchtest nicht noch mehr tiefschürfende philosophische Diskussionen führen", bemerkte Septima gähnend. „Ich bin langsam doch ein wenig müde."

„Dann wäre jede Diskussion wohl vollkommen überflüssig, ich würde doch keine brauchbare Antwort von dir bekommen", bemerkte Minerva trocken, wandte den Kopf und warf einen Seitenblick auf Septima. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Schläfst du schon?"

„Mmh?"

Kurz darauf verrieten ihr die tiefen ruhigen Atemzüge, dass Septima tatsächlich fest eingeschlafen war. Minerva lächelte leicht. Wenn sie Septima nicht wieder aufwecken wollte, würde sie die Nacht wohl oder übel in ihrem Bett verbringen müssen.

Vorsichtig langte sie nach Septimas Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, um die Öllampe zu löschen und ließ sich wieder in das Kissen zurücksinken. Diese leichte Bewegung genügte, um Septima im Schlaf zu stören, Minerva fühlte, wie sich Septimas Arm fester um sie schlang und sie gab jeden Gedanken auf, in ihr eigenes Bett zurückkehren zu können.

Zumal sie sich selber eingestehen musste, dass ihr gar nicht so unrecht war, mal nicht alleine zu sein. Es fühlte sich überraschend gut an, in der Dunkelheit in Septimas Arm zu liegen und ihren warmen weichen Körper so dicht an ihrem eigenen zu spüren. Es fühlte sich schon beinahe _zu _gut an, wenn sie aufrichtig zu sich selber war. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, sie schmiegte ihre Wange an die der schlafenden Septima und genoss die Weichheit und Wärme, die sie spürte. Wie von selbst glitt ihre Hand suchend über Septimas Körper und schließlich schlang sie ihren Arm um Septimas Taille, was diese mit einem wohligen Brummen quittierte ohne aufzuwachen.

Irgendwann fielen auch ihr die Augen zu und geborgen in Septimas Umarmung schlief sie ein.


	6. Schicksalspfade

**Kapitel 6**

**Schicksalspfade**

Als Septima erwachte, füllte regengraues Licht das Schlafzimmer. Minerva lag eng an sie geschmiegt und schlief noch immer tief und fest. Septima spürte Minervas Atem als einen warmen feuchten Hauch in ihrer Halsbeuge und lächelte. Leise hob sie den Kopf und sah zum Fenster.

Graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und wurden vom Wind vorwärtsgetrieben. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse und ließ den Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken, begleitet von einem hauchzarten Seufzer.

Diese leise Bewegung, dieser zarte Laut genügten, um Minerva im Schlaf aufzustören, aber nicht aufzuwecken. Sie kuschelte sich enger an Septima, vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in deren Halsbeuge und ihre Hand legte sich leicht auf Septimas Brust.

Septima hielt unter dieser unerwarteten Berührung den Atem an, sie spürte, wie sich ihre Brustwarze unter dieser zarten Berührung aufrichtete und eine Welle der Erregung brandete durch ihren Körper. Plötzlich begehrte sie Minerva so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Halb wünschte sie sich, dass Minerva erwachte, halb fürchtete sie sich davor.

Leise wandte sie den Kopf und sah auf die schlafende Frau an ihrer Seite.

Minervas Gesicht war entspannt, ihre Augen geschlossen, ihre Mimikfalten weniger ausgeprägt, die schöne, alabasterfarbene Haut von tausend kleinen Fältchen durchzogen.

Ein Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit gesellte sich zu Septimas Begehren und sachte streichelte sie über Minervas Haar.

Diese zarte Berührung weckte Minerva nun doch auf. Sie wandte den Kopf und schenkte Septima ein verschlafenes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen", lächelte Septima zurück.

Dann realisierte Minerva plötzlich, wo sich ihre linke Hand befand, zog sie so schnell zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt und errötete bis in die Haarwurzeln.

„Oh, tut mir leid", murmelte sie so verlegen, dass Septima am liebsten laut gelacht hätte.

Entschieden griff sie nach Minervas Hand, entgegnete: „Nun, mir tut es nicht leid!" und legte Minervas Hand wieder auf ihre Brust zurück.

Minerva sah sie aus großen blauen Augen an, nur wenige Millimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander.

„Du meinst…?", begann sie zögerlich.

Septima überwand die minimale Distanz zwischen ihren Gesichtern und küsste Minerva anstelle einer Antwort.

Sanft, liebevoll und weich legte sie ihre Lippen auf die Minervas, nur einen Moment lang, doch das genügte. Als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah Minerva Septima nachdenklich an.

„Du meinst", stellte sie trocken fest und lächelte dann zärtlich.

„Nun, war das etwa schon alles? Ich glaube nicht, dass du es bei einem zarten Küsschen belassen solltest."

„Das werde ich auch nicht, verlass dich drauf", erwiderte Septima forsch, nahm Minerva in die Arme und küsste sie erneut.

Sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde.

Nach Atem ringend legte Septima eine Hand an Minervas Wange, streichelte sie sanft, zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen von Minervas Mund nach, glitt dann tiefer, den Hals hinab und verharrte dann am Halsausschnitt von Minervas Nachthemd.

„Ja", wisperte Minerva auffordernd und mit einem Lächeln löste Septima die Bänder am Halsausschnitt von Minervas Nachthemd. Mit ihrer Hand glitt sie unter den Stoff und umfasst eine der weichen warmen Brüste, ohne den Blick von Minervas Gesicht zu nehmen.

Minervas Körper drängte sich ihr entgegen, verlangte nach mehr Berührung, mehr Zärtlichkeit, mehr Leidenschaft.

Suchende Hände glitten über Körper, entfernten störende Kleidungsstücke, fühlten, streichelten, liebkosten, bekamen nicht genug davon, die Haut der anderen zu berühren, zu spüren, zu erkunden.

Septima richtete sich auf und ließ ihre Hände sanft über Minervas Körper wandern, bis hin zu der rosa vernarbten Stelle zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie betrachtete das schmetterlingsförmige Mal, berührte es zart mit den Fingerspitzen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, bevor sie den Blick wieder auf Minervas Gesicht richtete.

Minervas blaue Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht und mit einem leisen Ausruf nahm Septima Minervas Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. Sie sah sie ernsthaft an und küsste sie, viele Male, auf ihre Lippen, die Nasenspitze, die Wangen, die Stirn, arbeitete sich vor bis an ihr Ohr und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor sie Minerva zuflüsterte, wie schön sie war.

Minerva lächelte und schlang die Arme fest um Septima, als wolle sie sie nie wieder loslassen, suchte und fand Schutz und Geborgenheit in Septimas warmer Nacktheit.

#

Erschöpft lagen sie miteinander im Bett, Gesicht an Gesicht geschmiegt, die Hände zärtlich ineinander gelegt, Minerva mit einem Bein über dem von Septima, glücklich, gelöst, ein wunderschönes altes frisch verliebtes Paar.

„Weißt du", sagte Minerva nachdenklich, „das hätten wir schon viel früher haben können. Wir haben viel zu viel Zeit versäumt."

„Wir werden die Zeit nutzen, die wir nun miteinander haben werden", antwortete Septima, hob eine Hand und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen ein spinnwebzartes Muster auf Minervas Brüste, was jene zum Lächeln brachte.

„So, wie es jetzt aussieht, willst du wirklich keine Sekunde vergeuden", spottete sie sanft und reckte sich Septimas Berührung entgegen.

„Warum sollte ich denn auch? Ich habe noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen wie dich."

Minerva runzelte fragend die Stirn. Septima lächelte.

„Ich meine es ernst."

„Das freut mich jetzt zwar, aber ich weiß nicht so ganz, was du überhaupt meinst."

„Ich spreche von deinem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich habe deine Augen noch nie so leuchten gesehen. Und dein Lächeln vorhin, das war einfach unbeschreiblich."

„Vorhin?" Minerva runzelte erneut die Stirn, was Septima zum Anlass nahm, die Falten mit den Fingerspitzen wegzustreicheln.

„Vorhin, als du deinen Höhepunkt hattest", präzisierte Septima und fuhr damit fort, Minervas Gesicht zu streicheln.

„Septima Ilyena Vector, nimm mich nicht auf den Arm!", protestierte Minerva.

„Ich würde dich zwar lieber in statt auf den Arm nehmen, aber ich meine das vollkommen ernst. Dein Lächeln in diesem Moment war so weich, so verletzlich, so glücklich…. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, ich müsste völlig neue Worte dafür erfinden. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich diesen speziellen Ausdruck an dir sehr liebe und dass ich ihn noch öfter an dir sehen möchte."

Minerva fühlte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrer Kehle bildete. Sie griff nach Septimas Hand, die noch immer Minervas Stirn streichelte, zog sie zu ihrem Mund und küsste die Handinnenfläche.

Als sie ihrer Stimme wieder traute, wisperte sie:  
„Das ist Liebe, Septima."

„Das ist wunderschön. So habe ich das noch nie erlebt."

Nun liefen Minerva doch Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte sie leise und schmiegte sich enger an Septima.

Septima hob die Hand und wischte mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung Minervas Tränen ab, bevor sie sie fest in die Arme nahm und sie einfach nur hielt.

#

Am späten Nachmittag zerriss die dunkle Wolkendecke und Sonnenschein ergoss sich wie flüssiger Honig über die nassen Hügel.

Septima trat hinter Minerva, die im Sessel am Kamin saß und las, und zupfte sie liebevoll an einer Haarsträhne. Minerva sah auf, drehte den Kopf und lächelte Septima liebevoll an.

„Was gibt es?"

„Die Sonne scheint, Liebes. Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee", antwortete Minerva und legte ihr Buch beiseite. Dann machte sie Anstalten, ihr Haar zu ihrem üblichen strengen Knoten zusammenzufassen.

„Ach nein, Minerva, bitte lass es so!", bat Septima.

Minerva sah verwundert zu Septima auf, ließ die Hände aber wieder sinken.

„Es reicht doch, wenn du in der Schule eine so strenge Frisur trägst", fuhr Septima fort und ließ ihre Finger liebkosend durch Minervas Haar gleiten, „dann kannst du doch hier mal darauf verzichten."

„Na schön, wenn dir soviel daran liegt", erwiderte Minerva achselzuckend und erhob sich. Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer, Septima im Schlepptau.

Im Flur schlüpften die beiden Frauen in ihre Schuhe und traten aus dem Haus. Sie durchquerten den Garten, der aussah wie mit tausenden glitzernden Diamanten bestreut und ließen das Grundstück hinter sich. Septima griff nach Minervas Hand und sie verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander.

In einträchtigem, zufriedenem Schweigen wanderten sie Hand in Hand nebeneinander her durch den Heather.

Weit hinten erhob sich der Ben Nevis blaugrün und geheimnisvoll über dem dunkleren Grün der sanften Hügel. Der Himmel war nun beinahe wolkenlos und hatte einen harten Glanz wie blaues Email. Eine einsame Baumgruppe, die aus irgendeinem Grund der Rodung entgangen war, wirkte im Sonnenlicht wie aus Bronze gegossen.

Minerva sah sich mit freudigen Augen um und genoss die stille und gelegentlich recht schroffe Schönheit ihrer Heimat. Sie streifte Septima mit einem raschen Seitenblick und erkannte in ihrem Gesicht, dass auch sie diese schlichte Schönheit zu würdigen wusste.

Ein weiterer, wesentlich längerer Blick heftete sich auf das Gesicht der Freundin und Geliebten und erneut war Minerva von Septimas Schönheit angerührt. Eine Schönheit, die die Jahre nur noch sanfter und milder gemacht hatte und die über Zeit und Kümmernisse gesiegt hatte, so still war sie, so in sich ruhend, so vollkommen. Und dann Septimas tiefe Augen, grau wie der Rauch eines wärmenden Feuers in einer kalten Nacht oder blau wie ferne Berge, abhängig davon, wie das Licht in ihnen schimmerte. Und jener abwesende Blick, der das Nahe nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien, ließ Minerva unwillkürlich erschauern und sie griff fester nach Septimas Hand. Eine Welle von Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, Gefühle, die sich nicht zergliedern mochte, aber sie starrte Septima an, wie ein durstiger Wanderer in der Wüste die Fata Morgana anstarrt, die ihm Wasser vorgaukelt.

Septima bemerkte diesen intensiven Blick und wandte den Kopf, um Minerva anzusehen. In der Andeutung einer Frage hob sie die Augenbrauen, doch Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte, bevor sie das Gesicht der anderen mit beiden Händen umfasste und sie liebevoll und zärtlich auf den Mund küsste. Septima verstand sie auch ohne Worte.

Untergehakt gingen sie weiter, dann fragte Minerva - etwas zögerlicher, als es normalerweise ihre Art war:  
„Du hast mir auch noch nicht viel von dir erzählt und ich weiß so wenig über dich. Würdest du dem abhelfen?"

„Sicher. Was willst du wissen?"

Minerva druckste herum.

„Ah", meinte Septima und lächelte, „du willst wissen, ob ich vor dir schon mit einer anderen Frau zusammen war."

Minerva fühlte sich durchschaut und nickte. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig töricht, dass ihr das so wichtig war.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Liebes. Ich finde es in Ordnung, dass du fragst. Warum auch nicht?"

„Weil es belanglos sein sollte", platzte Minerva heraus, „weil es mich nichts angeht und es zwischen uns beiden nichts ändert."

Sie warf Vector einen raschen Blick zu.

„Aber aus irgendeinem Grund muss ich es trotzdem wissen und ich finde es albern und dumm und ich schäme mich dafür."

Septima zog Minerva enger an sich.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen", versicherte sie und küsste Minerva sanft auf die Wange. „Ich will dir gerne alles erzählen, soviel, wie du wissen willst und musst."

Sie sah sich suchend um und zog Minerva zu der kleinen Baumgruppe, die ihr vorhin aufgefallen war. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker des Zauberstabes trocknete sie den Boden unter den Bäumen und ließ sich nieder, den Rücken gegen die raue Borke eines Stammes gelehnt.

„Komm, setz dich zu mir, dann erzähle ich dir alles."

Minerva nahm gehorsam neben ihr Platz. Septima ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie, während sie erzählte:  
„Es gab da schon einmal eine Frau. Ich war zweiundzwanzig, sie war fünfzehn Jahre älter als ich. Athene war eine bemerkenswerte Frau, unabhängig, klug und humorvoll. Sie kam aus einer der alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, aber sie hat sich nie auch nur einen Deut darum gekümmert, was ihre Leute von ihr dachten. Sie machte, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam und wovon sie überzeugt war. Ihre Familie war von dieser Verbindung nicht gerade begeistert, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Sie sollte einen Spross aus einer der anderen reinblütigen Familien heiraten und die Linie weiterführen, aber sie hat ihren Eltern etwas gehustet. Und dass sie nun mit einer Frau zusammen war, dazu noch mit einem Schlammblut, das in deren Augen nicht einmal würdig war, zu existieren, hat dem Fass den Boden ausgeschlagen…"

„Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?"  
„Du wirst lachen, im Kino. Ich hatte schon als kleines Kind ein Faible fürs Kino und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert, als ich älter wurde und erfuhr, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Athene hat im Ministerium gearbeitet, in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Auf diese Weise ist sie viel mit der Welt der Muggel in Berührung gekommen und sie fand das ziemlich faszinierend. Irgendwann entdeckte sie auch das Kino und beschloss, dass ihr das Spaß machen könnte. Nun ja, und bei einer Vorstellung sind wir uns über den Weg gelaufen. Ich habe sofort erkannt, dass sie eine Hexe war und habe sie angesprochen. Wir waren uns auf Anhieb sympathisch und haben uns wieder getroffen. Eins kam zum anderen, du kennst das ja. Es hat sowieso nicht lange gedauert."  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich habe damals noch Zuhause gewohnt und sie hat mich natürlich auch dort besucht. Meine Mutter löcherte mich mit Fragen, wer sie sei, was sie sei, woher ich sie kennen würde, das Übliche halt. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass die Menschen in den fünfziger Jahren in dieser Beziehung noch nicht sonderlich aufgeklärt waren. Meine Mutter fand heraus, dass Athene und ich ein Paar waren und sie regte sich furchtbar darüber auf. Mutter hat ihr das Haus verboten. Und mit mir ging sie dann später ins Gericht. Es war nicht sonderlich schön."  
Minerva drückte mitfühlend Septimas Hand.

„Ich weiß noch Wort für Wort, was sie mir gesagt hat. Oh, meine Mutter hat nicht geschrieen, sie benutzte eine langsame und kalte Stimme, die war viel schlimmer als offener Zorn. Damit hätte ich leben können, aber mit der Verachtung, die sie an den Tag legte, hat sie mich mehr verletzt – und sie wusste es. Sie sagte: ‚Du bist unnatürlich. Was du bist, ist eine Sünde gegen die Schöpfung. Ich möchte dich lieber tot zu meinen Füßen sehen als behaftet mit diesem Makel, tief in Schimpf und Schande, schmutzig von diesem Exzess, den du Liebe zu nennen wagst. Du hast es gewagt, das Wort Liebe zu gebrauchen im Zusammenhang mit den schmutzigen Lüsten deines Leibes, mit diesen widernatürlichen Begierden deines kranken Verstandes. Ich frage mich, was ich verbrochen habe, dass ich von meiner Tochter so tief in den Schmutz gezogen werde. Geh mir aus den Augen, ich mag dich nie wieder ansehen.' Und ich bin gegangen, und nie wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt."

„Wohin bist du gegangen?"

„Zu Athene. Sie war allerdings nicht sonderlich erfreut, als ich bei ihr auftauchte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie unsere Beziehung längst nicht so ernst nahm wie ich es tat. Ich bin nach der ersten Nacht wieder ausgezogen und habe mir ein Zimmer im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' genommen, bis ich eine eigene Bleibe hatte. Na ja, Bleibe… Eigentlich eher ein ziemlich mieses Loch von einem Zimmer in einem Hinterhaus der Winkelgasse. Aber immerhin war es billig, man durfte sich nur nicht daran stören, dass die Fenster undicht waren und sich allerhand merkwürdige Gestalten im Haus herumtrieben."

„Haben deine Eltern dich denn nicht zurückholen wollen?", fragte Minerva und runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Vater ist im zweiten Weltkrieg gefallen und ich glaube, meine Mutter war froh, dass sie mich los war. Sie wollte mich damals auch daran hindern, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, Magie ist eben auch etwas, ‚_was man nicht tut_'." Septima gab ein undamenhaftes Schnauben der Entrüstung von sich.

„Sie hatte aber auch ein Pech mit ihrer Tochter", fuhr Septima zynisch fort, „zuerst entpuppt sie sich als eine waschechte Hexe und dann stellt sich auch noch heraus, dass …"

„… dass sie eine Invertierte ist", beendete Minerva den Satz.

Septima musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich glaube, außer dir benutzt heute kaum noch jemand diesen Ausdruck."

„Nicht?" Minerva zuckte die Achseln. „Zu meiner Zeit nannte man das noch so." Sie sah Septima an. „Wie ging es weiter? Hast du dich irgendwann mit deiner Mutter ausgesöhnt?"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Nachdem ein wenig Gras über die Sache gewachsen war, gab es irgendwann eine vorsichtige Annäherung, aber wirklich frei und ungezwungen sind wir nicht miteinander umgegangen. Das Thema kam nie mehr zur Sprache, aber es stand wie ein Schatten immer zwischen uns. Ich war mir immer bewusst, dass meine Mutter für all das, was mir wichtig war, was mich ausgemacht hat, nur Verachtung übrig hatte und dass sie sich geschämt hat, eine Tochter wie mich zu haben." Septima schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor sie weiter sprach:  
„Als ich dann anfing, mich mit Männern zu treffen, war sie geradezu widerlich erleichtert, aber dennoch hat sie mir immer ein wenig misstraut, was das anging. Meine Mutter ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben, in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Ich habe sie besucht, aber sie hatte immer furchtbare Angst, dass jemand herausfinden könnte, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Und wenn ich mit ihr über den Flur gegangen bin, hat sie bei jeder Frau, an der wir vorüber kamen, aufgepasst, ob ich ihr nicht nachsehe."

„Und hast du einer nachgeschaut?", wollte Minerva wissen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Und kurz bevor sie starb, sagte sie zutiefst zufrieden, dass sie froh sei, dass sie mir diesen Unsinn mit den Frauen ausgetrieben hätte. Ich habe gar nichts dazu gesagt. Das war vermutlich auch besser so."

Minerva drückte schweigend Septimas Hand. Septima lächelte schief.

„Als sie dann tot war, war ich auf eine merkwürdige Weise sogar froh darüber", sagte sie leise. „Das hört sich schrecklich an und ich habe mich dafür geschämt, aber ich war froh, dass meine Mutter tot war und mich und meine Lebensweise nicht mehr in Frage stellen konnte. Das habe ich noch niemals jemandem gegenüber zugegeben. Aber wenn ich schon meine Lebensbeichte ablege, dann kann ich mir auch den Luxus erlauben und vollkommen ehrlich sein."

„Ich glaube, ich kann das sogar verstehen", sagte Minerva langsam.

„Das kannst du?", fragte Septima ungläubig.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Sie hat dich tiefer verletzt als jeder andere Mensch es je gekonnt hätte. Ausgerechnet die Frau, die dich zur Welt gebracht und aufgezogen hat, lehnt alles ab, was du bist, verachtet dich dafür, wirft dich aus dem Haus und macht dir obendrein ein permanent schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hat dir nie die Chance gegeben, ihr zu erklären, was in dir vorgeht und nie versucht, Verständnis dafür aufzubringen. Für mich klingt das so, als hätte für sie nur gezählt, was die Leute denken könnten und nicht, dass es ihrer Tochter gut geht."  
Septima nickte bestätigend.

„Und als sie tot war, da warst du plötzlich frei von ihren Vorschriften, ihren Erwartungen und ihren Wünschen, die du ihr niemals hättest erfüllen können. Du warst frei, dein Leben endlich so zu leben wie du es wolltest, ohne dich rechtfertigen zu müssen oder Vorwürfe anzuhören. Auch, wenn man schon längst erwachsen ist und sich einredet, eigenständig und unabhängig zu leben, hat die Meinung der Eltern doch immer noch ein großes Gewicht, in guter wie in schlechter Hinsicht. Ja, ich glaube, ich kann dich verstehen. Und ganz sicher verurteile ich dich nicht dafür."

„Danke dir. Ja, man ist doch irgendwie immer… Ich weiß nicht - dumm genug? – um auf die Eltern Rücksicht zu nehmen, einerlei, was man sich selbst damit antut. Man versucht, den endgültigen Bruch zu vermeiden, schluckt eine Menge Dinge herunter, die man am liebsten sagen würde, von denen man aber genau weiß, dass es nur Ärger und Unfrieden bringt, es auszusprechen. Man nimmt auf alles Rücksicht, nur nicht auf die eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse. Zumindest war das bei mir so. Einerlei, wie taff und selbstbewusst ich nach außen hin aufgetreten bin, ich hatte nie den Mut oder", Septima lachte auf, „den nötigen Egoismus, um meiner Mutter zu widersprechen und sie dazu zu zwingen, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen."

„Wie lange ist deine Mutter nun schon tot?"

„Seit beinahe einem Jahr."

Minerva nickte nachdenklich.

„Das passt", murmelte sie.

„Was passt?"

„Das war ungefähr der Zeitpunkt, an dem du angefangen hast, mir gegenüber mehr als nur einen höflichen Gruß zu äußern. Zumindest etwas Smalltalk haben wir betrieben, wenn wir uns begegnet sind."

Septima nickte wieder.

„Ich wollte dich schon sehr lange besser kennenlernen und ich habe mir schon lange deine Freundschaft gewünscht."

„Nur meine Freundschaft?", neckte Minerva.

„Zuerst schon, aber dann…. Du hast mich beeindruckt, immer ein wenig mehr und irgendwann stellte ich fest, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Mein Gott! Ich kam mir vor wie ein liebeskranker Teenager und bin dir tunlichst aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich habe mir immer nur vorgestellt, ich müsste dich vor meiner Mutter verleugnen und ich mochte dann gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, ob du überhaupt interessiert warst. Eine Frau wie dich kann man nicht verstecken und verleugnen, ich glaube auch nicht, dass du das so ohne weiteres mitgemacht hättest. Deshalb habe ich dich immer nur kurz gegrüßt, deshalb bin ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen. Bis Mutter starb. Ab ungefähr diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich frei für mich darüber nachdenken, ob ich überhaupt eine Chance bei dir hatte."

„Die Smalltalks", kommentierte Minerva trocken.

„Genau die", bestätigte Septima. „Was meinst du eigentlich, warum ich dich gefragt habe, was zwischen dir und Albus sei? Ich war nicht nur neugierig auf den Schulklatsch, ich wollte auch ein wenig meine Chancen ausloten."

„Hätte ich dir gesagt, dass Albus und ich liiert seien, dann…"  
„… dann hätte ich nicht weiter deine Gesellschaft gesucht. Auch, wenn es mir schwer gefallen wäre."

„Dann habe ich dir glücklicherweise die richtige Antwort gegeben. Und du warst im richtigen Moment am richtigen Platz und hast das Richtige getan."  
Minerva legte Septima den Arm um die Taille und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Nun ja, besser spät als nie, oder?"

Septima nickte lächelnd. Ihr Blick verweilte für einen Moment auf Minervas Gesicht, dann schweifte er weiter und über die sie umgebende Szenerie.

Die Dämmerung lag purpurn über den Hügeln und die ersten Sterne stiegen im Osten über dem Horizont hinauf, während der Sonnenuntergang im Westen das Land in rotem Feuer verbrannte.

„Es ist spät geworden. Vielleicht sollten wir besser heimgehen?", schlug Septima dann vor. Minerva nickte und die beiden Frauen erhoben sich, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Wieder im Garten angekommen, verharrte Septima plötzlich, hielt Minerva fest und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Minerva grinste.

„Hier draußen?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Sind wir nicht ein wenig zu alt für solche Kindereien?"

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte Septima übermütig und küsste Minerva.

„Ach bitte, Minerva."

„Na schön", lenkte Minerva seufzend ein. „Aber ich bestehe auf einer warmen Wolldecke, hier kann es abends nämlich recht kühl werden."

Septima lächelte und ließ sich auf der Gartenbank nieder. Minerva setzte sich neben sie und mit einem Zauber beschwor sie ein warmes schweres Plaid herauf, in das sie Septima und sich einhüllte.

„Das dürfte wohl warm genug sein, denke ich."

„Das glaube ich auch", stimmte Septima zu und kuschelte sich enger an Minerva. Dann wandte sie den Blick nach oben.

„Ich wollte schon lange mal wieder eine Nacht unter freiem Himmel verbringen und Sterne zählen. Schau doch mal, wie klar der Himmel ist und wie nahe die Sterne aussehen!"

Die Milchstraße über ihnen war ein weicher Strom aus Licht, der Pegasus strahlte mit der gebührenden Leuchtkraft am Himmel und der Mond war seiner Gemeinde treu geblieben. Spontan hob Septima den Arm und winkte Hercules zu, dem mächtigen Krieger im Schlachtgewand, für immer an den Himmel verbannt, der dort oben gemessenen Schrittes seinen Weg ging.

Minerva lächelte angesichts Septimas Spontaneität und zog sie enger in ihre Umarmung.

„Du hast recht, das macht tatsächlich Spaß", bemerkte sie und fühlte sich versucht, dem ewigen Krieger am Himmel ebenfalls zuzuwinken. Dazu hätte sie aber Septima loslassen müssen, die sich gerade so gemütlich an sie gelehnt hatte, dass Minerva dann doch davon absah.

„Sicher macht das Spaß", erwiderte Septima, „auch wenn es beinahe so romantisch ist, dass es an Kitsch grenzt."

„Wenn das so ist, dann gefällt mir Kitsch", stellte Minerva fest und küsste Septima auf die Nasenspitze, bevor sie weiter zusammen die Sterne betrachteten.


	7. Vertrauen

Endlich habe ich es geschafft, das nächste Kapitel fertigzustellen... Und wenn meine Mädels nicht alle so schnell wären, hätte es noch viel länger gedauert!  
Dicke Knuddelgrüße fürs Beta- und Testlesen gehen an _Angie Snape, Lapislazuli_ und _Like a Dame._

**Kapitel 7**

**Vertrauen**

* * *

Atem der Nacht. Der Mond zitterte, schillerte, eine blasse juwelenbestreute Scheibe im Meer der Nacht. Über ihnen die Sterne im Zenit ihres fehlerlosen Ganges, wiedergeboren im Spiegel ihrer Augen.

Die Stunden vergingen. Am östlichen Horizont erschien ein vager Glutschein und bemalte den Himmel in zartem Gelb und Orange. Die Nacht war entschwunden und von Schwerkraft entbunden stieg einegoldgelbe Sonne den Himmel hinauf.

Septima blinzelte träge in den jungfräulichen Morgen und bemerkte, dass Minervas Kopf schwer auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Liebevoll strich sie die taufeuchten Haarsträhnen zurück und küsste Minerva auf die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze. Die Sonne ist aufgegangen."

Minerva öffnete die Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Morgen", murmelte sie und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Da bin ich doch tatsächlich noch eingeschlafen. Ich werde wohl zu alt für solche Sachen."

Sie schälte sich aus dem Plaid, erhob sich und streckte Arme und Beine.

„Ich bin ziemlich durchgefroren. Du nicht?", erkundigte sie sich bei Septima.

„Doch, ein wenig kühl ist mir auch", gab diese zu und stand ebenfalls auf, um sich zu recken. „Aber ich wüsste da ein gutes Gegenmittel."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ein heißes Bad in deiner wunderschönen Badewanne. Ich schrubbe dir auch gerne den Rücken", fügte sie hilfsbereit an und lächelte spitzbübisch.

Minerva zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie überaus selbstlos von dir", spöttelte sie, doch ihr Lächeln nahm ihrer Ironie den Stachel. Sie wandte sich unvermittelt um und ging auf das Haus zu.

„Nun, wo bleibst du jetzt?", rief sie über die Schulter zurück und verschwand in der Haustür.

„Vergiss den Wärmezauber nicht!", rief Septima ihr nach und folgte ihr langsam ins Haus. In der Diele konnte sie schon hören, wie Minerva im Bad herumrumorte und wie das Wasser in die Wanne plätscherte. Ein leichter Hauch von Vanilleduft lag in der Luft.

Septima schlich sich in die Küche und machte möglichst leise zwei Tassen Tee fertig, die sie dann ins Badezimmer hinübertrug.

Als sie das Badezimmer betrat, aalte Minerva sich schon im von dicken Schaumbergen bedeckten Wasser. Hier war der Geruch nach Vanille wesentlich deutlicher auszumachen.

Septima ließ sich auf dem Rand der Wanne nieder und reichte Minerva eine der Teetassen.

„Oh, das ist lieb von dir", freute Minerva sich und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck von dem Tee.

Septima betrachtete sie lächelnd, bevor sie selbst an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass das gar keine schlechte Idee wäre", bemerkte sie dann.

Minerva lachte, fuhr mit den Fingern durch die Schaumflocken und tupfte übermütig etwas von dem Schaum auf Septimas Nase.

„Du solltest gar nicht erst damit anfangen, mich zu verwöhnen. Nachher gewöhne ich mich noch daran!"

„Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Septima und wischte sich den Schaum von der Nase. „Trink deinen Tee, bevor er kalt wird."

Gehorsam führte Minerva erneut die Teetasse zum Mund und warf Septima dabei einen Blick zu, den diese nur schwer interpretieren konnte.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Nichts", erwiderte Minerva stillvergnügt und nippte wieder an ihrem Tee.

In zufriedenem Schweigen leerte Minerva ihre Tasse und Septima tat es ihr nach. Nur gelegentliches Wasserplätschern und das leise Knistern des Badeschaums unterbrach die Stille. Dann nahm Septima Minerva ihre leere Tasse ab und stellte sie beiseite. Sie erhob sich, schritt an das Kopfteil der Wanne und stellte sich hinter Minerva. Diese verrenkte den Kopf, um Septima ansehen zu können.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde dir jetzt die Haare waschen", antwortete Septima leichthin und ließ ihren Worten gleich Taten folgen.

Mit sanften Bewegungen shampoonierte sie Minervas langes Haar und baute gleich eine Kopfmassage mit ein.

Mit einem leisen Aufseufzen ließ Minerva den Kopf nach hinten sinken.

„Hm, das tut so gut."

„Ertrink mir nur nicht vor lauter Wonne."

Anstatt einer Antwort ließ Minerva sich vorrutschen und tauchte ganz unter. Nach einem Moment kam sie mit einem leisen Prusten wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und wischte sich Schaum und Wasser aus dem Gesicht.

Septima schüttelte den Kopf und lachte.

„Warum lachst du?", erkundigte Minerva sich.

„Weil du mir gerade vorkommst wie ein Teenager", gab Septima zurück.

Minerva lachte nun ebenfalls.

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich auch so", gab sie dann zurück, verschwand erneut unter Wasser und blieb dort.

Septima beugte sich über den Rand der Wanne und schob die Schaumberge auseinander, worauf Minerva dann nach Luft schnappend wieder auftauchte und beinahe mit ihr zusammenstieß.

„Hattest du mir nicht angeboten, mir den Rücken zu schrubben?", erkundigte sie sich, noch immer etwas atemlos.

„Ja, das hatte ich. Aber wie soll ich an deinen Rücken herankommen, wenn du dich ständig unter Wasser herumtreibst?"

„Oh. Da ist natürlich etwas Wahres dran", gab Minerva zu, richtete sich

auf und blieb stocksteif sitzen. „Du kannst dann jetzt loslegen",

forderte sie die Freundin mit einem Blick über die Schulter auf.

Septima seufzte in gespielter Resignation auf und griff nach dem

Badeschwamm.

„Das könntest du von jetzt an eigentlich immer tun", fand Minerva, „das ist sehr angenehm!" Sie warf Septima einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. „Ich revanchiere mich auch bei dir", fügte sie dann lächelnd hinzu.

„Ich werde bestimmt darauf zurückkommen", erwiderte Septima.

ooOoo

* * *

„Im Grunde schon schade, dass die Ferien schon wieder vorbei sind", bemerkte Septima als sie die Stufen des Portals erklommen.

„Ja, aber dennoch bin ich irgendwie froh, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein", erwiderte Minerva und sah sich um, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. „Das erinnert mich jedes Mal wieder an meinen allerersten Abend in Hogwarts. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich hier eine wunderbare Zeit verbringen würde und war gleichzeitig unheimlich gespannt. Und das bin ich auch heute wieder. Ich bin neugierig, wie sich unsere neuen Erstklässler machen werden und was für Kinder in diesem Jahr hierher kommen", erklärte sie, während sie die Treppe zu Minervas Räumen emporstiegen.

Septima nickte zustimmend: „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. Mir geht es genauso."

Inzwischen waren sie vor Minervas Tür angekommen und verabschiedeten sich mit einem liebevollen Kuss voneinander.

Jede ging in ihre Räume, um ihre Sachen auszupacken und sich ein wenig frisch zu machen.

Nachdem Minerva ihre Siebensachen ausgepackt hatte, wandte sie sich ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Die Ergebnisse der ZAGs lagen ihr bereits vor und langsam arbeitet sie sich durch den Packen Pergamente. Sie wollte und musste wissen, wie die Ergebnisse ihrer Schüler ausgefallen waren, einerseits aus echtem Interesse, andererseits aber auch, weil sie die entsprechenden Stundenpläne für die Schüler erstellen musste.

Sie war gerade damit fertig geworden, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte und – nach ihrer Aufforderung, einzutreten – Albus hereinkam.

„Noch nicht ganz wieder da und schon in deine Arbeit vertieft", stellte er schmunzelnd fest. „Du willst die letzten Wochen wohl alle an einem Tag nachholen, was?"

Auch Minerva lachte. „Stimmt, vorher durfte ich ja nichts machen. Das hatte der Schulleiter mir ja verboten!"

„Immer diese Vorgesetzten", bemerkte Albus augenzwinkernd und nahm Minerva gegenüber Platz.

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich dann und ließ seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht wandern. „Du siehst richtig gut erholt aus."

„Was ich von dir nicht behaupten kann", bemerkte sie mit Sorge und deutete auf seine rechte Hand, die schwarz verbrannt und welk aussah.

„Du möchtest mir wohl nicht erzählen, was du gemacht hast?"

„Du hast recht, ich möchte es tatsächlich nicht erzählen", bestätigte Albus und schüttelte den Ärmel seiner Robe über die entstellte Hand. „Zumindest jetzt noch nicht", schränkte er ein. Dann lächelte er sie an. „Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, Horace Slughorn dazu zu bewegen, uns in diesem Jahr zu unterstützen. Er wird Zaubertränke unterrichten und Severus wird Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen", erzählte er dann weiter.

Minerva starrte ihn an. „Severus soll Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten? Albus, glaubst du, das ist klug? Ich meine, nach allem…"

„Ich vertraue Severus absolut", entgegnete Albus fest.

Minerva nickte. „Das reicht mir."

Dem Urteil ihres alten Freundes hatte sie immer blind vertrauen können und auch diesmal war sie dazu bereit.

Albus nickte nun auch und war geneigt, das Thema damit abzuschließen.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", erkundigte er sich dann, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Hattest du eine angenehme Zeit?"

Leicht belustigt bemerkte er, wie Minerva eine feine Röte in die Wangen stieg und sie hastig nickte.

„Septima und ich haben eine wirklich schöne Zeit miteinander verbracht", erwiderte sie betont neutral und spielte mit ihrem Tintenfass herum.

„Deshalb hattest du auch so viel Zeit, um mir eine Eule zu schicken", neckte Albus. „Ich nehme mal an, ihr beide – hm – habt euch gut verstanden."

Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, weshalb Minerva auch diesmal nur flüchtig nickte und verdrossen bemerkte, dass ihr Gesicht noch heißer und röter wurde als zuvor.

„Na, das wurde aber auch Zeit", bemerkte Albus weiter, „immerhin seid ihr beide lange genug umeinander herumgeschlichen."

„Albus!", begann Minerva, bevor sie das Zwinkern in den blauen Augen ihres alten Freundes bemerkte. „Du hast es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst?"

„Meine liebe Minerva, wenn man erstmal so lange Jahre Examina überwacht hat wie ich, dann neigt man dazu, ein gewisses Gespür dafür zu entwickeln, wer die Lösung im Ärmel versteckt hat", erwiderte Albus freundlich.

„Ich habe es nicht mit Sicherheit gewusst, aber ich hatte da so ein Gefühl, als ich euch beide zusammen gesehen habe und ich habe die Augen offen gehalten. An dir kann ich zum Beispiel untrügliche Zeichen schwerer Verliebtheit feststellen, besonders, wenn sich das Gespräch in eine bestimmte Richtung bewegt." Wieder lächelte er. „Und ich freue mich für dich, Minerva. Ich bin froh, dass du jemanden an deiner Seite hast, der deine Eigenschaften zu schätzen weiß, für dich da ist und dich genauso liebt, wie du bist. Du hast Septima deine Geschichte erzählt, hoffe ich? Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie es aus einer anderen Quelle erfahren würde."

„Ich habe ihr alles erzählt. Die Gelegenheit dazu hat sich gleich am ersten Abend ergeben und sie hat das alles recht gut aufgenommen."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", antwortete Albus. „Ich bin auch sehr froh, dass du nun endlich bereit bist, eine Beziehung einzugehen. Man kann nicht sein ganzes Leben vor der Liebe flüchten, weil sie einen verletzen könnte."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du. Ich bin bestimmt nicht vor der Liebe geflüchtet, es kam einfach nur nie der passende Mensch vorbei. Nicht alle Beziehungen müssen so enden wie deine mit Gellert Grindelwald und nicht alle Menschen weigern sich nach einer gescheiterten Beziehung so hartnäckig wie du, eine neue einzugehen, die so viel Vertrauen und Intimität erfordert."

Minerva sah Albus ernst an.

„Gerade du, der die Liebe als stärkste Kraft ansieht, entzieht sich ihr. Weißt du Albus, manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht."

„Das macht nichts, Minerva. Manchmal muss man einen Menschen auch nicht unbedingt verstehen, solange man ihn respektiert und sogar mag. Und wer sagt, dass ich mich der Liebe komplett entzogen habe? Ich liebe meine Arbeit mit unseren Schülern, ich liebe dich als meine Freundin. Du kannst nicht sagen, dass ich vor der Liebe flüchte oder dass es in unserer Freundschaft an Vertrauen und Intimität fehlen würde."

„Im Moment fehlt mir der Teil mit dem Vertrauen ein wenig", bemerkte Minerva mit einem deutlichen Blick auf Albus entstellte Hand.

„Es ist etwas passiert und du weigerst dich, mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Du machst merkwürdige Andeutungen von wegen, ‚jemanden an meiner Seite haben', was dir nicht ähnlich sieht. Irgendetwas ist doch hier nicht so, wie es sein sollte und du hüllst dich in Schweigen!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Ich kann dazu im Moment nichts sagen, Minerva. Zum einen, weil meine Pläne noch nicht spruchreif sind und zum anderen, um dich zu schützen. Je weniger du weißt, desto sicherer bist du. Ich werde in nächster Zeit einige Dinge tun, die dir merkwürdig vorkommen werden, ich werde die Schule gelegentlich für ein paar Tage verlassen müssen, ohne dir zu sagen, wohin ich gehen werde und ich bitte dich einfach darum, mir weiterhin zu vertrauen. Ich werde dir beizeiten alles erklären, jetzt kann ich es aber noch nicht."

Albus sah sie nach seiner Erklärung aufmerksam an.

Minerva nickte zögerlich.

„Das gefällt mir nicht, Albus. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich habe ja wohl keine andere Möglichkeit, nicht wahr? Ich habe dir immer vertraut und ich war dir gegenüber immer loyal. Das bin ich auch jetzt."

„Das genügt mir. Ich hatte auch nichts anderes von dir gehofft", antwortete er ernst und erhob sich. „Ich werde dich dann wieder arbeiten lassen, ich weiß, dass du noch eine Menge zu tun hast."

„Wann hätte ich das nicht?", erwiderte sie und stand ebenfalls auf, um ihn zur Tür zu begleiten.

Bevor er ging, sah er sie noch einmal ernst an.

„Ich möchte dir nicht in dein Privatleben dreinreden, aber ich möchte dich darum bitten, diskret zu sein, soweit es deine Beziehung zu Septima angeht. Von mir hast du in dieser Sache keine Kritik zu erwarten, aber ich fürchte, dass das nicht alle so offen aufnehmen wie ich. Und gerade jetzt, in diesen dunklen und gefährlichen Zeiten solltest du dich nicht weiter exponieren als unbedingt erforderlich."

Minerva sah ihn ebenso ernst an.

„Ich weiß deine Aufrichtigkeit zu schätzen, aber ich hatte nicht vor, meine Beziehung zu ihr an die große Glocke zu hängen. Verleugnen werde ich sie allerdings auch nicht."

„Das hatte ich erwartet", murmelte er, tätschelte ihr liebevoll die Schulter und verließ ihr Büro.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach. Sie hasste es, wenn er so kryptisch wurde und sie mit einem so unguten Gefühl zurückließ, ohne ihr einen konkreten Grund dafür zu nennen. Seufzend schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm und kehrte an ihre Arbeit zurück.

ooOoo

* * *

Der erste September war schnell herangerückt und mit ihm eine neue Schar Erstklässler, die von Minerva McGonagall unter den Sprechenden Hut gesetzt wurden.

Septima beobachtete amüsiert, wie Minerva die aufgeregten und nervösen Erstklässler durch die Große Halle führte, dann feierlich ihr Pergament mit den Namen der Schüler verlas und den schmutzigen alten Hut auf die Köpfe der aufgerufenen Kinder drückte, die der Hut dann in die entsprechenden Häuser sortierte. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass sich ein schwacher Patronus am Ende des Lehrertisches formierte und dass sich Snape kurz darauf erhob und unauffällig die Große Halle verließ.

Schließlich war auch der letzte neue Erstklässler in sein Haus sortiert worden, Minerva hatte den dreibeinigen Schemel und den Hut hinausgetragen und sich zwischen Hagrid und Septima am Lehrertisch niedergelassen.

„Wo ist Severus?", wisperte Minerva in Septimas Ohr, während sich Dumbledore erhob und seine kurze Begrüßungsansprache hielt.

„Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Septima zurück, „Er ist eben einfach gegangen. Ich glaube, er hat eine Nachricht bekommen."

Minerva sah sie fragend an, doch Septima zuckte bloß die Schultern, legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den noch immer sprechenden Dumbledore.

Als sie das Festmahl beinahe beendet hatten, ging das Tor zur Halle noch einmal auf und ein sichtlich ramponierter Schüler eilte die langen Bankreihen entlang und steuerte auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

Minerva kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist Potter", zischelte sie Septima zu. „Ich frage mich, wo der Junge jetzt erst herkommt."

„Und was er mit seinem Gesicht gemacht hat", ergänzte Septima und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sieht aus, als hätte er eine Schlägerei hinter sich."

Minerva hörte, wie hinter ihr eine Tür leise ins Schloss gezogen wurde und riskierte einen Blick nach hinten.

„Da ist Severus", raunte sie Septima zu. „Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war er erfolgreich, mit was auch immer."

„Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, er ist einer der Gründe, warum Potter ein so missmutiges Gesicht macht. Hat ihn sicher in Empfang genommen und ihm das Leben schwer gemacht."

„Vermutlich. Die beiden sind sich nicht grün", murrte Minerva und wich Hagrid aus, der Harry zur Begrüßung enthusiastisch zuwinkte und dabei riskierte, Minerva zu erschlagen, was diese mit einer entsprechend missbilligenden Miene quittierte.

Dumbledore erhob sich erneut und breitete die Arme aus.

„Einen wunderschönen Abend euch allen", sagte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Unten in der Halle erhob sich ein Gewisper, als die Schüler seine entstellte Hand bemerkten. Dumbledore lächelte nur und schüttelte den violett-goldenen Ärmel seiner Robe über die Hand.

„Nichts, worüber man sich den Kopf zerbrechen müsste", bemerkte er lässig. „Nun, unseren Neuen ein herzliches Willkommen, unseren alten Hasen ein Willkommen zurück! Ein weiteres Jahr magischer Ausbildung erwartet euch…"

Das Geflüster in der Halle erstarb zu einem leisen Hintergrundgeräusch, zumindest so lange, bis Dumbledore die Änderungen der Stellenbesetzung bekannt gab:

„Professor Slughorn ist ein früherer Kollege von mir, der sich bereit erklärt hat, seinen alten Posten als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wieder auf zu nehmen."

Prompt erhob sich ein erneutes, diesmal ungläubiges Gewisper in der Halle, das Dumbledore jedoch ignorierte und mit seiner Rede fortfuhr:  
„Professor Snape wird die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen."

Nach dieser Anmerkung brach ein wahrer Sturm in der Halle los, als die Schüler sich – nun nicht mehr ganz so leise wie zuvor – über diese unerhörte Neuigkeit austauschten.

Septima wandte sich Minerva zu, beide Augenbrauen gehoben.

„Ich schätze mal, du wusstest das bereits?"

„Hm", nickte Minerva zurück und spähte ans Ende der Tafel, wo Snape saß und nur lässig die Hand hob, als die Schüler aus Slytherin in Applaus ausbrachen. Sie vermeinte, einen leisen Hauch von Triumph auf Snapes Gesicht zu erkennen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Freundin zuwandte.

„Potter scheint das gar nicht zu schmecken", bemerkte Septima trocken, „ich habe ihn bis hierher rufen hören."

„Wundert dich das?"

„Nein, im Grunde nicht. Er wird in diesem Jahr sicher noch einige Male mit Severus aneinander geraten. Ich wundere mich nur, was Dumbledore zu dieser Entscheidung bewogen hat. Er hat sich doch sonst die Jahre immer geweigert, Severus diesen Posten zu geben. Und seine Hand sieht ein wenig merkwürdig aus. Du weißt nicht zufällig, was da im Busch ist?", erkundigte sie sich weiter.

Minerva schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als du. Er weigert sich, mich zu informieren. Aber er wird seine Gründe haben und ich vertraue ihm. Das habe ich immer getan."

Septima lächelte Minerva zu und griff unter dem Schutz des Tischtuches nach Minervas Hand.

„Natürlich vertraust du ihm, so wie immer. Das ist eine Frage, die sich mir gar nicht gestellt hat."

Heftiges Möbelrücken und allgemeiner Aufbruchstumult beendete sowohl ihr Gespräch als auch das Abendessen. Achselzuckend erhoben sich nun auch die Lehrer, um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Septima erwischte Minerva noch am Ärmel, als sie schon hinausgehen wollte.

„Warte mal kurz. Sehe ich dich gleich noch?", wisperte sie.

„Das wird sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen", erwiderte Minerva trocken und machte sich auf den Weg, um im Gryffindorturm nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *


	8. Schulbeginn

Wie immer gehört mir nicht allzuviel an dieser Story... ;) Ich verdiene auch nichts daran, ehrlich!

Liebe Knuddelgrüße gebühren wieder meinem Trio Infernale: Angie Snape, Lapislazuli und Like a Dame, fürs Korrekturlesen, Fehlersuchen und Feedbackgeben.

* * *

**Kapital 8**

**Schulbeginn**

Minerva sah kurz im Gryffindorturm nach dem Rechten und eilte dann in ihre Räume, um es sich mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa gemütlich zu machen. Sie hatte sich noch nicht mehr als hingesetzt und das Buch aufgeschlagen, als Septima an ihre Tür klopfte.

„Komm herein!"

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?", fragte Septima verdutzt, als sie das Zimmer betrat.

Minerva lächelte.

„Ich kenne inzwischen deine Art Anzuklopfen ganz genau. Außerdem würde sich sonst kaum noch jemand um diese Zeit zu mir verirren außer dir. Setzt dich." Minerva klopfte einladend auf den freien Platz neben sich.

Gehorsam setzte Septima sich neben sie und kuschelte sich an sie.

„Müde?", fragte Minerva.

„Ein wenig", gab Septima zu und lehnte ihren Kopf an Minervas Schulter.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer Severus den Patronus geschickt hat", meinte sie dann versonnen.

Minerva lachte.

„Neugierig bist du gar nicht, was? Aber in dieser Hinsicht kann ich dich aufklären. Ich habe eben bei meinen Gryffindors ein wenig die Ohren gespitzt."

„Minerva!" Septima gab sich schockiert. „Du bist doch wohl nicht als Katze durch die Ecken geschlichen?!"

„Würde dich das sehr schockieren? Aber zu deiner Beruhigung, nein, ich bin nicht als Samtpfote durch den Turm geschlichen. Ich überlasse es anderen, ihre Schüler auszuspionieren, das habe ich nun wirklich nicht nötig. Ich habe per Zufall mitbekommen, dass der Patronus von Nymphadora Tonks war und eigentlich als eine Nachricht an Hagrid gehen sollte. Unser Sorgenkind Potter hat sich im Zug mit Malfoy angelegt und Tonks hat ihn gefunden und zur Schule gebracht. Hagrid sollte ihn am Tor abholen, da er aber eine Kleinigkeit später kam ist stattdessen Severus gegangen."

„Und hat Gryffindor zweifellos ein paar Hauspunkte abgezogen", grummelte Septima.

„Siebzig", antwortete Minerva düster. „Das bringt uns einen noch nie dagewesenen Minusstand ein."

„Siebzig Punkte?! Bei aller Liebe, aber das geht doch wohl entschieden zu weit! Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich Dumbledore einschalten."

Minerva zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das besonders sinnvoll wäre. Ich mag es nicht zu Petzen und außerdem hat Albus genügend wichtigere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern muss. Mit einer solchen Lappalie mag ich ihn nicht behelligen."

„Aber du wirst das doch wohl nicht hinnehmen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber da gibt es andere Wege, ohne dass ich Albus damit belästigen muss." Minerva warf Septima einen funkelnden Blick zu.

„Du freust dich richtig darauf, mit Severus zu diskutieren, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Du irrst dich absolut nicht. Im Grunde macht es mir Spaß, mich ein wenig mit ihm zu streiten und ihn ein kleines bisschen zu ärgern. Ich genieße unsere kleinen verbalen Duelle und ich denke, ihm geht es da ähnlich. Ein harmloser Schlagabtausch unter Kollegen, nichts Schlimmes."

„Da würde ich zu gerne mal Mäuschen spielen", murmelte Septima.

Minerva beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen", warnte sie.

Septimas grinste und sah zu ihr auf.

„Ich wünsche mir jetzt etwas, das ich nur zu gerne erfüllt hätte", schnurrte sie und zog Minerva dichter an sich heran.

Diese hob die Augenbraue. „Was könnte das bloß sein?"

„Hm, ich dachte da an ein nonverbales Duell zwischen Kolleginnen", erwiderte Septima mutwillig.

„Ach so."

Schmunzelnd ließ Minerva sich von Septima ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete Septima vom Lehrertisch aus mit leichtem Amüsement, wie Minerva mit ihrer Liste durch die Reihen der Schüler schritt und mit ihnen sprach, um ihre jeweiligen Stundenpläne zu erstellen.

Lächelnd bemerkte sie, dass es bei Neville anscheinend etwas länger dauerte und so schlenderte sie betont gleichgültig langsam am Gryffindortisch vorbei, um zu lauschen.

„Warum wollen Sie überhaupt mit Verwandlung weitermachen?", fragte Minerva gerade, als Septima in Hörweite war, „ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass Sie dieses Fach sonderlich mögen."

Ein ziemlich unbehaglich aussehender Neville murmelte etwas von „Meine Großmutter möchte…", was Minerva mit einem Schnauben kommentierte.

„Es ist höchste Zeit, dass Ihre Großmutter lernt, auf den Enkel stolz zu sein, den sie hat und nicht auf den, den sie zu verdienen glaubt. Erst recht nach allem, was im Ministerium geschehen ist."

Septima riskierte einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Neville und verbiss sich ein weiteres Lächeln.

Der Junge war knallrot geworden und blinzelte verwirrt, vermutlich war er nicht an Komplimente aus Minervas Mund gewöhnt.

„Es tut mir leid, Longbottom, aber ich kann Sie nicht in meine UTZ-Klasse lassen. Ich sehe, dass Sie ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" in Zauberkunst haben, warum versuchen Sie es nicht mit einem UTZ in Zauberkunst?"

„Meine Großmutter ist der Ansicht, dass Zauberkunst eine schwache Alternative ist", murmelte Neville, gerade noch so laut, dass Septima ihn noch hören könnte.

„Nehmen Sie Zauberkunst und ich werde Augusta ein paar Zeilen schreiben und sie daran erinnern, dass dieses Fach nicht notwendigerweise wertlos ist, nur weil sie ihre Zauberkunst-ZAGs nicht bestanden hat."

Minerva sah auf und begegnete Septimas Blick, die ihr leicht zublinzelte, bevor sie das Weite suchte. Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Neville um seinen Stundenplan zu erstellen, bevor sie sich als nächstes Parvati Patil zuwandte, die sich mit ihrer Frage nach Firenze, dem Zentauren, McGonagalls Unmut einhandelte.

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Minerva nicht viel von Wahrsagen hielt und ihre Ablehnung auch ein wenig auf ihre beiden Kollegen Firenze und Professor Trelawney ausgeweitet hatte.

Kurze Zeit später schob Parvati ab und Minerva wandte sich Harry Potter zu, um seinen Stundenplan zu erstellen.

Dieserart beschäftigt verbrachte sie eine geraume Zeit in der Großen Halle, bis sie schließlich auch den letzten Schüler in seine Klasse geschickt hatte und sich auch zum Gehen wandte.

Vor der Tür traf sie auf Septima, die anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Was machst du denn noch hier? Hast du keinen Unterricht?", fragte Minerva erstaunt.

„Erst zur nächsten Stunde", erwiderte Septima vergnügt und hakte Minerva unter. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wie klasse ich das eben mit Longbottom fand. Es war höchste Zeit, dass mal jemand hingeht und dem Jungen den Rücken stärkt, besonders im Hinblick auf seine Großmutter. In dem Jungen steckt viel mehr, als es den Anschein hat. Er wird uns sicher alle noch mal überraschen."

Sie lächelte Minerva an und drückte leicht ihren Arm.

„Danke", sagte Minerva schlicht. „Ich bin froh, dass du auch dieser Ansicht bist. Severus hat mich nämlich ausgelacht, als ich das ihm gegenüber mal erwähnt habe. Er hält den Jungen für absolut unfähig und eine mittelschwere Katastrophe. Und das ist noch milde ausgedrückt."

Minervas Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Septima drückte erneut ihren Arm.

„Nun ja, Neville hat sicherlich ein paar Kessel zuviel schmelzen lassen. Aber das ginge mir vermutlich genauso, wenn Severus mich unterrichten würde. Ich finde es nur schade, dass Neville so wenig für Arithmantik übrig hat, ich würde ihn gerne unterrichten."

„Das glaube ich dir unbesehen. Er ist zwar etwas langsam und manchmal reichlich ungeschickt, aber er ist ein ausgesprochen netter Junge. Er muss einfach nur ermutigt werden, sich mehr zuzutrauen. So gesehen bin ich schon froh, dass er im vergangenen Sommer mit im Ministerium unterwegs war und sich behaupten konnte. Das hat ihm sicher gut getan. Und seine Noten in Zaubertränke werden sicherlich auch besser werden, jetzt, wo er nicht mehr von Severus sondern von Slughorn unterrichtet wird. Horace mag seine Fehler haben, aber er ist sicherlich nicht so einschüchternd wie Severus es sein kann."

„Dafür wird er es schwerer haben, sich in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu behaupten", wandte Septima ein und warf einen raschen Blick auf Minervas Gesicht.

Minerva zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass Potters Unterricht in diesem Fach dauerhaft Früchte bei Longbottom trägt", erwiderte sie und ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel. „Genug Ärger gab es deswegen ja."

„Hm, _Dumbledores Armee_", nickte Septima und grinste. „Ich wäre früher nicht auf diese Idee gekommen. Aber ich hatte ja auch nicht Umbridge als Lehrerin", fügte sie fairerweise hinzu.

„Glücklicherweise", stimmte Minerva zu, „das wäre für meinen Notendurchschnitt auch nicht sonderlich förderlich gewesen."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes entriegelte sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro.

Septima blieb stehen und löste sich mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck von Minerva.

„Ich muss dann mal los und ein paar Slytherins das Leben verschönern. Mal sehen, wieviel sie über die Ferien vergessen haben."

Sie schaute sich um und als sie sah, dass sich außer ihnen niemand im Korridor aufhielt, legte sie ihre Hände liebevoll um Minervas Gesicht und küsste sie.

„Dann bis später, Liebes", verabschiedete sie sich und huschte davon.

„Ja, bis später", murmelte Minerva und sah ihr nach, bevor sie dann in ihrem Büro verschwand und sich auf den Unterricht vorbereitete.

Am späten Vormittag, Minerva war gerade durch die Eingangshalle gelaufen und hatte sich über die großen Stundengläser aufgeregt, die den Hauspunktestand anzeigten, traf sie auf Snape. Gerade in der richtigen Laune, den ursprünglichen Urheber ihrer Verstimmung nach allen Regeln der Kunst abzukanzeln, steuerte sie auf ihn zu.

„Severus! Auf ein Wort!"

Snape hob, indigniert von ihrem scharfen Tonfall, die Augenbraue.

„Minerva", entgegnete er ölig, öffnete die Tür zu einer kleinen Kammer in der Vorhalle und ließ ihr mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung den Vortritt.

Mit erhobenem Kopf rauschte sie an ihm vorbei in das kleine Gelass, drehte sich schwungvoll um und begann, ihre Tirade abzuspulen.

„… unfair … immer nur Gryffindor… Sie sollten sich etwas schämen…. Parteiisch…zu alt für einen solchen Unfug… persönliche Animosität gegen Harry … miese Laune an Schwächeren auslassen…"

Snape verschränkte betont genervt die Arme vor der Brust und ließ ihre Schimpftirade über sich ergehen.

„Sind Sie nun fertig?", fragte er dann gelangweilt.

Plötzlich erinnerten ihn McGonagalls Augen an die einer Raubkatze, kurz vor dem Sprung auf ihre auserwählte Beute. Sicherheitshalber trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„Ob ich fertig bin?", fauchte sie. „Das ist doch wohl nicht Ihr Ernst?"

„Würde ich es wagen, mir einen Spaß mit Ihnen zu erlauben?", konterte Snape süffisant und genoss im Stillen die Wirkung seiner Worte. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Minerva würde Feuer speien.

McGonagall kniff die Augen zusammen und schnaubte feindselig.

„Sie gehen mir furchtbar auf die Nerven, Severus!", rief Minerva und sah ihn an, als ob sie ihn liebend gerne in die Hölle und wieder zurück gehext hätte. „Sie werden den von Ihnen angerichteten Schaden wieder reparieren oder Sie werden den Tag verfluchen, an dem Sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind!"

Severus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre McGonagall gerade einen besonders qualvollen Tod gestorben. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Minerva ihren Vorgesetztenstatus ausspielte. So bemühte er sich um seinen besten kalten und höhnischen Tonfall und zischte sie an:

„Minerva, wenn ich irgendwann den Tag erlebe, an dem niemand mehr Slytherin Punkte abzieht, weil er Vorurteile gegen das Haus hat, werde ich davon absehen, Ihren verwöhnten und naseweisen Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen. Bis dahin bekommen Ihre lieben Kleinen genau das, was sie verdienen, und ebenso Potter. Um den geht es hier ja wohl primär."

Minerva klappte fassungslos der Mund auf, als Snape ihr Parteilichkeit vorwarf und bedachte ihn mit einem gekonnt abfälligen Blick, bevor sie sich brüsk abwandte und mit wehender Robe und hoch erhobenem Kopf die Kammer verließ.

Snape sah ihr nach, einerseits widerwillig beeindruckt von ihrem gekonnten Abgang, andererseits amüsiert von ihrem erfrischenden Streitgespräch. Bei Merlin, er _mochte _es, McGonagall zur Weißglut zu treiben! Sein Amüsement wuchs, als er daran dachte, dass er in der nächsten Stunde das goldene Trio in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten würde. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Snape wäre laut pfeifend durch die Eingangshalle marschiert.

Nach diesem verbalen Duell hatte Minerva sich erst einmal in ihr Büro zurückgezogen, wo sie ihr Streitgespräch in aller Ruhe überdachte.

Im Stillen musste sie zugeben, dass ihr verbales Duell sehr viel versprechend angefangen hatte, ihr dann aber irgendwie entglitten war. Es wurmte sie, dass Severus ihr Parteilichkeit vorgeworfen hatte, ausgerechnet ihr, die immer versuchte, so gerecht wie möglich zu agieren und zu urteilen.

Und doch zwang ihre Gerechtigkeitsliebe sie nun dazu, sich selber einzugestehen, dass sie sich hatte zu sehr provozieren lassen.

Schließlich _hatte_ sie Severus treffen wollen und er hatte in der einzigen, ihm möglichen Art gekontert, in dem er versuchte, sie zu treffen.

Ein leicht bitteres Lächeln schlich sich um ihren Mund, das war ihm nur zu gut gelungen. Aufstöhnend barg sie das Gesicht in den Händen.

Wie _konnte _sie nur? Nach allem, was Snape und sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, nach allem, was sie in ihren Lebensläufen verband, hatte sie ihren unterschwelligen Vorbehalten erlaubt, ihren widerlichen Kopf zu erheben und das Tageslicht zu erblicken. Obwohl sie nur zu gut wusste, warum er so war, wie er nun einmal war, hatte sie Snape verletzen wollen und es wäre ihr beinahe gelungen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss das wieder ins Lot bringen", sagte sie laut. „Ich muss das wieder gerade biegen."

Sie hätte sich jetzt zu gerne mit jemandem darüber ausgetauscht, mit Albus etwa, oder mit Septima, doch die waren beide beschäftigt.

Es klingelte zur nächsten Stunde und dankbar dafür, dass sie ihre Überlegungen noch etwas verschieben konnte, erhob sie sich, um in ihre Klasse zu eilen.

* * *

Septima traf sie erst beim Abendessen am Lehrertisch wieder.

„Meine Güte, was für ein Tag", seufzte Minerva und ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Der erste Schultag ist immer der schlimmste", stimmte Septima ihr zu. „Alles geht noch drunter und drüber, und jedes Mal redet man sich den Mund fusselig, um alles Nötige zu erklären."

„Wem sagst du das? Ich glaube, ich habe heute ein Dutzend Mal die Bedeutung der UTZ und der ZAGs erläutert."

„Ich weiß, ich doch auch. Hast du denn die neuen Erstklässler wieder mit einer Sondervorstellung in den Bann ziehen können?", neckte Septima liebevoll und reichte Minerva eine Schüssel.

„Du meinst, die strenge McGonagall als niedliche Katze? Ja, habe ich, das funktioniert in jedem Jahr", erwiderte Minerva befriedigt und füllte ihren Teller.

„Auch wenn die Slytherins sich immer redlich Mühe geben, nicht allzu beeindruckt auszusehen", bemerkte sie dann zwischen zwei Bissen. „Aber das war schon immer so. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie unbeeindruckt Severus sich damals gegeben hat, aber seine Augen haben ihn dann doch verraten."

Aus für Septima unerfindlichen Gründen warf Minerva einen irgendwie besorgt wirkenden Blick zu Severus hinüber.

Auch Septima riskierte bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Richtung von Snape, der wie üblich mit versteinerter Miene am Tisch saß und eine Aura von Kälte verbreitete.

„Du, das kann ich mir jetzt gar nicht vorstellen", wisperte Septima dann Minerva zu.

„Was? Dass er beeindruckt war?"

„Nein, dass er mal ein kleiner Erstklässler war", gab Septima leise zurück und grinste bei dem Gedanken. „Snape als kleiner niedlicher Junge geht einfach über meine Vorstellungskraft."

„Klein ja, aber als niedlich würde ich ihn nicht gerade bezeichnen", flüsterte Minerva zurück. „Er war als Kind schon sehr zurückhaltend und zog ständig eine finstere Miene."

Minerva bemühte sich um einen oberflächlichen Tonfall.

„Typisch, das passt zu ihm", bemerkte Septima leise und warf einen neuerlichen Blick zu Snape hinüber, der diesen Blick auffing und mit einer spöttischen kleinen Verbeugung kommentierte. Septima wurde rot und wandte den Blick ab.

„Geschieht dir recht", murmelte Minerva, die dieses kleine Intermezzo beobachtet hatte. „Immerhin war er heute schon so erfolgreich, dass er mich zur Weißglut gebracht hat und Potter zu einer patzigen Antwort provozieren und ihn zum Nachsitzen verdonnern konnte. Normalerweise hebt das seine Laune ungemein."

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, was er gegen den Jungen hat", wunderte Septima sich und überging dabei den ersten Teil des Satzes vollkommen. „Potter hat ihm doch nichts getan."

„Das ist es auch gar nicht. Das ist eine alte Geschichte. Um es kurz zu machen, Severus und James Potter waren während ihrer Schulzeit erklärte Feinde, das war schon mehr als die übliche Feindseligkeit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Severus hat seine Abneigung gegen James und seine Freunde auf Harry übertragen, während Harry Snape ebenso hasst wie sein Vater es tat", erklärte Minerva, dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr Streitgespräch mit Severus nun noch nicht zu erwähnen brauchte.

„Also sozusagen eine Erbfeindschaft, ja?"

„Ja, sozusagen. Albern genug, dass sich ein Kind mit so etwas herumärgert, aber zumindest Severus sollte es eigentlich besser wissen. Ich würde mir wünschen, dass beide zur Vernunft kommen, aber daran ist vermutlich nicht mal zu denken. Auch wenn Gryffindor dann zur Abwechslung mal ein paar Hauspunkte mehr behalten könnte", fügte Minerva hinzu und nun warf sie einen finsteren Blick auf Snape, der noch immer mit unbewegter Miene am Tisch saß und sich als Einziger nicht unterhielt, sondern düster vor sich hinstarrte und gelegentlich einen solchen einschüchternden Blick auf die munter schwatzende Schülerschar unten in der Halle warf, dass er das übermütige Geschwatze zumindest vorübergehend damit eindämmte.

Als er Minervas Blick auf sich gerichtet fühlte, hob er eine Augenbraue und erwiderte ihren finsteren Blick mit dem Anflug eines süffisanten Grinsens, um sie zu ärgern, was ihm auch prompt gelang.

Minerva wandte zähneknirschend den Blick von ihm ab, schob den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich brüsk.

„Ich habe noch zu arbeiten", erklärte sie ihren verwundert aussehenden Kollegen, die weder ihr Gespräch mit Septima noch ihr kleines Zwischenspiel mit Snape mitbekommen hatten.

Während Septima ihrer Freundin erstaunt nachsah, beeilte Snape sich, Minerva mit einem weiteren süffisanten Lächeln und einer ironischen Verbeugung zu ärgern. Mit Genugtuung bemerkte er, wie sie die Lippen fest aufeinander presste, ihn mit einem kühlen Blick bedachte und dann aus der Halle eilte. Er hatte Mühe, ein zufriedenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er ihr nachsah. Auch wenn er McGonagall als Kollegin sehr schätzte, genoss er es einfach zu sehr, sie ein wenig aufzuziehen, sie ärgerte sich gar zu unterhaltsam, wie er fand.

Snape richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Tisch zurück und bemerkte zu seiner milden Verwunderung, dass Professor Vector ihn zornig anfunkelte, bevor auch sie den Stuhl zurückschob und ebenso energischen Schrittes die Halle verließ wie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

Snape sah auch ihr nach, allerdings mehr erstaunt als befriedigt und er machte sich seine Gedanken. Seine Kolleginnen hatten in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und nun der heutige

Abend, Snape fand das bemerkenswert und beschloss, die Augen offen zu halten.

Minerva war in ihr Büro geeilt und hatte in einem ihrer seltenen Temperamentsausbrüche so lautstark die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt, dass der Putz von den Wänden rieselte. Nun saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte, ihr schottisches Temperament zu zügeln.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie auf ihrem Stuhl hochfahren.

„Ja bitte!", rief sie, noch immer recht rau und bemühte sich darum, ruhig und gelassen zu wirken.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Septima steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher."

Septima schlüpfte durch den Türspalt, durchquerte den Raum und umrundete den Schreibtisch, wo sie Minerva beide Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Was war denn plötzlich los?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ach, Severus…", grummelte Minerva.

„Was war mit ihm?", hakte Septima nach.

„Im Grunde nichts", gab Minerva zu und seufzte. „Er hat mich einfach nur ärgern wollen und das ist ihm gelungen. Ich weiß, dass er sich mitunter einen Spaß daraus macht, mich zur Weißglut zu treiben", bekannte sie und sah schräg zu Septima hinauf. „Und ich gehe ihm immer wieder auf den Leim und das ärgert mich maßlos. Wir hatten heute Vormittag schon einen Zusammenstoß, wegen seiner Punkteabzieh-Aktion von gestern und ich habe mich ein wenig zu sehr von ihm provozieren lassen. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr eines unserer üblichen Verbalduelle, sondern ich wollte ihn treffen, ihm wehtun. Und er hat gekontert und mit einer verbalen Breitseite geantwortet, um mich zu treffen."

„Und das ist ihm gelungen", stellte Septima trocken fest.

„Allerdings." Minerva barg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Im Grunde war es absolut blödsinnig, wegen einer solchen Lappalie einen solchen Aufstand zu machen, aber ich habe mich hinreißen lassen und das tut mir jetzt leid.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Es war, als ob alle meine heimlichen Vorbehalte, die ich je gegen ihn hatte, plötzlich hervorbrachen und ich habe ihn attackiert."

„Du bist eben auch nur ein Mensch, Minerva und nicht perfekt. Und Snape kann einen wirklich zur Weißglut bringen."

„Sicher kann er das, aber ich weiß, warum er ist, wie er ist und ich sollte mich entsprechend verhalten. Aber das habe ich nicht. Jetzt muss ich versuchen, die Sache wieder ins Lot zu bringen und das wird sicher nicht einfach."

„Und warum bist du gerade so plötzlich gegangen?"

„Er fing da an, wo wir heute Vormittag aufgehört haben und ich hatte keine Ambitionen, unsere Animosität von heute früh wieder aufzukochen, unseren Kollegen und Schülern eine Szene zu liefern und Severus noch einmal verbal zu Kleinholz zu machen. Ich dachte, einmal am Tag reicht vollkommen aus und deshalb bin ich lieber gegangen und habe unterwegs ein paar Türen geknallt", gestand sie achselzuckend. Dann fasste sie Septima genauer ins Auge.

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich bin dir nachgegangen. Es hat mich irritiert und irgendwie geärgert, dass Severus dich so zum Überkochen gebracht hat. Ich wollte nach dir sehen."

„Ob das so eine kluge Entscheidung war?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du hast ihm gerade genügend Munition für einen Angriff aus einer anderen Richtung geliefert", erklärte Minerva. „Er wird zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und vier herausbekommen."

„Du meinst, ihm wird auffallen, dass uns mehr verbindet als eine einfache Freundschaft?"

„Er müsste blind sein, wenn er die Anzeichen übersehen würde", erwiderte Minerva.

„Würde es dich sehr stören, wenn das von uns bekannt würde?"  
Septima musterte sie eindringlich.

„Mich stören? Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Sondern?"

„Albus hat mich um Diskretion gebeten. Er meinte, ich sollte mich nicht weiter exponieren als unbedingt erforderlich. Ich habe ihm geantwortet, dass ich unsere Beziehung nicht an die große Glocke hängen, dich aber nicht verleugnen würde."

„Was soll ich jetzt davon halten?"

„Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher", gab Minerva zu. „Er war an dem Abend sehr kryptisch, hat einen Haufen Dinge angedeutet, aber keines davon beim Namen genannt. Er wollte mir nichts sagen, um mich zu schützen, worum auch immer es gehen mag, und mich weiterhin um Loyalität gebeten, auch wenn er merkwürdige Entscheidungen treffen müsste. Die habe ich ihm zugesagt, ich habe ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. Und er mich auch nicht", fügte sie hinzu.

Septima setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Minervas Stuhl und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Das klingt als ob er etwas vorhätte. Warum hast du mir nichts von dieser Unterhaltung erzählt?"

„Es erschien mir nicht notwendig zu sein."

„Nicht notwendig? Albus bittet dich um Diskretion in deiner Beziehung zu mir, haut dir einen Stapel kryptischer Bemerkungen um die Ohren und du hältst es nicht für notwenig, mir davon zu erzählen? Zumindest die Sache mit der Diskretion geht mich ja wohl auch etwas an", bemerkte Septima fest. „Ganz davon abgesehen geht es mich schon etwas an, wenn du dich mit einem Problem herumschlagen musst, einerlei, worum es geht."

„Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht, dir davon zu erzählen", verteidigte Minerva sich.

„Na", erwiderte Septima zweifelnd. „Immerhin erklärt es dein nächtliches Zähneknirschen."

„Ich tue was?"

„Seit wir wieder hier sind knirschst du nachts mit den Zähnen, dass es eine wahre Wonne ist", erklärte Septima. „In manchen Nächten muss ich den Zauberstab zur Hilfe nehmen, um überhaupt in Ruhe schlafen zu können. Das kommt ja nicht von ungefähr und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass du ein Gespräch mit Albus über", sie zögerte, „gewisse Dinge hattest, erscheint es mir als die logische Konsequenz davon."

Sie warf Minerva einen strengen Blick zu.

„Das nächste Mal sprichst du bitte mit mir. Das erspart dir Nackenverspannungen und grundlose Wutausbrüche und mir schlaflose Nächte."

Und mit einem Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: „Immerhin brauche ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf, damit eine gewisse Vorgesetzte mich auch weiterhin attraktiv findet."

Ihr Lächeln besänftigte Minerva nun vollends und sie erwiderte Septimas Lächeln, wenn auch etwas zögerlich.

„Tut mir leid. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Scheißtag heute."

„Hm."

„Ich könnte dich etwas ablenken, weisst du?"

„Ja."

„Komm."

Sie ergriff Minervas Hand und zog die widerstrebende Frau von ihrem Stuhl hoch.

„Heute Nacht kommst du zur Abwechslung mal zu mir. Ich habe da ein tolles neues Badezeug gekauft, das würde dir jetzt sicher gut tun."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Aber ich. Du gehst jetzt in die Wanne, entspannst dich und beugst damit schlaflosen Nächten und Zähneknirschen vor und morgen klärst du die Sache mit Severus. Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", unkte Minerva, ließ sich aber von ihrer Freundin mitziehen.

* * *

TBC... Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig!


	9. Von Katzen, Kerkern und Riesen

Wieder einmal gehört mir nicht mal die Hälfte der Story und ich verdiene nichts damit.

Und wieder einen dicken virtuellen Knuddler an mein Trio Infernale: Angie Snape, Lapislazuli und Like a Dame...

**Kapitel 9**

**Von Katzen, Kerkern und Riesen**

Minerva hatte in der Nacht schlecht geschlafen und war dementsprechend auch schon früh aufgestanden. Während Septima sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte, fand sie sich sehr zeitig in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück ein. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten immer noch die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages herum, und sie verspürte das unbedingte Bedürfnis, diese Sache mit Severus aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Sie frühstückte hastig, ohne zu merken, was sie überhaupt aß und war schon fertig, als ihre restlichen Kollegen langsam in der Großen Halle eintrudelten. Als sie Severus an den Tisch herannahen sah, spürte sie, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Angesichts ihrer geröteten Wangen zog er die Augenbrauen empor und ließ ihr ein belustigtes Grinsen zukommen. Eilig schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und verließ die Halle mit einem gemurmelten Kommentar.

Madam Hooch und Pomona Sprout sahen ihr verblüfft nach, als sich Minerva beinahe schon unhöflich an ihnen vorbeidrängte und förmlich aus der Tür stürmte, wo sie beinahe Septima überrannte und wortlos stehen ließ, worauf auch diese ihr konsterniert nachstarrte.

„Sie arbeitet zuviel", bemerkte Pomona achselzuckend und schaute Kollegin nach.

„Viel zu viel, wenn du mich fragst", erwiderte Hooch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie noch nicht wieder ganz auf Vordermann ist. Sie war früher nie launisch."

„Das wird sich auch wieder geben", entgegnete Sprout, ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken und griff nach dem Kaffee.

„Hoffentlich", antwortete Hooch und streckte Sprout ihre Tasse entgegen. „Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"

Septima runzelte die Stirn, rührte angelegentlich in ihrer Tasse herum und gab vor, die Konversation ihrer Kolleginnen vollständig zu überhören.

Hin und wieder schoss sie einen recht ärgerlichen Blick in Snapes Richtung, was dieser mit einer halb erstaunten, halb finsteren Miene entgegnete, während er sich insgeheim seine Gedanken um seine beiden Kolleginnen machte.

Konnte es denn sein, dass die beiden Frauen mehr verband als eine einfache Freundschaft? Konnte es sein, dass Septima Vector und Minerva McGonagall ein Paar waren? Noch immer war Snape sich nicht restlos sicher, aber er fand seine Vermutung immer mehr bestärkt. Er hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass seine alte Kollegin und liebste Gegnerin irgendwann einmal eine Beziehung eingehen würde, aber nun ja – warum eigentlich nicht? Immerhin hatte Snape schon wesentlich merkwürdigere Dinge erlebt.

Ein weiteres merkwürdiges Ereignis erwartete ihn, als er nach dem Frühstück in seinen Kerker zurückkehrte und vor seiner Tür eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Tigerkatze vorfand. Er seufzte lautlos.

„Minerva. Was tun Sie denn hier?"

Die Katze legte die Ohren zurück, sah ihn kurz an und wandte ihren Blick dann von ihm weg und zur Tür hin. Snape unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer und öffnete diese.

„Wenn Sie dann hereinkommen möchten", lud er sie mit hörbar genervter Stimme ein.

Die Katze erhob sich würdevoll und schritt majestätisch durch die Tür, die Severus ihr aufhielt. Kaum im Raum angekommen, hatte er die Gelegenheit zu beobachten, wie sich die kleine Tigerkatze wieder in seine Kollegin McGonagall zurückverwandelte.

Er blieb an die Tür gelehnt stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was verschafft mir diese außergewöhnliche Ehre am frühen Morgen?", fragte er dann und klang immer noch gelangweilt.

„Es geht um gestern, Severus."

„Ich höre."

Minerva zögerte für einen kurzen Moment, dann warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und sah Snape freimütig an.

„Zuerst sollten Sie wissen, dass ich unsere kleinen Wortgefechte für gewöhnlich sehr genieße", begann sie und fixierte Snape mit dem ihr eigenen festen Blick.

Er nickte nur, das wusste er bereits.

„Nur gestern habe ich ein wenig die Kontrolle verloren. Ich habe mich zu sehr von Ihnen provozieren lassen und schließlich wollte ich Sie treffen und Ihnen wehtun. Es war, als ob alle meine heimlichen Vorbehalte, die ich je gegen Sie hatte, plötzlich hervorbrachen und ich habe Sie attackiert, obwohl ich nur zu gut weiß, warum Sie der Mensch sind, der Sie sind. Ich würde das nur zu gerne ungeschehen machen und es tut mir wirklich leid."

Minerva verstummte und sah ihn abwartend an.

Snape stand noch immer mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür gelehnt, doch seine zuvor noch finstere Miene war einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen.

„Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätze, was Sie hier versuchen, Minerva, aber es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie mich um Verzeihung bitten. Ich habe Ihnen nichts übel genommen, im Gegenteil." Er lächelte schief. „Ich fand es ausgesprochen interessant anzusehen, wie Sie beinahe explodiert sind und für Ihren gekonnten Abgang kann ich Ihnen nur Beifall zollen."

Sein Gesicht wurde weicher.

„Ich müsste eigentlich Sie um Verzeihung bitten, weil ich ausgerechnet Ihnen Parteilichkeit vorgeworfen habe. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass wir diese Angelegenheit nun aus der Welt schaffen können und ich weiß es wirklich zu würdigen, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben und heute früh hergekommen sind. Das zeigt mir, dass Sie mich genügend als Person respektieren und schätzen, um sich Gedanken um mich zu machen. Das ist auf jeden Fall eine erfreuliche Abwechslung im Vergleich zu vielen anderen." Er zuckte die Achseln.

Minerva hätte beinahe vor lauter Erleichterung laut aufgeseufzt.

„Ich bin froh, dass diese Sache geklärt ist", sagte sie warm und trat einen Schritt näher auf Severus zu. „Natürlich schätze ich Sie. Sie treiben mich zwar manchmal zur Weißglut, aber dennoch möchte ich Sie hier nicht mehr missen", erklärte sie weiter und sah ihn offen an.

„Ich schätze, das ist jetzt so üblich", bemerkte Severus achselzuckend, löste seine verschränkten Arme und streckte Minerva die Hand hin.

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln ergriff sie die dargebotene Hand.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus sie zu einem körperlichen Kontakt aufgefordert hatte. Sie bemerkte, dass seine Hände ausgesprochen kräftig, etwas rau und leicht kühl waren und er über einen angenehm festen Händedruck verfügte. Mit leisem Bedauern beendete sie schließlich den physischen Kontakt.

„Dann sind wir jetzt also klar miteinander?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte er. „Ich werde auch weiterhin Ihren naseweisen Gören Punkte abziehen und Sie werden mich weiterhin dafür auf Ihre unnachahmliche Art zusammenstauchen. Alles wie gehabt."

„Schön. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag, Severus."

„Ich Ihnen auch, Minerva."

Er öffnete ihr die Tür.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, was sollte eigentlich Ihre Maskerade als Katze auf meiner Fußmatte? Wollten Sie hinter den Ohren gekrault werden? Oder haben Sie etwa geglaubt, ich würde Sie nicht erkennen?"

„Das würde ich niemals annehmen, Severus, so verkalkt werden Sie doch wohl noch nicht sein! Nein, ich dachte nur, es wäre Ihnen möglicherweise unangenehm, wenn Ihre Schüler sehen, dass die Schreckschraube von Gryffindor Ihnen vor Ihrer Tür auflauert."

Sie verließ seinen Wohnraum und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Wie nett, dass Sie sich Gedanken um meinen Ruf machen", spöttelte er.

„Na, wenigstens einer von uns sollte an Ihren Ruf denken", schoss sie zurück. „Und wenn erstmal bekannt würde, dass Sie sich friedlich mit mir unterhalten haben ohne mir den Kopf abzureißen oder mich in eine Nebelkrähe zu verwandeln, wäre Ihr Furcht einflößender Ruf als böse schwarze Fledermaus komplett im Eimer." Sie zwinkerte ihm verstohlen zu und rauschte den Gang hinab.

Severus schloss die Tür und lachte leise in sich hinein.

###

„Wo ist eigentlich Dumbledore?", flüsterte Septima beim Abendessen.

„Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung", erwiderte Minerva und warf ebenfalls einen verstohlenen Blick auf den leeren Stuhl des Schulleiters.

„Meinst du, das ist eine jener Gelegenheiten, von denen er dir erzählt hat?", wisperte Septima weiter.

„Schon möglich", entgegnete Minerva und beschäftigte sich angelegentlich mit ihrem Teller.

„Was meinst du denn, was er vorhat?", bohrte Septima weiter.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es nicht weiß", erwiderte Minerva scharf. „Und selbst, wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir unter Umständen auch nicht erzählen können. Und jetzt nerv mich bitte nicht mit Fragen, die ich dir nicht beantworten kann."

Septima, die sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass sie mit ihrer Fragerei einen wunden Punkt bei ihrer Freundin erwischt hatte, lenkte ein.

„Schon gut, ich war halt nur neugierig."

„Nichts Neues von dieser Front", murmelte Minerva, hob die Augen und begegnete dem Blick von Snape, der sie mit unergründlicher Miene ansah und dann die Mundwinkel zu der winzigen, kaum sichtbaren Andeutung eines Lächelns verzog. Minerva antwortete mit einem ebenso winzigen und kaum sichtbaren Neigen des Kopfes, bevor sie sich wieder Septima zuwandte und ihre Konversation in ungefährlichere Gewässer steuerte, in dem sie vom Unterricht sprach.

Über kurz beteiligten sich auch andere Kollegen am Gespräch und es entspann sich ein lebhafter Austausch. Sogar Snape ließ sich dazu herab, mit unbewegter Miene einen oder zwei spöttische Kommentare einzuwerfen, um den einen oder anderen seiner Kollegen etwas zu ärgern.

Schließlich neigte sich das Abendessen dem Ende zu und nacheinander erhoben sich die Lehrer und Schüler, um ihren diversen Beschäftigungen nachzugehen.

Septima wartete, bis sie aus der Sicht- und Hörweite aller anderen waren, dann hakte sie sich bei Minerva unter.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du deine Differenz mit Severus aus der Welt schaffen konntest", bemerkte sie fröhlich. „Er war ja eben richtig menschlich."

„Ja, habe ich, gleich nach dem Frühstück. Ich habe ihm quasi im Kerker aufgelauert, bevor er zum Unterricht gehen konnte", erwiderte Minerva stillvergnügt.

„Und? Was hat er gesagt? Nun spann mich nicht so lange auf die Folter!"

„Täte dir mal ganz gut, du bist heute wieder furchtbar neugierig", erwiderte Minerva lächelnd und versetzte ihrer Freundin einen liebevollen Nasenstüber.

Septima zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich schätze dann mal, dass alles deinen Wünschen gemäß gelaufen ist, sonst wärst du nicht so guter Laune."

„Ja, es ist besser gelaufen als ich es mir gedacht hatte. Im Prinzip schätzte er meinen Versuch mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und fügte an, dass er mich gleichfalls um Verzeihung bitten müsste, weil er mir Parteilichkeit vorgeworfen hat. Es ist also alles wieder beim Alten. Er wird weiterhin meinen Gryffindors Punkte abziehen, ich werde mich auch weiterhin darüber aufregen und wir werden beide wissen, dass alles nicht unbedingt ernst zu nehmen ist."

„Ja, aber was hat er dabei für ein Gesicht gemacht?"

„Was soll er schon für ein Gesicht gemacht haben? Ein Snapesches eben. Nein, im Ernst, er wirkte ein wenig nachdenklich, zumindest stellenweise."

„Da hätte ich doch zu gerne Mäuschen gespielt", bemerkte Septima versonnen und fasste Minervas Arm fester. „Meinst du, du kannst mich lehren, wie man ein Animagus wird? Vorzugsweise etwas sehr Kleines und Unauffälliges?"

„Sicher könnte ich das, aber wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich das auch möchte?", konterte Minerva und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ihre Bürotür aufspringen. „Du würdest diese Fähigkeit doch nur nutzen, um Unfug damit zu treiben und nichts ahnende Leute zu belauschen."

„Nun mach mich nicht schlechter als ich bin!", verteidigte sich Septima. „Ich meine es ernst, es würde mich wirklich interessieren, aber ich habe mich noch nie alleine da herangetraut. Es kann einfach zuviel schief gehen, wenn man nicht genau weiß, was man tut."

„Und was wärest du dann gerne für ein Tier?"

„Das ist eine interessante und berechtigte Frage", erwiderte Septima nachdenklich. „Es müsste etwas sein, das einerseits nicht auffällt, andererseits aber auch so gestrickt ist, dass ich in dieser Form nicht als hilfloses Etwas enden würde."

„Wie wäre es mit der Katze?", schlug Minerva mit einem feinen Lächeln vor.

„Hah! Nur weil du es als optimal empfindest, als Katze durchs Leben gehen zu können, wenn du es willst, muss das noch lange nicht für mich gelten", erwiderte Septima kopfschüttelnd. „Zwei Katzen in einer Schule wären wohl doch ein bisschen zuviel des Guten."

„Du vergisst Mrs. Norris", erinnerte Minerva sie, „ganz zu schweigen von den diversen Katzen unserer Schüler."

„Ich meinte zwei Katzen-Animagi!", präzisierte Septima schmunzelnd. „Obwohl es sicher nicht ganz uninteressant wäre, sich mal mit Mrs. Norris auf Augenhöhe zu unterhalten", fügte sie hinzu.

Minerva zuckte die Achseln.

„Diese Erfahrung kannst du dir schenken, sie ist verdammt hochnäsig und spricht nur mit echten Katzen. Und zu denen zähle ich ihrer Ansicht nach nun mal nicht."

„Snobismus unter Vierbeinern! Wer hätte das gedacht?", amüsierte sich Septima. „Aber ich werde mich mal näher mit dieser Sache befassen und ich werde dich noch mal auf das Thema ansprechen, wenn ich weiß, was ich werden möchte."

„Wenn du groß bist?"

„Ich bin groß!", erwiderte Septima und sah Minerva schräg an.

„Erwachsen vielleicht, aber nicht besonders groß!", foppte Minerva ungerührt und lachte über die Grimasse, die Septima ihr schnitt.

„Ich werde dir gleich mal zeigen, wie groß ich bin!", drohte Septima spaßhaft und jagte Minerva um ihren Schreibtisch herum. „Du brauchst dir gar nichts darauf einbilden, das du eine Winzigkeit größer bist als ich!"

„Wer bildet sich hier etwas ein?", fragte Minerva und stoppte so unvermittelt, dass Septima in sie hineinlief.

„Autsch! Kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?", beschwerte die sie sich und griff Haltsuchend nach Minervas Taille, ein Umstand, den Minerva zu egoistischen Zwecken ausnutzte.

„Hätte ich dich jetzt auch vorwarnen sollen?", fragte sie schmunzelnd, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Wage es bloß nicht, mich vor solchen Attacken warnen zu wollen", erwiderte Septima noch immer ein wenig atemlos und strich sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Abend? Machen wir da weiter, wo wir gerade aufgehört haben?", fragte Septima und streckte begehrlich die Hände nach Minerva aus.

„Hände weg, du lüsternes Biest! Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich habe noch zu arbeiten", klärte Minerva sie bedauernd auf. „Musst du denn nichts für den Unterricht vorbereiten? Oder Aufsätze korrigieren?"

„Nicht allzu viel", erwiderte Septima. „Ich hatte heute Nachmittag frei und da habe ich meinen Krempel schon erledigt."

„Du Glückliche! Einen solchen Luxus habe ich leider nicht", seufzte Minerva und nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. Sie zog eine Schublade auf und förderte einen großen Stapel Pergamentrollen hervor.

„Die muss ich alle noch korrigieren."

„Was ist das?"

„Hausaufgaben der Zweitklässler", murmelte Minerva und entrollte einen der Bögen. „Und ich befürchte, ich werde eine Menge roter Tinte brauchen, wenn ich das so sehe…"

„Und eine Menge Zeit", ergänzte Septima, die ihr über die Schulter geschaut hatte und tippte mit dem Finger auf den mittleren Teil des Essays. „Das ist ja schauderhaft!"

„Ich weiß. Anscheinend haben die Kinder die Sommerferien optimal genutzt, um ihre Köpfe zu hundert Prozent zu leeren", grummelte Minerva und kramte ihre Feder hervor.

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt mal deinen Aufsätzen überlassen und verständnisvoll das Weite suchen. Vielleicht gehe ich ein wenig spazieren."

„Dann pass auf dich auf!"

„Ach, befürchtest du etwa, ich würde bei jedem Spaziergang über irgendwelche verletzten Kollegen stolpern, die ich dann zu Poppy schleife, um mich anschließend in sie zu verlieben? Das wäre selbst mir zu stressig", grinste Septima, küsste Minerva liebevoll und trollte sich.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Minerva ihr nach und fragte sich wieder einmal, wo Septima nur immer ihre Energie hernahm.

Mit raschen Schritten durchquerte Septima das Schloss und lief flink die große Eingangstreppe am Portal hinab, als die Sonne gerade im Westen als glutroter Feuerball versank und den Himmel in zarten Pastelltönen anmalte. Wie so oft in den letzten Jahren durchstreifte Septima planlos die ausgedehnten Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Schon bald brach die Dämmerung herein und ein bleicher Mond stieg am Himmel empor. Die Luft wurde kühl und frisch; der Verbotene Wald hob sich als schwarzer Schemen gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel ab. Der schwarze See schimmerte silbern im Mondlicht, dann und wann kräuselte ein leichter Windhauch die stille Wasserfläche und zerbrach den perfekten Spiegel der Oberfläche. Der feuchte Geruch der schlammigen schwarzen Erde erfüllte die Luft und vermischte sich mit dem süßen Duft von Blumen und Gras. Aufatmend sog Septima die stille Schönheit der sie umgebenden nächtlichen Szenerie ein und schlenderte versonnen weiter.

„Wer is' da?", rief sie dann eine raue Stimme an und ein Licht blendete sie. Septima schirmte die Augen mit der Hand ab und starrte zu der riesenhaften Gestalt empor.

„Ich bin es, Rubeus, Professor Vector."

„Hab Sie gar nich erkannt", grummelte der bärtige Riese und sah auf sie herab. „Sie sollten nich so spät hier draußen rumlaufen, Professor. Nich in so unsicheren Zeiten wie wir nu ham."

„Ich dachte, Hogwarts wäre doppelt und dreifach gesichert?", versetzte Septima.

„`türlich. Aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, nich?"

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht", seufzte Septima und lief neben dem Wildhüter her.

„Was machen Sie überhaupt noch hier draußen?"

„Spazieren gehen. Min… Professor McGonagall hatte noch zu arbeiten und ich dachte, ich könnte mir in der Zeit etwas die Beine vertreten und frische Luft schnappen."

„Sie verbringen viel Zeit mit ihr. Das is mir aufgefallen."

Septima nickte nur und hoffte, dass Hagrid diese Bewegung im Dunkeln hatte ausmachen können.

„Is ne feine Frau, Professor McGonagall. Eine der besten Lehrerinnen, die Hogwarts je hatte", fuhr Hagrid fort.

„Das ist sie", stimmte Septima zu. „Von Ihnen hält sie auch sehr viel, Rubeus", fügte sie dann hinzu. Überrascht blieb sie stehen, als sie ein Schniefen an ihrer Seite hörte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte sie dann.

„Klar, alles is in Ordnung", kam es brummelig von ihrer Rechten.

„Sind Sie sicher? Ich habe Sie heute weder beim Frühstück noch beim Abendessen gesehen."

„Es is nix", wehrte er schroff ab.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Schließlich rang Hagrid sich doch dazu durch, Septima sein Herz auszuschütten:

„Es is wegen Harry, Hermine un Ron. Keiner von den dreien hat Pflege magischer Geschöpfe genommen und sich auch noch nich wieder bei mir sehen lassen. Vielleich sin sie der Ansicht, dass Professor Raue-Pritsche ein besserer Lehrer is als ich", schniefte der Halbriese.

„Das glaube ich nicht", versicherte Septima und tätschelte seinen Ellbogen. „Sie werden es nicht in ihre Stundenpläne haben einpassen können, das wird die ganze Lösung sein. Sie wissen doch, dass die sechsten Klassen immer ein Berg von Arbeit haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass die drei Ihr Fach nicht belegt haben, weil sie es nicht mögen würden."

„Vielleich ham Sie Recht, Professor", murmelte Hagrid und zog ein tischdeckengroßes Taschentuch hervor, um sich zu schnäuzen. „Bin im Moment wohl n bisschen empfindlich mit so was. Ich hab da eine Acromantula, Aragog. Ich hab ihn selbs ausgebrütet als ich noch zur Schule ging und er is krank geworden. Ich glaub nich, dass er den Sommer überlebt", erklärte Hagrid mit belegter Stimme.

Septima schauderte es, wenn sie an Spinnen im Allgemeinen und Acromantula im Besonderen dachte, sprechende Riesenspinnen waren noch nie ihr Ding gewesen, aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Es tut mir leid, das zu hören, Hagrid", bemerkte sie mitfühlend. „Sie haben – eh – Aragog selber ausgebrütet? Das klingt überaus interessant. Wie brütet man denn eine Acromantula aus?", fragte sie, um ihn aufzumuntern und Hagrid erklärte ihr wortreich, wie er Aragog bekommen und ausgebrütet hatte und wie er ihn im Verbotenen Wald verstecken musste, als man angenommen hatte, Aragog sei das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen.

„Solche Erlebnisse verbinden natürlich. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen." Wieder tätschelte sie Hagrids Ellbogen.

„Das is nett von Ihnen, Professor. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."

„Absolut keine Ursache, Hagrid. Aber ich sollte wohl doch langsam wieder hineingehen, es wird langsam frisch hier draußen."

„Ich bring Sie noch bis zum Portal. Wenn Ihnen unterwegs was passiert, bringt Professor McGonagall mich um", prophezeite der bärtige Riese und schlug die Richtung zum Schloss ein.

„Sie wer'n doch nich weitererzählen, was ich Ihnen erzählt hab?", erkundigte er sich dann.

„Natürlich nicht. Jeder sollte sich vertraulich aussprechen können, ohne dass am nächsten Tag die ganze Schule darüber Bescheid weiß."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und meinte im trüben Laternenlicht sein dunkles Bartgestrüpp zucken zu sehen. Septima war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte, Hagrid lächelte.

Am Portal angekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und einen Moment lang sah Septima dem schnell kleiner werdenden Lichtpunkt von Hagrids Laterne nach, bevor sie sich umwandte und ins Schloss

zurückkehrte.

TBC...


	10. Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold

Wie immer, das übliche Vorneweg:

Mir nix (oder fast nix), sondern alles JKR. Ich verdiene auch nichts an der Story - leider! *seufz*

Beta: Rose of England vom Helen-Mirren-Forum und meine unvergleichliche Lapislazuli!

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

**Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold**

„Kommst du etwa jetzt erst von draußen?", fragte Minerva missbilligend, als Septima hereinkam. „Du solltest nicht mehr so spät alleine draußen herumlaufen."

„Ich war ja nicht alleine", erklärte Septima und streckte ihre klammen Hände dem Kamin entgegen. „Ich hatte sozusagen einen riesigen Begleitschutz."

Minerva sah von ihrem Buch auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Bitte?"

„Ich habe unterwegs Hagrid getroffen und bin eine ganze Weile mit ihm zusammen herumgelaufen. Er hat mich dann auch bis zum Portal zurückeskortiert, mit der Begründung, dass du ihn umbringen würdest, wenn mir etwas passierte", erklärte Septima, wandte sich vom Kaminfeuer ab und ihrer Freundin zu.

„Damit hat er vollkommen recht", konstatierte Minerva trocken und legte ein Lesezeichen in ihr Buch, bevor sie es zuklappte und beiseite legte.

„Was hat Hagrid dir denn so erzählt?", fragte sie dann.

„Aaach, so dies und das", wich Septima aus, immerhin hatte sie Hagrid versprochen, seine Bekenntnisse für sich zu behalten.

„Zum Beispiel?"

Septima überlegte kurz. „Zum Beispiel wie man Acromantula ausbrütet", sagte sie dann.

Minerva sah sie ungläubig an. „Du hast dich die ganze Zeit mit ihm darüber unterhalten, wie man Acromantula ausbrütet?", vergewisserte sie sich.

„Nun, nicht die ganze Zeit, aber doch eine Weile lang. Einmal in Fahrt gekommen, war er kaum noch zu stoppen", seufzte Septima und ließ sich neben Minerva auf das Sofa plumpsen. „Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn zu unterbrechen, anscheinend findet er sogar sprechende Riesenspinnen äußerst sympathisch."

Septima schnitt eine Grimasse und griff nach Minervas Hand.

„Meine Güte, du hast furchtbar kalte Finger!", rief sie und rieb Septimas Hände zwischen ihren.

Septima lächelte sie an, neigte ihren Kopf und rieb zärtlich ihre Wange gegen Minervas.

„Schon allein dafür lohnen sich kalte Hände", meinte sie mit spitzbübischem Grinsen und sah auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände hinab.

Minerva lachte. „Lass dir das trotzdem nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, meine Liebe. Sonst schenke ich dir zu Weihnachten etwas so vollkommen Unromantisches wie eine Heizdecke."

Septima zog einen Flunsch.

„Pragmatisch wie du bist, würdest du das vermutlich auch wirklich tun", seufzte sie und zog Minervas Hand an ihre Lippen.

###

Die ersten Schulwochen waren wie im Flug vergangen und Minerva und Septima hatten eine gewisse tägliche Routine entwickelt.

Da Minerva darauf bestand, zumindest weitgehendst Dumbledores Bitte um Diskretion zu entsprechen, hielten sie sich ihren Kollegen und ihren Schülern gegenüber sehr bedeckt, was ihre Beziehung anbelangte. Für gewöhnlich erschienen sie zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle etwas zeitversetzt, zum Teil auch deswegen, weil Minerva eine ausgesprochene Frühaufsteherin war, während die Langschläferin Septima das Aufstehen gerne bis zur letzten Sekunde herauszögerte und erst recht spät zum Frühstück erschien.

Sie hatten noch immer getrennte Wohnräume und sie hatten es sich angewöhnt, ihre Nächte abwechselnd mal bei der einen und mal bei der anderen zu verbringen, was dazu führte, dass sie häufig nachts leise durch die Gänge des Schlosses huschten, eine Tatsache, die gerade der geradlinigen Septima schwer aufstieß. Ihr fiel es ohnehin schwer, ihre Gefühle für Minerva nicht allzu offensichtlich werden zu lassen und mitunter beklagte sie sich bitterlich bei Minerva darüber.

„Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum ich mich nachts wie eine Diebin zu dir herüber schleichen muss", beschwerte sie sich. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir ein Verbrechen planen würden oder etwas Schlimmes täten!"

Doch in diesem Punkt blieb Minerva unerbittlich: „Du weißt, dass Albus mich in dieser Sache um Diskretion gebeten hat und ich möchte dieser Bitte gerne entsprechen."

„Aber du weißt immer noch nicht, warum, ja? Er macht kryptische Andeutungen, verlangt unsinnige Sachen von dir und hüllt sich ansonsten in mysteriöses Schweigen. Ich wette, er hat dir noch immer nicht mit einer Silbe verraten, wohin er immer verschwindet", hielt Septima ihr vor.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Das muss er auch gar nicht. Albus wird seine Gründe haben, warum er mir nichts davon erzählt und zu gegebener Zeit werde ich alles erfahren, was ich wissen muss", entgegnete Minerva bestimmt. „Er ist mein ältester und bester Freund und ich vertraue ihm absolut."

„Das ist schön für dich", versetzte Septima heftig, „aber ich komme mir immer furchtbar albern vor, wenn ich aufgrund dieser merkwürdigen Bitte nachts heimlich durch das Schloss schleichen muss, um dich zu sehen. Es fällt mir schwer, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht deine Hand halten darf und immer aufpassen muss, dass ich mich nicht verplappere. Und er hat dir wirklich nicht gesagt, was er fürchtet? Ich meine, ihr trefft euch jeden Sonntag zum Frühstück, habt ihr das Thema denn nie wieder angesprochen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Minerva schlicht und sah ihre Freundin fest an. „Wenn wir uns sonntags treffen, dann besprechen wir meistens Dinge, die die Schule betreffen, Dinge, die in der kommenden Woche anliegen oder in der vergangenen Woche vorgefallen sind."

„Ihr sprecht den ganzen Morgen nur über Schulsachen?", fragte Septima ungläubig.

„Nun, nicht nur. Mitunter spielen wir auch Schach. Abgesehen von Severus ist Albus der Einzige, der mir darin ebenbürtig ist." Sie lächelte schief. „Und mit Severus komme ich leider nur sehr selten in den Genuss. Eigentlich wird es so langsam mal wieder Zeit, dass ich ihn dazu bringe, eine Partie mit mir zu spielen", fand Minerva.

Immerhin argwöhnte sie, dass Severus Snape einen gewissen Verdacht hegte, was Septima und sie anging, allerdings zog Minerva es vor, ihrer Freundin nichts von ihrem Verdacht zu erzählen.

„Du spielst mit Snape Schach? Das ist ja mal ganz etwas Neues", bemerkte Septima überrascht.

„Leider nicht besonders oft, was ich im Grunde sehr schade finde. Er ist ein ernstzunehmender Gegner und ich finde unsere kleinen Schachduelle immer sehr inspirierend", erklärte Minerva, wobei sie verschwieg, dass es ihr nicht nur um das Schachspiel, sondern auch um das damit verbundene Gespräch ging, das ihr immer einen – zwar nur flüchtigen, aber nichtsdestotrotz informativen - Einblick in Severus Gedankenwelt erlaubt hatte. Zwar zeigte sich Severus auch hier immer recht wortkarg und ausgesprochen bissig, aber Minerva hatte in den vergangenen Jahren durchaus gelernt, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und die unausgesprochenen Worte zu erahnen.

Gerade jetzt hätte sie sich brennend dafür interessiert, sich mit Severus unter diesem Vorwand zu treffen, schon allein, um herauszufinden, ob ihr Verdacht begründet war.

Sie schob ihre Gedanken beiseite und sah Septima forschend an.

„Was hast du am Samstagabend geplant? Schon irgendetwas Bestimmtes vor?", fragte sie.

Septima schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte. „Ich habe – wieder einmal – Nachsitzen verhängt."

„Weswegen diesmal?"

„Wegen nicht gemachter Hausaufgaben und einer grottenschlechten Ausrede dazu."

„Wer war es?"

"Das würde ich lieber für mich behalten", entgegnete Septima augenzwinkernd.

Minerva verstand.

„Es war also ein Gryffindor", bemerkte sie trocken, „und du befürchtest, dass ich demjenigen den Kopf abreißen werde."

„Na, so in der Richtung."

„Wie lautete die Ausrede?", erkundigte Minerva sich nun neugierig.

Septima grinste.

„Er konnte seinen Aufsatz nicht schreiben, weil er versucht hatte, die durchschnittliche Landegeschwindigkeit einer unbeladenen Posteule zu ermitteln und deswegen keine Zeit gefunden hatte."

Minerva hob die Brauen und sah Septima an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch, mein vollster Ernst. Der betreffende Schüler wird seinen Aufsatz also am Samstagabend in meiner Gegenwart nacharbeiten müssen und außerdem fünfzig Mal schreiben: ‚Die durchschnittliche Landegeschwindigkeit einer unbeladenen Posteule ist nicht relevant für meine Arithmantikaufgaben.' Das Highlight eines jeden Wochenendes."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer das gewesen sein könnte."

„Vergiss es! ich werde nichts sagen! Aber Miss Granger hat in den letzten Jahren viel von dir gelernt", wich Septima dann aus.

„Inwiefern?"

„Der Blick, der sie dem Übeltäter zuwarf, erinnerte mich fatal an deinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn du einen Schüler nach allen Regeln der Kunst zusammenstauchst."

„Du machst Witze!"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Umgang färbt eben doch ab."

„Du wirst also den ganzen Abend beschäftigt sein?"

„Ich befürchte es. Hattest du einen besonderen Grund, mich zu fragen?"

„Nein, im Grunde nicht. Aber wenn du ohnehin keine Zeit erübrigen kannst, dann werde ich mal mein Glück bei Severus versuchen. Vielleicht erbarmt er sich meiner und lässt sich zu einer Partie Schach überreden."

„Was ist mit Albus? Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn du ihn danach fragen würdest?"

„Er ist nicht da."

„Wo will er denn nun schon wieder hin?"'

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung", erwiderte Minerva. „Er hat es mir nicht erzählt und ich habe ihn auch nicht danach gefragt."

Septima sah sie ernsthaft an. „Weißt du, einerseits finde ich deine unbedingte Loyalität und dein bedingungsloses Vertrauen zu Albus ja irgendwie niedlich, andererseits hingegen besorgt es mich."

Minervas Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „So?", bemerkte sie etwas spitz.

„Ja. Es macht mich mitunter rasend, dass du für nichts, aber auch gar nichts eine Erklärung einforderst! Angenommen, es passiert etwas und du müsstest ihn erreichen können oder mal andersherum, _ihm_ passierte etwas, was würdest du tun? So ganz ohne jeglichen Anhaltspunkt, so ganz ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung, was gerade vor sich geht."

„Was dein erstes Szenario angeht, bin ich mir sicher, dass ich die Schule auch eine Weile ohne ihn führen könnte, ohne dass es zu einer mittelschweren Katastrophe kommt und was dein zweites Szenario anbelangt, so ist Albus einer der größten Magier der Gegenwart und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen kann", entgegnete Minerva bestimmt, aber mit einem leicht gekränkten Unterton in der Stimme.

Septima ergriff ihre Hand.

„Ich wollte dir damit nicht unterstellen, dass du außerstande seiest, die Schule zu führen und ich wollte auch ganz sicher nicht Albus bei dir in Misskredit bringen. Ich mache mir doch auch einfach nur meine Gedanken. Ich meine, es gibt Dinge, die schief gehen können, besonders jetzt, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist. Und irgendetwas ist ganz sicher furchtbar schief gegangen, wenn ich an Albus Hand denke. Das muss ein ziemlich übler Fluch gewesen sein, ansonsten wäre doch alles wieder verheilt." Sie sah ihre Partnerin eindringlich an. „Mir gefallen beide Szenarien nicht, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich alleine mit irgendeiner schwerwiegenden Sache herumschlagen musst und vor allem möchte ich nicht, dass du wegen Albus Kummer hast. Und wenn etwas schief geht, wobei auch immer", sie verdrehte vielsagend die Augen, „dann wirst du sicher Kummer haben. Und davor würde ich dich gerne bewahren, wenn ich könnte."

„Das ist lieb gemeint und lieb gedacht, aber vollkommen unnötig", entgegnete Minerva, nun schon ein wenig milder gestimmt. „Dennoch werde ich ihn nicht mit unnützen Fragen löchern. Wenn ich etwas erfahren muss, dann wird er es mir zu gegebener Zeit mitteilen."

Septima sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an. „Na, wenn du meinst…"

„Ich meine. Und ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir nun dieses unerquickliche Thema fallen ließen, wir kommen ja doch auf keinen Nenner damit."

„Na schön", seufzte Septima resigniert.

„Und nun sag schon, welcher meiner Schüler sich eine derart merkwürdige Ausrede hat einfallen lassen! Und mit Miss Granger werde ich bei Gelegenheit mal ein Wörtchen reden müssen. Nachahmen der Hauslehrerin, das verstößt doch ganz sicher gegen irgendeine Schulregel!"

# # #

Im Laufe der Woche schaffte es Minerva dann tatsächlich, Severus auf dem Flur abzupassen und auf eine Schachpartie für den Samstagabend festzunageln.

„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie nicht gerade wieder irgendeinem armen Schüler Nachsitzen aufgebrummt haben", bemerkte sie abschließend scherzhaft.

„Noch nicht", erwiderte er, „aber heute Nachmittag habe ich die zweifelhafte Ehre, Ihre Schüler zu unterrichten. Vielleicht tun Potter und Weasley mir ja diesen kleinen Gefallen."

„Unterstehen Sie sich, Severus!", brauste Minerva auf, bevor sie das kaum wahrnehmbare Lächeln bemerkte, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte und sie es ihrerseits wesentlich deutlicher sichtbar erwiderte.

„Beinahe hätten Sie mich hereingelegt. Aber nur beinahe!"

„Dann begnüge ich mich für diesmal mit einem Beinahe-Triumph", konterte er ölig. „Aber ich warne Sie, am Samstagabend werde ich Ihnen nichts schenken!"

„Das mag ich gerade so an Ihnen, Severus. Sie sind ein ernstzunehmender Gegner."

„Vielleicht ernstzunehmender, als Sie es sich je vorstellen könnten. Ich sehe Sie dann übermorgen um acht in meine Räumen."

Er schenkte ihr noch einen beunruhigenden Blick aus seinen nachtschwarzen Augen, bevor er sie verdattert auf dem Korridor stehen ließ.

###

Pünktlich um acht Uhr abends erschien Minerva im Kerker, unter ihrer Robe gut verborgen eine Flasche Glenfiddich. Snape hatte sie schon erwartet und öffnete die Tür bereits, als sie noch die Hand zum Anklopfen ausstreckte.

„Meine Güte, Severus, müssen Sie mich denn so erschrecken!", fauchte sie und rauschte an ihm vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er auf dem Tisch schon das Schachspiel aufgebaut hatte.

Entgegen aller kursierenden Behauptungen hatte Snape sein Wohnzimmer durchaus wohnlich und gemütlich eingerichtet und allen Gerüchten zum trotz herrschten auch nicht die Farben Grün, Silber und Schwarz vor. Im Gegenteil, er bevorzugte warme Brauntöne wie Umbra, Ocker, Terrakotta und Kastanie, die seinem Wohnraum etwas Gemütliches und Anheimelndes gaben.

_‚Und wenn es einen Menschen gibt, der einen behaglichen Zufluchtsort braucht, dann ist es Severus'_, dachte Minerva, so wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder fand. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass seine ohnehin schon nicht kleine Bibliothek seit ihrem letzten Besuch beträchtlich angewachsen war.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben einige interessante neue Exemplare erwerben können", bemerkte Minerva und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die gigantische Bücherwand.

Severus nickte und machte eine eher zögerliche Armbewegung in die entsprechende Richtung. „Wenn Sie sich die Bücher ansehen möchten, dann bitte."

Minerva unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sie den nur schlecht verhohlenen Stolz in seiner Stimme bemerkte. Achtlos stellte sie die Whiskyflasche auf den Tisch und ging zur Bücherwand herüber und überprüfte eingehend die neuen Bestände. Ein besonders schäbig aussehender Foliant zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Behutsam zog sie ihn aus dem Regal und drehte sich fassungslos zu Severus um.

„Ist es das, für das ich es halte?"

Severus nickte und erwiderte: „Ja, das ist es. Eine detailgenaue Abschrift der Naturlehre des Aristoteles aus dem 12. Jahrhundert."

Diesmal war mehr als nur ein Hauch von Stolz in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen.

Minerva zeigte sich angemessen beeindruckt.

„Meine Güte, wie sind Sie denn nur daran gekommen? Das scheint ja schon beinahe unmöglich!"

„Ich habe auch sehr lange danach gesucht. Aber im letzten Sommer bin ich fündig geworden, ausgerechnet in Ägypten, stellen Sie sich das mal vor!"

Er nahm Minerva das so kostbare Buch aus den Händen und strich schon beinahe liebevoll über den ramponierten Einband.

„Natürlich ist das Buch im Laufe der Jahrhunderte weitergereicht worden und der Einband ist natürlich auch nicht original, aber dennoch. Es ist ein außergewöhnliches Stück."

„Das will ich wohl meinen", erwiderte Minerva und wandte sich wieder Severus beeindruckender Sammlung zu. Ein feines Lächeln schlich sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Stolz und Vorurteil? Severus, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie so etwas lesen? Haben Sie mir nicht noch im letzten Jahr gesagt – ich zitierte ‚Ein solches Zeug ist Weiberkram'? Und was finde ich nun?", zog sie ihn auf.  
„Das ist alleine Ihre Schuld, Minerva. Sie haben mir damit so lange in den Ohren gelegen, dass ich mir nun doch das eine oder andere Exemplar angeschafft habe. Wollten Sie nun Schachspielen oder nicht?", grummelte er, um vom Thema abzulenken.

Minerva verbiss sich ein weiteres amüsiertes Lächeln.  
„Ja, natürlich." Sie nahm auf dem Sofa vor dem Schachbrett Platz.

„Ich habe uns übrigens etwas mitgebracht, ich dachte, Sie würden einen guten Tropfen ebenfalls zu schätzen wissen."

Severus hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Das wird Ihnen auch nichts nützen, wenn Sie genauso lausig spielen wie das letzte Mal."

„Sie haben wohl nicht mehr alle Kerzen im Leuchter! Lausig gespielt?! Sie haben die Regeln zurechtgebogen und sind zu feige, es zuzugeben."

„Das habe ich nicht nötig, Verehrteste", bemerkte er von oben herab und ließ mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes zwei Gläser erscheinen, in die er dann den Whisky einschenkte. Dann drehte er das Schachbrett so, dass die weißen Figuren vor Minerva standen.

„Weiß zieht zuerst. In Anbetracht Ihrer Niederlage vom letzten Mal bin ich gewillt, Sie anfangen zu lassen."

Minerva warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu, bevor sie die erste Figur zog.  
Severus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Was?!"

„Sie beginnen noch immer mit dem gleichen Zug, der gleichen Taktik. Merlin sei Dank dass Sie keine Truppen in einem Gefecht führen müssen. Sie würden niedergemäht bis auf den letzten Mann. Sie müssen den Gegner überraschen, ihn verwirren."

Severus machte nun seinen Zug und ein paar Minuten verstrichen in tiefem Schweigen, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen vom Geräusch der klingelnden Eiswürfel in einem ihrer Gläser.

„Es wundert mich nur, dass Ihr kleiner Zerberus heute Abend auf Sie verzichten kann", brach Severus dann das Schweigen.

Minerva hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Was meinen Sie denn damit?", konterte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Ich meine Ihre Freundin Septima, die Sie neuerdings kaum noch aus den Augen lässt. Wo haben Sie sie denn heute Abend hingeschickt, damit Sie Ausgang bekommen?"

„Severus, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Ich kann gehen, wann, wohin und mit wem ich will und muss niemanden danach fragen. Und was soll das heißen, ich habe meinen _Zerberus_ irgendwohin geschickt? Können Sie sich nicht klarer ausdrücken?"

„Ich könnte, sicherlich. Aber wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich das auch möchte?", antwortete er gelassen und schlug Minervas Turm.

„Sie scheinheiliger Mistkerl! Darauf hatten Sie es also abgesehen?"

„Natürlich. Und es hat wunderbar funktioniert", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Sie sind am Zug."

Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Whisky, ohne Minerva dabei aus den Augen zu lassen und beobachtete innerlich frohlockend, wie sie ihren nächsten Zug überlegte. Anscheinend hatte er mit seiner Vermutung mehr als nur ins Schwarze getroffen, ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen. Minerva konnte zwar den Mund halten, aber sie war eine lausige Lügnerin.

„Was hat Vector denn heute Abend nun wirklich vor, dass Sie Zeit erübrigen konnten", setzte er nach.

„Nachsitzen", erwiderte sie knapp und setzte ihren Springer.

„Jemand aus Ihrem Haus?", erkundigte Severus sich angelegentlich. „Dann wundert es mich aber, dass bei Ihnen nicht der Haussegen schief hängt."

Minerva warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ignorierte seine Frage ansonsten.

„Sie sind am Zug, die Zeit läuft."

Severus setzte seinen Bischof, ohne näher hinzusehen und fixierte seine Gegnerin.  
„Weshalb hat sie denn das Nachsitzen verhängt?"

„Einer der Schüler kam ohne seinen Aufsatz in ihre Stunde und entschuldigte sich mit der Ausrede, er hätte seinen Aufsatz nicht schreiben können, weil er versucht hatte, die durchschnittliche Landegeschwindigkeit einer unbeladenen Posteule zu ermitteln und deswegen keine Zeit gefunden hatte. Der Aufsatz wird dann heute Abend geschrieben und außerdem fünfzig Mal der Satz: ‚Die durchschnittliche Landegeschwindigkeit einer unbeladenen Posteule ist nicht relevant für meine Arithmantikaufgaben'."

Ein schwaches Grinsen flackerte um Severus Mundwinkel.

„Warum lachen Sie jetzt?", wollte Minerva wissen.

„Ich entsinne mich an eine ähnliche Strafarbeit, die ich damals bei Ihnen absitzen musste. Mein Satz lautete allerdings: ‚Es ist eine schlechte Idee, Professor McGonagall zu sagen, dass sie sich selbst zu ernst nimmt' und ich musste es hundert Mal schreiben. Sagen Sie nur nicht, das haben Sie vergessen!"

„Doch, das hatte ich", gab Minerva zu und grinste. „Anscheinend ist dieser ganze Vorfall aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwunden. Was hatten Sie damals angestellt?"

„Ich hatte mich wie üblich mit einem der Rumtreiber in der Wolle und Sie kamen dazu. Sie trennten uns und hielten vor allem mir eine gehörige Standpauke, was ich ausgesprochen unfair fand, da ich diese Auseinandersetzung nicht angezettelt hatte. Im Verlauf dieser Standpauke ist mir irgendwann der Kragen geplatzt und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollten sich nicht immer so wichtig nehmen oder so ähnlich. Den nächsten Abend habe ich in Ihrem Büro verbracht, wo ich hundert Mal diesen Mist schreiben musste – unter anderem."

„Und vermutlich hassen Sie mich dafür bis heute", erwiderte Minerva trocken und hob nun auch ihr Glas.

„Auf unbezahlbare Erinnerungen!" toastete sie und warf Snape einen Blick zu, den dieser nicht so ohne weiteres enträtseln konnte, was ihn ein wenig irritierte.

„Wann müssen Sie denn wieder Zuhause sein?", fragte er schließlich, um das Grinsen von McGonagalls Gesicht zu wischen, was ihm auch gründlich gelang, wie er innerlich feixend feststellte.

„Was heißt, wann ich Zuhause sein muss? Würden Sie mir möglicherweise endlich mitteilen, worauf Sie heute Abend mit dieser idiotischen Fragerei hinauswollen", erwiderte Minerva nun etwas gereizt.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen so hoch, dass sie beinahe auf seinen Haaransatz trafen. „Ich dachte lediglich, dass eine Frau in Ihrem Alter Ruhe braucht und Sie beizeiten zu Bett gehen müssten", stichelte er.

Minerva warf ihm einen so frostigen Blick zu, dass er schon halb erwartete, Eiszapfen von der Zimmerdecke hängen zu sehen.

„Das, Severus, war weit unter Ihrer Würde", bemerkte sie dann missbilligend. „Sind Ihnen die Boshaftigkeiten ausgegangen, dass Sie sich auf ein so niveauloses Terrain begeben müssen?"

„Nun gut, ich entschuldige mich für die Anspielung auf Ihr Alter", räumte er zähneknirschend ein und bewegte eine Figur.

Minerva bemerkte es.

„Ha! Sie schummeln!"

„Mitnichten. Ich war am Zug.", erwiderte er seelenruhig führte seine kleine Rochade durch. Dann warf er Minerva einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Matt in drei Zügen."

Minerva betrachtete aufmerksam das Spielbrett und zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich sehe nicht, wie Sie das bewerkstelligen wollen."

„Dann passen Sie auf!" Behände schob er seine Figuren über das Brett und Minerva sah ihm kopfschüttelnd zu.

„Verdammt, Sie haben schon wieder gewonnen!", murrte sie. „Ich sollte wirklich nicht mehr mit Ihnen spielen, das ist geradezu demoralisierend."

„Ich sagte doch, Sie müssen sich eine neue Eröffnungsstrategie einfallen lassen. Sie sind zu durchschaubar, Minerva. Nicht nur beim Schachspiel."

Er warf ihr einen Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen zu, der sie nachdenklich stimmte. Sie fragte sich, worauf genau er nun anspielte.

„Worauf spielen Sie denn nun wirklich an, Severus? Den ganzen Abend verstecken Sie sich hinter kryptischen Bemerkungen. Dergleichen bin ich von Albus gewöhnt, aber nicht von Ihnen."

„Sie versuchen, sich zu verstecken, Minerva, aber es gelingt Ihnen nicht. Sie können zwar den Mund halten, aber Sie sind eine grottenschlechte Lügnerin."

Immer noch irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Wenn Sie etwas von mir wissen wollen, warum fragen Sie mich dann nicht einfach?"

„Wo bliebe denn da mein Vergnügen? Nein, Minerva, ich ziehe es vor, Sie weiterhin mit kryptischen Andeutungen in die Enge zu treiben und aus Ihren Reaktionen zu schlussfolgern."

„Und was schlussfolgern Sie?"

„Dass Sie mir keine Antwort geben würden, wenn ich Sie fragen würde", war die mehr als unbefriedigende Antwort, die sie von ihm erhielt.

Mit einem frustriertem Seufzer sah sie auf die Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, wie spät es schon war.

„Ich sollte wohl besser gehen. Alte Frauen wie ich sollten zeitig zu Bett gehen", bemerkte sie mit mehr als nur einer Andeutung von Ironie in der Stimme.

Severus schaute ebenfalls nach der Uhrzeit.

„Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie spät es geworden ist", bemerkte er. „Stimmt, Schlafenszeit für alte Damen", frozzelte er und erhob sich, um Minerva bis zu Tür zu begleiten.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Ihnen schon jemand das Bett vorgewärmt hat. Es ist empfindlich kühl geworden."

„Oh, ich denke schon, dass die Hauselfen mir eine Wärmflasche hineingelegt haben", ließ sie seine zweideutige Bemerkung von sich abprallen und freute sich insgeheim über seinen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es war ein", sie stockte kurz, „interessanter Abend, Severus. Vielen Dank."

Als Antwort neigte er leicht den Kopf und sah ihr nach, als sie würdevoll den halbdunklen Gang durch die Kerker entlangrauschte, bevor er seine Tür schloss.

Zwar hatte McGonagall es weder bestritten noch zugegeben, aber dennochwar Severus sich nun mehr als nur sicher, dass es zwischen McGonagall und Vector mehr gab als nur eine einfache Freundschaft.

TBC


	11. Fragen und Flüche

_Disclaimer_: Wie immer gehört ein großer Teil – nun ja, beinahe alles – der großen JKR und nicht mir. Geld verdiene ich auch keins, sei es drum!

Mein Dank geht wie immer an mein unbezahlbares Steinchen für ihre fleißige und schnelle Beta-Arbeit und an Queen Helen, die mir besonders bei Septima auf die Finger guckt_._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitel 11 Fragen und Flüche**

Minerva hatte Severus in weitaus nachdenklicherer Stimmung verlassen, als sie bereit war, es ihm gegenüber zuzugeben.

Unschlüssig verharrte sie für einen Moment im Korridor, als sie sich außer Sichtweite wusste. Im Grunde wollte sie nichts lieber, als in ihre Räume zurückzukehren und dort in aller Ruhe nachzudenken, aber sie wusste, dass sie dort womöglich Septima antreffen würde und mit ihr wollte sie erst sprechen, wenn sie Ruhe und Ordnung in ihre Gedanken gebracht hatte.

Sie sah sich flüchtig um, ob jemand sie beobachtete und als das nicht der Fall zu sein schien, verschwammen ihre Umrisse. Im nächsten Moment war die strenge Professorin verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle saß eine getigerte Katze auf dem kalten Steinboden.

Wie jedes Mal empfand Minerva ihre tierische Gestalt als äußerst angenehm. Ihre Emotionen waren in diesem Zustand weniger leicht fassbar und ein Großteil ihres Intellekts wurde durch ihre Instinkte an die Seite gedrängt. Natürlich ließ sie niemals zu, dass ihre Instinkte ihren Verstand vollkommen ausschalteten, sie ihr menschliches Ich vollkommen aus den Augen verlor, auch wenn es mitunter schwer gewesen war, dieser Versuchung zu widerstehen. Trotz dieser Herausforderung schätze Minerva die Abwechslung, die ihre Fähigkeit ihr bot.

Auf leisen Pfoten schlich sie den Korridor hinab, die Ohren wachsam nach vorne gedreht, um sich nicht das kleinste Geräusch entgehen zu lassen. Als sie leise, sich nähernde Schritte vernahm, zuckte ihre Schwanzspitze hin und her und mit einem eleganten Satz verbarg sie sich hinter der nächsten Rüstung, wie sie glücklicherweise in großer Zahl im Schloss verteilt standen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie sie feststellen musste, als Horace Slughorn an ihr vorbei stapfte. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass er sie in ihrer derzeitigen Gestalt erkannt hätte, aber sicher war sicher. Abgesehen davon, dass sie keinen Wert darauf legte, ausgerechnet von ihm hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden, stand ihr derzeit nicht der Sinn nach Gesellschaft.

Als seine Schritte verklungen waren, schlich sie weiter, entwischte durch ein heimliches Schlupfloch nach draußen und schnellte in weiten Sätzen über das mondbeschienene Gelände, bis sie sich im Schatten einiger Bäume wieder fand.

Im Schutze der Dunkelheit kehrte sie zu ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zurück und noch immer leicht außer Atem lehnte sie sich an den dicken Stamm des nächsten Baumes. Hier würde sie ganz sicher niemand vermuten und sie deshalb auch nicht finden.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Severus. Aus seinen Fragen konnte sie sehr wohl heraushören, dass er nicht nur eine Vermutung hatte, was sie selbst und Septima betraf, sondern dass er diese Vermutung als bestätigt ansah. Sie seufzte. Sie wusste, dass er es wusste, aber wusste er auch, dass sie wusste, dass er es wusste?

Minerva vergegenwärtigte sich seinen Gesichtausdruck und entschied, dass Severus auch darüber Bescheid wusste, sich aber wie üblich einen Spaß daraus machte, sie im Ungewissen zappeln zu lassen und gelegentlich damit aufzuziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz war Minerva sich aber auch sicher, dass er es bei für andere unverständlichen Andeutungen und kryptischen Bemerkungen belassen würde und sie nicht vor den anderen bloßstellen würde. Es würde ihm genügen, sie mit Andeutungen in Verlegenheit zu bringen, aber er würde sie nicht verraten.

Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, ob sie Septima erzählen sollte, was sie wusste.

Mit dieser Frage trug sie sich immer noch herum, als sie schließlich ins Schloss zurückkehrte, ohne jedoch zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.

###

Die kommende Woche fing schon bescheiden an und entwickelte sich in ihrem Verlauf eindeutig zum Schlechteren.

Severus schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, Minerva überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen und merkwürdigerweise fehlten ihr selbst seine bissigen Bemerkungen. Albus sah sie kaum, anscheinend war er wieder in irgendeiner seiner mysteriösen Missionen unterwegs, nach der sie ihn nicht fragen mochte, während Septima ihr deswegen immer wieder zusetzte. Sie setzte all ihre Hoffungen auf einen ungestörten ruhigen Sonntag, um endlich einmal zur Ruhe zu kommen. Immerhin würden sich die älteren Schüler in Hogsmeade aufhalten. Das Hogsmeade-Wochenende erwies sich immer wieder als ein Segen, um Atem zu schöpfen, ruhige Gespräche zu führen oder liegen gebliebene Arbeiten nachholen zu können.

Doch Draco Malfoy machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Am Freitag erschien er zum zweiten Male hintereinander ohne seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben und Minerva sah sich gezwungen, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Während ihrer Strafpredigt bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal das übernächtigte Aussehen des Schülers und wunderte sich vage darüber, doch dann wurde der Gedanke an Malfoys Aussehen von seiner üblichen unangenehmen Art verdrängt.

Innerlich murrend, denn sie war müde an Körper und Geist, verdonnerte sie Malfoy dazu, seine fehlenden Hausaufgaben am Sonntag Nachmittag in ihrem Büro nachzuholen und strich ihm damit gleichzeitig seinen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade.

Sie rechnete halb damit, dass Severus ihr deswegen einen bissigen Kommentar zukommen lassen würde und war beinahe enttäuscht, als er nicht die geringsten Anstalten dazu machte, sondern im Gegenteil, geradezu erleichtert wirkte. Jedem anderen wäre die minimale Veränderung seiner Mimik dazu entgangen, doch Minerva kannte ihn lange genug, um selbst seinen starren Gesichtsausdruck einigermaßen deuten zu können.

Als Septima und sie dann Abends lesend vor dem Kamin saßen, ließ Minerva nachdenklich ihre Zeitung sinken und erwähnte ihre Beobachtung Septima gegenüber, die mit den Schultern zuckte:  
„Severus? Erleichtert, weil du seinem Liebling Malfoy Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hast? Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht! Aber schade, dass du dir den Sonntag damit verbaut hast, ich wäre gerne mit dir auf ein Butterbier zu Rosmerta gegangen."

Nun war es an Minerva, ihrerseits die Achseln zu zucken:

„Ein anderes Mal dann. Das war für mich eine ideale Gelegenheit, Malfoy direkt doppelt dranzukriegen. Außerdem wird sich das Wetter verschlechtern, da würde es ohnehin keinen großen Spaß machen, draußen herumzustapfen."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, wegen dem Wetter?"

„Allerdings. Ich merke das in den Knochen. Du kommst auch noch dahin, wenn du erstmal so alt bist wie ich."

„Haha", bemerkte Septima trocken und warf Minerva einen schrägen Blick zu. „Du tust gerade so als ob ich noch ein Teenager wäre."

„Manchmal kommst du mir so vor", murmelte Minerva, allerdings so leise, dass Septima sie nicht verstand.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts weiter", wich Minerva aus und vertiefte sich wieder in „Verwandlungen heute", um einer entsprechenden Diskussion aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Septima jedoch sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Du hast heute Abend kaum drei Worte mit mir gewechselt. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ich bin einfach nur etwas müde", gab Minerva zurück. „Und ich will jetzt nicht von dir hören, dass ich zuviel arbeite und mich schonen soll!"

„Oi", machte Septima und verdrehte die Augen..

„Was soll denn dieses ‚Oi'? Hältst du das für eloquent?"

„Mitnichten. Ich dachte nur gerade, dass du dich ein klitzekleines bisschen gereizt anhörst. Diesen speziellen Tonfall habe ich in dieser Woche ein wenig zu oft von dir gehört, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und ich frage mich, ob deine kürzliche Schachpartie mit Snape etwas damit zu tun haben könnte."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Weil du seit am Sonntag ein wenig neben der Spur läufst. Du hast kaum etwas erzählt und ich musste dir jede Kleinigkeit aus der Nase ziehen. Was ist am Samstag passiert?"

„Nichts", wehrte Minerva ab und hörte nun selbst besagten gereizten Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

„Für ‚Nichts' bist du aber ziemlich geistesabwesend zurückgekommen und wenn ‚Nichts' gewesen wäre, könntest du mir ruhig etwas mehr von deinem Abend mit Snape erzählen."

Septima schwieg erwartungsvoll, doch Minerva warf nur einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihre Zeitung.

„Denk nicht mal dran, Minerva! Ich rede mit dir!" Septima runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendetwas war und du sagst mir nichts davon."

Sie sah ihre Partnerin eindringlich an und Minerva spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

„Du wirst mich doch wohl nicht mit Snape betrogen haben?", fragte Septima dann mit scherzhaftem Unterton.

„Ich bitte dich! Severus ist doch viel zu jung für mich!", wies Minerva die Unterstellung entrüstet zurück.

„Ach! Aber wenn er älter wäre, würdest du darüber nachdenken, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?", hakte Septima nun etwas argwöhnischer nach.

Entnervt schleuderte Minerva ihre Zeitschrift auf den Tisch und sah die andere Frau mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Würdest du vielleicht – nur vielleicht? – endlich Ruhe geben? Wir haben Schach gespielt und uns unterhalten, über dies und das, nichts ungewöhnliches. Eigentlich hat er eher kryptische Bemerkungen von sich gegeben, die ich ebenso kryptisch beantwortet habe. Ich habe ihn nicht geküsst, ich habe nicht mit ihm geflirtet und ich war schon gar nicht mit ihm im Bett! Reicht dir das?"

„Ist ja gut!", murmelte Septima erschrocken über Minervas Ausbruch. „Es war ja auch eigentlich eher ein Scherz."

„Blöder Scherz!", knurrte Minerva und angelte nach ihrer Zeitung.

„Und dennoch", fuhr Septima vorsichtig fort und beobachtete Minerva aufmerksam, „dennoch finde ich die Beziehung zwischen dir und Snape reichlich merkwürdig."

Minerva schleuderte ihre Zeitung wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst – und anscheinend willst du das – er hat mir quasi hintenherum zu verstehen gegeben, dass er eine gewisse Ahnung hat, was uns beide angeht. Er hat mich nicht direkt danach gefragt, aber aus seinen Fragen konnte ich sehr wohl heraushören, dass er nicht nur eine Vermutung hatte, was uns angeht, sondern dass er diese Vermutung als bestätigt ansieht. Ich weiß, dass er es weiß, aber weiß er auch, dass ich weiß, dass er es weiß?"

„Du liebe Zeit, das ist mir zu hoch. Ich nehme an, er kann dich nicht einfach geradeheraus fragen und du ihm nicht ebenso ehrlich antworten oder was? Wozu dieses Versteckspiel?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Septima. Und ich werde ihn auch ganz sicher nicht danach fragen. Und du auch nicht!", bemerkte Minerva abschließend, ergriff ihre Zeitung und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht.

Septima beobachtete sie eine Weile.

„Du Schwindlerin", sagte sie dann zärtlich, „du liest ja gar nicht."

Seufzend klappte Minerva die Zeitung wieder zu.

„Nein, ich habe eher nachgedacht. Ich finde seine Reaktion auf Malfoys Strafarbeit immer noch merkwürdig", gab Minerva zögernd zu.

Septima stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus.

„Nicht schon wieder! Weißt du was? Du solltest ins Bett gehen und an etwas anderes denken. Etwas ganz ganz anderes", schlug sie vor und rückte näher an Minerva heran. „Falls du verstehst, was ich damit meine."

„Sicher verstehe ich dich. Und das ist das beste Angebot, das ich heute hatte", erwiderte Minerva und warf ihre Zeitung achtlos auf den Tisch.

So schön, wie dieser Abend dann noch ausklang, so furchtbar gestaltete sich der nächste Tag.

###

Nach dem Mittagessen klopfte es an Minervas Bürotür und Draco Malfoy erschien, um seine Strafarbeit abzusitzen. Neben seinen nachzuarbeitenden Hausaufgaben brummte Minerva ihm noch eine gehörige Strafarbeit auf, die er zu ihrer Verwunderung kommentarlos hinnahm, hatte sie doch mit einem Aufstand oder zumindest einem Murren gerechnet. Während Draco sich an seine Arbeit machte, begann Minerva damit, Aufsätze zu korrigieren, nicht, ohne Malfoy hin und wieder einen argwöhnischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Für eine ganze Weile hörte man im Zimmer nichts weiter als das Rascheln von Pergament und das Kratzen der Federn, doch irgendwann wurde die Stille von den lauten spitzen Schreien eines Mädchens durchbrochen. Minerva ließ die Feder fallen und lauschte angestrengt auf die Ursache der Schreie und hatte sich gerade erhoben als Hagrid beinahe ihre Bürotür aus den Angeln hob.

„Professor, kommen Sie! Katie Bell. Hab sie zu Poppy gebracht!", stieß der Hüne hervor und überließ es McGonagall, ihm nach besten Kräften zu folgen.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie können gehen", gebot sie dem neugierig lauschenden Schüler mit einer kurzen Handbewegung und eilte hinter Hagrid her.

„Was ist denn passiert, Hagrid?"

„Sieht aus wie'n Fluch, Professor", gab der bärtige Wildhüter zurück und rieb sich unbehaglich das schwarze Bartgestrüpp. „Harry kam angerannt und schrie, dass jemand verletzt oder verflucht worden is un ich bin dann mit ihm zurück. Harry, Ron un Hermine un Leanne ham alles gesehen."

„Wo sind die Kinder jetzt?"

„Aufm Weg hierher, schätze ich mal."

McGonagall nickte und eilte in die Große Halle hinab, um die Ankömmlinge abzupassen. Vom Portal aus sah sie die vier durch die Hagelschauer in Richtung des Schlosses stapfen und eilte ihnen durch das Unwetter entgegen.

„Hagrid sagte, Sie vier haben gesehen, was mit Katie Bell passiert ist – sofort hinauf in mein Büro, bitte! Was haben Sie da, Potter?"

„Das Ding, das sie angefasst hat", erwiderte Harry und umklammerte irgendeinen, in einen Schal gewickelten Gegenstand.

„Du liebe Zeit", sagte McGonagall und sah alarmiert aus, als sie Harry sein Päckchen abnahm und es sich als eine Halskette herausstellte.

„Nein, Filch, die Kinder kommen mit mir", setzte sie hinzu, als der Hausmeister sich mit erhobenem Geheimnisdetektor näherte.

„Hier, bringen Sie das sofort zu Professor Snape und passen Sie auf, dass Sie die Kette nicht berühren, halten Sie sie im Schal eingewickelt!"

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Leanne folgten Minerva in ihr Büro. Minerva schloss die Tür und umrundete ihren Schreibtisch, um die vier bestürzten Schüler anzusehen.

„Nun?", sagte sie scharf, „was ist passiert?"

Immer noch von Schluchzen unterbrochen, nahm es Leanne auf sich, Minerva von den Ereignissen des Nachmittags zu berichten. Sie erzählte Minerva, dass sie mit Katie Bell in den „Drei Besen" gewesen war und dass Katie, nachdem sie zur Toilette gegangen war, mit einem merkwürdigen Päckchen zurückgekommen war. Sie vergaß nicht zu erwähnen, dass Katie merkwürdig ausgesehen hatte und dass sie beide sich darüber gezankt hatten, ob es ratsam sei, dieses unbekannte Objekt anzunehmen und nach Hogwarts zu bringen und wie sie versucht hatte, Katie das Päckchen abzunehmen.

„Und dann ist das Papier zerrissen", schluchzte Leanne und begann zu weinen, so dass Minerva kein Wort mehr aus ihr herausbekam.

„Nun gut", sagte Minerva nicht unfreundlich, „gehen Sie bitte zum Krankenflügel, Leanne, damit Madame Pomfrey Ihnen etwas gegen den Schock geben kann."

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte Minerva sich wieder Harry, Ron und Hermine zu.

„Was passierte, als Katie die Halskette berührte?", fragte sie.

„Sie stieg einfach in die Luft auf und begann zu schreien und dann ist sie zusammengebrochen", sagte Harry, noch bevor Ron oder Hermine etwas sagen konnten. „Professor, kann ich bitte mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen?"

„Der Direktor ist bis Montag fort, Potter", antwortete Minerva und sah überrascht aus.

„Er ist fort?", wiederholte Harry ärgerlich.

„Ja, Potter, fort!", sagte McGonagall spitz. „Doch ich bin sicher, dass alles, was Sie über diese schlimme Sache zu berichten haben, bei mir an der richtigen Adresse ist."

Sie sah den Jungen an und bemerkte, dass er kurz zögerte, zu überlegen schien, bevor er dann sprach:  
„Ich glaube, Draco Malfoy hat Katie die Halskette gegeben."

„Das ist eine sehr ernste Anschuldigung, Potter", sagte Minerva nach einer schockierten Pause. „Haben Sie irgendeinen Beweis?"

„Nein", sagte Harry, „aber vor Schulbeginn bin ich ihm zu Borgin und Burkes gefolgt und habe ihn belauscht, als er mit Borgin gesprochen hat. Er wollte irgendetwas in Ordnung gebracht haben und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er ihm drohte. Und ich denke, dass er etwas gekauft hat."

Minerva sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

„Malfoy hat etwas zu Borgin und Burkes gebracht, damit es repariert wird?"

„Nein, Professor, er wollte bloß, dass Borgin ihm sagt, wie er etwas reparieren kann, er hatte es nicht bei sich. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt, die Sache ist, dass er etwas gekauft hat und ich glaube, dass es die Halskette war."

„Sie haben Malfoy mit einem derartigen Päckchen den Laden verlassen sehen?"

„Nein, Professor, er sagte Borgin, dass er es für ihn im Laden aufbewahren sollte…."

„Aber Harry", unterbrach Hermine, „Borgin fragte ihn, ob er es nicht mitnehmen wolle und Malfoy sagte ‚Nein'."

„Weil er die Kette nicht anfassen wollte offensichtlich!", rief Harry ärgerlich.

„Was er wirklich gesagt hat, war: ‚Wie würde es aussehen, wenn ich das die Straße hinabtragen würde?'.", sagte Hermine.

„Yea, er würde ziemlich bescheuert aussehen, wenn er mit einer solchen Halskette die Straße herunter stolzieren würde", warf Ron ein.

Leicht genervt verfolgte Minerva die nun wechselseitigen Anschuldigungen der drei Schüler und unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

„Das reicht!", unterbrach sie schließlich das Geplänkel und sah wütend aus. „Potter, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass Sie mir das mitgeteilt haben, aber wir können nicht auf Mr. Malfoy als den Schuldigen zeigen, nur, weil er den Laden aufgesucht hat, in dem das fragliche Objekt zum Verkauf angeboten wurde. Das gleiche gilt vermutlich auch für hunderte anderer Leute.." Sie warf dem murmelnden Ron einen strengen Blick zu, „… und zudem haben wir in diesem Jahr strenge Sicherheitsvorschriften, so dass ich nicht glaube, dass diese Halskette ohne unser Wissen in die Schule gelangt sein könnte…"

„Aber…"

„Und außerdem", sagte Minerva, ohne auf Harry Einwand zu achten, „war Mr. Malfoy heute nicht in Hogsmeade."

„Woher wissen Sie das Professor?", erkundigte Harry sich mehr als nur überrascht.

„Weil er eine Strafarbeit bei mir absitzen musste. Er hat es geschafft, zweimal hintereinander ohne seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu erscheinen. So, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir Ihre Verdächtigungen mitgeteilt haben, Potter", sagte sie und ging an den Teenagern vorbei, „Aber nun muss ich unbedingt zum Krankenflügel und nachsehen, wie es Katie Bell geht. Guten Tag euch allen."

Demonstrativ hielt sie ihre Tür auf und sah zu, wie die drei Schüler sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbeidrückten. Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, wo eine besorgte Poppy sie schon erwartete.

Als Minerva das Krankenzimmer betrat, beugte sich Poppy gerade mit gerunzelter Stirn über ihre Patientin und hob nur leicht den Kopf, als sie Minerva hörte und zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich kann dir nichts sagen, Minerva, wirklich nicht. Ich warte immer noch auf Severus und seine Ergebnisse. Aber gut möglich, dass wir sie ins St. Mungos bringen müssen."

Minerva nickte stumm und schaute frustriert und besorgt auf ihre Schülerin, die so bleich und reglos auf dem Bett lag.

„Dann werde ich Severus wohl mal Dampf machen müssen", bemerkte sie mit rauer Stimme und versuchte sich an einem recht missglücktem Lächeln.

Poppy nickte wieder und Minerva verließ den Krankenflügel mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Und Severus? Können Sie mir schon irgendetwas sagen?", drängte sie ihren Kollegen, nachdem sie recht unzeremoniell in sein Büro geplatzt war.

Snape runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und warf seiner Kollegin einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Nichts bislang. Was mich allerdings auch nicht verwundert, da man mich nicht in Ruhe arbeiten lässt." Ein mehr als nur leiser Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Meine Güte, Severus, nun stellen Sie sich nicht so zimperlich an. Ich habe Sie lediglich nach Ihren Ergebnissen gefragt!", ereiferte sich Minerva.

„Und ich habe lediglich geantwortet, dass ich noch nichts mitzuteilen habe. Nun regen Sie sich schon ab, Minerva, bevor Sie der Länge nach auf dem Boden landen", grummelte er und schob ihr mit einem gezielten Fußtritt einen Stuhl hinüber.

„Potter hat Malfoy beschuldigt, diese Kette in Umlauf gebracht zu haben", bemerkte sie unvermittelt.

Snape hob spöttisch die Augenbraue.

„Wie gut für Malfoy, dass er sozusagen ein bombensicheres Alibi in Ihnen hat. Dass ausgerechnet Sie mal einen Slytherin entlasten würden…." Er gestattete sich ein kurzes spöttisches Verziehen der Mundwinkel.

„Ich habe diese Kette schon einmal gesehen", fuhr er dann fort, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. „In der Nokturngasse bei Borgin und Burkes. Laut dem beiliegenden Schild hat diese Kette bislang neunzehn Muggelbesitzer das Leben gekostet. Miss Bell hatte verfluchtes Glück, dass sie die Kette nicht mit bloßen Händen angefasst hat, sonst würden wir hier über ihre Todesursache spekulieren."

Minerva wurde noch bleicher als zuvor.

„Bei Merlin, nun setzen Sie sich endlich hin, bevor Sie mir tatsächlich noch umfallen!", schnappte er gereizt und drückte sie auf den Stuhl.

„Severus, wer tut so etwas? Wer gibt derart verfluchte Gegenstände in die Hände von nichtsahnenden Schülern?"

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es", versetzte er grimmig und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die verheerende Halskette.

„Und ausgerechnet jetzt ist Albus nicht hier", bemerkte Minerva tonlos.

„Er kommt morgen zurück und ich bezweifele ernsthaft, dass er wesentlich mehr ausrichten könnte als Sie."

„Versuchen Sie etwa, mich zu beruhigen? Das wäre ja mal ganz etwas Neues!"

Er zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln.

„Es ist äußerst kontraproduktiv, wenn Sie sich so aufregen. Und außerdem stört es meine Konzentration. Hören Sie, gehen Sie in Ihre Räume und machen Sie, was auch immer Sie sonst Sonntags machen, ich habe wirklich zu arbeiten."

„Mit anderen Worten: Ich störe Sie und Sie setzen mich vor die Tür."

„Korrekt. Und jetzt raus mit Ihnen. Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas finde."

Severus hielt ihr demonstrativ die Türe auf und Minerva erhob sich widerwillig von ihrem unbequemen Stuhl.

„Wir sprechen uns sicher später noch", bemerkte sie und rauschte aus seinem Büro.

Severus starrte ihr nach, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den diesmal nicht einmal Minerva hätte deuten können.

Doch sie blickte nicht zurück, sondern wanderte tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken in ihre Räume.

Als sie die Tür zu ihren Wohnräumen aufstieß, eilte ihr eine besorgte Septima entgegen und schloss sie fest in die Arme.

„Minerva, Liebes! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Minerva lehnte müde ihren Kopf an Septimas Schulter.

„Es ist so gut, dass du hier bist", murmelte sie und schmiegte sich eng an ihre Partnerin.

„Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst", erwiderte Septima leise und streichelte Minerva liebevoll über den Rücken, bevor sie die ältere Frau behutsam zum Sofa führte und sanft in die Polster drückte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste", murmelte Minerva, bevor sie begann, Septima die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Und ausgerechnet jetzt ist Albus nicht da", schloss sie und hob die Hand. „Und bitte verschone mich jetzt damit, dass du so etwas vorhergesagt hast, ja?"

„Du siehst mich nicht einmal Luft holen", antwortete Septima und ergriff Minervas Hände. „Es wäre nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um deswegen eine Diskussion anzufangen."

„Nein, wäre es auch nicht", erwiderte Minerva und lächelte schief. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist und ich mit dieser Sache nicht alleine bin!"

„Ich weiß, Liebes." Septima legte die Arme um Minerva und drückte sie fest an sich. „Du wirst schon sehen, Severus findet ganz sicher etwas heraus und dann kann Poppy dem Mädchen helfen. Und wenn nicht sie, dann die Heiler im Mungos." Sie küsste Minerva liebevoll auf die Schläfe.

„Und du legst dich jetzt besser eine Weile hin, du bist nämlich immer noch kreidebleich. Ich bleibe hier und wecke dich sofort, wenn Severus oder Poppy sich melden."

„Ich kann jetzt nicht ins Bett gehen."

„Hinlegen solltest du dich aber, sonst fällst du heute Abend mit der Nase in die Suppe und da hat niemand etwas von."

Nach einigem Hin und Her akzeptierte Minerva eine Liegestatt auf dem Sofa, eine Wolldecke über sie gebreitet und den Kopf auf Septimas Schoß, die mit den Fingern leicht und beruhigend durch Minervas Haar glitt, bis dieser trotz allem Protest die Augen zufielen.

* * *

TBC...


	12. Der Rest ist Schweigen

Nach langer langer Zeit endlich mal wieder ein Update...

Das Übliche: Nix mir, keine Kohle, nur das Vergnügen, meine Idee in Worte kleiden zu können.

Ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta Lapislazuli, die es irgendwie geschafft hat, sich Zeit zum Lesen freizuschaufeln. *Knuddel*

* * *

_**Kapitel 12**_

_**Der Rest ist Schweigen**_

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Minerva aus dem Schlaf hoch, als die Tür zu ihren Räumen geöffnet wurde.

„Pscht, ganz ruhig", beruhigte Septima sie und strich ihr sanft über das Haar.

Im Türrahmen stand Severus, noch etwas bleicher als gewöhnlich, aber mit einem unverkennbar erleichtertem Gesicht – nun, unverkennbar nur für jemanden, der ihn gut kannte.

Hastig richtete Minerva sich auf und glättete ihr Haar.

„Nun? Ich denke doch, dass Sie etwas gefunden haben, Severus?", drängte sie.

Severus nickte.

„Ich konnte den Fluch eindämmen, damit er nicht zuviel Schaden anrichtet, bis die Heiler im St. Mungo sich darum kümmern können."

Minerva nickte nun auch.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass diese Sache Poppys Fähigkeiten übersteigen würde. Miss Bell ist schon fort?"

„Nein, sie holen sie in den nächsten paar Stunden ab. Aber Albus ist zurück."

„Weiß er es schon?"

„Natürlich, ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Er ist jetzt im Krankenflügel."

Minerva schleuderte die Wolldecke von sich und schwang die Beine vom Sofa.

„Dann werde ich sofort auch dorthin gehen."

„Es reicht, wenn Sie morgen früh – respektive heute früh mit ihm sprechen", widersprach Severus.

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Severus. Es ist meine verdammte Pflicht, dem Schulleiter Bericht zu erstatten!"

„Legen Sie sich wieder hin, Minerva. Sie können jetzt sowieso nichts tun und Albus meinte auch, Sie sollten sich lieber ins Bett legen und später mit ihm sprechen. Bis dahin wissen wir mit Sicherheit auch mehr, was Miss Bell betrifft." Snape ließ seine Mundwinkel eine Winzigkeit nach oben rutschen.

„Und außerdem sind Sie nicht mehr die Jüngste, Minerva, Sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf."

„Machen Sie bloß, dass Sie hier rauskommen, Sie unverschämter Kerl!", knurrte Minerva wütend und sprang nun auf.

„Weißt du, Minerva, Severus hat da nicht ganz Unrecht", merkte Septima vorsichtig an, „du kannst jetzt nichts ausrichten und du brauchst wirklich deine Ruhe."

Nun funkelte Minerva auch Septima wütend an, wurde aber etwa milder gestimmt, als sie die besorgte Miene ihrer Freundin sah.

„Na schön, verbündet ihr euch nur ruhig gegen mich!", murrte sie, ließ sich aber geschlagen wieder auf ihr Sofa sinken.

Severus neigte nur leicht den Kopf, bevor er ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Er hat wieder geschafft, was er sich vorgenommen hat", meinte Minerva schließlich.

„Inwiefern?", erkundigte sich Septima.

„Er hat erreicht, dass ich hauptsächlich wütend werde auf ihn und mir nicht mehr primär Sorgen mache, dieser Mistkerl!" Aus ihrem Mund klang diese Bezeichnung nun beinahe zärtlich.

„Deine kleinen Duelle mit Snape erfüllen meistens diesen Zweck", meinte Septima gähnend. „Immer, wenn du dich über ihn aufregst, steift es dir den Nacken. Von daher bin ich mitunter regelrecht dankbar, dass er so eine Mistkröte ist. Auch wenn seine sozialen Fähigkeiten mitunter schwer zu wünschen übrige lassen." Sie sah auf Minerva hinab, die noch immer auf dem Sofa saß.

„Kommst du freiwillig ins Bett oder muss ich dich rübertragen?"

„Ich komme schon."

Minerva erhob sich, faltete die Wolldecke ordentlich zusammen und löschte das Licht, bevor sie ihrer Freundin ins Schlafzimmer folgte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Minerva trotz der eher kurzen Nacht noch früher auf als es ihre Gewohnheit war. Für einen kurzen Moment musste sie sich besinnen, doch dann fielen ihr die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends wieder ein und mit einem Ruck saß sie aufrecht im Bett. Damit weckte sie nun auch Septima, die mit einem Gähnen nach dem Wecker

griff und einen verschlafenen Blick darauf warf.

„Minerva, es ist erst halb fünf. Leg dich wieder hin."

„Ich muss mit Albus sprechen", entgegnete diese und machte Anstalten, die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen.

„Um diese Uhrzeit? Und dann am besten noch im Nachthemd? Warte zumindest bis nach dem Frühstück. Albus wird auch noch schlafen, wer weiß, wann er gestern ins Bett gekommen ist und immerhin ist er doppelt so alt wie du."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", gab Minerva zu und glitt wieder unter die Decke.

„Nicht nur vielleicht, sondern sogar ganz bestimmt", murmelte Septima und legte den Arm um Minerva. „Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus, du brauchst deine Kraft. Und mach das Licht wieder aus, ja?"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, löschte dann aber das Licht und schmiegte sich an Septima. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte sie in die Dunkelheit, während ihr Gehirn Theorien über diesen Anschlag auf ihre Schülerin entwickelte, eine abstruser und unmöglicher als die nächste.

„Weißt du, ich frage mich….", begann sie, doch der ruhige leise Atem Septimas verriet ihr, dass diese bereits wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Beneidenswert", flüsterte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an Septimas Schulter.

Als schließlich der Wecker klingelte, war Minerva tatsächlich noch einmal eingeschlafen und fühlte sich nun wie gerädert.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung verzichtete Septima auf ihr übliches morgendliches Ritual und stand auch sofort auf, um mit Minerva frühstücken zu gehen.

„Was denn? Kein ‚Nur noch fünf Minuten' heute früh? Kein nochmaliges Herumdrehen und auf die letzte Sekunde aufstehen? Was ist los?", fragte Minerva entgeistert.

„Was los ist? Glaubst du etwa, ich lasse dich nach einer solchen Nacht alleine im Schloss herumlaufen und frühstücken? Ich schätze einfach mal, dass du jemanden an deiner Seite gebrauchen kannst."

„Um mich vor Albus Zorn zu schützen?"

„Quatsch. Du kannst doch gar nichts dafür. Nein, um dich vor den neugierigen Fragen unserer Kollegen ein wenig abzuschirmen, meine Süße", erklärte Septima, während sie Ausschau nach ihrer zweiten Socke hielt.

„Hast Du meinen anderen Schuh gesehen?", fragte sie dann.

Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schau mal unterm Bett nach, da wirfst du sie meistens hin."

„Da ist sie nicht", murrte Septima und hob den Zauberstab. „Accio Schuh. Na also!"

Sie schlüpfte in den nun aufgefundenen Schuh, richtete sich auf und musterte ihre Partnerin.

„Wir können dann gehen. Komm, Liebes."

Mit einer entschiedenen Geste hakte sie sich bei Minerva unter und zusammen gingen sie in die große Halle, in der es bereits brodelte und gärte. Die Geschichte von dem Anschlag auf Katie Bell hatte bereits – wie nicht anders erwartet – die Runde gemacht und merkwürdige Auswüchse getrieben. Wut und Angst lagen gleichermaßen in der Luft und schwirrten wie ein unsichtbarer Insektenschwarm durch die Luft.

Septima sah Minerva bedeutungsvoll an und mit einem schiefen Lächeln ließ Minerva es zu, dass Septima sie durch den Raum zu ihren Plätzen führte.

Ihre Kollegen hatten sich schon beinahe vollzählig am Tisch versammelt und sahen Minerva entgegen, Besorgnis und Neugierde gleichermaßen deutlich in die Gesichter geschrieben. Ein weiterer Blick auf Minervas verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck aber hinderte sie daran, sie mit Fragen zu belästigen, dazu kannten sie ihre Kollegin zu gut.

„Albus ist noch nicht hier", wisperte Septima Minerva zu und diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte ihn auch nicht am Frühstückstisch erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und Severus auch nicht", fügte sie dann hinzu und goss sich geistesabwesend eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Severus erfreut uns zwar nicht jeden Morgen mit seiner Anwesenheit, heute morgen hätte ich aber doch mit ihm gerechnet. Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, sich die Gelegenheit zu bösen Blicken und sarkastischen Kommentaren entgehen zu lassen!", lästerte Septima.

Minerva schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick.

„Septima, lass das. Ohne ihn wäre diese Sache weitaus schlimmer ausgegangen."

„Aber nur, weil er sich so gut mit den dunklen Künsten auskennt", grummelte Septima.

„Ja, glücklicherweise", konterte Minerva. „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich diesen Fluch hätte eindämmen können und Poppy auch nicht. Wir sollten ihm dankbar sein. Wir sollten ihm für vieles dankbar sein."

„Für vieles? Für was denn?"

„Das kann ich jetzt und hier schlecht erläutern", raunte Minerva zurück und zerkrümelte unkonzentriert ihren Toast.

„Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn du so kryptisch bist", erwiderte Septima halblaut.

„Tut mir leid, aber das ist wirklich ein Thema, das nicht an den Frühstückstisch gehört. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort!" Septima warf einen Blick auf Minervas vom Krümeln übersäten Teller.

„Möchtest Du deinen Toast nicht lieber essen, anstatt ihn zu zerbröseln? Oder möchtest du Enten füttern gehen?"

„Was?"

„Nicht weiter wichtig", murmelte Septima und ließ ihren Blick aufmerksam durch die Große Halle schweifen, um Minerva dann überrascht anzusehen, als diese plötzlich den Teller mit dem zerkrümelten Brot von sich schob.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du jetzt schon zu Albus?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Minerva schob den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich.

„Wir sehen uns dann später."

Septima nickte und verfolgte Minerva mit den Augen, wie diese sich den Weg aus der Großen Halle heraus bahnte. Dann wurde sie von Professor Burbage abgelenkt, die sich eingehend nach der Geschichte mit Katie erkundigte.

„Wieso fragst du ausgerechnet mich und nicht Minerva?", fragte Septima.

„Scherzkeks", gab Burbage zurück, „du weißt genau, dass man Minerva darauf besser nicht ansprechen sollte. Aber ihr seid befreundet, du müsstest doch etwas gehört haben."

„Charity, ich kann dir nichts dazu sagen. Warum fragst du nicht einfach Severus?", gab Septima nicht unfreundlich zurück und erhob sich. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss noch etwas für den Unterricht vorbereiten."

„Und? Werden Sie Severus fragen?", erkundigte sich Sprout grinsend bei Burbage als Septima gegangen war.

„Haha", machte Burbage gelangweilt. „Ich hänge an meinem Kopf, so, wie er ist und ich werde diesen Zustand ganz sicher nicht gefährden, indem ich Severus am frühen Morgen behellige. Fragen Sie ihn doch! Immerhin haben Sie mich bei Septima vorgeschickt."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns dabei abwechseln würden", konterte Sprout und biss herzhaft in ihren Toast. „Wir könnten allerdings Sibyll fragen, ob sie etwas in ihrer Kristallkugel gesehen hat", artikulierte sie um ihrem Mundvoll Toast herum.

„Selten so gelacht", kommentierte Burbage trocken, „ich habe keine Lust, mir ihr unausgegorenes Geschwätz anzuhören. Aber wir können versuchen, etwas von Poppy zu hören."

„Dann fragen Sie sie mal", mischte sich Flitwick ein. „Mich würde der genaue Sachverhalt auch interessieren."

***

Zielstrebig schritt Minerva durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, bis sie endlich die Wasserspeicher erreichte, die den Eingang zu Albus Büro flankierten.

Sie atmete tief durch, nannte das Passwort und kurz darauf vor Albus Bürotüre wieder, wo sie sich mit einem Klopfen bemerkbar machte.

„Komm herein, Minerva!", antwortete Albus von innen, was sie dazu bewog, die Augenbrauen emporzuziehen und einzutreten.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?"  
„Wer sonst würde mich um diese Zeit sprechen wollen?" erwiderte er und deutete mit der Hand auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem Minerva dann auch gehorsam Platz nahm.

Sie fand, dass Albus ungewöhnlich müde wirkte, seine Hand, die immer noch schwarz, welk und verbrannt aussah, nur halb unter dem Ärmel seiner Robe verborgen.

„Du weißt, was passiert ist?"

„Natürlich. Severus hat mich bereits umfassend informiert und das St. Mungos schickt mir stündlich Berichte über Miss Bell's Zustand. Sie erwarten eine vollständige Genesung. Es scheint, dass sie ein winziges Loch in ihrem Handschuh hatte und die Halskette mit diesem kleinen Stück unbedeckter Haut berührt hat. Zum Glück, hätte sie die Halskette in der bloßen Hand gehalten oder sich gar umgelegt, wäre sie gestorben, möglicherweise auf der Stelle. Und hättest du nicht sofort nach Severus geschickt, hätte die Sache einen weitaus schlimmeren Verlauf nehmen können."

„Harry Potter ist der Ansicht, dass Draco Malfoy hinter dieser Sache steckt. Er meinte, Draco wäre in den Ferien bei Borgin und Burkes gewesen, wo die Kette zum Verkauf auslag."

Sie berichtete Dumbledore kurz von Harrys Verdächtigungen und dem weiteren Gespräch in ihrem Büro.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn Mr. Malfoy bei Dir Strafarbeit absitzen musste, dann sehe ich keine Möglichkeit für ihn, wie er in die Drei Besen gelangen und Katie die Kette hätte geben können. Dennoch interessiert mich, was er bei Borgin und Burkes tatsächlich gewollt hat", murmelte er.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"

„Was soll ich denn noch sagen? Ich habe keinen Schuldigen, den ich, wie auch immer, bestrafen könnte und Katie wird im Nu wieder gesund sein.

Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, Minerva."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht", erwiderte sie frostig. „Aber ich habe dir etwas vorzuwerfen, Albus. Wo warst du? Warum warst du nicht hier, als es passiert ist? Warum in aller Welt gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dich in einem Notfall zu erreichen? Ich hätte dich gebraucht, Albus, hier, an deiner - an unserer Schule."

Dumbledore wollte zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen, doch Minerva schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich weiß, du hast mich um mein Vertrauen und meine Loyalität gebeten und ich habe dir beides garantiert. Du bist mein ältester Freund, mein Mentor, und ich liebe dich, wie man einen Freund nur lieben kann.

Aber du machst es mir im Moment verdammt schwer, dir den Rücken für deine Geheimoperationen freizuhalten. Dieses Mal ist alles noch glimpflich abgegangen, aber was ist beim nächsten Mal? Was ist, wenn noch ein Anschlag auf einen der Schüler unternommen wird? Was ist, wenn dieser Anschlag tödlich endet? Ich habe Angst, Albus."

Düster sah sie ihn an.

Albus nickte.

„Ich habe keine andere Reaktion von dir erwartet, Minerva. Ich weiß, dass ich dir viel aufbürde und dass ich dir womöglich noch mehr aufbürden muss, aber ich brauche dich, ich brauche dich unbedingt. Es werden noch viel schlimmere und dunklere Zeiten anbrechen, Minerva, das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich und wir müssen gewappnet sein. Deshalb verlasse ich die Schule und deshalb kann ich dir nicht sagen, wohin. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, dann wirst du alles erfahren."

„Das reicht mir nicht, Albus."

„Das muss es aber. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Und was sagst du Mr. und Mrs. Bell? Wirst du ihnen sagen, dass du leider aus geheimnisvollen Gründen abwesend warst, als ihre Tochter diesen Unfall hatte?"

„Ich werde ihnen sagen, was ich sagen kann. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass die Schule während meiner Abwesenheit in fähigen Händen ist und ich absolutes Vertrauen in meine Stellvertreterin habe."

„Schönes Vertrauen, das!", bemerkte sie, „wenn du mir mit kryptischen Antworten und Ausflüchten kommst."

„Du bist wütend", stellte Albus fest.

„Allerdings bin ich wütend!", fuhr sie auf und wischte hastig eine Träne fort. „Mehr als das, ich koche! Ich fühle mich von dir alleine gelassen und mit hohlen Ausreden abgespeist. Wärst du in diesem Fall denn nicht zornig? Und hilflos?"

„Doch, das wäre ich und ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst. Versuche aber auch, mich zu verstehen, Minerva. Wenn ich dich im Dunkeln tappen lasse, dann nicht zuletzt, um dich zu schützen."

Er stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich vor Minerva. Albus legte seine gesunde Hand auf ihre Schulter und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Ich muss tun, was ich tun muss. Und wenn ich dich im Unklaren lassen muss, dann fällt mir das nicht leicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, wie ich mich all diese Jahre auf dich verlassen konnte. Du bist eine großartige Frau, Minerva, und ich liebe dich ebenso sehr wie du mich liebst. Und jetzt geh und unterrichte deine Klasse."

Minerva fasste nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz, dann nickte sie und stand auf.

„Na schön", sagte sie und suchte ihre übrig gebliebene Würde zusammen, „aber wenn das alles vorüber ist, hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung!"

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Albus lächelte sie an und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Die wirst du bekommen. Früher oder später."

Minerva warf ihm einen Blick von nahezu tödlicher Intensität zu und widerstand mühevoll der Versuchung, die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen.

Immer noch zornig rauschte sie in ihren Unterricht, wo ihre Klasse an diesem Tag nichts zu lachen hatte.

* * *

TBC...


	13. Tabula rasa

Mein Steinchen hatte Zeit, ich hatte wieder Ideen, also gibt es jetzt wieder etwas zu Lesen...

Wie immer, gehört mir beinahe nichts an dieser Geschichte und ich verdiene auch nichts weiter daran als einen klaps auf die Finger, weil ich mich an diesen Charakteren vergreife....

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**Tabula rasa**

„Aber weißt du, was mir heute noch so durch den Kopf gegangen ist?", fragte Septima unvermittelt, als sie abends zusammen saßen. „Ist Katie Bell nicht in der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor?"

Minerva sah von ihrem Buch auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, sie ist eine Jägerin."

„Dann hoffe ich nur, dass Harry einen gescheiten Ersatz für sie auftreibt, sonst macht Slytherin euch im kommenden Spiel platt."

„Das ist im Moment nun wirklich meine geringste Sorge", murmelte Minerva und schob die Brille etwa weiter die Nase empor. „Ganz davon abgesehen, ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry einen adäquaten Ersatzspieler an der Hand hat." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe es zumindest inständig. Ansonsten kann ich mir tagelang das überhebliche Grinsen von Severus ansehen."

„Dem sind die Umstände garantiert piepegal", kommentierte Septima.

Minerva warf ihr einen schrägen Blick über die Brille hinweg zu.

„Septima, ich mag es wirklich nicht, wie du über Severus sprichst. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Sache mit Katie ihn wirklich ganz und gar kalt lässt. Seine sozialen Fähigkeiten sind katastrophal und er ist manchmal ein richtiggehendes Ekel, aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm egal ist, wenn ein Schüler verletzt wird. Dazu hat er ein zu gutes Herz."

„Herz? Der hat so was doch gar nicht."

Minerva setzte die Brille ab, legte ihr Buch fort und sah ihre Freundin ruhig und ernst an.

„Ich kenne Severus Snape, seit er ein kleiner Junge von elf Jahren war. Ein sehr einsamer kleiner Junge, möchte ich hinzufügen. Er hat es nie leicht gehabt und ihm ist ziemlich übel mitgespielt worden…"

„Du meinst wohl eher, er hat anderen übel mitgespielt? Als Todesser? Unter Lord Du-Kannst-Mich-Mal?"

„Hör mir bloß mit dieser ‚Einmal Todesser- immer Todesser- Arie' auf!", rief Minerva verärgert. „So langsam kann ich das wirklich nicht mehr hören! Er hat seine Taten bereut, er hat ihnen abgeschworen oder glaubst du ernsthaft, Albus hätte ihn nach Hogwarts geholt, ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben, wenn er nicht restlos davon überzeugt wäre, dass Severus es aufrichtig meint? Dass er die Kreise um Du-weißt-schon-wen wirklich hinter sich gelassen hat, sich auf unsere Seite gestellt hat und wieder stellen wird. Nein, Septima. Albus mag manchmal etwas schrullig sein, aber ich vertraue auf seine Menschenkenntnis. Wenn er Severus vertraut, dann können wir ihm alle vertrauen."

„Und falls Albus sich irrt? Soll ja gelegentlich vorkommen…"

„Papperlapapp! Genug jetzt mit diesem Unsinn!", winkte Minerva unwirsch ab und setzte ihre Brille wieder auf, um mit ihrem Buch fortzufahren.

So recht konzentrieren konnte sie sich allerdings nicht. Sie musste sich wirklich endlich ernsthaft mit Dumbledore über die Möglichkeit unterhalten, Septima in den Phönixorden einzuführen.

Als die geradlinige Frau, die sie war, sah sie kaum eine Möglichkeit, ihre Mitgliedschaft im Orden dauerhaft zu verheimlichen, ebenso wie ihr früher oder später mal der Geduldsfaden reißen mochte und sie Septima an den Kopf werfen würde, welche Opfer Snape brachte und welcher Gefahr er sich mit seiner Rolle als Doppelagent aussetzte. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass Septima willens wäre, dem Orden beizutreten und gegen den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten.

Septima fing ihren nachdenklichen Blick auf und lächelte verhalten.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?", fragte sie, weit davon entfernt, von Minervas unwirschem Kommentar beleidigt zu sein.

„Ich dachte nur gerade an etwas, nichts weiter", wehrte Minerva ab und hob hastig ihr Buch.

„Für ‚nichts weiter' siehst du aber sehr nachdenklich aus", bohrte Septima weiter und warf Minerva einen ernsthaften Blick zu.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Septima", erwiderte Minerva kurz.

„Du kannst nicht? Würdest es nicht eher heißen: Du willst nicht?"

„Ja, das auch", gab Minerva zu und lächelte ihre Freundin entschuldigend an. „Vielleicht kann ich dir später mal erzählen, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist."

„Du hörst dich an wie Albus", stellte Septima missbilligend fest. „Du machst mir genau die gleichen kryptischen Andeutungen, über die du dich immer bei ihm beschwerst. Ich glaube, du hast zuviel Zeit mit ihm verbracht."

Minerva griff nach Septimas Hand und sah sie bittend an. „Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen, Septima. Sei bitte nicht verärgert."

„Bin ich nicht. Nur ein wenig gekränkt, dass du mir nicht vertraust."

„Das ist keine Frage des Vertrauens – oder des Mangels an solchem", erklärte Minerva. „Es geht um Interna, über die ich nicht mit dir sprechen darf, so gerne ich auch wollte. Und bevor ich dir irgendwelche Lügen erzähle, sage ich lieber gar nichts zu diesem Thema."

„Na fein", seufzte Septima ergeben, „ihr immer mit euren Geheimnissen. Behaltet sie schön für euch und hofft, dass niemand mit dem Ohr an der Türe klebt und lauscht."

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und erhob sich.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Minerva beunruhigt.

„Es ist zehn Uhr, ich habe heute Nacht Dienst. Die übliche Patrouille, damit alle Verdächtigen in ihren Betten bleiben und nicht nächtens durchs Schloss stromern und Unfug treiben."

„Das hatte ich ganz vergessen", gab Minerva zu. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich begleite?"

„Danke, Liebes, aber nein. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf und davon hast du in der letzten Nacht ohnehin nur wenig bekommen."

Septima küsste Minerva zärtlich auf die Stirn, strich dann ihren Umhang glatt und verließ den Raum.

Minerva sah ihr nach und seufzte leise.

„Morgen werde ich mit Albus sprechen", murmelte sie und griff wieder nach ihrem Buch, um noch ein paar Seiten zu lesen, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe begab.

* * *

Ein paar Abende später lotste sie eine neugierige, aber dennoch beunruhigte Septima zu einem Treffen in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Guten Abend, Minerva, Septima", grüßte der Schulleiter sie mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern in den Augen und deutete auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Bitte, setzte euch."

Er wartete einen Moment, bis die beiden Frauen es sich bequem gemacht hatten, dann beugte er sich mit einer Papiertüte in der Hand vor:  
„Möchte jemand…"

„Nein, ich möchte kein Zitronenbonbon", unterbrach Minerva mit leicht genervtem Tonfall und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du unterschätzt mich, Minerva", erklärte Albus gelassen und hielt ihr weiterhin die Tüte unter die Nase. „Das sind keine Zitronenbonbons, das sind Lakritzschnecken, eine Muggelsüßigkeit, auf die ich kürzlich gestoßen bin. Und nur, weil ich dir einmal – einmal! - ein Zitronenbonbon angeboten habe, musst du nicht immer wieder darauf herumreiten. Septima, möchten Sie eine Lakritzschnecke, bevor wir mit dem eigentlichen ernsten Thema anfangen?"

Septima schüttelte den Kopf.

Welches Thema Dumbledore auch immer aufs Tapet bringen würde, sie hatte nicht vor, sich um einen Mundvoll Lakritze herum artikulieren zu müssen.

„Na schön", seufzte Dumbledore und legte die Süßigkeiten beiseite.

„Dann wollen wir mal zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Treffens kommen. Und dieser Grund sind Sie, Septima. Oder vielmehr: Sie haben etwas damit zu tun. Ich muss Sie nur darum bitten, das Gesprochene als absolut vertraulich zu behandeln und Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich gegebenenfalls Ihr Gedächtnis löschen müsste", erklärte Dumbledore, verlor nun sein gutmütiges Augenzwinkern und sah sie eindringlich an. „Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ja, sicher."

„Schön. Dieses Treffen wird auf Wunsch von Minerva abgehalten, sie ist mit einer Bitte an mich herangetreten, der ich gerne entsprechend möchte", erklärte Dumbledore nun weiter und bemerkte sehr wohl, den erstaunten und fragenden Blick, den Septima Minerva zuwarf.

„Ich habe Minerva darum gebeten, Ihnen nicht den Grund dieses Treffens zu enthüllen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „machen Sie ihr also bitte keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Es geht um gewisse Geheimnisse, die sich zwischen Ihnen beiden aufgetürmt haben und Sie voneinander zu trennen drohen."

„Meine Güte, Albus, nun komm endlich auf den Punkt", forderte Minerva ihn gereizt auf und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

„Na schön. Dann werde ich alle dramatischen Vorreden lassen", seufzte Albus und sah Septima ernsthaft an.

„Als Lord Voldemort das letzte Mal auf dem Vormarsch war und seine Anhänger um sich versammelte, habe ich eine geheime Gesellschaft ins Leben gerufen, den Orden des Phönix. Wir alle haben gegen Voldemort gekämpft, seine Leute überwacht - so weit das möglich war, natürlich – und versucht, besonders gefährdete Mitglieder zu verstecken, wie die…"  
„…die Potters", warf Septima ein und nickte. „Ich verstehe. Minerva hat einmal von einem geheimen Orden gesprochen. Und ich schätze mal, nach der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem haben Sie den Orden reaktiviert, nicht?"

„Präzise. Ich leite den Orden und bin außerdem der Geheimniswahrer. Nur wenn ich jemandem mitteile, wo sich unser Hauptquartier befindet, kann derjenige es aufsuchen."

„Und ich schätze mal, du bist natürlich auch wieder dabei?", wandte Septima sich dann an Minerva.

„Ja, natürlich. Damals wie heute. Und - Snape ist ebenfalls im Orden", ließ Minerva dann die Bombe platzen.

„Snape?! Ihr lasst Snape in eine geheime Geheimgesellschaft eintreten, die gegen Lord Ich-sag's-jetzt-nicht arbeitet? Snape? Einen ehemaligen Todesser in einer Gesellschaft, die gegen die dunklen Künste ankämpft? Ich _fasse _es nicht! Wie _dämlich_ kann man denn sein?"

„Wenn Sie sich dann wieder beruhigt haben, werde ich Ihnen etwas zu diesem Thema erklären", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete sie.

Septima holte tief Luft und gab ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren könnte.

„Es ist richtig, dass Severus einmal zu den Todessern gehört hat. Es ist auch richtig, dass er in ihrer Hierarchie recht weit oben gestanden hat. Dennoch kam er in einer verregneten Nacht vor sechzehn Jahren zu mir, als Voldemort auf der Höhe seiner Macht war. Er bereute seine Taten und dank ihm konnten wir die Potters verstecken, bis Pettigrew sie an ihn verriet. Dank ihm haben wir wichtige Erkenntnisse über Voldemort und seine Todesser gewinnen können. Seit jener Nacht hat Severus die Rolle des Doppelagenten gespielt, er spioniert unter größter persönlicher Gefahr für uns die Todesser aus."

„Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass er Sie nicht ebenso ausspioniert und an Lord V-v-v-Was-was-ich verrät?", wollte Septima nun wissen.

„Ich weiß es eben", erwiderte Dumbledore schlicht. „Was damals zwischen Severus und mir besprochen wurde, tut nichts weiter zur Sache, aber ich _weiß_, dass er auf unserer Seite steht."

„Und deshalb springst du immer bis unter die Decke, wenn es um Severus geht!", wandte Septima sich an ihre Freundin und Minerva nickte.

„Es tut mir einfach in der Seele weh, wenn ich sehen muss, welche Abneigung Severus erntet, obwohl er so viel für uns tut", erklärte sie. „Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, ohne Severus oder den Orden zu gefährden. Ich kann ihn überhaupt nie in Schutz nehmen, wenn die Leute schlecht von ihm sprechen. Ich weiß, dass er nicht einfach ist, aber ein wenig Respekt und Achtung sind doch nicht zuviel verlangt."

Septima nickte, nun verstand sie endlich, was ihre Freundin so auf die Palme brachte.

„Warum habt ihr mir das nicht schon früher erzählt? Ich hätte euch bestimmt nicht verraten, im Gegenteil. Ich bin froh, dass ihr mir vertraut und mich eingeweiht habt."

Freimütig blickte sie von Minerva zu Albus und wieder zurück.

Albus schmunzelte verhalten und in Minervas Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Ich hatte nicht die Befürchtung, dass Sie uns verraten würden", erklärte Albus freundlich. „Ich wollte Minerva nicht überrumpeln und sie darum bitten, Sie in den Orden einzuführen. Es war mir lieber, damit zu warten, bis sie von selber an mich herantrat. Ich weiß, dass Sie Minerva unendlich wichtig sind und ich hatte nicht das Recht, von Ihr zu verlangen, Sie wissentlich in Gefahr zu bringen. Diese Entscheidung wollte ich Ihr überlassen."

Minerva nickte, dann ergänzte sie: „Aber ich konnte dich nicht dauerhaft im Ungewissen lassen oder dich anlügen. Ich will dich nicht anlügen müssen, wenn ich etwas für den Orden erledigen muss. Und ich will, dass du dir bewusst bist, welchem Risiko wir ausgesetzt sind und nicht blindlings in eine Gefahr stolperst, die du aufgrund mangelnder Information nicht als solche erkennen würdest."

Septima nickte und im Schutze der Tischplatte griff sie nach Minervas Hand und drückte sie.

„Vor mir brauchen Sie sich nicht so dezent zu verhalten", schmunzelte Dumbledore, dem die Bewegung nicht entgangen war.

„Ach nein?", gab Septima kampflustig zurück. „Mir war so, als hätten Sie Minerva um Diskretion gebeten, was sie und mich anbelangt. Eine Bitte, die ich übrigens bis heute nicht verstehe."

„Mir geht es vor allem darum, Sie beide zu schützen", erklärte Dumbledore geduldig. „Minerva befindet sich als Ordensmitglied und meine Stellvertreterin in einer exponierten Stellung. Ihre Beziehung macht sie angreifbar, im Ministerium und von Seiten der Todesser, die Minerva ohnehin für eine Blutsverräterin und Muggelfreundin halten. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn allgemein bekannt würde, dass sie mit einer muggelgeborenen Hexe zusammenlebt. Und Sie, Septima, versuche ich dadurch auch zu schützen. Sollte mir etwas zustoßen, so ist Minerva diejenige, die nicht nur die Schule leitet, sondern auch den Orden, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort sich darüber im Klaren ist. Wenn er nun wüsste, dass Sie beide liiert sind, wären Sie großer Gefahr ausgesetzt, weil er ganz sicher versuchen würde, über Sie an Minerva heranzukommen. Sollte ihm das nicht gelingen, so hätte er zumindest die Genugtuung, ein weiteres ‚Schlammblut' getötet zu haben."

Dumbledore hielt inne und sah sie scharf an.

„Verstehen Sie nun meine Sorgen? Und warum Minerva Ihnen nichts von all dem sagen konnte und durfte?"

„Ja, jetzt verstehe ich so einiges", erwiderte Septima. „Und ich bin froh, dass Sie mir Ihre Sichtweise dargelegt haben. Wenn ich weiß, warum etwas von mir verlangt wird, bin ich wesentlich besser in der Lage, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen. Es fällt mir schwer zu lügen oder die Wahrheit zu verbergen, aber wenn ich einen guten Grund dazu habe, bin ich dazu fähig. Und Minervas Sicherheit und Wohlergehen ist mehr als nur ein guter Grund für mich. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihre Motive missverstanden habe, ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass Sie sich für uns schämen würden."

Albus schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Ich würde mich niemals dafür schämen, dass zwei Menschen sich lieben. Die Welt wäre eine bessere, wenn es mehr Liebe darin gäbe. Aber ich bin froh darüber, dass wir dieses Missverständnis ausräumen konnten. Und das führt mich zu der Frage, die unserer Minerva auf der Seele brennt." Albus sah Septima eindringlich an.

„Wären Sie bereit, trotz der immensen Risiken, die es beinhaltet, dem Orden beizutreten? Wären Sie bereit, Ihre Freizeit, vielleicht Ihre Gesundheit oder gar Ihr Leben zu opfern, um an unserer Seite gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen?"

„Ja, das wäre ich!", entgegnete Septima spontan. „Es wäre mir ein Fest, wenn ich helfen könnte, diesen miesen Dreckskerl endgültig aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen! Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

Sie sah Dumbledore offen an.

„Dann wäre das erledigt", freute sich Dumbledore und rieb sich die Hände.

„Wie gesagt, behandeln Sie diese Dinge vertraulich. Und seien Sie ein wenig netter zu Severus", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu. „Anderenfalls dürfte Ihnen Minerva die Hölle heiß machen."

„Ich werde mich zumindest darum bemühen", erwiderte Septima trocken, „auch wenn er ganz sicher nicht mein Busenfreund werden dürfte."

"Das verlangt ja auch niemand." Albus lächelte. „Ich weiß sehr gut, dass Severus die unangenehme Angewohnheit hat, seine Mitmenschen auf die Palme zu bringen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass er es nie aus reiner Bosheit tut."

"Nun ja", bemerkte Septima wenig diplomatisch. „Haben wir dann alles besprochen? Dann würde ich nämlich gerne gehen und mir die Dinge in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

„Wir sind hier erstmal fertig, meine Liebe, ich denke, es waren auch genügend Überraschungen für einen Abend. Es steht Ihnen jederzeit frei zu gehen. Eine Kleinigkeit wäre allerdings noch."

„Und die wäre?"

„Unser Hauptquartier befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 in London. Sonst kommen Sie beim nächsten Treffen ja nicht hinein."

„Ach ja", sagte Septima und erhob sich. „Kommst du mit oder habt ihr noch etwas zu besprechen?", wandte sie sich dann an Minerva.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Oder Albus?"

„Nein, du bist frei wie ein Vogel und darfst gehen. Macht euch einen netten Abend, ihr zwei. Aber treibt es nicht zu bunt!"

Minerva schenkte ihrem langjährigen Freund und Vorgesetzten einen so kühlen Blick, dass er einem Messingaffen den Schwanz abgefroren hätte, ergriff Septima bei der Hand und bugsierte sie – nach einem Gruß an Albus – aus dem Raum.

„Und nun?", fragte sie Septima, als sie sicher wieder in Minervas Wohnzimmer saßen. „Was hältst du nun von der ganzen Geschichte?"

„Was ich davon halte? Ich verstehe jetzt endlich, was hier vor sich geht, warum du mich manchmal mit deinen Ausflüchten und kommentarlosen Verweigerungen hast im Regen stehen lassen, warum du so empfindlich bist, was Severus angeht. Und ich finde es großartig, dass ich bei euch mitmachen darf. Immerhin können wir diesen Mistsäcken dann zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt! Und ich bin stolz, dass du mir genügend vertraust, um mich dabeihaben zu wollen."

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir", erwiderte Minerva, „das stand nie zur Debatte. Allerdings sehe ich deinen Beitritt in den Orden mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits freue ich mich, dass ich nun keine Geheimnisse mehr vor dir haben muss und ich dich an meiner Seite habe, andererseits bin ich nicht so froh darüber, dass du in den Orden beigetreten bist", erklärte Minerva und streichelte Septimas Hand.

„Darf ich fragen, warum?" Septima sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wegen der Gefahr, du Dummchen. Erinnerst du dich an letztes Jahr Weihnachten? Als die Weasley-Kinder in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion aus Hogwarts verschwunden sind, weil Arthur Weasley verletzt worden ist?"

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel, ja. Was war damit?"

„Arthur und seine Frau Molly sind ebenfalls im Orden und er hatte in dieser Nacht in Dumbledores Auftrag im Ministerium den Eingang zur Mysteriumsabteilung bewacht, weil wir davon ausgegangen sind, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer die Prophezeiung stehlen wollte. Die Schlange von Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn angefallen und hätte Harry nicht diesen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt, wäre Arthur verblutet, bis ihn jemand gefunden hätte. Sie hatten so schon genügend Scherereien, ihn einerseits aus diesem Gang zu schaffen, in dem er offiziell nichts verloren hatte, andererseits hatten die Heiler im St. Mungos ihre liebe Not, seine Wunden zu behandeln. Diese Schlange hatte wohl ein seltenes Gift in sich, das die Behandlung schwierig und beinahe unmöglich gemacht hat. So etwas kann passieren, wenn man für den Orden arbeitet."

„So etwas kann auch passieren, wenn man einfach nur in Hogwarts lebt", entgegnete Septima und sah Minerva an. „Denk doch nur mal an die kleine Bell. Sie ist ganz sicher nicht im Orden und was ist ihr zugestoßen? Ich glaube tatsächlich, dass ich bei euch im Orden sicherer bin als wenn ich auf eigene Faust herumwursteln würde. Und nun stell mal für einen Moment deine Besorgnis ein und rutsch ein Stückchen näher zu mir rüber. Noch ein Stück – so ist's gut!"

Sie legte Minerva den Arm um die Taille und zog sie an sich. Sie knabberte zärtlich an Minervas Ohrläppchen und küsste sich den Weg bis in ihre Halsbeuge hinunter.

„Albus hat zwar gesagt, wir sollen es nicht zu bunt treiben, aber dennoch würde ich dich jetzt gerne ausgiebig vernaschen", flüsterte sie Minerva ins Ohr und streichelte ihr sanft die Brust. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen? Eine kleine Abwechslung würde dir sicher auch mal wieder gut tun, denke ich."

„Das ist das beste Angebot, das ich diese Woche hatte", erwiderte Minerva und lehnte sich an Septima. „Nachdem ich mir in den letzten Tagen dauernd den Kopf zerbrochen habe, wäre es mal eine nette Abwechslung, wenn du mir stattdessen das Hirn herausvögeln würdest."

„Minerva! Diese Wortwahl! Ich bin schockiert!" Septima sah sie an und grinste. „Das bin ich von dir überhaupt nicht gewöhnt, du böses Ding, du!"

„Oh warte, ich kann dir gleich mal zeigen, wie böse ich sein kann", gab Minerva zurück und knöpfte ihre Robe auf.

„Hier? Auf dem Sofa? Du bist wirklich ein schlimmes Mädchen!"

* * *

„Katie geht es nach wie vor unverändert", seufzte Minerva und schüttelte mutlos den Kopf. „Ich habe gehört, dass Dean Thomas stattdessen spielen soll."

„Wo hast du das gehört?", fragte Septima neugierig.

„Potter hat Thomas nach der Verwandlungsstunde gefragt. Ich bin jetzt gespannt, wie er sich macht. Heute Abend um sieben ist Training und ich überlege ernsthaft, mir das Training mal anzusehen."

„Du und dein Quidditch", lachte Septima, „du bist schlimmer als die Muggelmänner mit ihrem Fußball! Aber Spaß beiseite, meinst du nicht, dass das Team möglicherweise nervös wird, wenn du plötzlich mitten im Training auftauchst?"

„Sie werden nicht einmal bemerken, dass ich dort bin", erwiderte Minerva. „Aus der Flughöhe werden sie keine kleine Katze auf der Tribüne bemerken."

„Raffiniert", bemerkte Septima und lächelte. „Weißt du, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon mal erwähnt habe, aber ich würde zu gerne lernen, ein Animagus zu werden."

„Ich glaube, wir hatten schon mal davon gesprochen", erinnerte sich Minerva, „sind dann aber vom Thema abgekommen. Würdest du das wirklich gerne lernen?"

„Natürlich, ich stelle mir das einerseits sehr interessant und andererseits sehr nützlich vor. Kannst du mich das lehren?"

„Als Lehrerin für Verwandlung sollte ich das wohl können", schmunzelte Minerva und sah ihre Partnerin aufmerksam an. „Was würdest du denn gerne werden?"

„Definitiv keine Katze!", erwiderte Septima wie aus der Pistole geschossen und grinste. „Ich hätte vorher nur eine Frage: Wie weit gehen die Instinkte in der tierischen Gestalt? Behalte ich mein Ich-Empfinden so, wie es ist, vermischt sich das oder muss ich permanent gegen die Instinkte der Tiergestalt ankämpfen?"

Minerva sah sie gespannt an. „Erklär mir das ein bisschen genauer, ja?"

„Ich meine: Angenommen, ich würde mich in einen Hund verwandeln und wir würden uns per Zufall in unserer Animagus-Gestalt treffen. Würde ich dich als einen Animagus erkennen? Oder würde ich meinen hündischen Instinkten nachgeben, dich auf den nächsten Baum jagen und bellen wie verrückt?"

„Das kommt darauf an, wie viel Kontrolle du über deine Gestalt hast und ist im Grunde eine Frage der Charakterstärke und der Übung", erklärte Minerva gelassen. „Ich kann als Katze durch das Schloss spazieren und mir meiner vollkommen bewusst sein, dann lasse ich Wollknäuel und Mäuse links liegen, es interessiert mich in diesem Fall nicht. Andererseits kann ich auch meinen tierischen Instinkten die Kontrolle überlassen, dann jage und fresse ich die Mäuse. Es kommt also immer darauf an, woran dir liegt und wie sehr du deine Instinkte beherrschen kannst. Vollkommen unterdrücken solltest du sie allerdings auch nicht, weil du dich sonst sehr untypisch verhältst – zumindest was die Tiergestalt angeht."

„Das heißt, wenn ich mich in einen Vogel verwandeln würde, hätte ich eine reelle Chance, dass du mich nicht fängst und verspeist?"

„Die hättest du durchaus. Im Zweifelsfall kannst du dich in einer solchen Situation natürlich auch sofort wieder in deine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln. Du solltest nur darauf achten, dass du dich mit deinen Kleidern verwandelst, sie quasi zu deinem Fell oder Gefieder machst, ansonsten hättest du unter Umständen ein kleines Problem, wenn du dich zurückverwandelst."

„Ist dir das schon mal passiert?"

„Ja, einmal, ganz zu Anfang. Ich hatte allerdings so viel Glück, dass mich keiner dabei gesehen hat." Minerva lächelte unwillkürlich bei der Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall und schaute Septima vergnügt an.

„Und was möchtest du jetzt werden?"

„Ich wäre gerne ein Falke!", antwortete Septima begeistert.

„Ein Falke?", wiederholte Minerva stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja."

„Warum?"

* * *

TBC...


	14. Spiele

_Disclaimer: Fast nix mir, beinahe alles JKR, keine Kohle und so weiter..._

Jaaa, wir waren wir recht fleißig, mein Steinchen und ich. Eigentlich lag das Kapitel (und die nächsten paar ebenfalls) schon länger fertig, aber ohne Lapislazulis "Gütesiegel" mag ich nichts veröffentlichen. Die nächsten paar Kapitel sollten dann ein wenig zügiger kommen, denke ich.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

**Spiele **

„Warum ich gerne ein Falke wäre?", fragte Septima verwundert. „Das lässt sich leicht erklären. Der Falke ist einer der schnellsten Flieger überhaupt – und da ich nicht gerne auf einem Besen reise, finde ich das praktisch. Andererseits ist ein Falke klein genug, um wirklich überall hinzukommen, er fällt nicht auf und er ist nicht hilflos und kann sich in seiner Haut wehren. Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht. Zumindest habe ich so nicht das Problem, dass du mich möglicherweise als Mitternachtssnack verspeisen möchtest", neckte sie. „Vielleicht wäre diese Gestalt auch ganz praktisch, falls im Orden mal etwas zu erledigen ist. Ich könnte eine Nachricht wesentlich schneller zum Ziel bringen als eine Eule."

„Du hast dir das wirklich gut überlegt", meinte Minerva und lächelte. „Wenn du magst, können wir gleich anfangen. Das Wichtigste hierbei ist natürlich die Konzentration und die Zielstrebigkeit. Du musst genau wissen, was du werden möchtest, wie du aussehen möchtest und dich wirklich genau darauf konzentrieren, ähnlich wie du dich beim Apparieren auf dein Ziel konzentrierst. Die Formel dazu lautet ganz schlicht ‚Metamorphosis constitutio'. Probier es einfach mal aus."

„Irgendwelche besonderen Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab?"

„Nein. Im Zweifelsfall brauchst du ihn nicht mal aus der Tasche ziehen, das bedarf allerdings langjähriger Übung."

„Na schön."

Septima schwieg, richtete ihre ganze Konzentration auf ihr Vorhaben und wisperte: „Metamorphosis constitutio."

Ihre Gestalt schien für einen Moment zu verschwimmen, dann stand sie wieder vollkommen menschlich neben Minerva.

„Verdammt, es hat nicht geklappt!", schimpfte sie.

Minerva lächelte.

„Es hätte mich doch sehr gewundert, wenn es gleich auf Anhieb geklappt hätte, dieser Zauber ist nicht umsonst nicht weit verbreitet. Probier es gleich noch mal!"

Wieder konzentrierte sich Septima auf ihren Wunsch, ein Falke zu werden, rief sich ein genaues Bild vor Augen und richtete ihr ganzes Streben darauf, ein Falke zu werden, bevor sie dann die Beschwörung murmelte.

Wieder schien ihre Gestalt zu verschwimmen, dann wurden ihre Umrisse wieder klar.

„Och, Mensch, wieder nichts!", rief sie.

Minerva betrachtete sie zweifelnd.

„Also ‚nichts' würde ich jetzt nicht sagen", erklärte sie und versuchte erfolglos ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, „du siehst nämlich ziemlich – hm – flauschig aus. Schau her!"

Mit einem geübten Wink mit dem Zauberstab beschwor sie einen Spiegel herauf und schob Septima davor.

„Ach du liebe Zeit!", rief sie ungläubig, „ich bin ja voller Federn! Wie werde ich die jetzt wieder los?"

„Probiere es mit ‚Metamorphosis reverso', das ist der Spruch für die Rückverwandlung", kicherte Minerva, die sich am ungewohnten Anblick ihrer fedrigen Freundin ergötzte. „Im Zweifelsfall kommst du aber auch mit ‚Finite incantatem' klar, das geht in einem solchen Fall auch."

Eine knappe Sekunde später stand eine nun federfreie Septima vor ihr und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du hast mich ausgelacht!"

„Du sahst aber auch unmöglich aus!", verteidigte sich Minerva und versuchte erfolglos, ihre Mundwinkel in Normalposition zu zwingen. „Los komm, mach weiter!"

„Wehe, du lachst mich wieder aus", brummte Septima, bevor ihre Gestalt wieder verschwamm.

Als sie diesmal wieder klar zu erkennen war, brüllte Minerva vor Lachen.

Septimas Federn hatte sich nun ein Schnabel hinzugesellt, der von der Form her allerdings mehr zu einer Ente als zu einem Falken gepasst hätte und eine leuchtend rote Farbe aufwies.

„Mach das sofort rückgängig!", keuchte sie und wischte sich die Lachtränen ab. „Septima, ich bitte dich! Du sollst dich konzentrieren!"

Als Septima dann wieder in ihrer normalen Erscheinung vor ihr stand, schüttelte Minerva den Kopf.

„Du musst dich wirklich konzentrieren, sonst wird das nichts. Was hattest du denn eben im Kopf, dass du mit diesem Schnabel ausgestattet wurdest?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer ist", bekannte sie.

„Pass auf und schau genau hin", unterbrach Minerva, schloss demonstrativ die Augen, furchte die Brauen und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später saß Septima eine Tigerkatze zu Füßen und starrte sie hochmütig an, bevor sie sich ebenso schnell wieder in ihre Freundin verwandelte.

„Hast du gesehen? Es ist im Grunde wirklich nicht schwer."

„Du hast leicht reden", murrte Septima, „du machst das ja auch schon

eine ganze Weile."

„Vielleicht solltest du den Teil mit der Kleidung einfach mal vergessen",

schlug Minerva vor. „Möglicherweise konzentrierst du dich einfach zu sehr

darauf, deine Robe mitzuverwandeln, dass es dich ablenkt von der

eigentlichen Verwandlung. Mich persönlich stört es nicht, wenn du nackt

erscheinst", versicherte sie.

„Das glaube ich dir gerne", grummelte Septima.

„Für den Anfang ist es einfach nur wichtig, dass du ein Gefühl für deine Gestalt bekommst", erklärte Minerva. „Wenn du einmal weißt, worauf es ankommt, wie es sich anfühlt, dann klappt der Rest von alleine. Probier es aus!"

Septima seufzte, beschloss dann aber, es einfach darauf ankommen zu lassen. Konzentriert schloss sie die Augen, ihre Stirn runzelte sich und einen Moment später flatterte ein Vogel durch den Raum, einer Krähe ähnlicher als einem Falken, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Vogel, während ihre Robe auf den Boden sank.

Sie drehte eine Runde durch Minervas Büro, bevor sie eine Bruchlandung baute und sich in ihre menschliche Form zurückverwandelte.

„Das ist toll!", schrie sie begeistert, ihre Nacktheit und ihre blauen Flecken vollkommen ignorierend. „Das fühlt sich großartig an", schwärmte sie und strahlte.

Minerva lachte. „An der äußeren Erscheinung musst du zwar noch schwer feilen, aber der Anfang ist gemacht. Und an deinen Flugkünsten solltest du auch noch arbeiten. Probier es gleich noch mal!"

Septima ließ sich nicht lange bitten und flatterte kurz darauf wieder begeistert im Zimmer herum, bevor sie aus dem Fenster segelte und übermütig eine Runde an der frischen Luft drehte. Als sie heil wieder gelandet und zurückverwandelt war, sah sie Minerva strahlend an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es soviel Spaß macht, ein Vogel zu sein! Diese Freiheit, dieses Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, das ist einfach überwältigend."

„Diesmal sahst du auch schon wesentlich besser aus. Ich sagte ja, alles eine Frage der Übung. Dann üb mal schön weiter, tu mir aber den Gefallen und bleibe hier drinnen. Falls etwas schief geht, weiß ich zumindest, wo ich suchen muss. Ich habe keine Ambitionen, dich draußen von Baum zu Baum zu jagen, um dich im Zweifelsfall zurückverwandeln zu können."

Septima zog einen Flunsch. „Bleibst du denn nicht hier?"

„Nein, ich gehe jetzt kurz zum Quidditch-Feld und sehe, wie unsere Chancen gegen Slytherin stehen. Versuch du in der Zwischenzeit mal, dich mit Robe in einen Vogel zu verwandeln, dann darfst du das nächste Mal auch mitkommen!"

„Manchmal hast du einen ziemlich gemeinen Zug an dir!", fand Septima.

„Ich? Nicht im Geringsten. Aber stell dir vor, du müsstest dich aus irgendeinem Grund zurückverwandeln und würdest nackt im Schloss stehen. Vor Severus beispielsweise, oder Filch!" Sie lächelte. „Ganz davon abgesehen, dass das furchtbar peinlich für dich wäre, würde ich ihnen diesen Anblick missgönnen", fügte sie hinzu, küsste Septima zärtlich und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Als Minerva nach einer ganzen Weile wieder ihr Büro betrat, nur einigermaßen zufrieden mit ihrer Mannschaft, saß ein bildschöner Wanderfalke auf ihrem Schreibtisch und im ganzen Raum war nicht die Spur von Septimas Robe zu finden.

„Oh, du hast es wirklich geschafft!", freute sie sich und machte einen raschen Schritt auf den Vogel zu. „Und du bist wirklich wunderschön!"

Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und strich weich über das glänzende Gefieder, während Septima sie aus gelben Augen scharf beobachtete.

Schließlich klappte sie vernehmlich mit dem scharfen Schnabel, worauf Minerva ein Stück zurückwich und Septima genügend Platz einräumte, um sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln.

„Das war wirklich fabelhaft, Liebes. Du gibst einen wunderschönen Falken ab. Wenn du deine Verwandlung jetzt so gut beherrschst, dann müsstest du dich beim Ministerium registrieren lassen."

„Bist du irre? Dann ist doch die ganze Tarnung für den Eimer!", rief Septima. „Nee, das bleibt besser unter uns. Je weniger Leute davon wissen, umso besser."

„Du hast vielleicht Recht damit", gab Minerva zögernd zu, nicht ganz glücklich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie so offensichtlich die geltenden Gesetze umgingen.

„Das schwierigste an dieser Vogel-Sache ist das Sehen", erklärte Septima dann. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sich das Sehvermögen so verändert. Ich kann gleichzeitig nach vorne und zur Seite gucken – und das so scharf wie nie. Das ist erstaunlich. Ich wette, ich würde von deinem Fenster aus jede Maus im Gras finden."

Minerva lachte. „Dafür sind Falken bekannt, Liebes. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger. Du nicht auch nach deinen anstrengenden Übungen?"

„Und wie! Das Abendessen haben wir ja verpasst, aber hast du nicht List, mit mir auszugehen? So zur Feier des Tages?"

„Das ist definitiv keine schlechte Idee", erwiderte Minerva und lächelte.

„Geh und mach dich fertig, ich komme dich sofort abholen."

* * *

Die beiden Professorinnen saßen schon am Frühstückstisch, als das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor in die Große Halle tröpfelte, jeder von ihnen wurde von lauten Buh-Rufen vom Slytherintisch begrüßt.

Septima beugte sich vor, um Minerva etwas zuzuflüstern, doch ihr Kommentar ging im lauten Gejubel der Gryffindor unter als Harry und Ron die Große Halle betraten.

„Weasley sieht ziemlich blass aus!", rief sie Minerva zu, um die Geräuschkulisse zu übertönen.

„Das sind die Nerven!", schrie Minerva zurück.

„Ihr Hüter sieht nicht sehr zuversichtlich aus, Minerva", klang eine ölige Stimme an Minervas Ohr. „Wer weiß, vielleicht versagen seine Nerven endgültig und Slytherin gewinnt da Spiel?"

Minerva hob den Kopf und sah in Snapes höhnisch grinsendes Gesicht. „Sie würden mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun, wenn Sie sich möglichst unauffällig in Luft auflösen würden", sagte sie mit zuckersüßem Lächeln, schob dann den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich.

„Kommst du?", fragte sie und berührte Septima an der Schulter. „Hier flattern mir zu viele schlecht gelaunte böse Fledermäuse herum."

Sie warf Snape einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem höhnischen Zähneblecken und einer ebenso höhnischen Verbeugung quittierte, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und mit wehender Robe entschwand.

„Weißt du", murmelte Septima leise und sah ihm nachdenklich nach, „er ist schon ein ziemliches Ekel, aber auf eine irgendwie merkwürdige Art und Weise recht sexy."

„Aber Septima!", rief Minerva so entgeistert, dass sie die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Kollegen auf sich zog und Professor Burbage sie mit neugierig hochgezogenen Brauen fragend ansah. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen zog sie Septima außer Hörweite. „Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen?", fragte sie dann leise. „Gedenkst du etwa, nun doch wieder ans andere Ufer zu wechseln?"

„Nein, das habe ich sicherlich nicht im Sinn", wehrte Septima ab. „Mir fiel nur auf, dass seine finstere Ausstrahlung auf Resonanz stoßen könnte, wenn man dafür empfänglich ist. Aber keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, mich mit Snape einzulassen."

Minerva betrachtete Septima als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal. „Du überraschst mich", meinte sie. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du in Severus mal etwas anderes sehen würdest als den böswilligen Todesser."

Septima zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Das erklärt, warum wir zusammen sind, ich langweile dich nicht." Sie griff nach Minervas Arm. „Sollen wir dann zum Spielfeld gehen? Es geht bald los."

Zusammen traten die beiden Frauen vor da Schloss, ein blassblauer Himmel wölbte sich über den Gründen von Hogwarts, das gefrorene Gras glitzerte im Licht und knirschte leise unter ihren Schritten.

Sie kletterten auf ihre Plätze auf der Tribüne und nach kurzer Zeit wogten rotgold gewandete Schülermassen um sie herum, ebenfalls begierig darauf, dass das Match endlich anfing.

„Wer hat denn diesem Idioten erlaubt, das Spiel zu kommentieren?", fragte Septima leise, den Blick auf Zacharias Smith gerichtet, der sich gerade lautstark fragte, ob Ron seinen Posten als Torhüter nur seiner Freundschaft zu Harry verdankte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", grummelte Minerva und schoss einen erbitterten Blick auf Smith ab. „Nun kommt schon, Leute und stopft ihm das Maul", murmelte sie und richtete den Blick auf die rotgold gekleidete Mannschaft, die auf ihren Besen durch die Luft fegten.

Urquhart aus der slytherinschen Mannschaft schoss mit dem Quaffel auf die gryffindorschen Torstangen zu und Minerva krallte ihre Hand in Septimas Arm.

„Halt ihn, Weasley, halt ihn!", rief sie mit den Schülern zusammen und tatsächlich, Ron hielt den Schuss, es stand zehn zu null für Gryffindor.

Das Spiel ging ebenso bewegt weiter und nach einer halben Stunde lag Gryffindor mit sechzig Punkten in Führung, was Smith davon abhielt, sich weiter darüber zu verbreiten, dass Ginny und Ron Weasley nur in der Mannschaft seien, weil sie mit Harry Potter befreundet waren. Stattdessen hielt er sich nun darüber auf, ob die beiden Treiber von Gryffindor nicht zu klein und leicht für ihren Part seien.

Minerva knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich würde diesem Idioten zu gerne einen Schweigezauber auf den Hals jagen", knurrte sie und beobachtete mit stiller Genugtuung, wie einer der so geschmähten Treiber den Klatscher höchst effizient auf einen Gegenspieler schlug.

„Das nächste Mal gehe ich mit jemand anderem zum Spiel", murrte Septima als Minerva sich wieder aufgeregt in ihren Arm krallte, „vielleicht mit Charity? Sie würde mich sicher nicht dauernd kratzen."

„Charity hat keine Ahnung von Quidditch", antwortete Minerva kurz und stieß Septima in die Seite, um sie auf das Spiel hinzuweisen.

Einer der slytherinschen Jäger war gefährlich nahe an ihre Torringe gekommen, doch Ron hielt den Ball gerade noch mit den Fingerspitzen abfing. Kurz darauf wurde Harry von Harper, einem Gegenspieler, unfair gerammt und die Gryffindor-Fans heulten kollektiv auf, doch Madame Hooch hatte leider nichts gesehen. Kurz darauf gingen Harry und Harper unmittelbar nacheinander in den Sturzflug über, sie hatten den Schnatz gesichtet, wie Smith zu erklären geruhte.

Sie beobachteten gebannt, wie die beiden Spieler sich ein Kopf-an-Kopfrennen um den Schnatz lieferten, bis Harry ihn fing und mit triumphierend erhobener Hand wieder in die Höhe schoss.

„Wir haben gewonnen!", schrie Minerva und war nicht weniger ausgelassen als ihre Schüler. Mit Stolz sah sie auf ihre Mannschaft, die sich noch hoch in der Luft auf ihren Besen umarmte, bevor ein hölzernes Krachen und Splittern ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Ginny Weasley auf ihrem Besen war mit Volldampf in das Podium gerauscht, auf dem der Kommentator stand und Smith rührte sich kläglich unter dem zusammengebrochenen Holz.

„Miss Weasley!", schrie Minerva wutschäumend, „Können Sie mir sagen, was Sie da tun?"

Ginny antwortete dümmlich: „Ich habe vergessen zu bremsen. Tut mir leid, Professor."

Minerva wollte zu einer geharnischten Erewiderung ansetzen als Septima sie am Ärmel zog.

„Lass sie!", kicherte sie, so dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, „Das ist ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Er hat es nicht besser verdient."

„Sie hat das doch mit Absicht getan!"

„Ja, sicher. Hätte ich auch", entgegnete Septima und trocknete ihre Lachtränen. „Gönn den Kindern ihren Spaß! Du wolltest ihm doch schon einen Schweigezauber anhexen, oder?"

Wider Willen verzogen sich Minervas Mundwinkel nach oben und sie erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen. „Allerdings befürchte ich, dass ich mich diese Nacht zu dir ausquartieren möchte", raunte sie Septima leise zu. „Ich befürchte nämlich, dass dieser Sieg als Vorwand zu einer Menge Krach und Ausgelassenheit genutzt wird."

„Mein Bett ist dein Bett", flüsterte Septima zurück. In normaler Lautstärke fügte sie hinzu: „Ich vermute mal, du hast dem lieben Professor Snape noch etwas zu sagen bezüglich heute morgen?"

Minerva warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!"

Die beiden Hexen machten sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss, nicht merkend, dass Snape sie von weitem beobachtete.

Noch am gleichen Nachmittag gab es für Minerva eine gute Gelegenheit, Severus ihren Sieg unter die Nase zu reiben, als sie ihn auf dem Korridor traf.

„Nun, Severus, es scheint als hätten Sie sich heute morgen ein wenig zu weit vorgewagt. Wäre es nicht an der Zeit, mir zu unserem Sieg zu gratulieren?"

Snape ließ seine Augenbraue ein Stück nach oben rutschen.

„Wie merkwürdig, dass gerade Sie von ‚weit vorwagen' sprechen, Minerva", kam es gelangweilt zurück, wobei er die Tatsache, dass er zu einer Gratulation aufgefordert worden war, glatt ignorierte.

„Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen?", fragte Minerva betont gleichgültig und beförderte ihre Augenbraue ebenfalls eine Etage nach oben, um ihn zu imitieren.

„Nun, ich finde es _weit vorgewagt_", seine Betonung ließ in ihr den Wunsch entstehen, ihn vors Schienbein zu treten, „dass eine Frau in Ihrer Position sich auf eine Affäre mit einer Kollegin einlässt. Wenn das nun ruchbar würde!" Er verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen spöttischen Lächeln. „Kaum vorstellbar, wie die Mehrheit darauf reagieren würde. Sie enttäuschen mich, Minerva, ich dachte, eine Frau in Ihrem Alter würde es besser wissen. Aber vermutlich stimmt es, was der Volksmund sagt: Alte Scheunen brennen am hellsten!"

„Ach, der Volksmund soll sein blödes Maul halten!", knurrte Minerva und funkelte Severus so wütend an, dass ihm klar wurde, _wer _ihrer Meinung nach seinen Mund halten sollte.

„Ich hoffe doch für Sie, dass der _Lustgewinn_, den Sie aus dieser Angelegenheit ziehen den Ärger wert ist, den Sie sich damit einhandeln können."

„Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet Sie von Lust sprechen", konterte Minerva, „ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie sich _doch_ auf diesem Gebiet auskennen! Aber ich schätze, auch Fledermäuse werden nicht einfach irgendwo im Kerker abgeworfen, sondern müssen sich auf natürlichem Wege vermehren. Und den Ärger, den Sie sich einhandeln werden, wenn Sie diese Sache an die große Glocke hängen können Sie sich nicht einmal ausmalen!" Sie schenkte ihm ein süffisantes Lächeln.

„Wenn Ihnen daran gelegen ist, diese Sache geheim zu halten, dann sollten Sie sich möglicherweise auch entsprechend verhalten", konterte er und für einen Moment glaubte sie ein schwaches Flackern in seinen dunklen Augen gesehen zu haben, bevor sich seine übliche Maske aus kalter Gleichgültigkeit über sein Gesicht senkte. Sie nickte unmerklich.

„Es wäre mir sehr daran gelegen, wenn _diese Sache_, wie Sie es auszudrücken belieben, nicht Hauptgesprächsstoff an der Schule würde", erwiderte sie frostig. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, Severus. Meine _Sache _erwartet mich bereits." Mit einem letzten spöttischen Nicken verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und rauschte den Korridor hinab, äußerlich ruhig und gelassen, innerlich in Aufruhr.

Septima hingegen durchschaute ihre Gelassenheit als die Maske, die es war, drückte sie in den nächsten Sessel und sprach sie ohne Umschweife darauf an.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst aus als ob dich etwas mächtig aufregen würde", bemerkte sie und ließ sich auf der Armlehne des Sessels nieder. „Oder sollte ich besser fragen, _wer_ dich aufgeregt hat?"

„Snape", seufzte Minerva und wiederholte ihr Gespräch mit ihm für Septima, die mit gerunzelter Stirn aufmerksam lauschte.

„Also weiß er von uns?", fragte sie dann, als Minerva geendet hatte.

„Ich würde sagen ja. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, was er mir sagen wollte. Einen Moment lang war da etwas in seinen Augen, als ob er mich warnen wollte, aber wovor? Sicher nicht für dem allgemeinen Klatsch, der uns bevorstünde, wenn unsere Beziehung öffentlich würde, der würde nicht lange anhalten." Minerva sah zu Septima auf. „Irgendetwas stört mich an dieser Sache, aber ich kann nicht einmal sagen, was es denn nun ist. Es ist irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Ich vertraue auf deine Instinkte, Liebes", antwortete Septima und griff nach Minervas Hand. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass sich an dieser Angelegenheit irgendetwas nicht richtig anfühlt, dann glaube ich dir das. Auch wenn ich dir keinen Anhaltspunkt bieten kann", fügte sie mit schiefem Lächeln hinzu.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht zusammen zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty gehen, was meinst du?", schlug Minerva vor, „vielleicht sollten wir etwas weniger zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten."

„Ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor, zu der Party zu gehen", erwiderte Septima. „Slughorn ist ein eingebildeter alter Pinsel und ich habe keine Lust, höfliche Honneurs machen zu müssen. Es geht mir furchtbar auf den Zeiger, wenn er sich an berühmte oder einflussreiche Leute heranschmeißt, damit die ihm nützlich sein können. Ich bin weder berühmt noch einflussreich und entsprechend wenig zähle ich in seiner persönlichen Meinung. Aber es wäre natürlich schön, wenn wir den Abend zusammen verbringen könnten, mit oder ohne Slughorn."

Minerva lächelte. „Du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf. Er ist ein fähiger Kopf und versteht sich auf das Brauen von Tränken, aber er gehört ganz sicher nicht zu meinen persönlichen Freunden. Es macht dir also nichts aus, wenn wir nicht hingehen?"

„Nein. Ich würde sogar mal vermuten, dass unsere Abwesenheit auch nicht weiter auffällt, bei all den Leuten, die er um sich herum versammelt.

Ich frage mich nur gerade, wie du unsere gemeinsamen öffentlichen Auftritte weiter minimieren willst. Für gewöhnlich gehen wir nicht einmal gemeinsam Frühstücken."

„Wir müssen eben noch ein wenig mehr auf das aufpassen, was wir tun oder sagen, zumindest bis ich in dieser Sache etwas klarer sehe", murmelte Minerva und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Mir gefällt das auch nicht mehr als dir."

„Das werden ja wunderbare Weihnachten", murmelte Septima. „Ich vermute mal, dass du die Ferientage in der Schule verbringen willst?"

„Von Wollen kann nicht die Rede sein", erwiderte Minerva. „Einen Teil der Zeit werde ich hier verbringen müssen, aber nicht die ganzen Ferien. Es kommt darauf an, ob und wann Albus weg sein sollte, dann muss ich hier die Stellung halten, wir können nicht beide gleichzeitig verschwinden."

„Schon klar", antwortete Septima. „Aber ich bin ja schon froh, wenn ich dich mal ein paar Tage ganz für mich alleine haben kann. Besuchen wir dein Häuschen? Das müsste doch jetzt im Winter dick verschneit wunderschön sein."

Minerva lächelte sie glücklich an. „Da hat du Recht, mein Haus sieht im Schnee besonders hübsch aus. Ich freue mich, dass du da auch so siehst und gerne mit mir hingehst."

„Ich gehe überall mit dir hin", erwiderte Septima mutwillig, ließ sich von der Sessellehne herunterrutschen und landete auf Minervas Schoß.

„Ich sehe schon, was du damit meinst", raunte Minerva und ließ sich gerne von Septima küssen.

„Erinnere mich nur später daran, dass ich im Gryffindorturm nach dem Rechten sehe und unsere feierfreudigen Schüler in die Federn jage", murmelte sie, als Septima ihre Lippen wieder freigab. „Ich habe nämlich die Befürchtung, dass du gerade versuchst, mich ganz furchtbar von meinen Pflichten abzulenken."

„Was heißt hier versuchen? Ich hatte gehofft, ich wäre damit erfolgreich gewesen", sagte Septima und küsste Minerva wieder.

„Ja, doch, ziemlich erfolgreich", keuchte Minerva, als sie endlich wider Luft bekam.

„Nicht erfolgreich genug, fürchte ich", lächelte Septima, „du hast immer noch die Arbeit im Kopf."

„Dann solltest du deine Ablenkungen vielleicht fortsetzen?", schlug Minerva vor und lächelte hintergründig.

„Du, das sollte ich wirklich!", stimmte Septima zu und biss Minerva spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen.

„Aua! Doch nicht so!"

„Entschuldige. War es denn zumindest effektiv?", schnurrte Septima in Minervas Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss auf das von ihr so misshandelte Körperteil.

„Ja, war es", knurrte Minerva und rieb ihr Ohr. Dann sah sie in Vectors betretenes Gesicht und begann zu lachen. Sie lachte, bis ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und Septima stimmte in dieses Lachen mit ein, die Arme noch immer um Minerva geschlungen. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die von Minerva und sah die Freundin unverwandt an, während sie sich vor Lachen ausschütteten.

„Das tat jetzt gut", keuchte Septima und küsste Minerva auf die Stirn. „Du solltest öfters lachen, das macht dich unheimlich anziehend, weißt du das?" Sie strich mit dem Finger über die Falten an Minervas Nasenwurzel, die von ihrem ständigen kritischen Blick herrühren mochten, als versuchte sie, sie zu glätten.

Minerva ergriff die Hand, die sich da an ihrer Stirn zu schaffen machte und zog sie an die Lippen.

„Was ich dir sagen wollte", begann sie beiläufig, „du bist eine lausige Gastgeberin."

„Wer Ich?!", rief Septima, die noch immer auf Minervas Schoß saß.

„Ja, du!", erwiderte Minerva mit gespielter Missbilligung. „Jetzt sitze ich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit hier bei dir und habe noch immer nichts zu Trinken bekommen. Ich hoffe, du hast etwas Anständiges da?"

Septima rutschte von Minervas Knien. „Ich glaube, ich habe noch eine Flasche Milch da", sagte sie und lachte angesichts von Minervas entgeisterten Blicks. „War nur Spaß. Ich hätte noch einen wunderbaren Scotch anzubieten, von dem ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass er deine Zustimmung finden dürfte."

Sie wuselte davon und kehrte mit einer Flasche und zwei Gläsern zurück.

„Darf ich mich wieder auf deinen Schoß setzen oder soll ich mir den Sessel ranziehen?", fragte sie mit gespielt naivem Augenaufschlag.

„Der Sessel wäre mir lieber", erwiderte Minerva. „Auf Dauer wirst du nämlich ganz schön schwer, das halten meine alten Knochen nicht aus."

„Und schon wieder kokettiert sie mit ihrem Alter", brummte Septima und duckte sich, als Minerva im Scherz nach ihr schlug. „Wenn du erstmal so alt bist wie Albus, dann werde ich auch auf dein fortgeschrittenes Alter Rücksicht nehmen, aber bis dahin hast du von mir keine Gnade zu erwarten", erklärte sie, schenkte die Gläser voll und ließ sich mit ihrem Glas in der Hand sittsam in ihrem Sessel nieder, von wo aus sie Minerva aufmerksam ansah.

„Was ist? Hast du am Scotch herumgezaubert und meine Nase hat sich in eine Kartoffel verwandelt oder was?", schnappte Minerva, die dieser Blick irritierte.

Septima lächelte. „Nein, das habe ich nicht und deine Nase sieht so gut aus wie immer. Ich dachte nur gerade darüber nach, wie froh ich bin, dich endlich bei mir zu haben und wie dämlich ich war, dir nicht schon früher nachzustellen." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf Minervas Hand. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe und wenn es nach mir geht, gebe ich dich nie wieder her. Ich mag mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen."

Minerva schluckte gerührt. Sie konnte in Septimas aufrichtigem Gesicht lesen, dass sie jedes Wort genauso gemeint hatte.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich habe auch nicht vor, dich jemals wieder herzugeben", erwiderte sie mit leicht belegter Stimme. „Du tust mir unsagbar gut und ich bin froh um jede Minute, die wir miteinander verbringen können." Sie lächelte Septima an und hob ihr Glas. „Auf uns!"

„Auf uns", echote Septima und sah mit strahlenden Augen auf die Frau, die sie so sehr liebte.

* * *

TBC...

... ganz bestimmt!


	15. Auld Lang Syne

A/N

War zwar eine merkwürdige Idee, im Hochsommer bei 30 Grad dieses Kapitel zu verfassen, aber der Update-Zeitpunkt passt dafür umso besser. ;)

Insofern war es ganz gut, dass meine Lieblingsbeta dieses Kapitel übersehen hatte - kein Wunder, bei der Masse Zeugs, den ich ihr geschickt hatte. Ansonsten kann ich nur noch eine Schnulz-Warnung viorausshicken und Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen!

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

**Auld Lang Syne**

„Weißt du eigentlich schon, wann du in den Ferien die Flucht ergreifen darfst?", erkundigte sich Septima, schlang ihren Arm um Minervas Taille und legte ihre Wange an die der Freundin.

„Albus sprach davon, dass er über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben würde", erwiderte Minerva und drückte Septima fester an sich. „Wenn es bei diesem Plan bleibt, dann können wir übermorgen von hier verschwinden. Wir müssten eventuell zwischendurch mal nach London, um an einem Treffen des Ordens teilzunehmen, aber ansonsten hätten wir eine ganze Woche nur für uns."

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen", erwiderte Septima lächelnd, „zumal wir damit auch Slughorns Party aus dem Weg gehen können."

„Aber in der Woche nach Weihnachten muss ich wieder hier sein, zum einen, weil Albus die Schule verlassen wird, zum anderen, weil einige der Kinder über das Flohnetzwerk zurückkehren, genauer gesagt, über meinen Kamin. Wobei mir gerade einfällt, es wäre mir ganz lieb, wenn du morgen Vormittag nicht in meinem Arbeitszimmer auftauchen würdest, weil die Kinder dann abreisen."

„Auch durch deinen Kamin? Diskretion, ich verstehe." Sie küsste Minerva auf den Nacken. „Aber wenn wir morgen dann früh aufstehen müssen, sollten wir heute vielleicht etwas früher ins Bett gehen. Was meinst du?"

„Ins Bett? Schlafen? So richtig mit Augen zu?", spöttelte Minerva.

„Hey, ich sprach nicht vom Schlafen!", verwahrte sich Septima und grinste spitzbübisch.

„Septima, du schaffst mich!"

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort", murmelte Septima in Minervas Haar und umfasste ihre Taille fester.

„Ich muss noch packen. Morgen werde ich garantiert nicht dazu kommen", erklärte Minerva mit Bedauern und machte Anstalten, sich aus Septimas Armen zu lösen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Das glaube ich weniger", erwiderte Minerva und streichelte Septima über die Wange. „Wie du selber immer so gerne bemerkst, sind Haushaltszauber nichts für dich. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor, dir Gelegenheit zu geben, dein Weihnachtsgeschenk jetzt schon in die Finger zu bekommen", erklärte sie und lachte über Septimas entrüstetes Gesicht.

„Nun tu mal nicht so, ich weiß doch, wie neugierig du bist!"

„Dein Verdacht bestürzt mich zutiefst!", konterte Septima theatralisch und zog sich mit einer Verbeugung zur Tür zurück.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„In meine Räume. Koffer packen." Sie warf Minerva einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. „Allerdings werde ich nur einen _kleinen _Koffer benötigen."

Minerva hob die Brauen. „Einen kleinen Koffer?"

„Ja. Viele Roben werde ich nämlich nicht einpacken. Und du solltest auch nicht zu viele Kleidungsstücke mitnehmen!" Sie warf Minerva eine Kusshand zu und verschwand.

Minerva sah auf die geschlossene Tür und schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

* * *

„Hach, es ist gut, wieder hier zu sein!", rief Septima und kletterte aus dem Kamin, wobei sie ordentlich Asche auf die Dielen streute. „Irgendwie fühlt es sich an, als ob ich nach Hause käme."

Minerva lächelte und ließ die Asche mit einem leisen Schwenker des Zauberstabes verschwinden, bevor sie antwortete: „Du wirst von mir keinerlei Widerspruch hören."

„Krieg ich wieder das Gästezimmer oder schlafe ich bei dir?", erkundigte sich Septima.

„Typisch. Direkt wie immer", kommentierte McGonagall mit sanftem Spott. „Was wäre dir denn lieber?"

„Da fragst du noch? Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, mit dir zu schlafen – ähm, in jeder Beziehung."

Minerva lachte. „Das dachte ich mir. Dann nimm deinen Kram und komm!"

Gemeinsam stiegen die beiden Frauen die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und gingen in Minervas Schlafzimmer.

„Denk an deinen Kopf!", warnte Minerva als sie die Türe durchschritt und automatisch den Kopf senkte.

Septima grinste, zog den Kopf ein und folgte ihr.

„An diesen niedrigen Türrahmen erinnere ich mich", sagte sie und lächelte. „Wie könnte ich je vergessen, was hier im Sommer passiert ist?"

Minerva lächelte ebenfalls. „Unsere interessante Unterhaltung über Sex-Appeal? Du hast auf dem Bett gelegen und über deine Brüste doziert…"

„…und du hast verzweifelt versucht, mir nicht auf den Busen zu starren", fiel Septima ein und lachte. „Das Problem hattest du ja öfters."

„Das hast du gemerkt?"

„Natürlich. Bei unserem ersten Picknick am See bist du mir beinahe ins Dekolletee gefallen und als du dann rot geworden bist, hast du es auf die Sonne und die Wärme geschoben. Du warst verlegener als ein Teenager."

„Und trotzdem hast du mich solange zappeln lassen? Das ist aber nicht nett von dir."

„Ich wollte keine Abfuhr riskieren", erklärte Septima und trat näher an Minerva heran. „Du kannst nämlich ziemlich Furcht einflößend wirken, wenn du es darauf anlegst."

„Huh, das klingt ja, als ob du Angst vor mir hättest!", spottete Minerva und sah Septima an.

„Ich? Angst vor dir? Niemals!"

„Beweise es!", forderte Minerva sie heraus.

„Das kannst du haben!" Septima ließ ihre Reisetasche achtlos auf den Boden fallen und jagte Minerva um das Bett herum, bis sie atemlos und kichernd auf ebendiesem landeten. Minerva lag flach auf dem Rücken, während Septima rittlings auf ihr saß und ihr die Hände über den Kopf gestreckt festhielt.

„Wer hat nun Angst?", knurrte Septima und schnitt ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Oh bitte, böser Wolf, friss mich nicht!", flehte Minerva in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Ich würde dir gar nicht schmecken, ich bin viel zu zäh und zu knochig!"

„Genau das, was ich gerne mag", fauchte Septima gespielt bösartig, beugte sich tiefer über Minerva und fuhr mit der Zunge über Minervas Hals. „_Ganz _genau das, was ich mag!" Spielerisch zerrte sie mit den Zähnen am Halsausschnitt von Minervas Robe.

„Oh du böser Wolf, mit deinen Tatzen würde es besser gehen", regte Minerva an.

„Oh ja, du schlimmes Mädchen, gib mir Tiernamen!"

„Ja, mein Mäuschen!"

Septima sah auf Minerva hinab, ließ ihre Hände los und meinte: „Weißt du, das war jetzt ein richtiger Abtörner. Mäuschen! Ich bitte dich! Das ist ja hocherotisch."

„Hätte ich dir lieber sagen sollen ‚_du wilde Stute, ich will dich zureiten'_?", fragte Minerva unschuldig und grinste dann.

Septima rollte sich lachend von ihr herunter. „Das ist ja noch grausamer!"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Minerva an: „Obwohl ich auf diesen speziellen Vorschlag gerne zurückkommen werde."

„Ich hatte es befürchtet!", seufzte Minerva theatralisch und setzte sich dann mit Schwung auf, um aufzustehen.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich möchte meine Tasche auspacken, das Haus bewohnbar machen und den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken."

„Manchmal bist du furchtbar unromantisch", klagte Septima und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, kann sein", erwiderte Minerva achselzuckend. „Allerdings finde _ich_ es unromantisch, wenn mir der Staub in die Nase steigt und unerledigte Pflichten im Kopf herumspuken. Das finde ich dann – wie sagtest du eben so schön? – abtörnend. Wenn ich mich von dir verführen lassen, dann möchte ich mich auch darauf konzentrieren und nicht auf meinen zerbombten Haushalt."

„Na schön", seufzte Septima und erhob sich. „Du packst die Taschen aus und ich wische Staub und so und nachher schmücken wir zusammen den Baum. Wobei mir immer noch schleierhaft ist, wo du den herbekommen willst in dieser Einöde."

Minerva drohte ihr mit dem Zauberstab: „Du traust mir überhaupt nichts zu. Bin ich nun eine Spezialistin für Verwandlung oder nicht?"

Septima hob abwehrend die Hände: „Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr. Bin schon weg!"

Eine knappe Stundespäter trafen sie sich vor dem Kamin aus Feldsteinen im – nun staubfreien - Wohnzimmer.

„Fertig?", fragte Septima.

„Fertig!", bestätigte Minerva und legte einen kleinen Tannenzweig auf den Tisch. „Und nun zu unserem Baum."

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung ließ sie den Zweig anschwellen, sich vergrößern und umformen, bis ein wunderschön gewachsener Tannenbaum Gestalt annahm.

„Der ist perfekt!", freute sich Septima. „Schmücken wir ihn magisch oder hast du eine Kiste mit Christbaumschmuck?"

„Eine _Kiste_ Christbaumschmuck?", fragte Minerva. „Ach, das ist sicher wieder so eine Muggel-Sache, nicht?"

„Ist es, ist es", bestätigte Septima gutgelaunt und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas. „Aus deiner Frage allerdings schließe ich, dass du nichts dergleichen im Hause hast und wir magisch schmücken. Dann fang mal an damit!"

Minerva warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu, bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit steckten schlichte Wachskerzen auf den Zweigen, hauchzarte perlfarbene und mattgoldene Glaskugeln hingen anmutig zwischen dem dunklen Grün und ein silbrigweißer Reifhauch lag wie glitzernder Puder über dem Bäumchen.

„Einverstanden?", fragte Minerva

„Das ist wunderschön", sagte Septima mit ehrlicher Bewunderung, sprang von ihrem Sitzplatz auf und trat hinter Minerva. Liebevoll legte sie die Arme um die Frau und lehnte ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter.

„Ich glaube, das wird mein schönstes Weihnachten seit ich noch klein war", sagte sie leise.

Minerva drehte sich in ihrer Umarmung um, um Septima anzusehen. „Meins auch", erwiderte sie aufrichtig und küsste Septima liebevoll und zärtlich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal Weihnachten hier verbringe und nicht alleine bin."

„Wenn es nach mir geht, bist du nie wieder alleine, es sei denn, du möchtest alleine sein", versprach Septima und erwiderte den Kuss, als wollte sie ihr Versprechen damit besiegeln.

* * *

„Septima? Septima, wo bist du?"

„Hier drüben! Im Gästezimmer!", rief Septima zurück und sah Minerva an, die in ihren Bademantel gewickelt hereinkam.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich habe mich erschrocken, als ich wach wurde und du nicht da warst."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, das hatte ich nicht beabsichtigt. Ich war nur schon früh wach und wollte dich nicht stören", erklärte Septima, legte ihr Buch auf den Tisch und setzte die Brille ab. „Ich dachte, ich lese besser woanders, damit dich das Licht nicht aufweckt und der Lehnstuhl hier ist gerade wie dazu geschaffen, stundenlang lesen zu können. Den hatte ich im Sommer ja schon ausprobiert, als ich hier gewohnt habe."

Minerva lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Ihr Blick blieb auf dem breiten Gästebett hängen, dann sah sie Septima an, die ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

„Denkst du auch, was ich jetzt denke?", fragte sie dann.

Minerva nickte. „Wie sollte es anders sein? Hier, in diesem Haus, in diesem Zimmer, in diesem Bett, wie sollte ich da etwas anderes denken als du?"

Septima erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, trat auf Minerva zu und nahm sie an den Händen.

„Unser Bett", sagte sie leise, „daran hege ich besonders zärtliche Erinnerungen. Hier habe ich dich zum ersten Mal im Arm gehalten, zum ersten Mal geküsst und hier habe ich dich zum ersten Mal geliebt."

Minerva nickte, einen weichen liebevollen Blick auf Septima gerichtet. „Kaum zu glaube, dass das erst knapp ein halbes Jahr her ist. Es kommt mir vor, als wären wir schon viel länger zusammen."

Septima lächelte nur, beugte sich vor und küsste Minerva. „Vielleicht möchtest du deine und meine Erinnerungen an diesen speziellen Morgen etwas auffrischen", murmelte sie und zog Minerva in Richtung Bett, was diese sich nur zu gerne gefallen ließ.

* * *

„Wann wolltest du eigentlich Bescherung machen?", fragte Septima und dehnte sich träge.

„Du kannst es nicht abwarten, was?", schmunzelte Minerva und zog die verrutschte Bettdecke ein wenig höher. „Ist dir denn heute noch nicht genug beschert worden?" Sie küsste Septimas nackte Schulter und tippte leicht auf den Knutschfleck, den sie an ihrem Hals hinterlassen hatte. „Aber wenn dir so daran gelegen ist, werde ich wohl aufstehen müssen und das Wohnzimmer vorbereiten."

Minerva schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Suchend sah sie sich nach ihrem Bademantel um, hüllte sich dann in den schweren Stoff und huschte in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Septima folgte ihr.

„Du wartest hier oben, bis ich dich rufe, klar?", befahl Minerva und ordnete ihr Haar. „Und nicht schmulen!"

Mit einem Lächeln verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und eilte die Treppe hinab ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung des Zauberstabs ließ sie das Kaminfeuer auflodern und steckte die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum an. Dann ließ sie die Päckchen unter den Baum schweben und sandte dann einen Patronus zu Septima ins Schlafzimmer, der ihr ausrichtete, dass sie nun herunterkommen dürfte. Kurz darauf hörte Minerva, wie Septima die knarrende Holztreppe hinunter eilte und ins Wohnzimmer stürmte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Septima." Sie legte liebevoll den Arm um Septimas Taille.

„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten!", erwiderte Septima strahlend und sah mit leuchtenden Augen auf den Weihnachtsbaum, der strahlte und glitzerte wie etwas aus einer anderen Welt. „Dein Baum ist wunderschön!"

Minerva lachte und küsste Septima auf die Nasenspitze. „Danke." Sie griff nach einem kleinen Päckchen unter dem Baum und reichte es der Freundin. „Du bekommst zwar noch ein paar andere Sachen, aber das ist das wichtigste Päckchen, ich möchte, dass du es zuerst öffnest."

„Was ist das?" Septima drehte das Päckchen hin und her.

„Mach es auf, dann wirst du es schon sehen."

Septima warf Minerva einen fragenden Blick zu, dann zupfte sie vorsichtig die Schleife auf und entfernte das Papier. Ein schwarzsamtenes Kästchen kam zum Vorschein und neugierig klappte Septima den Deckel auf. Dann schnappte sie nach Luft. Vor ihr auf dem schwarzen Samt funkelte ein schmaler Goldring mit wunderschönen weißen Steinen.

„Minerva, der ist ja wunderschön!", stammelte sie und sah Minerva an. „Und der soll wirklich für mich sein?"

„Natürlich", bestätigte Minerva lächelnd, „sonst hätte ich ihn dir nicht gegeben. Der Ring ist kobold-gearbeitet und seit Generationen in meiner Familie. Ich selber habe ihn von meiner Großmutter bekommen."

„Und den gibst du mir? Ausgerechnet mir? Ein Familienerbstück?"

„Ja, ausgerechnet dir", erwiderte Minerva und steckte Septima entschieden den Ring an den Finger. „Du bist jetzt meine Familie", erklärte sie schlicht und sah Septima ernst an.

Die starrte abwechselnd auf Minerva und den ring an ihrem Finger, dann schnappte sie plötzlich wieder nach Luft.

„Minerva, schau mal! Die beiden große Steine wechseln die Farbe!"

Die vormals reinweißen Steine schillerten nun in kräftigen Gelbtönen und erinnerten an eine strahlende Sommersonne.

Minerva lächelte. „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, Liebes. Das sind Seelensteine."

„Seelensteine?", fragte Septima verwirrt. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Kein Wunder, Seelensteine sind ausgesprochen selten", erklärte Minerva. „Ein Seelenstein passt sich farblich immer an den seelischen Zustand des Trägers an – und diese beiden hier zeigen außerdem an, wie eng die Seelen des Tragenden und des Schenkenden miteinander verbunden sind. Und wenn ich mir das hier genauer betrachte, dann würde ich sagen, dass wir es mit Zwillingsseelen zu tun haben. Es ist relativ ungewöhnlich, dass die Steine exakt gleich aussehen, für gewöhnlich gibt es sonst immer einen kleinen Unterschied in der Farbe oder dem Glanz."

„Zwillingsseelen?", wiederholte Septima verwundert, „ich glaube, das gefällt mir." Sie betrachtete die Steine schweigend. „Was würde passieren, wenn eine von uns nicht mehr da wäre?", fragte sie dann.

„Einer der Steine würde aussehen wie Onyx, der andere würde die Seelenfarbe der übrig gebliebenen Seele behalten. Erst wenn beide Seelen tot sind, kehrt der Stein zu seiner ursprünglichen weißen Farbe zurück."

„Und warum waren vorhin beide weiß? Du sagtest doch, du hättest ihn von deiner Großmutter?"

„Sie hatte den Ring von meinem Großvater zur Verlobung bekommen, ich habe ihn von ihr bekommen, als mein Großvater starb und sie ihn nicht mehr tragen mochte. Da sie ihn mir nicht angesteckt hat und ich ihn nie getragen habe, färbte er sich nach ihrem Tod wieder reinweiß."

„Und wenn du ihn jetzt tragen würdest?"

„Dann würde sich nichts verändern, die Steine reagieren auf dich und deine Seele. Erst wenn wir beide gestorben sind, kann dieser Ring sich an einen neuen Träger anpassen."

„Und gesetzt den Fall, wir würden uns trennen? Was würde dann passieren?"

„Da bin ich mir ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht sicher", erwiderte Minerva. „Ich habe noch nicht gesehen, wie das aussieht."

„Das heißt, solange ich diesen Ring trage, kann ich immer sehen, ob du mich noch liebst und dass es dich gibt", fasste Septima die Erklärung zusammen.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Minerva und drückte Septima an sich. „Das empfinde ich in diesen unruhigen Zeiten als gar nicht so verkehrt."

„Dagegen kommt mir mein Geschenk für dich eher bescheiden vor", sagte Septima und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", antwortete Minerva. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast es bewusst und mit Liebe ausgesucht."

„Das allerdings schon, ja", gab Septima zu und angelte nach einem quadratischen Päckchen unter dem Baum um es Minerva zu reichen.

„Ich hoffe, du magst es", bemerkte sie ungewohnt schüchtern.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es mag", erwiderte Minerva zwinkernd, „immerhin fühlt es sich verdächtig nach einem Buch an."

Gespannt wickelte sie ihr Paket aus und stieß einen erstaunten Ruf aus. „Septima! Wie hast du denn das auftreiben können? Ich versuche schon seit Jahren, dieses Buch zu finden! ‚_Als größter Schatz ward uns geschenkt __Verstand__, der jeden Rahmen sprengt'* _von Rowena Ravenclaw."

„Es gefällt dir also?", erkundigte Septima sich erleichtert.

„Gefallen? Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck! Ich bin schon seit Jahren hinter Ravenclaws Manuskript her, aber es ist beinahe unmöglich eine Kopie in die Hand zu bekommen. Das muss dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben!"

„Nun ja, preiswert war es nicht gerade", gab Septima zu und grinste. „Und ich musste auf Albus Hilfe zurückgreifen. Er hat dann Bathilda Bagshot um Hilfe gebeten, die dann tatsächlich eine Kopie besaß, die ich mir dann nach einigem Hin und Her ausleihen durfte, um meinerseits eine Kopie davon herstellen zu lassen. Soweit diese Geschichte. Du hattest mal erwähnt, wie gerne du die Zauberstrategien Ravenclaws lesen würdest und du wolltest wissen, ob sie tatsächlich für die Trickstufen in Hogwarts verantwortlich ist."

„Und, ist sie?"

„Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, ja. Es soll wohl als Gedächtnistraining gedacht sein, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie nicht vorhatte, gedankenversunkene Lehrer darin zu fangen."

„Das ist mir ein großer Trost", bemerkte Minerva, dann riss sie die Augen auf. „Moment! Wer hat dir erzählt, dass ich mal in einer Trickstufe festsaß?"

„Albus, wer denn sonst? Außer ihm und dir und nun auch mir weiß es keiner – zu deinem Glück! Wie sähe das denn aus, wenn bekannt würde, dass ausgerechnet die kluge und unnahbare Miss McGonagall in einer Trickstufe festsitzen würde? Severus würde sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen. Nun ja", schränkte sie ein, „zumindest würden sich seine Mundwinkel um mindestens einen Millimeter nach oben bewegen. Aber keine Angst, schöne Dame, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher aufgehoben."

„Möchtest du nicht deine anderen Geschenke auspacken?", erkundigte sich Minerva, um von dem leidigen Thema abzulenken.

„Andere Geschenke? Von wem?"

„Von unseren werten Kollegen natürlich. Ich hatte bei Slughorn erwähnt, dass wir beide über Weihnachten nicht da sind und deshalb nicht zu seiner Party kommen könnten, worauf der eine oder andere seine Weihnachtsgeschenke vorab bei mir abgeladen haben – deine inklusive. Horace kann anscheinend noch weniger den Mund halten als Rubeus", erklärte Minerva. „Also, das hier ist für dich von Sprout, das hier ist von Hagrid und dieses hier von Poppy."

„Ich habe ein Päckchen von Hagrid bekommen?", wunderte sich Septima. „Das ist ja mal ganz etwas Neues."

„Muss an deinem neu erwachten Interesse an Acromantulas liegen", konterte Minerva und lächelte, als Septima einen Beutel mit Hagrids selbstgebackenen Felsenkeksen auspackte.

„Hagrid hat dich anscheinend fest in sein Herz geschlossen, er bäckt noch lange nicht für jeden seine Felsenkekse. Allerdings würde ich aufpassen, wenn du sie isst, sie haben es an sich, die Zähne akut zu gefährden."

„Mach deins auf!", forderte Septima sie auf, „mal sehen, ob er dir auch Felsenkekse gebacken hat."

„Er hat", antwortete Minerva grinsend. „Oh, hier ist noch ein Päckchen für dich von Charity."

„Das ist nett von ihr", freute sich Septima, „zumal ich sie nach der Sache mit Katie ziemlich habe abblitzen lassen, als sie mich nach Einzelheiten ausquetschen wollte." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Aber ich fand es angezeigt, nicht allzu viele Details auszuplaudern."

„Ich nehme an, dass sie das durchaus verstanden hat", erwiderte Minerva und packte ihr Geschenk von Poppy aus.  
„Hach, wie überaus praktisch", freute sie sich, „eine schöne warme Wolldecke in den Gryffindorfarben. Anscheinend hat sie Angst, ich würde mit einem Schnupfen wiederkommen."

„Ich habe auch eine", sagte Septima und hielt ihre blau und bronzefarbene Decke hoch.

„In den Farben von Ravenclaw?", fragte Minerva verdutzt.

„Ja, ich war im Haus von Ravenclaw. Wieso, wusstest du das nicht?"

„Ich hätte dich jetzt eher in Gryffindor vermutet", gab Minerva zu und lächelte schief.

„Hey, heißt das, du hältst mich nicht für klug?"

„Nein, das heißt, ich halte dich für tapfer", konterte Minerva.

„Nun ja, der Sprechende Hut war damals auch deiner Meinung, aber dann entschied er sich, dass mein Intellekt wohl doch größer sei als mein Mut und schickte mich nach Ravenclaw. Im Gegensatz zu euch Gryffindors mussten wir nicht einfach nur ein Passwort aufsagen, um in unsere Räume zu kommen, sondern Rätsel beantworten, jedes Mal ein anderes", erwiderte Septima mit mehr als nur einer Spur Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Das _weiß _ich", gab Minerva zurück, „ich unterrichte nicht erst seit gestern in Hogwarts. Bild dir mal nicht zuviel auf dein Haus ein, um ein Haar wäre ich auch dort gelandet, aber der Sprechende Hut hat mir ein gewisses Mitspracherecht eingeräumt und deshalb bin ich in Gryffindor gelandet. Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht zu einem ergiebigeren Thema wechseln? Diese ollen Kamellen interessieren heute doch nicht mehr."

„Na schön", gab Septima nach, „obwohl es Spaß macht, ein wenig mit dir zu streiten. Was hast du eigentlich von Albus bekommen? Lass mich raten: Süßigkeiten?"

„Ja, unter anderem. Du auch? "

„Na sicher. Berti Botts Bohnen, zischende Zauberdrops und eine Flasche Elfenwein."

„Ersetze den Wein mit einem guten schottischen Whisky, dann stimmt es überein", sagte Minerva und lachte. „Ich würde sagen, den Whisky köpfen wir heute Abend am Kamin, was meinst du?"

„Klingt nicht übel. Klingt überhaupt nicht übel! Und dazu kuscheln wir uns in unsere neuen Decken ein, damit Poppy nicht in die Verlegenheit kommt, uns mit einer Erkältung behandeln zu müssen und du liest mir von Ravenclaw vor. Nur die Felsenkekse schenken wir uns heute Abend besser."

„Ich bin nur gespannt, was Severus zu seinem Geschenk sagt", sinnierte Minerva.

„Severus? Du hast Severus etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt?"

„Das mache ich eigentlich immer", gab Minerva zu. „Ich weiß zwar, dass er Weihnachten nicht sonderlich mag, aber das überrascht mich nicht. Schon als Erstklässler blieb er an Weihnachten lieber in der Schule als nach Hause zu fahren, ich bin der Ansicht, dass sein Elternhaus nicht sehr liebevoll war. Und auch heute verbringt er Weihnachten generell in der Schule, damit er nicht alleine ist, auch wenn er das nicht einmal unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch zugeben würde. Also schenke ich ihm immer eine Kleinigkeit, damit er sich nicht allzu einsam fühlt, ich denke nämlich mal, dass er sonst nicht viele Geschenke bekommt."

„Von wem denn auch? Er tut sein Bestes, um die Leute um ihn herum zu vergraulen."

„So ist er nun mal", antwortete Minerva achselzuckend.

„Was hast du ihm denn geschenkt?", erkundigte Septima sich neugierig.

„Neugierig bist du gar nicht, was?", schmunzelte Minerva. „aber wenn es dich durchaus interessiert, ich weiß, dass Severus geradezu versessen auf Bücher ist und ich weiß außerdem, dass er englische Klassiker zu schätzen weiß. Ergo habe ich ihm „David Copperfield" geschenkt. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich zumindest stellenweise in dieser Geschichte wieder finden dürfte."

„Und einmal mehr wird mir bewusst, warum ich mich in dich verliebt habe", murmelte Septima.

„Und das wäre?"

„Dein überaus gutes Herz, das du immer hinter deiner legendär strengen Miene zu verbergen trachtest."

„Und ich dachte immer, du wärest nur an meinem Körper interessiert", neckte Minerva, „angesichts dessen, dass du ständig versuchst, mich ins Bett zu kriegen."

„Daran auch, keine Frage", sagte Septima, „aber doch nicht nur! Ich bin noch viel mehr an deinem Geist und deinem Herzen interessiert!"

„Ich weiß, ich wollte dich nur ein wenig aufziehen."

* * *

*Im Original: _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_.

Mit der Übersetzung in der deutschen Ausgabe war ich nicht sehr glücklich und habe mir bei HP experts diese Variante ausgeliehen: _Als größter Schatz ward uns geschenkt __Verstand__, der jeden Rahmen sprengt._

Das kommt meiner Meinung nach mehr an das heran, was Rowling mit Ravenclaws Wahlspruch ausdrücken wollte.


	16. Wochenendpläne

**Kapitel 16**

**Wochendpläne**

„Die alte Tretmühle hat uns wieder", stöhnte Septima und kletterte aus dem Kamin in Minervas Arbeitszimmer.

„Ich dachte, du bist gerne in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, sicher. Aber es ist definitiv auch mal schön, von allem nichts zu hören und zu sehen. Zumal ich mich immer freue, wenn ich dich nicht mit hunderten Schülern, zig Kollegen und deiner Arbeit teilen muss."

„Du weißt doch genau, warum wir wieder zurück mussten."

„Natürlich, ich mache dir ja auch gar keinen Vorwurf. Das war einfach nur eine simple Feststellung, dass ich dich gerne mal ganz für mich alleine habe. Ein schlechtes Gewissen wollte ich dir ganz sicher nicht einreden. Ich weiß, dass du gebraucht wirst und ich weiß auch, dass ab morgen die Rückreisewelle einsetzt und deine Gryffindors deinen Kamin stürmen werden." Septima lächelte Minerva versöhnlich an und legte den Arm um sie. „Wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich deine Motive missverstehen würde?"

„Für einen Moment klang es vorwurfsvoll", erwiderte Minerva und ließ es zu, dass Septima sie fester an sich zog.

„Wenn ich dir einen Vorwurf mache – _wenn_, dann wirst du es zweifelsfrei bemerken. Dann werde ich ein Fähnchen schwenken, auf dem _Vorwurf _steht", erklärte Septima gelassen und küsste Minerva auf die Schläfe. „Und jetzt sei nicht böse mit mir, ja?"

„Bin ich nicht", sagte Minerva und drückte Septima kurz an sich. „Aber jetzt würde ich gerne meine Tasche auspacken, morgen traue ich mich nicht vom Kamin weg, bis alle meine Schäfchen sicher hier eingetrudelt sind."

„Hoffentlich wirst du nicht den ganzen Abend dazu brauchen, deine Sachen zu verstauen. Ich hatte nämlich gehofft, ich könnte dich so quasi als Abschluss unserer Ferien zu einem romantischen Candlelight-Dinner in meinen Räumen überreden."

„Das hört sich gut an, da komme ich doch gerne. Wann wäre es dir recht?"

„Je eher desto lieber", erwiderte Septima gut gelaunt. „Ich hatte die Hauselfen schon vor unserer Abreise entsprechend vorgewarnt", fügte sie hinzu, „und meine Räume schon entsprechend hergerichtet, damit alles ganz schnell geht."

„Würde dir in einer Stunde passen? Das lässt mir Zeit zum Auspacken und ich habe die Möglichkeit, mir vorher die Asche abzuspülen und mich umzuziehen."

„Dann erwarte ich dich in einer Stunde. Ich gehe dann schon mal, die Kerzen anzünden."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Minerva schon recht zeitig in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und beschäftigte sich mit ihrem liegen gebliebenen Papierkram. In Abständen von wenigen Minuten färbte sich das Feuer in ihrem Kamin grün und jedes Mal entstieg ihm eine mehr oder weniger verrußte Gestalt, grüßte und verschwand.

Minerva grüßte ihre Schüler, ohne groß von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen, einer nach dem anderen.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger. Streuen Sie nicht so viel Asche auf den Teppich."

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall. Nein, natürlich nicht. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor." Hermine eilte aus dem Raum.

„Miss Brown."

„Guten Tag, Professor. Auf Wiedersehen." Lavender huschte zur Tür hinaus.

„Hallo Miss Patil. Streuen Sie nicht so viel Asche auf den Teppich."

„Nein, Professor." Parvati trat zur Seite und wartete auf Padma. Zusammen verließen die Schwestern McGonagalls Arbeitszimmer.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Longbottom. Lassen Sie die Asche bitte im Kamin. - Haben Sie sich verletzt? Nein? Gut."

„Auf W-w-wiedersehen, P-professor." Neville hinkte schleunigst und mit rotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer.

„N' Abend, Potter. Versuchen Sie, nicht so viel Asche auf dem Teppich zu verteilen."

„Nein, Professor."

Harry trat beiseite und wartete, bis Ron und Ginny ebenfalls aus dem Kamin geklettert kamen, dann verließen sie McGonagalls Arbeitszimmer.

Nachdem endlich der letzte Schüler die Schule erreicht und ihr Büro verlassen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und Septima steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Na, deine Bande vollzählig eingetrudelt?"

„Ja, sind alle wieder da. Sei froh, dass du kein Hauslehrer bist", seufzte Minerva und benutzte zum wiederholten Male den Tergeo-Zauber, um ihren Teppich von Ascheflocken zu reinigen. „Ich kam mir heute vor wie in der Eulerei."

„Hast du den Kids denn nicht gesagt, sie möchten die Asche nicht auf den Teppich streuen?", fragte Septima irritiert und deutete auf ein paar Ascheflocken, die Minerva übersehen hatte.

„Doch natürlich. Ich kam mir schon vor wie ein Papagei, ehrlich gesagt, aber genutzt hat es nicht viel. Longbottom ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Kamin gestolpert, der Junge hat wirklich zwei linke Füße."

„Du schüchterst ihn ein, Minerva. Er war vermutlich nervös, dass er ausgerechnet in deinem Arbeitszimmer ankommen musste und ist deshalb gestolpert."

„Vermutlich", seufzte Minerva. „ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit dem Jungen noch machen soll. Er ist kein schlechter Zauberer, er traut sich nur nicht genügend zu. Ich hatte gehofft, sein Erlebnis im Ministerium vergangenen Sommer hätte ihn etwas selbstbewusster werden lassen, aber anscheinend habe ich mich da getäuscht."

„Vielleicht kommt das noch", meinte Septima und hockte sich auf Minervas Schreibtischkante. „Vielleicht braucht er einfach nur die passende Gelegenheit, um sich hier in der Schule auch zu beweisen."

„Möglicherweise", gab Minerva zu. „Und dass seine Großmutter ihn immer unter Druck setzt wird da vermutlich auch nicht gerade eine große Hilfe sein. Augusta vergleicht Neville immer mit Harry – da würde jeder andere schlecht abschneiden – und das ist Nevilles Selbstbewusstsein nicht gerade zuträglich. Ich möchte gerne wissen, womit sie ihn in diesen Ferien demoralisiert hat."

„Du wirst es vermutlich nie erfahren, Minerva", bemerkte Septima abschließend und stand auf. „Kommst du mit zum Abendessen?"

„Ja, nur einen Moment noch." Minerva beendete ihre Arbeit energisch, rollte ihr Pergament zusammen und legte es in ihren Schreibtisch.

„So, fertig, wir können gehen."

„Zum Glück, ich bin dem Hungertod nahe."

„Wann wärst du das mal nicht?", gluckste Minerva erheitert und schob ihre Freundin vor sich her aus dem Büro.

„Was hast du da eben noch geschrieben?"

„Es ist wieder mal soweit, es gibt wieder Apparier-Stunden als zwölfwöchigen Kurs. Den Aushang muss ich nachher noch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen erscheinen lassen. Aber das reicht auch noch nach dem Essen."

„Das heißt, dass du in dieser Zeit noch etwas weniger Freizeit hast, nicht?"

„Genau das heißt es", bestätigte Minerva achselzuckend und machte damit deutlich, dass an dieser Sache nichts zu ändern war.

* * *

„Und? Wie haben die Kinder sich angestellt?", erkundigte Septima sich nach der ersten Apparier-Stunde, die in der Großen Halle stattgefunden hatte.

Minerva zuckte die Achseln. „So wie immer. Die einen benehmen sich grundsätzlich daneben, andere nutzen die Unruhe aus, um sich noch mehr daneben benehmen und appariert ist natürlich noch keiner. Zum Glück hatten wir nur einen Unfall, Miss Bones hat es geschafft, sich zu zersplintern, aber wir haben sie umgehend wieder hinbekommen. Dann hatte ich das Vergnügen, Twycross aus dem Schloss zu eskortieren, das hat mich eine weitere halbe Stunde gekostet, bis ich ihn endlich losgeworden bin. Und jetzt habe ich so ziemlich die Nase voll, ehrlich gesagt, muss aber trotzdem noch einen Stapel Aufsätze durchsehen."

Minerva ließ sich in ihren Sessel sinken und streckte die Beine von sich.

„Vielleicht möchtest du vorher Teepause machen?", schlug Septima vor. „Ein paar Minuten werden dich schon nicht umbringen und ich denke, du hast eine Pause bitter nötig."

„Du hast recht", stimmte Minerva zu. „Wenn du so lieb wärst?"

„Natürlich."

Binnen Sekunden hatte Septima ein fertiges Teetablett auf dem Tisch stehen und reichte Minerva eine dampfende Tasse, die sie dankbar in Empfang nahm.

„Danke dir."

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee, dann erhob sich Minerva und ging in ihr Arbeitszimmer, während Septima das benutzte Geschirr verschwinden ließ.

„Ich mache mich jetzt auch davon, ich habe auch noch ein paar Sachen zu korrigieren. Außerdem möchte ich dich nicht stören." Sie küsste Minerva auf den Nacken und verließ sie, um sich um ihre eigene Arbeit zu kümmern.

Minerva sah ihr nach und lächelte, bevor sie sich stirnrunzelnd an ihre Arbeit machte.

* * *

Die weiteren Apparier-Stunden erwiesen sich für Minerva als ebenso zeitfressend und nervtötend wie die erste und manchmal verfluchte sie heimlich den Umstand, dass sie als Hauslehrerin diese zusätzliche Pflicht hatte.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass ich diese spezielle Verpflichtung delegieren könnte", beklagte sie sich nach der vierten Stunde bei Septima. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht noch etwas anderes zu tun hätte und meine Anwesenheit wird die Kinder auch nicht dazu bringen, schneller zu apparieren oder sich besser aufzuführen."

„Dazu dürfte schon Severus Anwesenheit ausreichen", bemerkte Septima und sah über den Rand ihrer Lesebrille hinweg. „Es wundert mich immer wieder, wie schnell er seine Klassen zur Räson bringt. Nun, ehrlich gesagt, wundert es mich dann doch nicht, denn wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre unsere Schülerzahl vermutlich inzwischen um mehr als die Hälfte dezimiert und Hogwarts würde beinahe ausschließlich aus Slytherinschülern bestehen. Ich möchte nicht von Severus unterrichtet werden. Er mag zwar ein Genie in seinem Fach sein, aber ich finde, ein Lehrer sollte noch ein paar andere Qualitäten aufweisen. Ein entsprechendes Sozialverhalten beispielsweise." Sie hob die Hand, als Minerva widersprechen wollte. „Ich weiß, dass du viel von Severus hältst, aber mal im Ernst: Er kann nicht alle Leute behandeln, als ob sie an seiner persönlichen Misere und seinem eingeschlagenen Lebensweg schuld wären. Dein Leben war auch kein Zuckerlecken und du konntest selbst am allerwenigsten etwas dafür, aber trotzdem behandelst du die Menschen um dich herum fair und mit Respekt. Apropos Menschen um uns herum: Wie geht es eigentlich Katie Bell? Hast du etwas von ihr gehört?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Zustand ist unverändert, sie ist noch immer im St. Mungo und keiner weiß so recht, wann wieder mit ihr zu rechnen ist. Wobei mir einfällt, dass Dumbledore davon gesprochen hat, das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu streichen, als eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Hier in der Schule können wir die Kinder zwar auch nicht alle immer im Auge behalten, aber sie sind hier sicherer als draußen, wo sich wer weiß wer herumtreiben und an sie heranmachen kann."

„Das wird ihnen gar nicht schmecken", meinte Septima, „und ich kann es verstehen. So gerne, wie ich selber auch hier bin, so genieße ich es doch, wenn ich die Schule ab und an mal hinter mir lassen kann. Und als Lehrkraft habe ich immerhin die Freiheit, auch an normalen Wochenenden oder abends die Schule zu verlassen. Außerdem hätte ich gehofft, dass du am Hogsmeade-Wochenende vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit mehr Freizeit hättest, wenn ein Großteil dieser unruhigen Bande außer Haus ist. Alles egoistische Gründe, ich weiß und davon abgesehen haben Dumbledore und du mit diesem Beschluss absolut recht. Hier im Schloss sind die Kinder weniger Gefahren ausgesetzt als irgendwo draußen. Zumal immer mehr Menschen verschwinden, auch Angehörige unserer Schüler."

„Trotzdem wird das Gemecker groß sein", erwiderte Minerva und lächelte zynisch. „Mögen sie unsere Absicht auch klar erkennen – zumindest einige werden so klug sein – so sind sie doch stets der Ansicht, dass man nicht auf sie aufpassen muss und dass sie mit Schwierigkeiten alleine fertig werden."

„Waren wir denn anders, Minerva?"

„Nein, sicher nicht", gab McGonagall zu und grinste. „Ich war damals auch davon überzeugt, erwachsen und klug genug zu sein, um allein mit allem fertig zu werden, was das Leben mir zugedacht hatte. Aber Pustekuchen, ich habe dann sehr schnell einsehen müssen, dass es mitunter einfach nicht ohne Hilfe geht, vor allem nicht ohne Hilfe von älteren und erfahreneren Menschen." Sie lächelte, schrieb ihren Aushang, belegte ihn mit einem Spruch, der sicherstellte, dass der Aushang in allen vier Häusern am schwarzen Brett erschien.

„Allerdings sind die Zeiten heute anders als zu meiner Schulzeit, viel dunkler und gefährlicher. Zu meiner Zeit schlichen keine Todesser herum und ließen Leute verschwinden."

"Nein, zu meiner Zeit war das auch nicht der Fall", bestätigte Septima und seufzte. „Wir wussten gar nicht, wie gut wir es hatten", schloss sie dann und sah Minerva an.

„Nein, das wussten wir nicht. Im Vergleich mit Du-weißt-schon-wem war Gellert Grindelwald der reinste Sonnenschein", bestätigte Minerva mit schiefem Lächeln. Sie nahm die Brille ab und massierte sich die Stirn.

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Septima besorgt.

„Ein wenig", gab Minerva zu und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Ist aber nicht so schlimm", log sie.

„Minerva McGonagall, du bist eine lausige Lügnerin", erwiderte Septima und trat hinter Minerva, um ihre verspannte Nackenmuskulatur mit einer Massage aufzulockern. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du deine Arbeit für heute Abend einfach mal liegenlässt und Feierabend machst? Ich bin sicher, dass deine Aufgaben bis morgen keine Beine bekommen werden."

„Du hast ja Recht", seufzte Minerva, rollte ihre Pergamente zusammen und verstaute sie im Schreibtisch, bevor sie sich erhob. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich in Minervas Wohnzimmer, wo Minerva sich mit einem leisen Seufzer auf das Sofa sinken ließ.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass mir Twycross morgen mal nicht auf den Wecker fallen wird", gab sie zu, lehnte den Kopf an die Lehne und schloss die Augen.

„Kein Apparierkurs morgen?"

"Wieso habe ich den Eindruck, dass du jetzt enttäuscht klingst?", brummte Minerva.

„Nun ja, ich hatte gedacht, du wärst morgen beschäftigt und mich deshalb mit Charity verabredet. Wir hatten vor, zusammen ins Kino zu gehen", gab Septima zu. „Anscheinend mag sie auch gerne Filme und da ich weiß, dass dich das nicht so brennend interessiert, ´hatte ich sie gefragt, ob sie mich begleiten will."

"Dann geh ruhig, ich komme hier schon klar", versicherte Minerva und tastete nach Septimas Hand. „Twycross meinte, er käme auch ohne uns Lehrer zurecht. Vielleicht werde ich Severus dann dazu überreden können, mit mir eine Partie Schach zu spielen", meinte sie. „Mich interessiert nämlich doch, was er von seinem Weihnachtsgeschenk gehalten hat."

"Er hat sich noch nicht dazu geäußert?", wunderte sich Septima. „Hat er sich denn zumindest bedankt?"

„So quasi", murmelte Minerva, „du kennst ihn ja. Er würde zum Verrecken nicht zugeben, dass er sich gefreut hat, aber seine Miene hellte sich unmerklich auf, als er mir nach Weihnachten auf dem Flur begegnet ist."

Septima schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun ja…", meinte sie diplomatisch. „Dann gehst du morgen mit der Fledermaus Schach spielen und ich werde mir mit Charity einen Film über eine böse schwarze Fledermaus ansehen."

"Ein Film über Fledermäuse? Das klingt nicht sehr spannend."

"Ein Film über Dracula", erklärte Septima gutgelaunt. „Wir haben da ein kleines Kino ausgemacht, in dem sie am Wochenende alte Filme zeigen. Na, du weißt schon, Graf Dracula, der sich in eine Fledermaus verwandelt, um von Ort zu Ort zu fliegen und so."

"Nein, weiß ich nicht", gab Minerva zu, „aber das macht vermutlich nichts. Wer ist dieser Graf?"

"Was? Du kennst nicht mal den Namen? Graf Dracula ist ein Vampir, bleich, dunkle Haare, gutaussehend, im schicken Abendanzug und mit seinem rot gefütterten schwarzen Seidencape, das …"

"Ich verstehe schon", bremste Minerva Septimas Redefluss und rieb ihre Stirn. „Dann geh du deine Vampir-Fledermaus anschauen und ich werde Severus möglicherweise den Tag versüßen. Aber jetzt gehe ich ins Bett."

"Schon?"

"Ja, schon. Mein Kopf macht mich wahnsinnig. Sei bitte leise, wenn du nachkommst."

"Was heißt, wenn ich nachkomme? Ich komme selbstverständlich mit. Und keine Angst, ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu verführen und dir auch nicht die Ohren vollschwatzen", versicherte Septima und folgte ihrer Freundin ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Septima entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit schon recht früh. Sie stand leise auf, ergriff ihre Kleidung und huschte aus dem Schlafzimmer, um Minerva nicht zu wecken, die noch in tiefem Schlummer lag. Sie zog sich rasch an, benutzte einen Reinigungszauber und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht für Minerva, bevor sie dann leise Minervas Räume verließ.

In ihren eigenen Räumen angekommen, machte sie sich erstmal eine Tasse Tee, die sie genüsslich am Kamin trank, bevor sie es für spät genug befand, um bei ihrer Kollegin hereinzuplatzen. Sie wechselte ihre üblichen Roben gegen Muggelsachen und verließ ihre Räume.

Wieder huschte sie durch das noch menschenleere Schloss, vermied knapp eine Begegnung mit Peeves, der sich augenscheinlich langweilte und klopfte dann bei Burbage an.

„Charity? Sind Sie schon wach?"

"Jetzt schon", kam es gähnend zurück, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Liebe Güte, Septima, sind Sie aus dem Bett gefallen?"

"Sozusagen. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, Sie wären ein Frühaufsteher und ich könnte Sie zu einem Frühstück fernab unserer Schüler überreden."

"Frühaufsteher nein, Frühstück ja. Kommen Sie herein, ich ziehe mich nur schnell an", wurde ihr von Burbage beschieden und die Türe schwang weiter auf.

Septima verbiss sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen, als sie den plissierten altrosa Morgenrock ihrer Kollegin sah und ließ sich umstandslos im Wohnzimmer parken, während Burbage wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer verschwand um sich anzuziehen. Nach einer erstaunlich kurzen Zeitspanne kam sie wieder zum Vorschein, diesmal in Jeans und einem langen Wollpullover gekleidet, ein Outfit, das dem von Septima sehr ähnlich sah.

„Ich wäre dann fertig!", sagte sie gutgelaunt. „Sie sagten eben etwas von einem Frühstück fernab unserer Schule?"

"Ich dachte, es wäre ein netter Auftakt für unser kleines Abenteuer, wenn wir irgendwo gemütlich frühstücken würden, bevor wir uns mit Dracula auseinandersetzen."

"Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee", fand Charity und lächelte. „Kommen Sie."

Mit raschen Schritten liefen sie durch die immer noch recht menschenleeren Gänge von Hogwarts, verließen das Schloss und durchquerten die Ländereien auf dem kürzesten Wege, um in die nächste Muggelstadt zu apparieren.

„Bevor ich es vergesse", meinte Burbage, „wie sieht es mit Muggelgeld aus? Ich habe von meinem letzten Ausflug nicht mehr allzu viel übrig."

"Macht nichts, ich schon. Immer, wenn ich bei Gringotts bin, tausche ich vorsichtshalber eine gewisse Summe um, falls es mich mal in die Muggelwelt verschlägt wie heute", erwiderte Septima gutgelaunt und hob die Handtasche. Burbage nickte anerkennend, bevor sie sich bei Septima unterhakte und sie disapparierten.

Zur gleichen Zeit erwachte Minerva aus ihrem Schlaf und tastete nach dem leeren Kissen neben sich. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Septimas Seite des Bettes war leer, das Laken fühlte sich kalt an und Minerva warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Oh, schon acht! Septima scheint unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen zu sein", murmelte sie und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Immer noch ein wenig verschlafen tappte sie ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung, Septima dort zu finden, doch vergeblich. Schließlich erspähte sie Septimas Nachricht auf dem Tisch und hielt den Zettel auf Armeslänge von sich, um ihn lesen zu können:

„_Meine Liebe, Ich war schon früh wach, aber Du hast so fest geschlafen, dass ich Dich nicht wecken mochte. Ich hoffe, Deinem Kopf geht es heute Morgen besser. Ich bin vermutlich schon mit Charity unterwegs, erst frühstücken und dann ins Kino. Ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß mit Deiner Fledermaus. Ich liebe dich! Septima."_

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich in Minervas Gesicht. Septima als Frühaufsteher, es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder! Immer noch lächelnd ging sie ins Bad, wo sie sich unter die Dusche stellte, dann kehrte sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

Sie hatte keine Lust, zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen, also machte sie sich einen guten starken Tee und setzte sich mit ihrem Buch in den Sessel am Kamin, wo sie in aller Ruhe schmökerte und ihren Tee trank.

Als sie ihren Tee getrunken und ihr Kapitel fertig gelesen hatte, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und entschied, dass sie es wagen konnte, Severus zu stören. Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen im Gesicht kniete sie sich neben ihren Kamin, warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in das Feuer und steckte ihren Kopf in die grünen Flammen. Als sie Severus Raum sehen konnte, grüßte sie laut und vernehmlich:

„Guten Morgen, Severus!"

Mit nur schlecht verhohlener Belustigung sah sie, wie er von seinem Sofa aufsprang, sein Buch zur Seite schleuderte und sich dem Kamin mit drei raschen Schritten näherte.

„Minerva. Was verschafft mir die ungeahnte Ehre am frühen Morgen?"

Trotz ihrer unerwarteten Ankunft und der frühen Stunde klang seine Stimme so spöttisch wie immer.

„Tut mir leid, Severus, ich wollte Sie ganz sicher nicht erschrecken", entschuldigte Minerva sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, Ihr Buch hat durch diese rüde Behandlung keinen Schaden genommen."

"Was. Wollen. Sie?", fragte er schroff und ignorierte ihre Anspielung vollkommen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie nur fragen, was Sie heute vorhaben. Ich hätte nämlich nicht übel Lust, mit Ihnen eine Runde Schach zu spielen. Hätten Sie Zeit?" Minerva verdrehte den Hals, um Severus Gesicht besser sehen zu können.

Snape grummelte etwas, das Minerva nicht einmal mit ihren Katzenohren hätte erlauschen können. Allerdings konnte sie sich den Wortlaut denken.

„Ach, seien Sie nicht so ein schlecht gelaunter Griesgram, Severus, das ist ja furchtbar. Sagen Sie entweder ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein', die Haltung hier ist nicht sonderlich bequem für mich. Es sei denn natürlich, Sie könnten Ihre schlechten Manieren soweit vergessen und sich vor den Kamin knien, dann müsste ich mir den Hals nicht so verrenken, um Sie ansehen zu können."

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun", knirschte Snape, der eindeutig noch keinen Kaffee bekommen hatte. „Zehn Uhr. Pünktlich. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

"Ich freue mich auch, Severus. Bis gleich!"

Grinsend zog Minerva ihren Kopf aus den Flammen zurück und rieb sich den Nacken. Sie konnte es zwar nicht beschwören, aber das Buch, dass er so schnell hatte aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwinden lassen, hatte doch sehr nach ihrem Weihnachtsgeschenk ausgesehen. Ihr Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als sie sich von ihrem Kaminvorleger aufrappelte. Sie überprüfte die Uhrzeit. Halb zehn. Gut, das hieß, sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor sie im Kerker erwartet wurde.

* * *

TBC


	17. Vom Kerker zum Krankenflügel

**Kapitel 17**

Minerva eilte durch die Korridore in Richtung Kerker, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Zwar zog sie ein gewisses Vergnügen daraus, Severus gelegentlich ein wenig zu ärgern, dennoch freute sie sich auf die Gelegenheit, den Vormittag mit ihm zu verbringen.

Kurz bevor sie in den slytherinschen Kerkern verschwand, warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und als sie niemanden sah, schrumpfte ihre Gestalt zusammen, bis an ihrer Stelle eine Tigerkatze saß. Mit aufgestelltem Schwanz lief sie leichtfüßig die dunklen Gänge entlang bis vor Snapes Tür, wo sie sich mit einem nachdrücklichen ‚Miau' bemerkbar machte.

Snape öffnete ihr so schnell, dass sie darauf gewettet hätte, dass er bereits an der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte.

Mit einem leisen Schnurren stolzierte sie in sein Wohnzimmer, während er wortlos die Türe hinter ihr schloss, mit verschränkten Armen stehen blieb und ihr zusah, wie sie sich zurückverwandelte.

„Haben Sie wieder Angst um meinen Ruf?", spottete er.

„Ja natürlich, Severus, nur! Aber es ist auch schön, Sie zu sehen!"

Minerva lächelte ihn strahlend an und deutete auf den Couchtisch, wo er sein Schachbrett schon aufgebaut hatte.

„Sollen wir gleich loslegen? Wie ich sehe, haben Sie schon alle Vorbereitungen getroffen."

"Würde Sie das davon abhalten, Smalltalk zu betreiben?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Das hatte ich befürchtet", gab er zurück und bewegte seine Mundwinkel um einen Millimeter nach oben.

„Warum fragen Sie dann doch?", fragte Minerva und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt auch ein Rätsel", gab Snape zu, verschwand kurz in seiner Kochnische und tauchte mit einer Kanne und zwei Tassen wieder auf. „Ehe ich mir noch einmal von Ihnen nachsagen lasse, ich wäre ein schlechter Gastgeber", meinte er bissig und knallte die Sachen auf den Tisch.

„Tee?", fragte Minerva mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Kaffee", berichtigte er. „Ich dachte, eine kleine Stimulans würde Ihnen die Konzentration erleichtern und Sie endlich einmal zu einer ernsthaften Herausforderung für mich machen."

„Liebenswürdig wie eh und je", erwiderte Minerva ironisch und nahm ihre Tasse entgegen. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. „Tränkemeisters Bestes, was? Das Zeug brennt einem ja ein Loch in die Magenwände."

"Verzeihen Sie, Minerva, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie so verweichlicht sind." Snape führte seine Tasse zum Mund und ließ Minerva dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Ich bin nicht verweichlicht, Sie Esel, Sie können einfach nicht Kaffee kochen", schnappte sie zurück und setzte die Tasse ab. „Wie sieht es aus, fangen wir an oder haben Sie noch weitere Ablenkmanöver geplant?"

"Ablenkmanöver?", fragte Snape gedehnt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nötig hätte. Nicht bei Ihren unterirdisch schlechten Strategien und Ihrer unkonzentrierten Spielweise."

"Ha ha", machte Minerva gelangweilt. „Reden Sie nicht, fangen Sie an."

Snapes Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben, dann startete er die Offensive auf dem Schachbrett, während Minerva angelegentlich nach dem Buch auf dem Beistelltisch neben sich griff.

„Wie ich sehe, ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk doch gut angekommen", bemerkte sie und zupfte vielsagend an dem Lesezeichen, das unverkennbar auf einer der letzten Seiten aus dem Buch ragte.

„Lenken Sie nicht ab. Sie sind am Zug", brummte Snape und entwand Minerva das Buch, um es dann neben sich im Sessel zu platzieren.

Achtlos zog Minerva einen ihrer Bauern, was Snape zu einem weiteren Zucken der Augenbrauen verleitete.

„Sie können die Dinger auch gleich bis zum Haaransatz hochziehen", murrte Minerva und deutete vielsagend auf Snapes Stirnpartie.

„Selbst das würde bei Ihnen nicht mehr ausreichen", gab er zurück und richtete den Blick auf das Schachbrett. Er machte seinen Zug und beobachtete angelegentlich, wie Minerva ebenso achtlos einen weiteren Bauern zog.

„Sie haben immer noch die gleiche dämliche Eröffnungsstrategie!", fuhr er sie an. „Sie sollten sich wirklich mal etwas anderes überlegen. Ich frage mich, warum Sie immer darauf dringen, mit mir Schach zu spielen, wenn Sie das dann doch nicht Ernst nehmen."

Überrascht sah Minerva ihn an.

„Sie sind wirklich ein Esel, Severus", sagte sie ruhig. „Glauben Sie denn, ich würde gerne gegen Sie verlieren?"

"Warum fragen Sie mich dann immer wieder, ob ich gegen Sie spiele?"

Ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür bewahrte Minerva vor einer Antwort. Snape sprang aus dem Sessel auf, stürmte zur Tür und riss sie mit einer solchen Vehemenz auf, dass er sie beinahe aus den Angeln hob.

Minerva war froh, dass sie nicht auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand. Neugierig spitzte sie die Ohren.

Sie vernahm eine erregte Stimme auf dem Gang und ein einsilbiges „Ja, sie ist hier" von Severus, ehe er sich umdrehte.

„Professor McGonagall, wir müssen unseren Termin verschieben. Anscheinend hat Mr. Weasley es geschafft, sich zu vergiften und Sie werden im Krankenflügel gebraucht."

„_Was_?!"

Minerva sprang auf die Füße und stürzte zur Tür.

Slughorn stand im Gang, in einem moosgrünem Samtmorgenwantel gewickelt und gestikulierte aufgeregt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Minerva rasch, griff Slughorn am Arm und wirbelte ihn herum, um sich die Geschichte unterwegs anzuhören.

Slughorn brachte nicht viel Klarheit in die Sache, da er entweder erzählen oder atmen konnte bei dem Tempo, das Minerva vorlegte und ungeduldig schüttelte sie ihn ab.

"Ist Albus informiert?"

„Er hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt, Minerva", keuchte Slughorn atemlos und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Gehen Sie sich anziehen, ich kümmere mich um alles", ordnete sie an und rannte weiter zum Krankenflügel. Einmal mehr verfluchte sie die Tatsache, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren konnte und schoss im Eiltempo die vielen Stufen zum Krankenflügel hinauf.

Diesmal war es Minerva, die die Türe beinahe aus den Angeln hob und als sie in den Krankensaal stürmte, rannte sie beinahe Dumbledore über den Haufen. Er ergriff sie beim Arm.

„Ganz ruhig, Minerva. Atme erstmal tief durch", befahl er. „Mr. Weasley wird wieder, Harrys schnelle Reaktion hat ihm das Leben gerettet."

"Harry?", keuchte Minerva atemlos. „Was ist denn passiert? Er ist doch nicht auch vergiftet worden?"

"Nein, keine Sorge, ihm geht es gut."

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Wie es scheint hat Mr. Weasley irrtümlich eine Dosis Liebestrank abbekommen und Harry hat ihn zu Horace gebracht, damit er ein Gegenmittel bereitet. Nachdem das erledigt war, hat Horace den beiden ein Glas Honigmet angeboten, sie wollten auf Rons Geburtstag anstoßen. Nun, der Met war anscheinend vergiftet. Ron hat seinen getrunken, brach zusammen und Harry war geistesgegenwärtig genug, ihm einen Bezoar in den Mund zu stecken und damit das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

Minerva hatte aufmerksam gelauscht und schlug nun entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

„Albus, das heißt ja… Das bedeutet, dass es nicht nur jemand auf unsere Schüler abgesehen hat, sondern auch auf die Lehrer!"

"So stellt es sich zumindest dar", stimmte Dumbledore grimmig zu.

„Aber wer… Nein!"

"Ich fürchte doch", gab Dumbledore zu.

„Und was machen wir nun?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht."

Sie nickte. Dann fragte sie:

„Wo ist Potter?"

"Er wartet nebenan. Ich war mir sicher, dass du noch einige Fragen an ihn hast."

„Damit hast du verdammt recht."

Minerva wandte sich dem kleinen Nebenraum zu, indem Harry mit ineinander verkrampften Fingern unruhig auf einer Stuhlkante hockte.

„Mr. Potter, wenn Sie mir bitte erzählen würden, was heute früh vorgefallen ist?", forderte Minerva ihn nicht unfreundlich auf.

„Das habe ich doch schon Dumbledore erzählt!", brauste Harry auf und sprang auf. „Ich will endlich nach Ron sehen!"

Minerva unterdrückte einen Seufzer, zog einen Stuhl neben den, von dem Harry gerade aufgesprungen war und setzte sich.

„Ich verstehe Sie vollkommen, Harry. Sie machen sich Sorgen um Mr. Weasley und fragen sich, ob Sie diesen – Unfall nicht hätten verhindern können. Aber er wird es überleben und wieder vollkommen gesund werden. Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Harry funkelte sie immer noch zornig an, setzte sich aber widerwillig wieder hin.

McGonagall sah ihn eindringlich an. „Nun?", forderte sie ihn abermals auf. „Ich kenne bislang nur die Kurzfassung der ganzen Angelegenheit und ich hätte gerne die ganze Geschichte gehört." Sie beugte sich auf ihrem Stuhl vor und legte Harry leicht die Hand auf den Arm. „Mir geht es vor allem darum, die Schüler zu schützen", fuhr sie fort und sah Harry weiterhin eindringlich an, „das kann ich aber nur, wenn ich weiß, was vor sich geht. Bitte, Harry."

Und Harry begann zu erzählen:  
"Eigentlich richtig angefangen hat das heute früh, als wir wach wurden. Heute ist Rons Geburtstag und er hatte damit angefangen, seine Päckchen aufzumachen. Ich hab etwas in meinem Koffer gesucht und dabei den ganzen Kram einfach rausgeschmissen, ich schätze mal, dass Ron auf diese Weise an die Schokokessel mit dem Liebestrank geraten ist. Rom…- ahm- jemand hatte sie mir vor einiger Zeit geschenkt und ich hatte sie total vergessen. Jedenfalls hat Ron angenommen, dass dieses Päckchen auch zu ihm gehört und locker die halbe Schachtel leergefuttert und dann fing er an, sich ziemlich merkwürdig aufzuführen. Er hat mir erklärt, dass er sich unsterblich verliebt hätte und sie ihn nicht beachten würde, das ganze Zeug halt und ich hatte keine bessere Idee, als ihn zu Professor Slughorn zu kriegen, damit der ihm ein Gegenmittel braut."

"Warum haben Sie das Gegenmittel nicht selber zubereitet?", erkundigte sich Minerva. „Das dürfte Ihre Fähigkeiten doch sicher nicht überschreiten?"

"Na ja, in der Zeit hätte er sich in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bringen können, Sie haben ihn nicht erlebt. Jedenfalls brachte ich ihn zu Professor Slughorn und er braute das Gegenmittel und Ron wurde wieder normal. Na ja, er war ziemlich deprimiert und so und deshalb kam Slughorn, ich meine Professor Slughorn auf die Idee, wir könnten auf Rons Geburtstag anstoßen und ihn ein bisschen aufmuntern. Er holte also eine Flasche mit Honigmet, die er wohl eigentlich Professor Dumbledore zu Weihnachten hatte schenken wollen, es aber nicht getan hat und wir haben auf Ron angestoßen. Ron hat sein Glas auch gleich runtergekippt und in dem Moment merkte ich, dass da was gar nicht stimmt. Ich hab zu ihm rübergesehen und habe noch mitgekriegt, wie er aufstehen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Er fiel einfach um, seine Arme und Beine zuckten und er hatte Schaum vorm Mund. Slughorn stand da wie angewachsen und Ron wurde richtig blau im Gesicht. Ich hab das einzige getan, was mir einfiel, ich habe einen Bezoar geholt und Ron in den Mund gesteckt. Da konnte er wieder atmen und dann wurde er ganz schlaff. Slughorn ist losgerannt und hat Hilfe geholt und dann sind wir alle hierher gekommen. Kann ich jetzt endlich bitte zu Ron?"

„Wenn Madam Pomfrey mit ihrer Untersuchung fertig ist, spricht nichts dagegen, dass Sie nach Mr. Weasley sehen. Wir werden seine Familie benachrichtigen, falls der Schulleiter das nicht schon getan hat und es wäre mir lieb, wenn Sie seinen Eltern die ganze Geschichte noch einmal erzählen würden, wenn sie hier sind."

„Okay", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Achseln, als ob er sagen würde, dass es auf einmal mehr auch nicht mehr ankäme.

Minerva nickte, dann erhob sie sich und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür in den Krankensaal.

„Poppy? Mr. Potter würde Mr. Weasley gerne sehen. Sind Sie mit Ihren Untersuchungen soweit fertig?"

"Meinetwegen kann er reinkommen", grummelte Poppy, die augenscheinlich nicht viel davon hielt, dass Harry neben Rons Bett Stellung beziehen wollte.

Minerva nickte Harry zu. „Sie können nun hinein."

„Danke, Professor."

Harry quetschte sich an Minerva vorbei und hätte sie beinahe umgeworfen, so eilig hatte er es, nach seinem besten Freund zu sehen.

Minerva folgte ihm etwas langsamer und beherrschter. Sie erspähte Albus am anderen Ende des Krankensaals und eilte zu ihm herüber.

„Hast Du Arthur und Molly schon informiert?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte Albus. „Sie werden sicher bald hier sein."

„Was sagt Poppy?"

„Mr. Weasley muss für mindestens eine Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben und Weinrautenessenz einnehmen. Ich habe Severus veranlasst, sofort einen ausreichend großen Vorrat an frischer Essenz zuzubereiten, sie wirkt besser, wenn sie frisch ist, weißt du."

„Ja, weiß ich", erwiderte sie unnötig knapp.

In ihr baute sich das nahezu unbeherrschbare Verlangen auf, angesichts von Albus unnötigen Erklärungen laut zu schreien.

„Kommst du mit vor die Tür?", bat sie stattdessen und atmete tief durch.

Sie zog ihm an Ärmel, als müsste sie ihn dazu zwingen, den Krankensaal zu verlassen und zerrte ihn beinahe nach draußen.

„Minerva, so beruhige dich doch! Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung", versprach er, als sie draußen vor der Tür standen. Er legte seiner Stellvertreterin und langjährigen Freundin begütigend die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Albus", erwiderte Minerva. „Hat Harry dir die ganze Geschichte erzählt?"

"Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Horace hatte den Met ursprünglich als Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich gedacht! Das Gift war für dich bestimmt, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Minerva, das erscheint mir ein wenig weit hergeholt. Woher wollten der oder die Attentäter denn wissen, dass Horace mir die Flasche geben wollte? Woher sollten sie wissen, dass er sie nicht behalten würde, wie er es auch getan hat? Nein, Minerva, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Albus, du selber hast mir gesagt, dass die Todesser hinter Slughorn her gewesen sind als du ihn gefunden hast. Woher willst du wissen, dass sie ihn nicht doch aufgespürt haben? Woher willst du wissen, dass sie ihm keinen Imperiusfluch aufgehalst haben um an dich heranzukommen?" _WOHER_, Albus?"

"Komm mit." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und brachte sie mittels einiger Geheimgänge auf dem schnellsten Weg in sein Büro, wo er sie auf einen Stuhl drückte. Er selber zog sich auch einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm ihre Hände zwischen seine.

„Und jetzt beruhige dich erstmal wieder. So hysterisch kenne ich dich gar nicht, du bist doch sonst immer so ruhig und gefasst."  
Er ließ ihre Hände los und beschwor ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit herauf, das er ihr in die Hand drückte.

„Trink das!", befahl er augenzwinkernd, „Anweisung deines Vorgesetzten."

Gehorsam führte Minerva das Glas zum Mund und leerte es in einem Zug. Der Whisky rann ihr wie flüssiges Feuer in den Magen und ließ sie ruhiger werden.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so reagiert habe. Du hast Recht, das ist gar nicht meine Art", entschuldigte sie sich dann leise. „Aber ich mache mir Sorgen, Albus. Wohin soll das alles noch führen? Schüler werden angegriffen und verletzt, das war schon das zweite Mal, dass einer unserer Schüler gerade noch mal davongekommen ist. Und dann zu hören, darüber nachzudenken, dass das Gift hätte für dich bestimmt sein können! Und du nimmst das alles auf die leichte Schulter! Du bist nicht unzerstörbar, Albus. Auch du nicht", sagte sie eindringlich und schaute demonstrativ auf seine abgestorbene Hand. „Und ich brauche dich, Albus, ich brauche dich vielleicht mehr als dir bewusst ist."

"Vielleicht bin eher ich es, der dich braucht", gab er zu bedenken und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand. „Du bist eine harte Nuss, Minerva, dich klein zukriegen dürfte eine Lebensaufgabe darstellen. Du hast soviel ausgestanden, so viel erreicht, du brauchst mich ganz sicher nicht."

"Ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht hier. Ohne dich wäre ich sicher nicht halb so gut aus dem ganzen Schlamassel, der sich Leben nennt, herausgekommen."

"Ich glaube, da unterschätzt du dich gewaltig. Und mich _überschätzt_ du ebenso. Ich bin nicht so gut und unfehlbar, wie du zu denken scheinst, auch wenn ich zugegebenermaßen so meine Momente habe." Er lächelte. „Und noch etwas ist anders als früher. Du hast Septima, du hast eine starke Partnerin, die alles für dich geben würde."

"Das ist auch etwas, das mir Sorgen macht", gab Minerva zu. „Manchmal denkt sie einfach nicht nach! Mitunter kommt sie mir vor wie ein Kind, das einfach nicht begreift, dass es sich an einer Wand die Nase blutig stößt und immer wieder dagegen anrennt. Sie ist so impulsiv und denkt nicht darüber nach, was sie tut oder sagt und ehrlich gesagt, fühle ich mich nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie im Orden ist."

"Und damit wären wir beim eigentlichen Grund deiner Aufregung", bemerkte Albus. „Nun, wo du endlich jemanden an deiner Seite hast, den du so sehr liebst, hast du panische Angst davor, sie wieder zu verlieren. Du hast Angst davor, dass du sie in Gefahr bringen könntest, du hast Angst, dass irgendjemand von der anderen Seite eure Beziehung nutzen könnte, um über Septima an dich heranzukommen. Und anstatt rational mit der Situation umzugehen und dich mit deinen Ängsten auseinanderzusetzen, verdrängst du sie. Aber deine Angst wird dadurch nicht verschwinden, Minerva, du musst dir dessen bewusst werden, was du fürchtest, damit du nicht deine Stärke, deine Handlungsfähigkeit verlierst. Geh zu ihr, sprich mit ihr darüber, erfahre, wie sie darüber denkt. Vielleicht kann sie dir deine Angst etwas nehmen. Na los, geh schon."

"Sie ist nicht hier", gab Minerva zögernd zu, „sie macht einen Ausflug mit Charity."

„Aha."

"Was heißt hier ‚aha'? Und dann in diesem merkwürdigem Tonfall?", erkundigte Minerva sich misstrauisch.

"'Aha' heißt ‚ach, jetzt verstehe ich'. Unsere muggelstämmige Arithmantikprofessorin ist mit unserer ebenfalls muggelstämmigen Muggelkundelehrerin unterwegs und angesichts dessen, wie viele Menschen in der letzten Zeit verschwunden sind, machst du dir natürlich Sorgen. Und ich glaube auch einen kleinen Hauch Eifersucht herauszuspüren, weil die beiden etwas miteinander teilen, das dir nicht zugänglich ist."

"Ihr Faible für Filme?"

"Ihre Herkunft. Du sorgst dich zuviel, Minerva. Du sorgst dich um Septima, um mich, um Severus, du sorgst dich um alle deine Kollegen, um deine Schüler. Du kannst nicht die Sorgen der ganzen Schule alleine schultern. Lass mir auch einen Teil davon übrig, ja? Dafür bin ich hier. Ich bin hier, um mich um euch zu sorgen, um euch zu schützen."

"Und ich dachte, du wärst hier, um die Schule zu leiten", gab sie ironisch zurück.

„Das auch", gab Dumbledore lächelnd zu. „Ich glaube, du hattest noch eine Schachpartie zu beenden, wenn ich richtig informiert bin. Oder hast du Angst, dass Severus dich schlagen könnte?"

"Ich? Angst vor Severus? Niemals!"

"Das ist mein Mädchen", schmunzelte Dumbledore und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Dann mach mal und schlag ihn!"

„Das werde ich, verlass dich drauf! Wenn auch nicht unbedingt auf dem Schachbrett."

„Das will ich jetzt überhört haben. Und jetzt raus mit dir!"

Dumbledore sah ihr nach und lächelte ein seltsames Lächeln. Er war sich sicher, dass Severus mit seinen Sticheleien Minerva endgültig wieder aufrichten würde.

Minerva verließ Albus Büro wesentlich ruhiger als sie es betreten hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker, um Severus aufzusuchen.

Diesmal verzichtete sie darauf, sich in ihre Animagus-Gestalt zu verwandeln, sondern marschierte einfach den Korridor hinunter und hämmerte an die schwere Tür von Severus Räumen.

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils steckte Snape seine bleiche Nase durch den Türspalt.

„Minerva, was wollen Sie denn schon wieder hier?"

"Direkt wie immer", konterte sie bissig und fühlte sich sofort etwas besser. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir noch eine Schachpartie ausstehen. Lassen Sie mich jetzt rein oder nicht?"

"Ich dachte, Sie hätten keine Lust, ständig gegen mich zu verlieren", gab Snape in seiner gewohnten Manier zurück, gab aber dennoch die Tür frei.  
"Sie wissen ja, wo es lang geht", knurrte er und knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu. Langsam folgte er ihr ins Wohnzimmer.

„Oh, Sie haben schon wieder aufgeräumt? Sie haben wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich heute noch mal vorbeischaue."

"Nein, hatte ich nicht. Sie können sich auch setzen", er deutete auf das Sofa, wo Minerva dann auch Platz nahm und zusah, wie Severus das Kaminfeuer ein wenig anfachte. „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass Sie primär wegen einer unbeendeten Schachpartie zurückgekehrt sind."

„Wegen was denn sonst?", fragte Minerva interessiert und musterte ihren Kollegen.

„Heute Morgen klang es doch so, als ob Sie nicht wirklich am Schachspiel gegen mich interessiert wären. Ich zitiere: ‚ Sie sind wirklich ein Esel, Severus. Glauben Sie denn, ich würde gerne gegen Sie verlieren'. In Anbetracht dessen, dass Sie permanent gegen mich verlieren, kann das nur bedeuten, dass Ihnen das Spiel egal ist."

„Sie sind recht scharfsichtig, mein Herr. Ich hatte nicht vor, das weiter auszuführen."

"Sie enttäuschen mich, Minerva. Wo bleibt Ihre berühmte gryffindorsche Courage? Angst vor den eigenen Worten?"

Minerva sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie war sich sicher, dass Snape hatte höhnisch klingen wollen, dennoch glaubte sie aus seinen Worten mehr Interesse herauszuhören. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihn und wurde unsicher. Hatte sie sich sein Interesse nur eingebildet oder nicht?

Um Zeit zu gewinnen, schimpfte sie: „Sie sind immer noch ein lausiger Gastgeber, Snape. Sie halten es absolut nicht für nötig, mir etwas zu Ttrinken anzubieten, oder? Wo Sie doch genau wissen, dass ich den halben Tag durch das Schloss gehetzt bin. Und wie Sie kürzlich so nett bemerkten: Ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste."

Snape zog die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Das ist die erbärmlichste Ausflucht, die Sie mir seit langem geboten haben", bemerkte er süffisant, ließ aber dennoch eine Flasche und zwei Gläser erscheinen, schenkte eines der Gläser voll und reichte es ihr.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe den Wein nicht vergiftet", spottete er, „auch wenn ich mitunter in die Versuchung gerate."

"Sehr beruhigend", schnappte Minerva zurück und hob ihr Glas, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

Snape hatte durchaus nicht vor, sie vom Haken zu lassen, er gewährte ihr nur eine kurze Gnadenfrist. Dann stieß er zu wie Raubvogel auf der Jagd.

„Sie wollten mir vorhin erklären, was Sie mit Ihrem Kommentar heute früh ausdrücken wollten. Ich meine, bevor Ihr Mut sie verließ."

Derart herausgefordert, hob Minerva den Kopf und sah Snape fest an. „Von _Wollen_ konnte hierbei zwar keine Rede sein, aber wenn Sie es denn unbedingt wissen wollen… Ich mag Schach, ich spiele gerne Schach und spiele auch gerne gegen Sie, da Sie einer der wenigen ernstzunehmenden Gegner sind, gegen die ich je angetreten bin. Aber mitunter ist mir unsere Unterhaltung, wenn man es denn so nennen darf, wesentlich wichtiger als das Spiel. Und falls Ihnen das bislang noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, dann sind Sie wirklich ein Esel."

Herausfordernd sah sie Snape an.

Dieser starrte ausdruckslos zurück.

„Das heißt, Sie ziehen diesen ganzen Zauber nur durch, weil Sie sich mit mir _unterhalten _wollen?" Snape klang ungläubig.

„Was dachten Sie denn? Dachten Sie, dass ich gerne gegen Sie verliere? Dachten Sie etwa, ich hätte keine anderen Hobbies, als mir von Ihnen Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen zu lassen?"

"…."

„Was ist? Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?", erkundigte Minerva sich lächelnd.

„Das würde Ihnen so passen. Ich überlege nur gerade, wann das letzte Mal jemand dämlich genug war, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er sich für mich als Menschen interessiert, von Ihnen mal abgesehen."

„Scheint eine Weile her zu sein", bemerkte Minerva trocken. „Was ist mit Albus?"

Snape knurrte etwas, das Minerva als ‚alter Narr' zu interpretieren glaubte, war sich aber nicht sicher und beschloss dann, dass es auch nicht so wichtig war.

"Wie ich Ihnen vor ein paar Wochen schon einmal gesagt habe, ich schätze Sie, Severus, ich schätze Sie sehr und ich genieße es, mit Ihnen verbal die Klingen zu kreuzen. Aber das ist es nicht, was mich in meiner wenigen freien Zeit zu Ihnen in den Kerker bringt. Ich möchte Sie besser kennen lernen, ich möchte den Mann hinter dieser finsteren Miene besser verstehen. Ich mag Sie, Severus und auch, wenn Sie es sicher nicht hören wollen, ein wenig bedaure ich Sie auch."

"Sie _bedauern_ mich?" Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja. Ich bedaure Sie wegen Ihrer verpassten Chancen, wegen des schweren Weges, den Sie sich selbst aufgebürdet haben. Weil Sie verlernt haben, der Mensch zu sein, der Sie eigentlich sind und immer mit einer Maske herumlaufen."

"Minerva, glauben Sie mir, diese Maske ist noch das Beste an mir", erwiderte Snape tonlos. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, welche Abgründe dahinter lauern und Sie möchten es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie möchten mich besser kennen lernen, Sie möchten mich verstehen? Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat: Versuchen Sie es besser nicht. Was Sie finden würden, würde Ihnen ganz sicher nicht gefallen. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, zu was ich fähig bin. Sie wissen nicht, was ich getan habe und wenn Sie es wüssten, wäre von Ihrer Sympathie für mich nichts mehr übrig. Sie brauchen mich nicht bedauern, Minerva. Sie haben sich ein Bild von mir gemacht, das mir nicht im Geringsten entspricht. Davon abgesehen, ich habe mir mein Bett gemacht, nun muss ich auch darin liegen."

Snape sah Minerva an und stürzte seinen Wein hinunter. Sie versuchte vergeblich, seinen Blick zu enträtseln.

Snape unterbrach ihren Gedankenfluss. Er sprang auf, wandte ihr den Rücken zu und starrte in die Flammen, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Eines Tages, Minerva, werden Sie mich so sehen, wie ich bin. Und Sie werden mich dafür verabscheuen. Eines Tages werden Sie erkennen, wozu ich fähig bin und Sie werden mich dafür hassen. Ich wünsche mir, dass dieser Tag niemals kommt, denn ich würde nur ungern Ihre Achtung und Ihre", er räusperte sich, „Zuneigung verlieren, auch wenn ich beides nicht verdiene."

„Sie schätzen sich falsch ein, Severus." Minerva stellte ihr leeres Glas ab und erhob sich. Sie trat hinter Severus und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie so schlecht sind wie Sie sich selber sehen."

„Irgendwann werden Sie mich verstehen, Minerva. Aber dann wird es zu spät sein." Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab und starrte weiterhin düster ins Feuer.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen, Severus", sagte sie leise, da sie spürte, dass ihre Anwesenheit plötzlich unerwünscht war. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Er schien sie nicht zu hören und mit leisen Schritten verließ sie den Raum.

* * *

Tbc...


	18. Minervas Alptraum

**Kapitel 18**

**Minervas Alptraum**

Septima und Charity trudelten erst gegen Abend wieder im Schloss ein. Noch in der Großen Halle verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Septima machte sich auf den Weg zu Minervas Räumen.

Mit geröteten Wangen, blitzenden Augen und in bester Laune stürmte sie in Minervas Arbeitszimmer, wo sie Minerva an ihrem Schreibtisch vorfand.

Diese hob den Kopf und lächelte als Septima hereinstürmte.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest Du einen schönen Tag gehabt", begrüßte sie sie.

„Ja, das hatte ich. Wir hatten viel Spaß, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Charity so witzig sein kann!"

„Das ist mir auch neu", gab Minerva trocken zurück, „allerdings kenne ich sie auch nicht so sehr gut."

"Da hast du echt etwas verpasst", erwiderte Septima gutgelaunt, trat um den Schreibtisch herum und küsste Minerva auf den Nacken. „Und was hat die schönste Frau von Hogwarts den lieben langen Tag ohne mich angestellt? Hast du Snape in den Wahnsinn getrieben?"

„Nicht so ganz", sagte Minerva und ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagartig.

Auch Septima wurde ernst.

„Minerva, was ist passiert?"

"Ron Weasley wurde vergiftet."

"Was? Wie konnte denn das passieren?"

Und Minerva fasste kurz zusammen, was sie zuvor von Harry erfahren hatte.

Septima schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Septima. Ich meine, wie kann man nur hingehen und eine Flasche Met vergiften, wenn man nicht weiß, wer sie letztendlich trinken wird? Klingt ganz so, als ob es dem Mörder ganz egal wäre, wenn er alles aus dem Weg räumt." Minerva sah Septima an, eine ganze Welt von Empfindungen schien sich in ihren Augen zu spiegeln.

„Mörder?", vergewisserte sich Septima.

„Oder Attentäter, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich persönlich würde den Terminus Mörder bevorzugen. Vergifteter Met oder verfluchte Halsketten, die unwissenden Schülern in die Hand gegeben werden, laufen für mich unter Mordanschlag."

"Du bist also auch der Meinung, dass beide Anschläge zusammenhängen?", fragte Septima, um sicherzugehen.

„Natürlich. Ich kann und will mir nicht vorstellen, dass zwei so skrupellose Mörder zeitgleich ihr Unwesen in Hogwarts treiben. Zwei Anschläge, die anscheinend nicht die Zielperson trafen, sondern Unschuldige erwischten. Beide Male war es nur glücklicher Zufall, dass die Personen nicht starben und das macht den Mörder in meinen Augen sehr gefährlich. Ihm ist vollkommen egal, wen er umbringen muss, bis er sein eigentliches Ziel erreicht hat."

"Und was glaubst du, auf wen unser Killer es abgesehen hat?"

"Auf Albus", erwiderte Minerva tonlos. „Es passt alles zu gut zusammen, findest du nicht? Eine verfluchte Halskette, die einem Schüler gegeben wird. Spätestens, wenn Filch Katie mit seinem Geheimnisdetektor abgetastet hätte, wäre es aufgefallen, dass die Kette schwarze Magie aufweist und Albus wäre informiert worden. Dann der Met, den Horace heute ausgeschenkt hat, den er aber ursprünglich Albus zu Weihnachten schenken wollte. Und dann ist da noch die Verletzung, die er sich in den Sommerferien zugezogen hat, seine verdorrte Hand. Er hat mir noch immer mit keinem Wort verraten, wie das passieren konnte. Möglicherweise war das ein erster Versuch, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen."

Septima schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

„Deine Theorie hat ein paar klaffende Löcher, meine Liebe", bemerkte sie und ließ sich auf der Kante von Minervas Schreibtisch nieder.

„Welche wären?"

"Deine Theorie mit der Halskette ist purer Blödsinn. Wen hätte Filch denn gerufen, wenn er ein schwarzmagisches Relikt bei einem Gryffindor gefunden hätte? Albus? Oder doch eher dich? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Albus zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht da war, erinnerst du dich? Du warst ziemlich sauer auf ihn, weil du dich im Stich gelassen fühltest."

"Du meinst also, dass die Kette auf mich abgezielt war?"

"Ich möchte es nicht von der Hand weisen", gab Septima langsam zurück. „Oder dieser Anschlag richtete sich gegen Filch. Er hätte sich sicher nichts dabei gedacht, die Kette auszuwickeln. Oder er war gegen niemand speziellen gerichtet und sollte nur erreichen, dass wir herumrätseln, auf wen der Mörder es abgesehen hat. Und das ist ihm ja wohl auch voll und ganz gelungen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

"Wir können uns einfach nicht sicher sein", gab Minerva niedergeschlagen zurück. „Ich fühle mich, als müsste ich mit bloßen Händen Nebel einfangen. Ein Alptraum! Ich bin vorhin regelrecht hysterisch geworden", gab sie zu und betrachtete angelegentlich ihre Handinnenflächen."

"Du? Hysterisch? Das habe ich ja noch nie erlebt. Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"

"Wollen nicht, aber müssen. Weißt du", Minerva hob den Blick und sah Septima an, „es lag zum Teil auch an dir, dass ich so die Kontrolle verloren habe."

"An mir?", fragte Septima verblüfft. „Aber ich war doch nicht einmal da!"

„Das war das Problem", erklärte Minerva. „Zuerst bin ich Albus angegangen, ich war mir so sicher, dass der letzte Anschlag ihm galt und er schien das nicht ernst genug zu nehmen. Also hat er mich in sein Büro verfrachtet, mir einen Whisky in die Hand gedrückt und mich tiefenpsychologisch analysiert." Minerva lächelte schief.

„Er war der Ansicht, dass ich mich zuviel um euch alle sorge, um ihn, Severus, die Schüler und vor allem um dich. Er ist der Ansicht, dass es meine größte Angst ist, dich zu verlieren, dass ich Angst habe, dass du wegen mir in Gefahr geraten könntest. Und als er dann hörte, dass du mit Charity unterwegs bist, meinte er erst recht, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich machen würde, wo doch immer wieder Leute spurlos verschwinden. Und außerdem meinte Albus, dass ich ein wenig eifersüchtig darauf wäre, dass du etwas mit Burbage gemein hast, das ich nicht verstehe."

„Was habe ich denn mit ihr gemeinsam? Mein Faible für Filme?"

"Eure Herkunft. Ihr seid beide muggelstämmig, das ist etwas, das ich nie zu hundert Prozent verstehen kann, so sehr ich es auch versuche. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, in einer Muggelfamilie zu leben, ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn ich alles, was ich gekannt habe, hinter mir lassen muss, um in einer Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei vollkommen neu anzufangen. Das zum Beispiel, das sind Dinge, die ich zwar rational verstehen kann, die mir aber trotzdem emotional völlig fremd bleiben."

"Und deshalb bist du eifersüchtig? Das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die kühle unnahbare McGonagall unter einem so kleinlichem Gefühl wie Eifersucht leiden könnte?"

"Mach dich nur lustig über mich", grummelte Minerva. „Tatsache ist einfach, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig wäre, wenn mir nicht so unglaublich viel an dir liegen würde. Und ich würde mir auch nicht ganz so schrecklich viele Sorgen um dich machen, wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde."

"Wow", sagte Septima leise, „dass du so für mich empfindest. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht mit jemand anderem durchbrennen werde und ich verspreche dir ebenfalls, dass ich sehr gut auf mich aufpassen werde. Ich habe vor, dich noch sehr lange Zeit zu nerven, zu lieben und glücklich zu machen."

Sie beugte sich vor und nahm Minervas Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. „Ich hoffe, dass dich diese Auskunft zumindest für das Erste beruhigt."

"Das muss es", erwiderte Minerva und sah Septima fest in die Augen.

„Schön. Und was liegt dir außerdem noch auf der Seele?", forschte Septima weiter, die ihre Freundin weitaus besser kannte als dieser es mitunter bewusst war.

„Severus", seufzte Minerva.

„Severus?", wiederholte Septima. „Was hat die olle Fledermaus denn nun wieder angestellt? Hat er dich absichtlich gewinnen lassen?"

„Das nun nicht gerade." Minerva versuchte sich erneut an einem ziemlich schiefen Lächeln. „Als Albus mich mehr oder weniger hinausgeworfen hatte, bin ich zurück in den Kerker, um unser angefangenes Spiel zu beenden und wir haben uns unterhalten."

"Ihr habt euch unterhalten?", vergewisserte sich Septima und zog die Brauen empor. „Kaum zu glauben, dass man mit Severus ein paar Sätze am Stück wechseln kann. Egal", sie winkte ab, „erzähl weiter."

„Nun ja, eins führte zum anderen und nachdem unser obligatorischer Schlagabtausch abgehandelt war, wurden wir ernst. Sehr ernst. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn gerne besser kennen lernen würde, wenn er es nur zuließe, dass ich ihn gerne verstehen würde, weil ich ihn mag. Und ich habe ihn gesagt, dass ich ihn bedaure."

"Upps. Wie hat er reagiert?", fragte Septima gespannt und fiel beinahe von der Schreibtischplatte.

„Mehr als nur ein wenig merkwürdig. Er sagte, dass ich mich Illusionen hingeben würde, was ihn anbelangt und eines Tages würde ich hinter seine Fassade schauen und ihn verabscheuen für das, was er ist. Ich wüsste nicht, wozu er fähig sei und was er getan hätte, aber irgendwann würde ich es erfahren und ihn dafür hassen und verachten. Und als Krönung erklärte er mir, dass er meinen Respekt und meine Zuneigung nicht verdienen würde. Klingt das nach dem Snape, den du kennst?"

"Nein, das klingt nach einem Snape, der sich selbst für nicht besonders wertvoll hält, sich selbst verachtet und sich mit Selbstvorwürfen herumquält. Meinst du, dass er sich auf seine Zeit als Todesser bezogen hat?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, auf was sonst. Ich kann mir nur denken, dass er Angst davor hat, was passiert, wenn der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden ist und er ein normales Leben führen muss. Wenn er sich nicht mehr hinter seiner Rolle als Doppelspion verstecken kann, sondern nur einfach ein Lehrer an der Schule ist. Es sei denn, er hat vor etwas zu tun, das alles andere noch in den Schatten stellt, was er bereits getan hat."

„Zum Beispiel?"

"Ich weiß es eben nicht! Und ich konnte ihn auch schlecht danach fragen. Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass es ihm am liebsten wäre, wenn ich sofort ginge und das habe ich dann auch getan. Er hat nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ich gegangen bin."

"Minerva, es ehrt dich sehr, dass du dir solche Gedanken um ihn machst, aber du kannst nichts davon ändern, hörst du? Er hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden, er allein hat beschlossen, auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln und er allein war es auch, der sich davon abgewandt hat. Sein Leben als Doppelspion, sein Selbsthass für das, was er getan hat, sind der Preis dafür, dass er es zurück geschafft hat und das kannst du ihm nicht abnehmen. Wie man sich bettet, so liegt man."

"Das hat er auch gesagt. Er sagte ‚Ich habe mir mein Bett gemacht und muss nun darin liegen'." Minerva seufzte leise.

"Also weiß er es. Das macht es zugleich besser und schlimmer für ihn. Aber du kannst nichts daran ändern, Minerva. Du kannst nicht mehr tun, als du bereits tust, ihm zeigen, dass er dir wichtig ist und du ihn magst. Du kannst nicht die ganze Welt retten, nicht einmal du schaffst das!"

Septima schwieg einen Moment lang, dann sah sie Minerva in die Augen.

„Du tust das auch wegen deines Bruders, nicht? Du siehst in Snape eine Reinkarnation von Angus und du fragst dich permanent, was aus ihm hätte werden können, wenn die Chancen anders gestanden hätten. Und gleichzeitig siehst du einen elfjährigen Severus vor dir, den du vor dem Schicksal bewahren möchtest, dass er sich ausgesucht hat. Wenn du jemanden liebst, Minerva, dann tust du das Menschenmögliche, dass es diesem Menschen gut geht, dass er unbeschadet durchs Leben kommt und auf eine verquere Art liebst du Snape. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt den schlechtgelaunten Tränkemeister, den ich kenne, sondern ein Konglomerat aus dem einsamen Kind und dem einsamen Mann, der er geworden ist, ohne dass du es hättest verhindern können."

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut."

„Dein großes Herz wird noch einmal dein Untergang sein", stöhnte Septima, glitt vom Schreibtisch und nahm Minerva in die Arme. „Und trotzdem liebe ich dich besonders dafür."

"Tu nicht so, du bist keinen Strich besser", erwiderte Minerva und schmiegte sich in die tröstliche Wärme von Septimas Umarmung. Septima schaute auf Minervas gebeugten Kopf hinab und entschied, dass ihre Freundin am dringendsten etwas im Magen und eine Mütze voll Schlaf brauchte.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Abendessen? Wie ich dich kenne, hast du den ganzen Tag noch nichts Vernünftiges gegessen."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust, mir das Geplapper in der Großen Halle anzuhören", erwiderte Minerva und löste sich bedauernd aus Septimas Armen.

„Wir könnten hier essen. Oder auch bei mir, falls dir das lieber ist."

„Ich würde es vorziehen, hier zu bleiben, vielleicht brauchen sie mich nachher noch", antwortete Minerva. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es heute noch weitere Komplikationen gibt, aber sicher ist sicher."

"Na schön, wie du meinst. Obwohl dir ein kleiner Tapetenwechsel sicher nicht schaden würde", seufzte Septima. „Und nach dem Essen gehst du ins Bett, klar? Ich glaube kaum, dass du heute dazu gekommen bist, dich in irgendeiner Form ruhig hinzusetzen, ohne Probleme zu wälzen."

"Doch, heute früh, bevor das alles angefangen hat."

"Oh, Wahnsinn!", kommentierte Septima ironisch. „Du gehst jetzt brav in dein Wohnzimmer und auf dein Sofa und ich kümmere mich darum, dass wir ein Abendessen hierher bekommen."

Doch wie sich herausstellte, war das nicht erforderlich. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, war der Tisch schon gedeckt und das Essen dampfte auf ihren Tellern.

„Manchmal könnte ich Albus knutschen", sagte Septima zufrieden, „ich weiß ja nie, woher er immer zur rechten Zeit auf die richtigen Ideen kommt, aber ich weiß, dass das hier auf seinen Mist gewachsen sein muss."

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und während sie aßen, unterhielt Septima Minerva mit einer Schilderung ihres Ausflugs, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Und dann hat Charity diesem Troll ihr Popcorn in den Nacken gekippt und ihm den Rat gegeben, sich das doch draußen von Tauben wieder herauspicken zu lassen, in der Hoffung, er würde dann endlich Ruhe geben", kicherte Septima.

„Hat es denn funktioniert?"

"Nicht die Bohne", lachte Septima, „ich habe gedacht, er würde jeden Moment platzen. Da dreht sich also dieser zwei Meter große Gorilla um und will über die Sitzreihe klettern, um Charity die Meinung zu geigen und sie hat nichts Besseres zu tun als sich über ihn kaputt zu lachen. Ich musste eine Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn abschießen und sein Gedächtnis verändern, um ihn loszuwerden."

„Hat denn niemand etwas bemerkt?"

"Iwo, die drei Männekens, die im Kino waren, haben nichts bemerkt, weil Dracula sich gerade daranmachte, das schöne Mädchen zu beißen."

"Ist Kino immer so?", fragte Minerva recht entgeistert.

„Nein. Es kommt immer darauf an, mit wem man hingeht und welche Trottel um einen herumsitzen. Und mit Gorilla haben wir eindeutig den Hauptgewinn gezogen was das anbelangt. Warst du denn noch nie im Kino?"

"Nein, bislang nicht. Ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, mich in Muggelkleidung zu hüllen und mich in einen dunklen Saal voller Leute zu setzen, um mir irgendwelche bewegte Bilder anzusehen."

"Da hast du wirklich etwas verpasst. Das holen wir nach, du wirst sehen, dass dir das Spaß machen wird. Es kommt natürlich auch auf den Film an, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich schon das richtige finden werde", versprach Septima und kratzte die Reste von ihrem Teller zusammen.

„Wenn wir fertig gegessen haben, gehen wir ins Bett", bestimmte sie dann.

"Ich nehme mal an, dass ich dir widerspruchslos gehorchen sollte", bemerkte Minerva spöttisch.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du es tätest", erwiderte Septima. „Andernfalls müsste ich dich ins Schlafzimmer tragen, was möglicherweise eine gewisse romantische Komponente beinhaltete, sich aber nichtsdestotrotz schädlich auf meinen Rücken auswirken würde. Zumal ich damit rechnen müsste, dass du mir erbitterte Gegenwehr leisten würdest", führte Septima lässig aus.

„Und ich glaube, du siehst zu viele Filme", konterte Minerva und erhob sich. „Ich erspare dir lieber den Leistenbruch und gehe freiwillig ins Bett."

Sie verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Septima gönnte sich den Luxus, den Hauselfen das Aufräumen zu überlassen und folgte ihr umgehend. Anstandslos ließ sie ihre Kleider neben dem Bett zu Boden fallen, benutzte einen schnellen Reinigungszauber und schlüpfte schon zwischen die Laken, während Minerva noch im Bad herumrumorte.

Als Minerva endlich das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, richtete Septima sich auf.

„Ich dachte schon, du wärst im Waschbecken ertrunken", bemerkte sie und zog die Bettdecke wieder über ihre bloßen Schultern.

„Gib dich keinen falschen Hoffungen hin", antwortete Minerva und wollte sich das Nachthemd überstreifen.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du dich zum Schlafen ständig in zwanzig Meter Stoff hüllen musst", murrte Septima. „Ich finde es viel schöner, wenn ich direkt spüren kann, wenn du neben mir liegst."

"Und ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand noch bei Minusgraden nackt schlafen kann ohne zu erfrieren", konterte Minerva, ließ ihr Nachthemd aber liegen und schlüpfte nun doch so ins Bett. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du mit deinem Einwand nicht irgendwelche Hintergedanken verfolgst."

"Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen", erwiderte Septima, zog Minerva in ihre Arme und küsste sie sanft.

„Und was war das jetzt? Ich würde es als Verführungsversuch werten."

"Blödsinn. Das war lediglich ein Gute-Nacht-Kuss", erwiderte Septima, löschte das Licht und zog Minerva in eine bequemere Position. Sie spürte, dass ihre Partnerin viel zu angespannt war, um zur Ruhe zu kommen und streichelte ihr sanft den Rücken entlang.

„Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", klang Minervas Stimme trocken durch die Dunkelheit.

„Schsch. Leg dich wieder hin und gib Ruhe", schimpfte Septima. „Du bist steif wie ein Brett, ich versuche nur, dich dahinzubringen, dass du dich entspannst und einschlafen kannst."

Minerva legte sich wieder zurück und schmiegte ihren Kopf an Septimas Schulter und allmählich erreichten Septimas sanft streichelnde Hände, dass ihr Körper sich entspannte und ihr die Augen zufielen.

Septima lauschte auf ihre ruhigen Atemzüge und war froh darüber, dass Minerva nun endlich ein wenig Ruhe hatte und Schlaf fand.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Septima wach. Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt, doch sie konnte nicht sofort ergründen, was es war. Noch benommen vom Schlaf blieb sie liegen und spürte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, was sie geweckt haben könnte. Das Gefühl warmer Nässe an ihrer Schulter und ein leichtes Zucken von Minervas Körper in ihrem Arm brachte sie schließlich darauf. Minerva weinte.

„Minerva", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, „Minerva! Was ist denn?"

Ihre Freundin reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte und mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung machte Septima Licht und wandte den Kopf.

„Sie schläft ja?", murmelte sie überrascht und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Sanft streichelte sie Minervas Wange, strich das wirre Haar aus ihrer Stirn und rief immer wieder leise ihren Namen, um sie wecken.

Schließlich schoss Minerva mit einem panischen Aufschrei auf und fand sich sofort in den Armen von Septima wieder, die sie liebevoll umfing und sanft hin und herwiegte.

„Schsch, ganz ruhig, mein Liebes. Ich bin ja hier. Ganz ruhig", murmelte sie in Minervas Haar und streichelte ihr immer wieder über den Rücken, bis Minervas krampfhafte Schluchzer langsam verebbten.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe", murmelte Minerva und löste sich aus Septimas Umarmung. „Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum."

„_Nur_ einen schlechten Traum?", wiederholte Septima, beugte sich über Minerva und wischte ihr liebevoll die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ich würde sagen, ein Traum, der dich unter Tränen und mit einem panischen Schrei aufwachen lässt, muss es schon ziemlich in sich haben."

"Es war nur ein Traum", wiederholte Minerva, als ob sie sich selbst davon überzeugen müsste.

„Träume sind wichtig, Liebes." Septima zog Minerva an sich und spürte, dass sie immer noch zitterte. „Der Traum träumt den Träumer. Die australischen Aborigines glauben, dass ihre Vorfahren das Universum herbeigeträumt haben. Wenn ich auch nicht soweit gehen würde, so würde ich doch sagen, dass dein Traum zumindest für dich wichtig ist. Magst du mir davon erzählen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Minerva und barg ihren Kopf an Septimas Schulter. „Vielleicht schon. Es ist nur… Es ist schwierig."

"Ich höre zu, wir haben Zeit."

„Ich habe von Hogwarts geträumt", begann Minerva stockend. „Ich…ich bin weg gewesen und zur Schule zurückgekehrt. Ich habe schon von Weitem gemerkt, dass – dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und dann bin ich näher gekommen und habe das Dunkle Mal über der Schule gesehen. Ich wusste, dass mich etwas Furchtbares erwartet, aber ich musste, ich _musste_ einfach hineingehen und es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen."

Septima nickte und rieb ihre Wange an Minervas Haar. „Sprich weiter. Was geschah dann?"

"Ich bin durch das Portal gegangen und in der Großen Halle habe ich sie dann gefunden." Minerva schauderte wieder.

„Wen hast du gefunden? Erzähl es mir", bat Septima. Ihr war klar, dass Minerva sich ihren Traum von der Seele reden musste.

„Unsere Schüler", flüsterte Minerva. „Alle tot. Ich bin weiter durch das Schloss gelaufen, ich musste sehen, ob nicht jemand überlebt hatte. Aber alle, die ich fand, waren tot. Albus, Poppy, Pomona, alle. Dann hab ich ein Geräusch gehört und bin in diese Richtung gelaufen. Ich… ich kam kaum vom Fleck, aber ich wusste, dass ich schnell genug sein musste. Ich bin wieder in die Halle zurück und da – da war er." Sie verstummte wieder und versuchte einen Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

"Wer ‚er'?", fragte Septima behutsam.

„Severus. Er… er hielt dich vor sich, sein Zauberstab zeigte genau auf dein Herz und er… er lachte. Er sagte, ich würde nun endlich sehen, wozu er fähig wäre und er hat… Er hat dich getötet, vor meinen Augen und ich konnte nichts tun, um ihn dran zu hindern."

„Ich bin hier, Minerva. Mir geht es gut, niemand hat mir etwas getan."

"Ich weiß, es ist albern. Aber es war so furchtbar."

"Das glaube ich dir gerne", murmelte Septima und wiegte Minerva wieder in ihren Armen wie ein kleines Kind.

„Glaubst du an Vorahnungen?", fragte Minerva nach einer Weile.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Septima sofort. „Was ich glaube ist, dass du dir gestern zu viele Sorgen um zu viele und zu schlimme Dinge gemacht hast und dich diese Gedanken bis in deinen Traum verfolgt haben: Die Schüler, die du nicht schützen konntest, deine Freunde, die du nicht vor dem Tod bewahren konntest und ein Snape, der dir seine Worte von gestern quasi um die Ohren gehauen hat. Dein Traum hat deine Erlebnisse und deine Ängste zu einer Kollage verwoben, nichts davon ist real. Und eines verspreche ich dir", ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich in Septimas Gesicht, „sollte Snape mich wirklich umbringen, dann werde ich als Geist zurückkehren und ihm das Leben schwer machen."

Minerva lächelte zögerlich. „Armer Severus", erwiderte sie langsam, „dir traue ich nämlich zu, dass du das wirklich tun würdest."

"Klar. Wenn nicht, um Snape in seinen Hintern zu treten, dann schon aus dem einen Grund, dass ich dich nie allein lassen würde. Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin und versuch zumindest, noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich kann das Licht anlassen, wenn du magst."

"Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein."

Septima küsste Minerva liebevoll, löschte das Licht und zog Minerva wieder in eine liebevolle Umarmung und hielt sie, bis endlich wieder eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Tbc


	19. Quidditch und andere Fälle

Alles wie immer: Mir fast nix, alles JKR, keine Kohle usw.

Und mal wieder ein dickes Knuddel an meine Lieblingsbeta Lapislazuli!

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

**Quidditch und andere Fälle**

„Ich glaub das jetzt nicht!", sagte Minerva fassungslos.

„Was glaubst du nicht?", erkundigte sich Septima, die gerade Minerva in der Großen Halle erspäht hatte.

„McLaggen wird im kommenden Match für Weasley einspringen."

"Und was ist so schlimm daran?"

"Der Kerl ist ein Idiot", erregte sich Minerva, „er ist der Meinung, dass er der geborene Quidditch-Spieler ist und am besten gleich alleine als ganzes Team antreten könnte, wenn man ihn hört."

"Kommst du etwa gerade vom Quidditch-Training?", fragte Septima. „Klingt ganz so, als hättest du dein Team wieder beobachtet."

„Jaaa, habe ich", gab Minerva zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wette, meine Löwen werden Hufflepuff trotzdem platt machen, allein schon, um Smith eine reinzuwürgen, wegen seiner Kommentare beim letzten Spiel."

"Vermutlich", bemerkte Septima trocken, hakte sich bei Minerva ein und schlenderte mit ihr in Richtung ihres Büros. „Wer wird dieses mal kommentieren?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das ist vermutlich auch besser so", knurrte Minerva und öffnete die Tür. „Wenn ich es jetzt schon wüsste, würde ich mich vermutlich auch jetzt schon aufregen, so kann ich mir meine Magengeschwüre bis zum Spiel aufsparen."

"Ich überlege gerade ernsthaft, ob ich dich begleiten soll oder nicht", neckte Septima. „Deine Behandlung beim letzten Mal war nämlich nicht sehr nett."

"Was habe ich denn getan?", fragte Minerva erstaunt.

„Was du getan hast? Du hast mir blaue Flecke beschert mit deinen ständigen Rippenstößen, du hast dich an meinen Arm gekrallt, als ginge es um dein Leben und mit deiner Brüllerei beinahe einen Hörsturz verursacht. Ich glaube, stattdessen gehe ich lieber mit Charity ins Kino, sehe mir ungeschoren einen Film an und stopfe mich mit Popcorn voll."

"Das wagst du nicht", meinte Minerva und knuffte Septima in die Seite.

„Was wenn doch?"

"Du hast mir versprochen, mich nie alleine zu lassen und beim ersten Quidditch-Spiel nimmst du Reißaus. Das ist nicht fair!"

"Jetzt nagelt sie mich wieder auf meinem Versprechen fest", seufzte Septima, „ist es denn zu fassen? Ich bin bei dir, wann immer du mich brauchst, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ein Match in diese Kategorie fällt."

„Das beweist wieder einmal, wie wenig du von Quidditch verstehst, sonst wüsstest du, wie nötig ich dich an meiner Seite bräuchte."

"Ist auch wieder wahr, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du dich an einem Schüler vergreifst, der das Pech hat, neben dir zu stehen", zog Septima sie auf und fing sich dafür einen scherzhaften Klaps auf ihren Allerwertesten ein. „Au! Mach das nicht noch mal, hörst du!"

"Und wenn doch?"

„Dann werde ich es mir schwer überlegen, ob ich am Samstag mitkomme", drohte Septima.

„Das ist Erpressung, weißt du das? Eine ganz miese gemeine Erpressung!", empörte sich Minerva und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Na und? Soll ich jetzt deswegen weinen?", blaffte Septima zurück und imitierte Minervas Körperhaltung.

„Frechdachs!"

"Da schimpft wohl ein Esel den anderen ein Langohr", konterte Septima und grinste.

Nun musste auch Minerva lachen. „Mit dir kann man beinahe so schön streiten wie mit Severus", sagte sie.

„Nur beinahe?" Septima zog eine Schnute.

„Dir fehlt ein bisschen das Bissige, Sarkastische dabei", erklärte Minerva. „Nicht, dass ich wollte, dass du plötzlich zu unserem Tränkemeister mutierst", schickte sie gleich darauf hinterher.

„Gott sei Dank, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht", lachte Septima und legte den Arm um Minerva. „Und keine Sorge, natürlich gehe ich am Samstag mit dir zum Spiel. Schon allein deshalb, um zu sehen, wie Smith seine Abreibung bekommt", setzte sie vergnügt hinzu.

* * *

Als die beiden Hexen sich am Samstag auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld machten, wehte nur ein leichter Wind und ab und zu blitzte die Sonne durch die lockere Bewölkung.

"Die Wetterbedingungen sind nicht so toll heute", murrte Minerva, als sie mit Septima im Schlepptau zu ihrem Platz auf der Zuschauertribüne kletterte.

„Deine Jungs und Mädels werden das schon meistern", meinte Septima zuversichtlich, was ihr einen zweifelnden Blick von Minerva eintrug.

„Wer wird denn das Spiel kommentieren?", fragte Septima gutgelaunt und rieb sich die klammen Hände.

"Luna Lovegood", antwortete Minerva düster.

"Ist nicht dein Ernst!"

"Ich fürchte doch", erwiderte Minerva mit einem Gesicht als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen. „Ich hätte sie ja nicht kommentieren lassen, aber Dumbledore war der Ansicht, es könnte ‚mal etwas anderes' sein."

„Nun, es wird auf jeden Fall mal etwas anderes sein", bemerkte Septima. „Es kann eigentlich nur interessant werden."

Minerva warf ihr einen Blick von der Sorte zu, die sie sich normalerweise für die etwas übergeschnappteren Ideen von Dumbledore aufsparte und dirigierte sie vorsorglich direkt neben Luna, damit sie im Zweifelsfall eingreifen konnte, falls Luna zu viel Blödsinn erzählte, eine Möglichkeit, mit der man Minervas Gesicht nach zu urteilen, durchaus rechnen musste.

Minerva sah zu, wie die Captains sich die Hände schüttelten, Madam Hooch den Quaffel ins Spiel brachte und bereitete sich darauf vor, ihr Team anzufeuern und Luna im Zweifelsfall den Mund zu verbieten.

„Und da ist Smith von Hufflepuff mit dem Quaffel", begann Luna ihren Kommentar.

Minerva seufzte lautlos, das klang ja, als ob Miss Lovegood doch gelegentlich ganz vernünftig sein konnte.

Doch schon Lunas nächste Sätze machten ihre Hoffungen zunichte.

„Das war natürlich der Stadionsprecher vom letzten Mal, und Ginny Weasley ist in ihn reingeflogen, ich schätz mal, mit Absicht – so hat es jedenfalls ausgesehen. Smith war ziemlich fies gegen Gryffindor, ich vermute, das bereut er jetzt, wo er gegen sie spielt – oh, seht mal, er hat den Quaffel verloren, Ginny hat ihn Smith abgeluchst, ich mag sie wirklich, sie ist sehr nett…"

Minerva wandte sich zu Septima um und drehte hilfesuchend die Augen gen Himmel. Septima grinste mitfühlend zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„…aber jetzt hat ihr dieser große Hufflepuff-Spieler den Quaffel abgenommen, mir fällt sein Name nicht mehr ein, so ähnlich wie Bibble – nein, Buggins…"

„Er heißt Cadwallader!", warf Minerva laut ein und brachte damit das Publikum zum Lachen.

Nur einige Sekunden später hatte Cadwallader jedoch ein Tor erzielt, weil McLaggen damit beschäftigt war, Ginny zu kritisieren und nicht auf seine Torringe geachtet hätte.

Minerva verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, McLaggen in ein wichtiges Körperteil zu treten. Sie beobachtete, wie Harry auf seinem Besen auf McLaggen zurauschte und ihn anscheinend ordentlich zur Schnecke machte, weil er sich nicht um seine Aufgaben kümmerte, was Luna seelenruhig kommentierte:  
"Und jetzt hat Harry Potter Streit mit seinem Hüter. Ich glaub nicht, dass ihm das helfen wird, den Schnatz zu finden, aber vielleicht ist es ein schlauer Trick."

Septima legte Minerva beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, sie spürte, wie es in ihrer Freundin zu brodeln begann und konnte sie ein wenig verstehen. Doch dann hatten sie Grund sich zu freuen, denn Ginny und Demelza erzielten kurz hintereinander jede einen Treffer für Gryffindor, was die rotgoldene Menge auf den Tribünen zum Jubeln animierte.

Dann sorgte Cadwallader für den Ausgleich, was Luna jedoch überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis nahm, da sie gerade laut überlegte, ob Zacharias Smith nicht vielleicht unter dem Verlierer-Zipperlein litt, da er den Quaffel nicht länger als eine Minute zu halten im Stande war.

„Siebzig zu vierzig für Hufflepuff", bellte Minerva verärgert in Lunas Megafon und wünschte sich, sie hätte sich nicht von Albus breitschlagen lassen, Luna kommentieren zu lassen.

„Was schon? Oh, seht mal! Der Hüter von Gryffindor hat das Schlagholz von einem Treiber in der Hand."

„Ich hab es ja gesagt, McLaggen ist ein Idiot. Er wird die Gewinnchancen von Gryffindor total ruinieren", knurrte Minerva und beugte sich vor, um das Spektakel besser beobachten zu können.

Harry hatte Lunas Kommentar offenbar ebenfalls gehört, er wendete seinen Besen und hielt schreiend auf McLaggen zu, der gerade versuchte, dem Treiber zu demonstrieren, wie man einen Klatscher richtig schlug. Er verpasste dem Klatscher einen enormen Schlag, traf nicht richtig und schleuderte den schweren Ball gegen Harry, der am Kopf getroffen wurde und bewusstlos zu Boden trudelte. Entsetzte Schreie hallten auf und Septima wandte gequält den Blick ab, als Harry am Boden aufzuschlagen drohte. Glücklicherweise gelang es Cootes und Peakes, Harry am Umhang zu erwischen und seinen Sturz zu mildern.

Blass um die Nase lehnte Septima sich zurück, das war verdammt knapp gewesen.

„Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, McLaggen den Hals umzudrehen", schimpfte Minerva, während sie besorgt beobachtete, wie Harry vom Spielfeld getragen wurde, während Poppy sich über ihn beugte. „Damit können wir den Sieg eindeutig vergessen."

„Ist das alles, woran du denkst?", fragte Septima fassungslos. „Was ist denn mit Harry?"

"Nichts Ernstes, denke ich, ansonsten hätte Poppy mir ein Zeichen gegeben, damit ich zum Krankenflügel komme. Sie weiß immer, wo ich sitze, falls es zu schlimmen Verletzungen kommt und jemand informiert werden muss."

Septima nickte ungläubig und richtete den Blick wieder aufs Spiel.

Minervas Prophezeiung schien richtig zu sein, das Gryffindor-Team verlor zusehends an Boden und bald stand es schon hundertzwanzig zu vierzig, dann holte Gryffindor kurzfristig zwanzig Punkte heraus, bevor McLaggen wieder beschloss, andere Teammitglieder an seiner Weisheit teilhaben zu lassen und mehrere Würfe des Gegners auf seine Torringe verpasste.

Währenddessen kommentierte Luna seelenruhig alles, was ihr vor die Augen kam:  
"Oh, seht mal die Wolke hinter den Gryffindor-Torstangen, sieht die nicht aus wie ein Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler?" Das letzte Tor von Hufflepuff ignorierte sie vollkommen.

„Der Spielstand ist inzwischen Einhundertsechzig zu sechzig für Hufflepuff", knurrte Minerva mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in das magische Megafon und funkelte Luna wütend an, was diese nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte.

„Nun seht euch das mal an! Der Gryffindor-Torhüter – ich hab seinen Namen auch schon wieder vergessen…"

Diesmal verzichtete Minerva darauf, mit dem Namen in Bresche zu springen, was Septima ein kurzes Grinsen abrang.

„…jedenfalls versucht der Gryffindor-Torhüter Ginny gerade zu zeigen, wie man einen Schnatz fängt. Ich glaube schon, dass Ginny das auch alleine hinkriegt, im letzten Jahr hat sie das ja auch super gemacht, als Harry nicht spielen durfte wegen dem Verbot von Professor Umbridge. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er nicht bei seinen Torstangen bleibt, Cadwallader hat nämlich schon wieder ein Tor geschossen und die Leute aus dem Gryffindor-Team sehen nicht gerade glücklich aus", fuhr Luna entspannt fort als ob sie das alles gar nichts anginge.

"Wenn Miss Weasley nicht langsam den Schnatz fängt und dieses Drama beendet, fange ich das Ding selber, wenn es sein muss und serviere es ihr auf dem goldenen Tablett", fauchte Minerva aufgebracht.

„Reg dich ab, Minerva, sie tut, was sie kann. Sie kann auch nichts dafür, dass McLaggen so ein Troll ist", versuchte Septima auf die Freundin einzuwirken. „Äh, wie ist der Spielstand inzwischen?"

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen. Hundertsiebzig zu sechzig. Wenn Ginny den Schnatz fangen würde, kämen wir noch zurecht!", hoffte Minerva.

Leider tat Ginny ihr den Gefallen nicht. Zwar sah sie, dass der Sucher von Hufflepuff in den Sturzflug ging, konnte aber nicht schnell genug folgen, um ihm den Schnatz abzujagen.

„Ich glaube, der Hufflepuff-Sucher hat den Schnatz gesehen, aber Ginny war leider ein bisschen zu langsam", meinte Luna verträumt, wurde aber harsch von Minerva unterbrochen:  
"Er hat ihn nicht nur gesehen, er hat ihn gefangen. Hufflepuff gewinnt mit dreihundertzwanzig zu sechzig!" Und zu Septima gewandt: „Lass uns bloß hier verschwinden, ehe ich mich vergesse!"

„Wen hättest du getötet, wären wir geblieben?", raunte Septima ihr zu, während sie zum Schloss zurückkehrten, „McLaggen oder Lovegood?"

"Am liebsten beide. Wie kann man nur so weltfremd sein wie Lovegood? Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler, ich bitte dich! Und McLaggen will ich nie wieder auf dem Spielfeld sehen!"

"Minerva, ganz ruhig, tief durchatmen, es ist vorbei", versuchte Septima sie zu beruhigen.

„Zum Glück, mein Adrenalinpegel hängt sonst wo", knurrte Minerva.

„Was hältst du davon, dein Adrenalin bei einer Runde um den See abzuarbeiten?", schlug Septima vor, die das schottische Temperament ihrer Freundin inzwischen zur Genüge kannte.

„Das ist keine schlechte Idee", erwiderte Minerva, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte in einem Tempo los, dass es Septima schwer fiel, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

"Hey, ich meinte gehen, nicht joggen! Minerva, nun warte doch!"

Mit knapper Not schaffte sie es, zu Minerva aufzuschließen und griff sie am Arm. „Wenn du ohne mich gehen willst, dann sag das."

"Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor."

"Dann geh bitte etwas langsamer, damit ich mit meinen kurzen Beinen hinterher komme", verlangte Septima. „Sonst erzähle ich Severus, dass du in einer Trickstufe stecken geblieben bist."

„Wage es!", drohte Minerva, verlangsamte aber ihr Tempo um ein weniges.

„Na also, geht doch", sagte Septima befriedigt. „Und das mit der Trickstufe bleibt weiterhin unser süßes kleines Geheimnis!"

Minerva warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Septima zum Lachen reizte. Je mehr sie sich um Beherrschung bemühte, desto heftiger schüttelte es sie und sie steckte Minerva mit ihrem Lachen an.

Nachdem sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatten, atmete Minerva tief durch.

„Das hat immens gut getan", stellte sie fest und sah Septima liebevoll an. „Du hast mir gut getan."

"Ich bin froh, dass du so empfindest", sagte Septima ehrlich und drückte Minervas Arm. „Ich finde es schön, dass ich diesen Effekt auf dich habe."

* * *

„Morgen sind die ersten Prüfungen fürs Apparieren", erzählte Minerva abends, als sie mit Septima zusammen am Feuer saß. „Ich werde wohl eine ganze Weile in Hogsmeade sein und auf unsere Schäfchen aufpassen, damit keinem etwas passiert."

Septima nickte. „Ich weiß, du hattest es erzählt."

"Was machst du morgen den ganzen Tag?"

"Aufsätze korrigieren", erwiderte sie und schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie diesmal besser sind als die letzten Machwerke, die ich in den Fingern hatte, die waren nämlich grässlich. Abgesehen natürlich von Miss Grangers Aufsatz", fügte sie hinzu. „Das einzig grässliche daran ist immer die Länge. Sie schreibt immer mindestens doppelt soviel wie der Rest."

Minerva nickte und lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber es ist doch immer eine wohltuende Abwechslung, wenn man zumindest einen Schüler dieses Kalibers dazwischen hat, findest du nicht?"

„Das sagst du nur, weil du genauso ein Streber gewesen bist, wenn ich den Gerüchten glauben schenken darf", brummte Septima.

„Hat Albus etwa wieder gepetzt? Manchmal könnte ich ihm dafür den Hals umdrehen!", ereiferte sich Minerva. „Was hat er sonst noch alles ausgetratscht?"

„Lass mich mal überlegen", sagte Septima und zog die Stirn kraus. „Du warst einerseits ein echter Streber, andererseits aber auch genauso eine unruhige Seele wie einige unserer heutigen Nervensägen. Du warst fürchterlich verliebt in Professor Merrythought, obwohl ich das ja schon wusste und deine erste eigene Eule hieß Schluckauf. Willst du noch mehr hören?"

"Nein, ich glaube nicht", seufzte Minerva. „Aber ich werde wohl mal ein ernstes Wort mit Albus reden müssen!"

"Aach, warum das denn? Es ist ja nicht so, dass er es jedem x-beliebigen erzählt hätte, nur mir. Und ich finde es sehr interessant und spannend, was er zu berichten weiß. Von dir erfahre ich ja so gut wie nichts über deine Sturm- und Drangzeit."

Minerva verdrehte die Augen im Kopf. „Könnte es etwa daran liegen, dass du mich einfach nicht danach gefragt hast?"

Septima öffnete den Mund, um eine Erwiderung anzubringen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und klappte den Mund wieder zu.

„Siehst du?", sagte Minerva befriedigt. „Und bevor du weiterhin Albus auf den Wecker fällst und er peinliche Anekdoten auskramt, frag lieber mich. Gibt es irgendetwas, das dich interessiert?"

"Schluckauf", platzte Septima heraus, „das ist ein reichlich bescheuerter Name für eine Eule! Warum?"

Minerva lachte. „Das ist einfach. Angus hatte versucht, meine Eule etwas größer zu hexen, weil ihm ein Steinkauz doch sehr mickrig vorkam um meine Briefe zu transportieren. Nun ja, die Eule wurde nicht größer, hatte seitdem aber einen unkurierbaren Schluckauf, daher der Name. Auch wenn es extrem peinlich war, wenn Schluckauf seine Post zusammen mit den anderen Eulen ablieferte, sein Hicksen hörte man immer schon von weitem", erinnerte sich Minerva. Ihr Blick kehrte ins Heute zurück und sie sah Septima fragend an. „Möchtest du sonst noch etwas wissen?"

"Wenn du schon so fragst… Ich könnte dir vermutlich stundenlang Löcher in den Bauch fragen", gab Septima zu. „Aber ich werde mich vorerst auf das Wesentliche beschränken." Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Wie alt warst du, als du deinen ersten Kuss bekommen hast?"

„Na, das sind ja schöne Fragen, die du mir hier stellst", schmunzelte Minerva. „Ich war sechzehn."

"Und wer hat dich geküsst?"

„Das war ja klar", murmelte Minerva. „Du erzählst es nicht herum, ja?"

Septima schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemals."

"Hoffentlich", antwortete Minerva trocken. „Meinen allerersten richtigen Kuss habe ich von Rolanda bekommen."

"Hooch?"

"Kennst du sonst noch jemanden, den so heißt? Ja, Rolanda Hooch. Wir waren beide im Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor, sie als Treiber, ich als Jäger und wir sind abends zusammen rausgeschlichen, um die Strategie von Slytherin für das nächste Spiel auszuspionieren. Na ja, wir wollten nicht erwischt werden und als wir auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss waren, hörten wir jemanden kommen und haben uns hinter Gewächshaus drei versteckt. Und da ist es dann passiert."

"Ich glaub es nicht", kicherte Septima.

"Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Minerva und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich kann mir dich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du abends heimlich rausschleichst und hinter den Gewächshäusern rumknutschst."

"Anscheinend hast du nicht halb soviel Fantasie, wie du gerne glaubst", antwortete Minerva würdevoll. „Ich war auch mal jung", führte sie weiter aus, „oder glaubst du, ich wäre als würdevolle Frau mittleren Alters geboren worden?"

„Ist ja auch egal", winkte Septima ab. „Seid ihr zusammen gewesen? Du und Rolanda?"

„Es hat sich nie so richtig ergeben", antwortete Minerva nachdenklich, „ich weiß auch nicht, warum nicht. Aber du kannst dir vorstellen, was ich für ein Gesicht gemacht haben muss, als ich als Lehrerin hierher zurückkehrte und sie hier vorfand."

"Hat sich da etwas ergeben?", fragte Septima gespannt weiter.

„Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen, es hat sich nie mehr etwas zwischen uns ergeben. Wir teilen eine gewisse Leidenschaft für Quidditch und in früheren Zeiten sind wir gelegentlich zusammen zu einem Spiel gegangen, aber das war es auch schon."

„Schade", murmelte Septima, „ich hätte dir eine Romanze mit ihr gegönnt. Ich mag Rolanda. Warum geht ihr nicht mehr zusammen weg, ein Spiel ansehen?"

"Zunehmende berufliche Verpflichtungen, unsichere Zeiten, such dir etwas aus."

"Du-weißt-schon-wer?"

"Der auch. Wenn du deine kleine Inquisition dann beendet hast, würde ich gerne ins Bett gehen."

"Hab nichts dagegen", erwiderte Septima und sprang auf.

Minerva drehte sich zu ihr herum.

„Ich werde heute keine weiteren Fragen mehr beantworten, ist das klar?"

"So ein Mist aber auch. Ich wollte dich noch gefragt haben, mit wem du dein erstes Mal hattest", konterte Septima.

„Ich würde mal sagen, dass dich das nicht allzu viel angeht", erwiderte Minerva trocken. „Vielleicht – und nur vielleicht - erzähle ich es dir irgendwann mal."

„Na schön", seufzte Septima und folgte Minerva lammfromm ins Schlafzimmer. „Trotzdem kannst du mir nicht verdenken, dass ich auf dieses ‚irgendwann mal' ziemlich gespannt bin."

„Du musst immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?", schimpfte Minerva und verschwand im Bad.

„Nein, nicht immer…", murmelte Septima.

„Das habe ich gehört!", kam es aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer zurück.

„…aber meistens", vollendete Septima ihren Satz und zwinkerte Minerva spitzbübisch zu, die den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt hatte und diesen nun schüttelte.

* * *

TBC

Und Lapis hat versprochen, sich das 20. Kapitel schnell anzusehen, es bestehen also Chancen auf ein schnelleres Update. =) Hoffe ich zumindest!


	20. Frösche

_A/N:Okeee, das hat wieder endlos lange gedauert mit dem Update, aber diesmal ist meine Lieblingsbeta nicht ganz alleine schuld daran, sondern meine Jobs und die Tatsache, dass ein Tag nur 24 Stunden hat…_

_Aber pünktlich zum „Sommerloch" ein neues Kapitelchen._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 20**

**Frösche**

Am nächsten Tag verschwand Minerva mit ihrer Truppe Schutzbefohlener nach Hogsmeade und Septima machte sich daran, ihre Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Just in dem Moment, in dem Septima entschied, kein einziges Wort dieses Geschreibsels mehr zu ertragen, klopfte es an ihre Tür.

„Ja bitte!"

Die Tür schob sich einen Spalt weit auf und Professor Burbage steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", sagte sie.

„Charity, dich schickt der Himmel! Ich habe gerade nach einer Ausrede gesucht, um mir nicht noch mehr furchtbare Aufsätze ansehen zu müssen."

"Das trifft sich gut, ich hatte vor, dich zu einer Tasse Tee oder Kaffee zu verführen. Magst du?"

"Na, und ob ich mag!", erwiderte Septima fröhlich und knallte ihre Feder mit Elan auf die Tischplatte. „Vor lauter Arbeit habe ich doch glatt das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen, und das mir!"

"Wie furchtbar", lachte Burbage. „Ich könnte mit ein paar Keksen zum Tee oder Kaffee aufwarten, wenn du möchtest."

„Solange es nicht Hagrids Felsenkekse sind bin ich mit allem einverstanden."

„Hagrids Felsenkekse?", fragte Charity verdutzt. „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht."

"Musst du auch nicht, du hast nichts verpasst. Diese Dinger heißen nicht nur so, sie scheinen auch aus Felsen zu bestehen. Na ja, zumindest hart genug wären sie dazu", erklärte Septima und hakte sich bei der jüngeren Kollegin unter.

„Womit verdiene ich denn überhaupt diese unerwartete Einladung?", fragte sie, während sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses und zu Burbages Räumen gingen.

„Es gibt keinen bestimmten Anlass. Ich war nur gerade mit meinem Krempel fertig und dachte, wir könnten uns ein wenig unterhalten."

"Eine großartige Idee", stimmte Septima zu, „zumal du mich von meinen Aufsätzen befreit hast und mich außerdem noch vor dem Hungertod rettest."

„Wann hättest du denn mal keinen Hunger?", konterte Charity. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden soviel frühstücken und dann noch so viel Popcorn vertilgen sehen wie dich neulich."

"Das sagt Minerva auch immer", erwiderte Septima kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn man euch hört, könnte man denken, ich wäre furchtbar gefräßig, die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt. Eigentlich müsste ich aussehen wie eine Tonne."

"Keine Chance, dafür kannst du nicht lange genug stillsitzen. So, da wären wir schon. Komm rein."

„Na, dein Wohnzimmer kenne ich ja schon von neulich."

Umstandslos ließ sich Septima auf dem Sofa nieder und lächelte ihre Gastgeberin an. „Allerdings hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, wie gemütlich ich es finde. Erinnert mich ein bisschen an früher Zuhause."

„Uuh", machte Charity und verzog das Gesicht, „willst du damit andeuten, dass ich altmodisch eingerichtet bin?"

"Nein, gar nicht. Nur so – hm – muggelmäßig. Nicht, dass ich es schlecht finden würde", erklärte Septima und sah sich um. „Das ist das erste Wohnzimmer in Hogwarts, in dem ich auch mal ein Pflanzen sehe."

"Dann warst du noch nie bei Pomona."

"Nein, war ich nicht", gab Septima zu.

„Der reinste Dschungel. Allerdings würde ich manchen ihrer Topfpflanzen nicht über den Weg trauen, die sind stellenweise nicht ohne. Was jetzt?"

"Was ‚was jetzt'?"

„Kaffee oder Tee?"

"Kaffee", antwortete Septima entschieden, „auf jeden Fall Kaffee. Das ist die beste organische Aufschwemmung, die je erfunden wurde."

„Dachte ich mir doch. Und dazu – voila!" Charity nahm eine Keksdose aus einem Regal, öffnete sie und hielt sie Septima unter die Nase.

„Ich fass es nicht! Schokokekse!"

"Selber gebacken", erklärte Charity, hantierte mit der Kaffeekanne herum und schenkte ihnen beiden die Tassen voll, „nach einem Rezept von meiner Oma."

„Sag mal, kann man dich adoptieren?", fragte Septima und schlürfte genießerisch ihren Kaffee.

„Sicher kann man, aber was würde deine Minerva dazu sagen? Entschuldige", hängte sie an, als Septima sich an ihrem Kaffee verschluckte, „es erschien mir so offensichtlich."

„Was? Ich meine, wieso?"

"Nun ja, ihr verbringt sehr viel Zeit miteinander und da dachte ich halt… Tut mir leid, wenn ich da falsch gelegen habe."

Septima sah Charity eindringlich an, dann nickte sie langsam. „Du liegst überhaupt nicht falsch damit. Es ist nur so, wir versuchen, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, damit sich nicht jeder das Maul zerreißt."

"Verstehe", nickte Burbage und sah Septima nachdenklich an.

„Ist es denn wirklich so offensichtlich?", fragte Septima.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe zumindest noch keine entsprechenden Gerüchte gehört", sagte Charity zögernd, „und mir ist es vermutlich auch nur aufgefallen, weil wir kürzlich den ganzen Tag miteinander verbracht haben. Du sprichst viel und sehr nett über sie und du hast auch einige ihrer Gesten angenommen. Die meisten halten sich noch immer an den uralten Klatsch, den Minerva mit Albus in Verbindung bringt, wenn ich das jetzt mal so sagen darf."

„Darfst du. Und danke, dass du so offen geantwortet hast. Ich hoffe nur, dass du deine – Entdeckung diskret behandeln wirst."

"Aber unbedingt", versicherte Charity. „ich selber habe kein Problem damit, dass ihr ein Paar seid, aber es gibt genügend Kleingeister, die daraus ein furchtbares Drama aufkochen würden. Aber Albus weiß schon Bescheid, oder?"

"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es Dumbledore lange verborgen geblieben wäre, dass seine beste Freundin und ich ein Paar sind?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht, blöde Frage, du hast Recht. Wann seid ihr denn… ich meine, wie lange…" Charity druckste etwas herum.

Septima lachte. „Seit dem letzten Sommer. Und so wie ich das sehe, hat Albus kräftig nachgeholfen, indem er mir die Sorge über Minerva anvertraut hat als er in den Ferien die Schule verlassen hatte. Aber sag Minerva bloß nicht, dass ich dir das erzählt habe."

"Quatsch, natürlich nicht." Charity rührte angelegentlich in ihrer Kaffeetasse herum und warf Septima ab und an einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Okay, was willst du noch fragen? Heraus damit!", forderte Septima die junge Frau schließlich auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das fragen soll."

"Frag einfach. Ich werde dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen", versicherte Septima. „Für jemanden, der keine Frage zu stellen hat, rührst du mir nämlich ein wenig zu intensiv deinen Kaffee um."

„Erwischt", lächelte Burbage. „Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du oder dass Minerva…" Sie verstummte unentschlossen.

„Dass eine von uns vom anderen Ufer ist?" Septima runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, ich kann nicht für Minerva sprechen, das will ich auch gar nicht, aber wenn ich mich in jemanden verliebe, ist es mir persönlich erstmal vollkommen egal, welches Geschlecht der andere hat. Der Rest muss passen, der Charakter, die Interessen, die Lebensanschauung, das alles. Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht mein Quantum an männlichen Liebhabern hatte und dass ich das nicht genossen habe, solange wie es dauerte. Aber letztendlich habe ich doch ein bisschen eher eine Schwäche für Frauen. Wie ist es mit dir?", fragte Septima unvermittelt. „Wenn ich hier schon mein Leben ausbreite, fände ich es nur gerecht, wenn du mir auch etwas erzählst."

„Das ist nicht halb so spannend", winkte Burbage ab. „Ich bin ganz normal – entschuldige, ich wollte nicht sagen, dass du unnormal bist. Ich meine, ich bin hetero, habe nie etwas anders gewollt, geschweige denn ausprobiert und zurzeit bin ich wieder einmal glücklicher Solokünstler."

„Das beruhigt mich jetzt ein wenig", gab Septima zu.

„Es beruhigt dich?", fragte Charity verdutzt. „Du hast doch wohl nicht gedacht, ich hätte Absichten auf dich?"

"Sagen wir mal so: Als deine Befragung sich intensiver dem Thema meiner sexuellen Orientierung zuwandte, hatte ich eine gewisse Befürchtung", erklärte Septima und grinste erleichtert. „Ich habe dein vorsichtiges Vortasten wohl falsch aufgefasst und mir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie ich dir einen Korb geben kann ohne dir das Herz zu brechen."

"Ist schon in Ordnung", versicherte Charity und lächelte ebenfalls. „ich meine, du bist zweifellos eine attraktive Frau, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, mich mit dir einzulassen. Ich wollte dich einfach nur ein bisschen besser kennen lernen, weil ich hoffe, dass wir Freundinnen werden können. Ich finde dich sehr nett und wir haben so vieles gemeinsam, da liegt der Gedanke doch nahe. Abgesehen davon, dass du nicht ganz so alt bist wie die restlichen Kollegen", fügte sie zähneknirschend hinzu.

"Ich habe nichts dagegen", versicherte Septima grinsend und trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. „Ansonsten kann ich dir nur unseren Severus ans Herz legen, er dürfte dir altersmäßig noch am nächsten kommen."

"Bist du irre? Snape würde mir vermutlich eher die Ohren abbeißen als mir ein Ohr leihen!"

„Damit könntest du unter Umständen Recht haben", gab Septima zu. „Auch wenn Minerva ihn recht gern hat."

„Meinst du, Minerva hätte etwas dagegen?"

„Wogegen? Dass du mit Snape…?"

„Blödsinn!", rief Burbage und schüttelte sich. „Du kommst mitunter auf sehr merkwürdige Ideen. Nein, ich meinte eher dich und mich. Meinst du, es würde sie stören?"

"Absolut nicht", erklärte Septima entschieden, „das kann ich mir bei ihr nicht vorstellen. Was für eine wahnwitzige Idee! Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Nun, wenn du mich schon so falsch eingeschätzt hast, liegt es doch nahe, dass ihr dieser Fehler auch passieren könnte. Vielleicht befürchtet sie, dass ich dich ihr wegnehmen will."

"Nein, da besteht keine Gefahr", versicherte Septima.

"Ist sie sich deiner so sicher?"

"Ich gebe ihr gar keinen Grund, an mir und meiner Aufrichtigkeit zu zweifeln. Für uns beide ist vollkommen klar, dass wir zusammengehören und daran kann niemand etwas ändern. Weißt du", sagte Septima nachdenklich und rutschte tiefer in die Sofakissen, „ich habe mein ganzes Leben nach etwas gesucht ohne zu wissen, wonach ich suchte. Und bei Minerva habe ich es endlich gefunden. Meinen Hafen, meine Zuflucht, das fehlende Stück meiner Seele, wenn du so willst."

„Das klingt sehr schön", sagte Charity. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich auch einmal so für jemanden empfinden werde. Bisher hat sich mein Prinz noch nicht blicken lassen. Also werde ich weiterhin Frösche küssen und hoffen, dass ein Prinz darunter ist."

„Klingt nach einer vernünftigen Strategie", sagte Septima und hob die Kaffeetasse. „Auf die Frösche!"

"Auf die Frösche!"

Klirrend stießen die Kaffeetassen aneinander.

„Und? Haben deine Schäfchen ihre Prüfungen alle bestanden?"  
Septima ließ sich wie üblich auf der Kante von Minervas Schreibtisch nieder.

„Nein, nicht alle", erwiderte Minerva und zuckte die Schultern. „Aber im Sommer haben wir ja noch eine Prüfung. Was hast du den ganzen Tag gemacht?"

"Erst habe ich meine furchtbaren Aufsätze korrigiert, aber dann hat Charity mich glücklicherweise davon erlöst. Sie kam am frühen Nachmittag hereingeschneit und fragte, ob sie mich zu einer Tasse Kaffee und ein paar Keksen verführen könnte. Na, du kennst mich, wenn ich zu Keksen eingeladen werde, kann ich nicht nein sagen."

"Und die _ach so schauderhaften_ Aufsätze, die du eigentlich heute korrigieren wolltest?"

„Beinahe fertig", erwiderte Septima schuldbewusst. „Ich werde morgen vielleicht noch eine Stunde daran sitzen müssen, aber als Charity kam, hatte ich sowieso schon nach einer Ausrede gesucht, um eine Pause zu machen. Dass diese Pause so lange dauern würde, hätte ich allerdings auch nicht geglaubt, wir haben uns richtig festgequatscht."

„Vermutlich über eure Filme", lächelte Minerva nachsichtig.

„Komischerweise fast gar nicht. Wir hatten es eher mit dem Leben und der Liebe und so weiter. Und mit Fröschen."

"Frösche?" Minerva sah Septima skeptisch an.

„Ja, Frösche, aus denen Prinzen werden, wenn man sie küsst. Du wirst doch schon mal das Märchen vom Froschkönig gehört haben."

"Bedaure, nein."

„Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig", winkte Septima ab und grinste. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nächste Weihnachten meine Plätzchen von Charity kriege, sie bäckt weltklasse Schokoladenplätzchen, überhaupt kein Vergleich zu Hagrids Felsenkeksen."

„Dann solltest du sie fragen, ob sie für dich backen möchte", kam es recht frostig von Minerva zurück.

Septima rutschte vom Schreibtisch und sah Minerva nachdenklich an.

„Sei kein Frosch, Minerva", sagte sie. „Was stört dich denn jetzt?", fragte sie. „Dass ich meine Aufsätze nicht fertig habe oder dass ich den Nachmittag mit Charity verbracht habe?"

"Nichts davon", erwiderte Minerva und blätterte in ihren Papieren.

„Erzähl mir nichts, ich kenne diese sture Falte um deinen Mund. Die kriegst du immer dann, wenn dir irgendetwas nicht in den Kram passt. Also?"

"Es ist nichts", wiederholte Minerva stur.

„Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Minerva, du bist eifersüchtig." Septima lachte leise.

„Und das findest du jetzt komisch?", grollte Minerva.

„Nein, im Grunde nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich Charity heute Nachmittag noch gesagt habe, dass du nichts dagegen haben wirst, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen, weil du keinen Grund hättest an mir zu zweifeln. Ich habe Charity gesagt, dass wir beide definitiv zusammengehören und dass es nichts gibt, das für mich etwas daran ändern würde."

"Du hast mit ihr über uns gesprochen?", kam es scharf zurück.

„Ja, das habe ich. Weil sie ziemlich auf den Busch geklopft hat, was das betraf. Sie meinte, es wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass wir viel Zeit miteinander verbringen und dass ich viel von dir sprechen würde. Und dass ich gewisse Gesten von dir übernommen hätte. Aber keine Sorge, in die Gerüchteküche ist anscheinend nichts durchgesickert und sie wird den Mund halten, das hat sie mir versprochen."

Minerva sah Septima mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Nun explodier nicht gleich, sie findet mich nett und möchte mit mir befreundet sein, weil wir viel gemeinsam haben. Und sie wird einen Teufel tun und über uns tratschen."

„_Befreundet_ sein", wiederholte Minerva mit einem Unterton, den Septima noch nie an ihr gehört hatte.

„Befreundet sein", bekräftigte Septima. „Herrgott, Minerva! Sie ist an mir als Frau überhaupt nicht interessiert, sie ist überhaupt nicht an Frauen interessiert und ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert, zumindest nicht so, wie du es denkst. Mache ich etwa Theater, wenn du zu Albus gehst? Oder zu Severus? Mit den beiden hast du auch Dinge gemein, an die ich nicht herankomme, ohne dass ich dir gleich irgendeinen Blödsinn unterstelle. Darf ich keine Freunde haben?"

„Du hast recht, es ist albern von mir", sagte Minerva und sah stur auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Irgendwo ist es ja schon wieder süß", fand Septima, „dass du eifersüchtig bist auf dieses Küken." Sie stellte sich hinter Minerva, schlang die Arme um sie und küsste sie auf den Nacken. „Wo du doch genau weißt, dass ich viel eher auf Frauen in den besten Jahren stehe", raunte sie ihr ins Ohr. „Was meinst du denn, was das für ein Chaos gäbe, wenn sich zwei solcher Wirrköpfe zusammentun würden? Außerdem ist sogar mir ein solcher Jungspund auf Dauer viel zu anstrengend."

Minerva sah immer noch auf ihre Tischplatte.

„Weißt du, was ich ihr gesagt habe?", flüsterte Septima. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang nach etwas gesucht habe, ohne zu wissen, wonach ich suchte. Heute weiß ich, wonach ich gesucht habe, ich habe mein Leben lang nach meiner zweiten Hälfte gesucht und bei dir habe ich sie endlich gefunden. Du bist mein Hafen vor dem Sturm, meine Zuflucht und ich kann und will nie wieder ohne dich sein."

Nun wandte Minerva den Kopf und sah Septima an. „Das hast du zu ihr gesagt?"

„Das habe ich zu ihr gesagt", bestätigte Septima. „Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch überhaupt und ich schäme mich nicht dafür. Am liebsten würde ich jeden Morgen durchs Schloss laufen und aller Welt verkünden, dass ich das Glück habe, zu der wunderbarsten Frau zu gehören, die ich je gesehen habe."

"Na, das lass dann mal lieber", sagte Minerva, wischte sich unauffällig die Augen und bemühte sich um ihren üblichen trockenen Ton, „wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben."

„So gefällst du mir schon besser. Noch böse auf mich?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich war auch nicht richtig böse auf dich, es war nur…"

"… ein leichter Anflug von Eifersucht. Du hattest wieder einmal Angst davor, mich zu verlieren", vervollständigte Septima ihren Satz und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Nun ja, wie du schon sagtest, ihr beide habt viel gemeinsam, Charity ist eine hübsche junge Frau und…"

"…und überhaupt keine Konkurrenz für dich", erklärte Septima entschieden. „Und was wir, also du und ich, miteinander gemeinsam haben, wiegt für mich viel schwerer. Und das mit dem Froschkönig erkläre ich dir bei Gelegenheit auch noch", ergänzte sie und lächelte. „Zu Ostern schenke ich dir ein Muggel-Märchenbuch." Sie küsste Minerva liebevoll auf die Wange und richtete sich auf.

„Das war zwar kein richtiger Krach, aber wir könnten uns ja trotzdem versöhnen", schlug sie dann mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln vor.

Minerva sah irritiert zu ihr auf. „Wie?"

"Was machen eigentlich Zaubererpaare, wenn sie sich gestritten haben?", fragte Septima und richtete verzweifelt sie Augen gen Himmel.

„Ich schätze, sie sprechen sich aus, so wie wir es getan haben", erwiderte Minerva einigermaßen verständnislos.

„Und danach?", half Septima ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Ah", Minerva nickte, „ich glaube, ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst."

„Na Gott sei Dank, das beruhigt mich jetzt immens."

"Ich wollte dich nur hochnehmen und ein wenig zappeln lassen", erklärte Minerva und lächelte. „Ich wusste von Anfang an ganz genau, worauf du hinauswolltest."

„Und ich habe schon befürchtet, ich müsste dir jetzt noch die Bienchen und die Blümchen erklären", seufzte Septima. „Um noch einmal auf unser Ausgangsgespräch zurückzukommen: Ja? Oder ja?"

"Sofort." Minerva schraubte ihr Tintenfass zu und legte ihre Pergamentrollen ordentlich zusammen. „So, fertig. Wenn du möchtest, können wir zur Versöhnung schreiten."

"Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert", fand Septima, ergriff Minerva bei den Händen und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl. Sie legte ihre Arme um Minervas Taille und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Vielleicht könntest du mir nur vorher kurz noch die Geschichte mit dem Froschkönig erklären", neckte Minerva, als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam.

„Ich mach dich gleich zum Frosch, wenn du nicht gleich kommst!", drohte Septima lachend und zog Minerva mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

TBC

Versprochen!


	21. Dunkle Wolken

**Kapitel 21**

**Dunkle Wolken**

„Was ist denn mit Hagrid los?", fragte Septima verwundert und sah dem Wildhüter nach, der vollkommen neben der Spur zu sein schien.

„Ich hab nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung", erwiderte Charity leise und sah dem Hünen ebenfalls hinterher, „aber er sah ziemlich verheult aus."

„Ich geh ihm mal nach. Wenn Minerva mich sucht, dann sag ihr bitte, dass ich bei Hagrid bin, ja?"

"Klar, mache ich", versprach Charity sah Septima hinterher, die Hagrid nachlief.

„Hagrid! Hagrid, nun warten Sie doch!" Septima joggte dem Halbriesen durch die Ländereien hinterher. „Hagrid!"

Ihren letzten Ruf schien er gehört zu haben, denn er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Septima beinahe in ihn hineinlief. Sie strauchelte und wurde nur von einer seiner großen Hände vor einem Sturz bewahrt.

„Danke", keuchte sie und sah zu ihm hoch. Über seinem dunklen Bartgestrüpp sah sie zwei vom Weinen geschwollene Augen.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?", fragte sie. „Sie sehen so unglücklich aus. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Anstatt einer Antwort brach er wieder in Tränen aus und zog ein tischdeckengroßes Taschentuch hervor.

„Nee, Sie können nix tun", schniefte er undeutlich. „'s is wegen Aragog."

„Aragog? Sie meinen Ihre Acromantula?", vergewisserte sich Septima.

Hagrid nickte. „Ging ihm schon ne Weile nicht so doll und ich hab ihn gepflegt, aber letzte Nacht is er dann gestorben." Er bemühte wieder sein Taschentuch.

Septima stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und tätschelte Hagrids Ellbogen um ihn zu trösten. „Es tut mir leid, das zu hören", sagte sie freundlich. „Ich kann verstehen, dass dieser Verlust schmerzlich für Sie ist. Wo Sie ihn doch schon so lange kannten."

„Ich hab ihn selbs ausgebrütet, damals", schniefte Hagrid, „un in einem Schrank inner Schule gehalten."

„Ich weiß, Sie haben mir davon erzählt", antwortete Septima und tätschelte wieder seinen Arm.

„Das ham Sie nich vergessen?"

"Natürlich nicht", versicherte Septima feierlich. „Es ist schon etwas Besonderes, wenn man sich mit Acromantula so gut auskennt wie Sie und eine so lange Freundschaft mit einer von ihnen pflegt."

„Ich will ihn hinter meim Kürbisbeet begraben, wollte grade das Grab schaufeln", schluchzte Hagrid und stützte sich so schwer auf Septima, dass sie ein paar Zentimeter in den Boden einsank.

„Kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen?", würgte sie hervor und stemmte sich

gegen ihn.

Hagrid schluchzte noch lauter. „Wenn Sie das tun würdn! Dabei ham Sie Aragog nich mal gekannt."

„Nein, leider nicht", keuchte Septima, die immer noch gegen Hagrids Gewicht ankämpfte, „aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn gemocht hätte. Kommen Sie." Sie fasste fürsorglich nach Hagrids riesiger Pranke, um ihn zu seiner Hütte zu geleiten. In der Nähe des Komposthaufens sah sie einen riesigen Spaten im Erdreich stecken und dahinter die tote Riesenspinne, die mit verhedderten und abgeknickten Beinen auf dem Rücken lag. Septima unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

"Normalerweise fressen Acromantulas ihre Toten, aber ich wollte, dass Aragog ein richtiges Begräbnis bekommt", schniefte Hagrid einen halben Meter über ihr.

"Ich bin sicher, er wüsste es zu schätzen", versicherte Septima ihm und bugsierte ihn in sein Häuschen. „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht für einen Moment und trinken einen Tee, während ich das Grab aushebe?", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Das is so furchbar nett von ihnen!", heulte Hagrid wieder und ließ sich schwer auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

Septima flüchtete nach draußen, bevor Hagrid sich wieder auf sie werfen konnte und sah sich unversehens der toten Spinne gegenüber.

„So, du haariges Biest", murmelte sie leise, „dann wollen wir doch mal eine schöne Grube für dich ausheben."

"Ham Sie was gesacht, Professor?", rief Hagrid durch das Fenster.

„Nur, wie beeindruckend Aragog ist und dass es schade ist, dass ich ihn nicht mehr kennengelernt habe."

„Er hätt Sie sicher gemocht", versicherte Hagrid ihr.

„Das glaube ich gerne!", rief Septima zurück und betrachtete die großen scharfen Beißwerkzeuge. „Allerdings wohl eher als Nachspeise", murmelte sie leise.

Sie sah, wo Hagrid schon mit dem Grab angefangen hatte und zog den Zauberstab, um die Grube noch zu verbreitern und zu vertiefen, damit Aragog auch wirklich hineinpassen würde. Als sie damit fertig war, warf sie noch einen skeptischen Blick auf die Acromantula, bevor sie wieder zu Hagrid hineinging.

„So, das dürfte genügen. Möchten Sie ihn jetzt begraben?", fragte sie so zartfühlend wie sie konnte.

Hagrid schüttelte seinen gewaltigen Kopf.

„Nee, ich dachte, ich begrab ihn er's bei Dämmerung, das war seine liebste Tageszeit", erklärte er und wischte weitere Tränen von seinem Gesicht.

„Nana", sagte Septima und tätschelte seinen Rücken. „Denken Sie doch einfach daran, was für ein erfülltes und langes leben er dank Ihnen hatte. Vielleicht tröstet Sie das ein wenig."

"Sie sin so nett zu mir, Professor, und ich weiß nich ma warum."

"Warum soll ich denn nicht nett zu Ihnen sein, Hagrid?", fragte Septima erstaunt. „Sie sind doch auch immer nett zu mir. Sie sind eigentlich zu allen nett und freundlich und ich weiß, dass Professor Dumbledore große Stücke auf Sie hält. Einen so fähigen und loyalen Wildhüter wie Sie gibt es sicher kein zweites Mal", versicherte sie ihm und wurde durch ein Lächeln belohnt.

„Ich frag mich, ob Sie mir vielleich noch nen Gefallen tun würdn."

"Bestimmt. Was soll ich denn tun?"

"Könnten Sie Harry eine Nachricht mit zum Schloss raufnehmn? Er hat Aragog gekannt und will sicher wissen, was passiert ist."

„Natürlich", stimmte Septima zu, insgeheim erleichtert, dass er sie nicht zur Beerdigung gebeten hatte.

Hagrid kritzelte schnell ein paar Zeilen auf ein Stück Pergament, wobei ihm wieder die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und die Tinte verschmierten, bevor er es zusammenrollte und Septima gab.

„Danke, Professor. Das is furchbar lieb von Ihnen."

„Keine Ursache, Hagrid. Am besten ruhen Sie sich jetzt ein wenig aus, das wird Ihnen sicher gut tun. Ich muss leider noch etwas arbeiten, sonst würde ich noch eine Weile bleiben", log sie.

Hagrid sah sie dankbar an. „Sie ham schon genug für mich getan. Wird ich Ihnen nie vergessen."

Unbeholfen tätschelte sie ihm ein letztes Mal den Rücken, dann machte sie, dass sie wieder zum Schloss kam, wo Minerva schon auf sie wartete.

„Mein Gott, wo warst du denn solange?"

„Gleich, warte mal. He, Lillian! Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und geben das hier Harry Potter!" Septima drückte ihr das Pergament in die Hand.

„Natürlich, Professor Vector."

„So, jetzt zu dir", wandte sie sich an Minerva, als das Mädchen außer Hörweite war. „Hat Charity dir nicht gesagt, dass ich bei Hagrid war?"

"Doch, natürlich. Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauern würde. Und dass du dich dabei so schmutzig machen würdest", erwiderte Minerva und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Septimas Schuhe und den Saum ihrer Robe.

"Hör bloß auf! Hagrid ist am Boden zerstört und ich musste ihn beinahe tragen. Und dann habe ich noch ein Grab schaufeln müssen."

„Du liebe Zeit, was ist denn passiert?"

"Sein Aragog ist letzte Nacht gestorben und Hagrid nimmt sich das furchtbar zu Herzen", erklärte Septima. „Ich habe nicht so sehr viel für riesige schwarze Spinnen übrig, aber ihm schien meine Anteilnahme gut zu tun. Also habe ich Hagrid zu seiner Hütte gebracht und gleich noch das Grab für Aragog geschaufelt."

"Etwa mit einem Spaten? So, wie du aussiehst?"

"Nein, mit meinem Zauberstab. Der Dreck ist von Hagrid, er hat sich auf mich stützen müssen in seinem Kummer und mich ein paar Zentimeter in den Boden versenkt." Septima zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Du solltest ihn sehen, Minerva. Er weint wie ein kleiner Junge, dem der Hamster gestorben ist, es ist herzzerreißend. Und trotzdem bin ich froh, dass er mich nicht zur Beerdigung eingeladen hat, auch wenn ich mich deswegen fühle wie ein echtes Scheusal", seufzte Septima.

"Er hatte diese Spinne ziemlich lange, glaube ich."

"Über fünfzig Jahre", nickte Septima, „ und er hat sie selber ausgebrütet, kein Wunder, dass er in Tränen aufgelöst ist."

"Hagrid und seine Monster", seufzte Minerva und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nur, dass du dir mit deiner karitativen Art vorhin wieder eine extra Ration Felsenkekse gesichert hast", fügte sie hinzu.

Septima schnitt eine Grimasse. „Auch das noch! Vielleicht sollte ich Charity dazu überreden, Hagrid einen Backkurs zu verpassen. Oder dezent fallenlassen, dass ich gerne Schokolade mag. Aber was anderes, du hast gesagt, du hast auf mich gewartet?"

"Ja, ich wollte dir erzählen, dass Katie Bell morgen zurückkommt, sie ist wieder vollkommen gesund."

"Das ist doch mal eine schöne Nachricht", freute sich Septima ehrlich. „Es tut doch einfach mal gut, wenn man etwas Positives hört anstatt ständiger Katastrophenmeldungen, oder?"

"Allerdings", stimmte Minerva heiter zu und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Halt mal still, damit ich diesen Dreck wegmachen kann."

Innerhalb einer Sekunde sahen Septimas Sachen wieder sauber aus.  
"Danke, diesen Zauber sollte ich mir wirklich einmal merken", seufzte sie.

„Allerdings, das solltest du wohl wirklich", stimmte Minerva zu und lächelte.

„So, Miss Bell kommt also morgen wieder zurück?", fragte Septima und hakte sich bei Minerva ein.

„Ja. Sie ist seit Montag aus dem Hospital heraus, hat ein paar Tage Zuhause bei ihren Eltern verbracht und wird morgen wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Hat sie irgendetwas dazu sagen können, wer ihr diese Halskette gegeben hat?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Sie erinnert sich nur noch, dass sie die Türe zur Damentoilette aufgestoßen hat und ihre nächste Erinnerung ist daran, wie sie im St. Mungos aufgewacht ist."

„Schöner Mist", brummte Septima. „Ich hatte gehofft, sie hätte uns einen Hinweis geben können, wer dahinter steckt. Ich sah mich schon auf den Bösewicht zustürmen, ihm einen falschen Bart abreißen und schreien ‚Du bist der Schurke!' wie eine Heldin aus einem viktorianischen Roman."

"Du liest eindeutig zuviel Schund", kommentierte Minerva trocken.

"Mag sein", sagte Septima achselzuckend. „Aber immerhin dürftet ihr ja jetzt doch noch Chancen haben, den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen, wo Mr. Weasley und Miss Bell wieder von der Partie sind."

"Ich hoffe es doch sehr! Allerdings müssen wir Ravenclaw mit mindestens dreihundert Punkten Vorsprung schlagen, sonst werden wir Zweiter. Über die anderen Möglichkeiten weigere ich mich, überhaupt nachzudenken."

„Aha. Aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und lass beim nächsten Spiel jemand anderes kommentieren, ja? Noch ein Spiel wie das letzte halten meine Nerven nicht aus."

„Ha ha", machte Minerva, „als ob du etwas von Quidditch verstehen würdest."

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet. Allerdings verstehe ich etwas von dir und deine Laune war gelinde gesagt, Furcht erregend", neckte Septima. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was dich mehr aufgeregt hat: Lovegoods Kommentare oder McLaggens unangebracht Herumklugscheißerei."

Minerva zuckte vielsagend die Schultern und war zu keiner anderen Antwort zu diesem Thema zu bewegen.

Wenige Tage vor dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw befand sich die Stimmung im Schloss kurz vor dem Siedepunkt. Die Schüler der rivalisierenden Häuser versuchten, die gegnerischen Spieler einzuschüchtern, gemeine Kommentare flogen hin und her und wann immer sich ein Spieler einer Mannschaft auf den Fluren zeugte, war eine Gruppe Schüler der anderen Seite da, um gehässige Sprechchöre zu üben. Und wie immer gab es zwei Sorten Spieler: Die einen sonnten sich in der Aufmerksamkeit, die anderen rannten während jeder Pause und zwischen den Stunden zur Toilette, um sich zu übergeben.

„Tja, ich fürchte, Mr. Weasley sieht nicht sehr fit aus", bemerkte Septima, als sie Minerva im Korridor traf und deutete auf einen leicht grünlich angehauchten Ron, der schwankend zur Toilette eilte.

„Das sind nur die Nerven", sagte Minerva gelassen, „das Phänomen kenne ich von beinahe jedem entscheidenden Spiel seit ich hier bin. Die einen stolzieren herum wie die Könige, die anderen verdrücken sich aus dem Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Das letzte Spiel ist immer besonders interessant und entsprechend hoch schlagen die Wogen. Ich muss weiter."

"Oh nein, da kommt Miss Granger", seufzte Septima. „Ich wette, sie will mir wieder erklären, dass sie meint, auf dem dritten Bogen Pergament im zweiten Absatz von unten einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Kannst du mich nicht schnell unsichtbar machen?"

"Nein. Warum sollte es dir besser gehen als mir?" Minerva lächelte süffisant. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Sie schob sich dicht an Septima vorbei. „Auf in den Kampf", raunte sie ihr zu und ließ sie stehen.

Allein, zu dem ruhigen Abend sollte es nicht kommen. Nur wenige Minuten später erreichte ein Patronus Minerva, in dem Snapes barsche Stimme sie aufforderte, umgehend im Lehrerzimmer zu erscheinen.

Im höchsten Maße alarmiert eilte sie ins Lehrerzimmer und war verblüfft, dass sie nicht nur Snape vorfand, sondern die versammelte Lehrerschaft.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie in die beklommene Stille.

Ihre Augen huschten zu Septima, diese schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, sie wusste auch nichts.

Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor seinen versammelten Kollegen, sein Gesicht so weiß, wie Minerva es selten gesehen hatte und in seinen Augen schien ein dunkles Feuer zu glimmen.

„Was passiert ist? Das kann ich Ihnen genau sagen. Harry Potter hat Draco Malfoy im Waschraum attackiert. Mit dem Sectumsempra." Diesen Anhang schien er Minerva direkt vor die Schuhe zu spucken und ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Kollegen hinter ihr entsetzt tuschelten.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er so dunkle Magie kennt", bemerkte Snape spöttisch und funkelte Minerva an als sei sie dafür verantwortlich.

Ihre Schultern strafften sich und sie sah Snape ruhig ins Gesicht.

„Ich würde gerne die ganze Geschichte hören, Severus", brachte sie gelassener hervor, als sie es selbst für möglich gehalten hätte, setzte sich und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Ich schlage vor, Sie setzen sich und berichten mir, was passiert ist."

„Was passiert ist? Anscheinend hatten die beiden eine verbale Auseinandersetzung, in deren Verlauf Potter diesen Fluch gegen Malfoy einsetzte. Wenn ich nicht in der Nähe gewesen wäre, um sofort den entsprechenden Gegenzauber auszuführen, hätten wir Malfoy im Sarg nach Hause schicken können", antwortete Snape kalt und sah sie mit böse glitzernden Augen an. „Potter behauptete, diesen Fluch in einem Buch gelesen zu haben, konnte oder wollte aber mir nicht sagen, in welchem. Ich werde ihn jeden Samstagmorgen Strafarbeit machen lassen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres."

Minerva nickte langsam. „Ich stimme Ihnen vollkommen zu, Severus. Selbst, wenn er nicht gewusst haben sollte, was dieser Zauber bewirkte, können wir ein solches Verhalten nicht durchgehen lassen."

"Sie meinen, er hat nicht gewusst, was er mit diesem Spruch anrichten würde?", fragte Snape ruhig und bleckte die Zähne.

"Ich halte es durchaus für möglich", erwiderte Minerva ebenso ruhig. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er willentlich einen so dunklen Fluch eingesetzt hätte, nicht einmal gegen Mr. Malfoy, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass die Konsequenzen tödlich sein können."

Sie erhob sich und sah auf Snape hinunter, in seinen Augen irrlichterte es gefährlich.

„Wo ist Potter jetzt?", verlangte sie zu wissen. „Ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit ihm sprechen müssen."

„In seinem Gemeinschaftsraum vermute ich", antwortete Snape kalt, „wo er sich vermutlich vor seinen hohlköpfigen Freunden mit seiner Heldentat brüsten wird."

Minerva ignorierte seinen letzten Kommentar geflissentlich, nickte und rauschte aus dem Lehrerzimmer. Sie eilte auf direktem Weg in den Gryffindorturm und ließ Harry in ihr Büro rufen.

Kurz darauf klopfte es zaghaft – sehr zaghaft- an ihrer Tür und sie rief Harry schroff herein.

Schweigend musterte sie ihren bleichen Schüler, der einen sehr niedergeschlagenen und schuldbewussten Eindruck machte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sich dieser Fluch so verheerend auswirken würde. Dennoch ließ sie ihn vor ihrem Schreibtisch stehen, wo er unbehaglich darauf wartete, dass sie das Wort ergriff.

Endlich öffnete sie den Mund, um ihr unheilvolles Schweigen zu beenden.

„Potter, Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Sie wegen dieser Sache nicht der Schule verwiesen werden", begann sie ruhiger als sie sich fühlte. „Es ist nur Professor Snapes schnellem Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass Ihr Angriff auf Mr. Malfoy nicht tödlich endete. Und ich unterstütze Professor Snape aus vollem Herzen, was Ihre Strafe angeht."

"Es tut mir Leid, Professor", begann Harry kaum hörbar, „ich wollte nicht…"

„Sie _wollten_ nicht? Nun, es ist ausgesprochen _beruhigend_, das von ihnen zu hören!", bellte Minerva sarkastisch, „Herrgott, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Wie kommen Sie überhaupt an diesen Fluch? Antworten Sie!"

"Ich hab… irgendwo davon gelesen", murmelte Harry, „weiß nicht mehr wo. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass so etwas passieren konnte!" Ehrlich entsetzt sah er sie an.

„Sie dummes Kind!", versetzte sie gereizt, „Und es ist Ihnen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es gefährlich sein könnte, mit unbekannten Flüchen herumzuexperimentieren! Potter, haben Sie Ihren Kopf zum Denken oder nur, damit Ihnen der Regen nicht in den Hals läuft? Ich hätte Sie für verantwortungsbewusster gehalten! Wenn Sie nicht zu alt dafür wären, würde ich Sie übers Knie legen!"

„Malfoy wollte mir den Cruciatus-Fluch aufhalsen und ich war froh, dass ich einen guten Fluch…", begann Harry, bevor McGonagall endgültig explodierte.

„Einen _guten_ Fluch? EINEN GUTEN FLUCH?"

Sie sprang auf und trat so dicht an Harry heran, dass er unwillkürlich zurückzuckte.

„Ihnen ist wohl nicht bewusst, was Sie getan haben? Sie hätten Malfoy beinahe _getötet_, falls Ihnen das entgangen sein sollte."

Sie griff Harry bei den Schultern und sagte betont ruhig: „Wenn ich noch einmal irgendeinen Regelverstoß von Ihnen gemeldet bekomme, irgendeine Kleinigkeit, dann werden Sie diese Schule verlassen müssen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Professor", murmelte Harry, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

„Und Sie werden sich bei Malfoy entschuldigen."

„Aber…"

"Das ist mir egal, Potter. Ich weiß, dass er Sie damit aufziehen wird bis Sie alt und grau sind, dass er es als einen Triumph ansehen dürfte, aber es kümmert mich nicht im Geringsten. Das haben Sie sich ganz alleine zuzuschreiben. Und jetzt gehen Sie!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor", sagte Harry leise und schlich bedrückt aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum, dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, betrat Septima das Büro.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie noch auf der Türschwelle. „Oder wärst du jetzt lieber allein?"

"Nein nein, komm ruhig", seufzte Minerva, ließ sich schwer auf ihren Stuhl fallen und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesicht trat Septima an den Schreibtisch heran, umrundete ihn, beugte sich über Minerva und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in den Jungen gefahren ist", kam es dumpf hinter Minervas Händen hervor. „Ich verstehe es nicht, Septima."

Sie hob den Kopf, um Septima anzusehen.

„Ich verstehe es nicht!"

Septima streichelte ihr wortlos die Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht begreifen, wie ein fast erwachsener Junge so dämlich sein kann, einen ihm unbekannten Fluch anzuwenden. Er muss sich doch darüber im Klaren sein, dass nicht alle Fluchschäden heilbar sind. Gerade er! Stell dir nur mal vor, Severus wäre nicht in der Nähe gewesen. Malfoy könnte tot sein!"

„Nach allem, was ich an Gerüchten gehört habe, können wir andererseits froh sein, dass Malfoy Potter nicht mit einem Unverzeihlichem Fluch belegt hat", erwiderte Septima ruhig.

Minerva schleuderte ihre Hände von sich und sprang auf.

„Na großartig! Jetzt erzähl mir bloß nicht, ich sollte froh sein, dass Potter Malfoy fast umgebracht hat!"

„Das sage ich ja gar nicht", sagte Septima ebenso ruhig wie zuvor. „ich sage nur, dass du diese Sache auch aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachten solltest. Zu einem Streit, wie schlimm er auch sein mag, gehören immer zwei und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry Malfoy einfach nur so attackiert hat. Zugegeben, die beiden lieben sich nicht gerade heiß und innig, aber kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein simpler Streit so schnell so sehr eskaliert. Ich denke, dahinter steckt ein wenig mehr, meine Liebe."

Minerva sah sie schweigend an.

„Minerva, denk nach! Warum sollte ausgerechnet Harry, _der Junge, der lebt_, seine Zuflucht in schwarzer Magie suchen? Doch nur, wenn er keine Ahnung hat, was ein solcher Fluch bewirkt. Und wann greift man zu solchen Mitteln? Doch nur, wenn man in die Enge getrieben wird und nicht weiß, wie man da wieder herauskommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Malfoy tatsächlich versucht hat, einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf Harry abzuschießen, aber es spricht doch einiges dafür, oder?"

„Harry sagte, Malfoy wollte ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegen", erwiderte Minerva so leise, dass Septima sie beinahe nicht verstanden hätte.

„Dann stimmen die Gerüchte in diesem Punkt zumindest. Ich würde sagen, dass Snape ein ebenso ernstes Wörtchen mit Malfoy reden müsste wie du eben mit Harry, aber ich würde nicht darauf wetten. Andererseits ist der Junge ja auch von Harry selber schon bestraft worden. Und Harry ist ganz sicher schlimm genug bestraft worden. Sein schlechtes Gewissen, sein Dauer-Nachsitzen bei Snape, dein Wutanfall, das würde schon ausreichen. Und wenn die anderen Slytherin und die Gryffindors ihn in die Finger bekommen, wird er gleich noch einmal bestraft, ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass dein Haus hellauf begeistert sein wird, dass ihr Quidditch-Captain das nächste Spiel in Snapes Kerker verbringen wird."

„Damit könntest du sogar Recht haben", gab Minerva zu. „Aber mir graut davor, wenn ich diese Sache Albus berichten muss, wenn er zurückkommt."

„Ach, Minerva, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen deswegen. Ich denke, du hast dich so gut um die Sache gekümmert, wie es nur ging, er hätte auch nicht mehr tun können als du."

"Trotzdem, es gefällt mir nicht, dass ständig solch schlimme Dinge geschehen, wenn er nicht da ist", murmelte Minerva und ließ es zu, dass Septima sie an sich zog und ihr liebevoll übers Haar streichelte.

„Du konntest es nicht verhindern, du kannst es nicht ungeschehen machen, du bist nicht verantwortlich. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du Harry und Draco dazu aufgefordert hättest, sich zu duellieren. Es ist auch nicht so, dass du ihnen schwarzmagische Flüche beigebracht hättest oder ihnen gesagt hättest, sie sollten sich darin erproben, oder? Davon abgesehen glaube ich nicht, dass du unbedingt Albus die ganze Geschichte erzählen musst, das wird Severus dir abnehmen, sowie Albus einen Fuß ins Schloss setzt."

"Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken", erwiderte Minerva. „Malfoy ist ein Schüler aus seinem Haus, ich an seiner Stelle würde vermutlich ebenso heftig reagieren."

"Obwohl sein letzter Kommentar dazu ein wenig sehr daneben war", fand Septima, „zu behaupten, Harry würde sich mit seiner Heldentat brüsten. Das fand ich ein ziemlich starkes Stück!"

"Er war wütend, Septima. Und ich kann ihn verstehen. Er mag die Schüler drangsalieren und piesacken, wo er nur kann, aber er würde niemals zulassen, dass einer seiner Schüler Schaden erleidet. Und nun ist einer seiner Schüler schwer verletzt worden und er hatte den Schuldigen sofort am Wickel, um ihn drei Köpfe kürzer zu machen. Was meinst du denn, was ich an seiner Stelle getan hätte? Was meinst du, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich denjenigen in die Finger bekommen hätte, der Miss Bell und Mr. Weasley angegriffen hat?"

"Ich vermute, du wärst stinksauer geworden und hättest denjenigen zu Kleinholz gemacht wie den armen Harry vorhin. Ich habe dich stellenweise bis auf den Flur brüllen hören."

Minerva versuchte ein klägliches Lächeln. „Ich war ziemlich aufgebracht."

„Und das ist noch stark untertrieben", erwiderte Septima trocken. „Komm, wir gehen jetzt in dein Wohnzimmer hinüber und versuchen, an etwas anderes zu denken und über ein vollkommen anderes Thema zu sprechen, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass du diese Nacht wieder so furchtbare Alpträume hast."

Septima streckte Minerva die Hände entgegen und nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns griff Minerva danach und ließ sich von Septima hochziehen.

„Komm!", wiederholte Septima und geleitete Minerva ins Wohnzimmer und auf ihr Sofa.


	22. Kämpfe

_A/N: So,Ihr Lieben, es geht endlich weiter. Inzwischen arbeite ich allerdings komplett ohne Beta und mit neuer Software (die Rechtschreibprüfung und ich verstehen uns überhaupt nicht!) – wer also Fehler findet, darf sie gerne behalten!_

_Wer Interesse hat, für diese Story die Beta zu spielen, kann sich per PM gerne bei mir melden._

_Ansonsten: Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

**Kämpfe**

Wider Minervas Erwarten verlor Dumbledore über diesen Vorfall kein Wort, was er mit Severus besprochen hatte, erfuhr sie nicht.

"Ich frage mich, was Severus Albus erzählt hat", sinnierte sie.

Septima zuckte die Achseln.

„Da Albus dir darauf keine Antwort gibt und ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass Severus dir freiwillig etwas erzählt, wirst du es vermutlich nie erfahren. Es sei denn, du schlägst ihn k.o. und flößt ihm Veritaserum ein und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du zu solch unethischen Mitteln greifen würdest."

Über diese Vorstellung musste Minerva lächeln. „Nein, würde ich vermutlich nicht."

"Siehst du. Es wird also ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis der beiden bleiben", beschloss Septima. „Und welcher tollen neuen Idee von Albus verdanken wir seine anberaumte Zusammenkunft?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Minerva und sah auf die Uhr. „Aber ich weiß, dass wir definitiv zu spät kommen werden, wenn du weiter so herum trödelst."

"Gott behüte, dass du einmal irgendwo zu spät erscheinst", schmunzelte Septima und erhob sich. „Allerdings hatte ich wirklich gehofft, dass du etwas mehr weißt als der Rest von uns. Wo ich doch so neugierig bin!"

"Du wirst dich gedulden müssen wie wir alle", entgegnete Minerva und trieb Septima zur Eile an.

Binnen kurzen hatten sich die Lehrer alle versammelt, ein leises Geraune füllte das Lehrerzimmer, bis Dumbledore eintrat und sie mit einem Nicken grüßte.

„Heute Abend werde ich die Schule für einige Stunden verlassen müssen", sagte Dumbledore und hob die Hand, um das Gemurmel der Kollegen zu unterbinden. „Ich möchte, dass Sie alle in den Korridoren patrouillieren – nur für alle Fälle. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und Bill Weasley werden Sie dabei unterstützen. Bitte stellen Sie mir keine Fragen, tun Sie einfach nur das, worum ich Sie bitte."

Er zwinkerte kaum merklich zu Septima hinüber, die umgehend rot wurde. „Vertrauen Sie mir einfach, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich die Schule nicht ohne Schutz zurücklassen möchte, ich die Angelegenheit, die mich von hier wegholt, aber leider nicht verschieben kann."

„Natürlich werden wir die Schule und vor allen Dingen die Schüler schützen, Albus", versprach Minerva ernst. „Du weißt, dass du dich auf jeden einzelnen von uns verlassen kannst."

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet", schmunzelte Albus und lächelte seine Stellvertreterin an, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, im Rücken allgemeines Stühle rücken und Gemurmel.

Minerva lief ihm nach und erwischte ihn noch an der Tür.

„Albus?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was hier vorgeht, aber bitte, sei vorsichtig, bei was auch immer." Minervas Augen suchten seine mit einem besorgten Blick.

Albus lächelte beruhigend und tätschelte ihr die Schulter.

„Das bin ich doch immer, Minerva. Ich werde Harry mitnehmen, allein das ist doch schon ein Grund für mich, in einem Stück wieder zu kommen, nicht?"

„Na, also, ich weiß nicht…", bemerkte sie unschlüssig.

„Vertrau mir, Minerva, so wie du mir immer vertraut hast. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

„Das genügt mir." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Braves Mädchen. Und nun pass mir auf die Schule auf, Harry wird gleich zu unserem Termin erscheinen."  
Er tätschelte ihr ein letztes Mal den Arm und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Minerva starrte ihm nach, bis seine dunkelblaue Robe hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Eine vertraute Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Grübelei.

„Das war nun allerdings mehr als merkwürdig", sagte Septima hinter ihr und legte ihr verstohlen den Arm um die Taille. „Mit welchen Problemen rechnet er bloß? Wir sollen Patrouille gehen und bekommen noch Unterstützung von außen? Minerva, ich sag dir, hier geht etwas ganz und gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zu."

„Ich bin auch etwas besorgt", gab Minerva zurück und wand sich diskret aus Septimas Arm. „Irgendetwas ist hier im Busch und ich weiß nicht was. Das macht mich rasend! Aber ich schätze mal, wir können nicht viel mehr tun, als das, worum Albus uns gebeten hat."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber ich werde auf alle Fälle die Augen offen halten. Nur für den Fall, dass seine Ahnungen berechtigt sind."

„Das sind sie leider meistens", unkte Minerva und zog Septima wieder zurück ins Lehrerzimmer, wo sie beide begannen, einen Plan auszutüfteln, wer wann und wo zu patrouillieren hatte.

„Wir müssen vor allen Dingen auch daran denken, die geheimen Zugänge zum Schloss zu bewachen", resümierte Minerva und Septima nickte.

„Wir haben schon stärkere Schutzzauber um das Schloss gelegt als in den Jahren zuvor, also dürfte niemand einfach hereinspazieren oder mit dem Besen herein fliegen können."

Septima nickte wieder zustimmend und beugte sich über das Pergament…

Anderthalb Stunden später brach das von Dumbledore befürchtete Chaos über das Schloss herein.

Ron, Ginny und Neville, die auf Harrys Wunsch ebenfalls das Schloss bewacht hatten, rannten keuchend und fluchend in Remus und Tonks hinein und alarmierten die beiden, dass Malfoy Todesser in das Schloss geschmuggelt hatte.

Die beiden sandten sofort einen Patronus an Minerva, bevor sie losstürmten, um die Todesser zu suchen. Minerva alarmierte ihrerseits die Kollegen und rannte dann auch mit Septima im Schlepptau los, um den Kampf aufzunehmen und die Schule zu schützen. Sie folgte dem Lärm und fand den Kampf im Astronomieturm rasch. Schockiert bemerkte sie, dass die Verteidiger in der Unterzahl waren, dennoch versuchte sie, ihre Schüler aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

„Weasley, Longbottom, Miss Weasley, gehen Sie sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum", schrie sie und versuchte, das Kampfgetümmel zu übertönen. „Das ist hier nicht der richtige Platz für Sie!"

Noch während sie ihre Schüler anschrie, duckte sie sich unter einem Fluch hinweg, der mit einem lauten Zischen an die Wand prallte und ein Stück Mauerwerk in den Gang schleuderte.

„Machen Sie, dass Sie hier heraus kommen!", brüllte sie noch einmal, bevor sie dann ihrerseits Flüche auf die angreifenden Todesser schleuderte.

Binnen kurzen fand sie sich in einem erbitterten Duell mit einem großen blonden Todesser, der sie glücklicherweise ein ums andere Mal verfehlte und mit seinen Flüchen den Korridor zum Einsturz zu bringen drohte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Septima sich verbissen mit

Greyback duellierte und Flüche auf ihn herabregnen ließ, bevor sie sie wieder aus den Augen verlor. Ein verirrter Fluch traf eine der Wandfackeln und das Licht im Korridor verdunkelte sich schlagartig.

„Jemand muss Severus holen!", schrie sie über den Lärm hinweg, „wir brauchen hier jeden, der uns helfen kann!"

Für einen Moment befürchtete sie, dass sie niemand gehört hatte, doch dann duckte der kleine Professor Flitwick sich unter den Flüchen hindurch.

„Ich gehe schon, Minerva!", rief er und hastete davon.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Minerva abgelenkt, aber ein brennender Schmerz an der Wange brachte sie recht schnell wieder ins Geschehen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei warf sie sich wieder in den Kampf.

Ein weiteres Mal regnete Schutt über sie herab und eine weitere Wandfackel erlosch.

Im schwachen Dämmerlicht erkannte sie Gibbon, der verbissen einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Longbottom schleuderte.

„Sie haben es immer noch nicht gelernt, Gibbon!", rief sie ihm zornig zu und lenkte so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Im Duell waren Sie als Schüler schon ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Kein Wunder, dass Sie sich an Teenager halten!"

Triumphierend bemerkte sie, dass sie den Todesser in Wut gebracht hatte.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf sie, was Minerva einkalkuliert hatte und sie parierte seinen Fluch mit einem schnellen Schutzschild, um ihn dann ihrerseits mit Flüchen zu bombardieren und ihn schließlich in die Enge trieb.

„Was ist denn, Gibbon, ich warte!", stachelte sie ihn erneut an und wütend verdoppelte er die Wucht seiner Angriffe, vergaß darüber aber seine Deckung. Mit einem Gefühl von Genugtuung schleuderte Minerva ihm einen letzten Schockzauber entgegen und traf genau ins Schwarze. Er kippte wortlos um und blieb reglos liegen.

Mit neuem Mut mischte Minerva sich wieder in das Getümmel und griff in das Duell von Ron Weasley ein, der von seinem Gegner mehr als nur in die Enge getrieben wurde.

„Minerva, wo bleibt Snape?", rief ihr eine verbissen kämpfende Tonks zu, „Wir verlieren!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tonks. Er sollte längst hier sein!"

Ein Todesser näherte sich ihr in einem so ungünstigen Winkel, dass sie ihn nicht mit dem Zauberstab erledigen konnte, ohne einen ihrer Schüler zu treffen.

„Verflucht noch eins", schimpfte sie und errichtete blitzschnell ein Schutzschild, das den Fluch wirkungslos von ihr abprallen ließ. Frustriert schlug sie dann zu und spürte mit leiser Befriedigung, dass die Nase des Mannes unter diesem Schlag mit einem Knacken nachgab.

„Guter Schlag, Professor!", rief Neville ihr zu, bevor er von einem Fluch getroffen zusammensackte.

„Diese Kinder!" Minerva errichtete einen weiteren Schutzschild um sich herum, um den angeschlagenen Neville aus dem Chaos zu zerren und in einer Mauernische zumindest in relative Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Minerva!", gellte Septimas Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Aufgeschreckt sah sie sich nach ihrer Freundin um, um ihr zu Hilfe kommen zu können.

„Diese Bastarde haben eine Barriere errichtet", brüllte Septima ihr über dem Lärm zu und deutete nach vorne. „Sie haben die Treppe blockiert, wir kommen nicht hinterher!"

Minerva hatte nicht mal eine Sekunde Zeit, um sich zu fragen, was sie mit dieser Barriere bezwecken mochten, als sie sich schon wieder vor dem sirrend grünen Lichtblitz eines tödlichen Fluchs in Deckung brachte.

Mit Erleichterung bemerkte sie, dass Snape aufgetaucht war, um sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab ins Getümmel zu stürzen, bevor ein weiterer Fluch die Decke traf und eine Wolke von Schutt auf sie herabregnete. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich das Blut von der Stirn, bevor es ihr in die Augen lief, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum.

Sie sah Snape durch die Barriere schlüpfen und hinter den Todessern die Treppe herauf jagen, musste sich dann aber abermals ducken, um einem weiteren Fluch auszuweichen, den der hünenhafte blonde Todesser von den Treppenstufen aus in den Korridor abfeuerte.

Septima und Minerva beschlossen im gleichen Augenblick, den Hünen anzugreifen, was Neville als Ablenkung benutzte, um die Barriere durchdringen zu wollen. Mit einem Schrei prallte er davon ab, wurde die Stufen hinunter geschleudert und verstummte.

„Miss Weasley, nehmen Sie Longbottom mit und verschwinden Sie endlich!", keuchte Minerva und ließ einen wahren Hagel von Flüchen auf die Todesser herabregnen, um den Rückzug ihrer Schüler zu sichern.

„Weasley, helfen Sie Ihrer Schwester! Raus hier!"

Der blonde Todesser schleuderte weitere Flüche in den Korridor, die halbe Decke brach ein und krachte auf die Verteidiger.

Minerva zog Tonks aus dem Schutt und half ihr auf die Füße.

„Die Barriere ist zusammengebrochen, wir können durch!", schrie sie und mit den noch stehenden Kollegen an ihrer Seite unternahm sie einen weiteren Vorstoß, um die Todesser weiter den Turm hinauf zu treiben und sie dann außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Vor ihr aus der Staubwolke tauchte Snape auf, mit Draco im Schlepptau rannte er die Stufen hinab und durch das Chaos hindurch.

Erleichtert, dass beide unverletzt schienen, ließ sie die beiden passieren.

Snape rief irgendetwas und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Die Todesser machen kehrt!", rief Lupin ihr zu und nur Sekunden später fanden sie sich wieder in heftige Duelle verwickelt.

Plötzlich kam Harry die Stufen vom Astronomieturm herunter geschossen, focht sich durch das Gewühl der Kämpfer und schaffte es quasi im Vorbeigehen, den einen oder anderen Todesser aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, bevor er sich seinen Weg aus der Kampfzone gebahnt hatte und in Richtung Eingangshalle hetzte.

„Harry! Wo wollen Sie hin?", schrie Minerva ihm hinterher, bekam aber keine Antwort und wurde sofort von Alecto angegriffen.

„Nimm das!", schrie Minerva wütend und schoss einen Schockzauber auf sie ab. Alecto hob die Arme über den Kopf und flüchtete den Gang hinab.

Irgendwie, Minerva konnte nicht sagen, wie, fanden sie sich schließlich in der Eingangshalle wieder. Ein verirrter Fluch traf das Stundenglas von Gryffindor, Glasscherben spritzen durch die Halle, die Rubine ergossen sich wie Bluttropfen auf den Boden.

Die Todesser nutzten das entstandene Chaos und rannten aus dem Portal hinaus. Einige der unversehrteren Lehrer setzten ihnen nach, um sie bis über die Grenzen der Schule zu jagen und sicherzustellen, dass sich niemand auf dem Gelände versteckte.

Minerva selbst blieb schwer atmend in der Halle stehen und sah sich um.

Ein leises Raunen von der Treppe her sagte ihr, dass der Lärm die Schüler geweckt und angelockt hatte und sie wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Die Situation ist unter Kontrolle", erklärte sie und wischte sich ein weiteres Rinnsal Blut aus dem Gesicht, „gehen Sie wieder in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, um mich auch noch mit Ihnen allen zu beschäftigen."

Die Schüler starrten sie mit großen Augen an.

Minerva strich sich die zerzausten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte den Steinstaub aus ihrer zerrissenen Robe zu klopfen.

„Nun gehen Sie schon! Marsch jetzt!"

„Weißt du, Minerva, du siehst zum Fürchten aus", stellte Lupin fest.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte sie kurz. „Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass wir alle unsere Verletzten bergen und zum Krankenflügel bringen. Die beiden Weasleys und Longbottom sollten schon dort sein, ich habe sie vorhin zu Poppy geschickt."

„Hab ich gesehen, dein Rückzugsgefecht war eindrucksvoll", bemerkte Lupin mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Hast du vorhin Harry gesehen?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte Minerva mechanisch und ließ die Augen schweifen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo er plötzlich herkam, er sollte eigentlich mit Albus unterwegs sein. Ich glaube, er ist nach draußen gelaufen."

„Er will doch wohl nicht die Todesser verfolgen?", fragte Lupin entsetzt und strebte in Richtung Portal.

„Ich hoffe nicht", murmelte Minerva und suchte mit den Augen die größer werdende Menschenmenge nach Septima ab. Schließlich sah sie erleichtert, dass sie auf sie zukam und sich eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem schmutzigen Gesicht strich.

„Kümmerst du dich um das Chaos hier unten? Dann sehe ich mal, ob ich diese Bande hier wieder in ihre Betten verfrachten kann!", rief sie ihr entgegen.

Minerva nickte, dankbar für ihre praktische Unterstützung.  
"Tonks? Such dir jemanden, der dir hilft, alle Verletzten zum Krankenflügel zu bringen! Es sollen sich alle dort einfinden!", rief sie der Animagus zu, bevor sie sich selbst einen Weg durch die chaotische Eingangshalle bahnte.

Einige der Schüler waren im Morgenmantel hinausgegangen, wohl um zu sehen, ob sich noch jemand vor dem Schloss herumtrieb und Minerva eilte ihnen nach.

„Machen Sie, dass Sie in Ihre Betten kommen, marsch! Abbott, rein mit Ihnen! Macmillan, machen Sie, dass Sie wieder reinkommen…"

„Professor", flüsterte Ernie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, „sehen Sie doch!" Mit bebender Hand deutete er zum Astronomieturm, über dem am Nachthimmel deutlich das Dunkle Mal glitzerte.

Minerva schluckte, ihre Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an. Am Fuße des Turms sah sie eine dunkle Masse am Boden liegen und angestrengt versuchte sie, mit den Augen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, während sie sich dem Fuße des Turms näherte.

„Bitte, lass es einen Stein sein, einen Erdklumpen oder meinetwegen einen Todesser, aber bitte, lass es keinen meiner Schüler sein", flehte sie stumm irgendeine Gottheit an, die geneigt war, ihr zuzuhören.

„Bitte, lass es keins von den Kindern sein", flüsterte sie und näherte sich dem Turm weiter.

Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen verdichtete sich zu einem schweren Stein, als sie beim Näher kommen die Silhouette eines Menschen erkannte.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie.

Im schwachen Licht, das noch durch die Fenster nach außen drang, sah sie schließlich langes weißes Haar und einen ebenso langen weißen Bart und sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr jemand ein Messer ins Herz treiben würde.

Langsam, fast zögerlich hob sie den Zauberstab, um die Szene zu erhellen.

Im Lichtschein sah sie Dumbledore auf dem dunklen Gras liegen, die Arme und Beine unnatürlich abgewinkelt, aus seinem Mund rann ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und wider alle Vernunft hoffte Minerva, er würde die Augen aufschlagen und sie ansehen, ihr irgendein Zeichen geben, dass er noch lebte.

Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entfuhr und sie schwankte leicht. "Albus", wisperte sie, „oh nein, Albus."

Sie bemerkte nur am Rande, dass sich hinter ihr eine entsetzte Menschenmenge angesammelt hatte, die gleich ihr auf das leblose Bündel starrten, das ihr bester Freund gewesen war.

Schließlich drängte sich jemand durch die Menschenmenge hindurch und rannte zu Albus. Unwillkürlich machte sie eine Handbewegung, um diesen Menschen aufzuhalten und erkannte Harry.

Starr, unfähig sich zu bewegen, beobachtete sie, wie Harry sich neben Albus kauerte, ihm die Brille wieder gerade rückte und mit seinem Ärmel das Blut vom Gesicht wischte.

Harry, der sich neben Dumbledores Leiche kauerte, machte seinen Tod für Minerva endgültig real und halt suchend klammerte sie sich an den Arm von Hagrid, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

Dann schüttelte Hagrid ihre Hand ab und griff nach Harry, um ihn von Dumbledore wegzuziehen und wie durch einen Schleier sah Minerva, wie Ginny Harry an der Hand nahm und ihn mit sich zog.

Wie in Momentaufnahmen sah sie Pomonas entsetztes Gesicht, den verstörten Eindruck von Hooch, die schreckensblassen Mienen ihrer Schüler und sie suchte in sich nach einem letzten Rest von Stärke, um die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ihr gelang es, ihre Empfindungen fest zu verschließen und sich selber wieder Befehle zu erteilen. Die Trauer musste warten, bis sie Zeit dafür hatte, die Lebenden brauchten sie. Was Minerva nun am dringendsten brauchte, waren Antworten. Sie musste wissen, wie es um die Verletzten stand, musste wissen, ob es Verluste gegeben hatte und sie musste wissen, was auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen war.

Sie überließ Pomona und Hooch die Aufgabe, die verstörten Schüler ins Schloss zu bringen und rief nach Hagrid.

„Rubeus!"

Wie in Trance drehte Hagrid sich zu ihr um, seine dunklen Augen schwammen in Tränen und sein Gesicht wirkte zerfurcht und sorgenvoll.

Sanft berührte sie seine Hand.

„Rubeus, bitte, tragen Sie Albus hinein, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass er… dass er hier so liegt."

"Harry war dabei", murmelte der Riese tonlos. „Er hat gesehen, dass Snape Professor Dumbledore umgebracht hat. Aber das kann doch nicht sein, oder?"  
Hilfesuchend sah er sie an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rubeus, ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie leise. „Bitte, kümmern Sie sich um Albus."

Anschließend drehte sie sich um und eilte zum Krankenflügel, sie wollte nicht sehen müssen, wie Hagrid die zerbrochene Gestalt ihres Freundes wegtrug.

Unterwegs traf sie auf Septima, die noch damit beschäftigt war, das Chaos des Kampfes zu beseitigen. Sie spulte sofort die wesentlichen Fakten ab:

„Minerva! Greyback hat Bill gebissen, er liegt im Krankenflügel. Molly und Arthur sind informiert, sie kommen so schnell es geht. Ich habe alles, was noch kriechen konnte, in den Krankenflügel geschickt, Tonks und Lupin haben Bill hin getragen, Ron und Neville haben sich gegenseitig hin getragen, wie es aussieht und... und… das Chaos ist unbeschreiblich."

Minerva hatte Angst, die unvermeidliche Frage zu stellen: „Gab es Tote?"

"Nicht bei uns, einen der Todesser hat es erwischt." Septima lächelte grimmig. „Selber schuld. Minerva, es gehen Gerüchte um, dass über dem Astronomieturm das Dunkle Mal….?"

Ein Blick in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin reichte zur Bestätigung.

„Wer?", flüsterte sie heiser.

"Albus", erwiderte Minerva so stoisch wie sie konnte.

Septima hob entsetzt die Hand an die Kehle. „Aber wie…wer…"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, um mir ein paar Antworten zu beschaffen."

Septima nickte benommen und streckte die Hand aus, um Minerva zu berühren.

Diese wich vor ihr zurück. „Nein, Septima, bitte nicht", wisperte sie heiser. „Dann fange ich an zu Weinen und höre nicht mehr auf."

Sie drehte sich brüsk um und eilte weiter zum Krankenflügel.

Von weitem hörte sie den Gesang eines Phönixes über den stillen Schlossgründen.

„Fawkes", flüsterte sie leise und unterdrückte einmal mehr den Wunsch, sich in eine Ecke zu verkriechen und zu weinen.

Sie räusperte sich, straffte die Schultern und stieß die Tür zum Krankensaal auf. Sie wunderte sich vage, warum alle dastanden wie in Trance.

„Molly und Arthur sind unterwegs", sagte sie und scheuchte damit die Anwesenden auf. Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu:

„Harry, was ist passiert? Hagrid zufolge waren Sie bei Professor Dumbledore, als er – als es geschah. Er sagt, Professor Snape sei irgendwie darin verwickelt ge-…"

„Snape hat Dumbledore getötet", fiel ihr Harry ins Wort.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an, für einen Moment geriet die Welt gefährlich ins Schwanken, dann fühlte sie, wie ihr jemand einen Stuhl unter schob und schwer ließ sie sich darauf fallen.

„Snape", wiederholte sie. „Wir haben uns alle gewundert… aber er hat… Snape… immer vertraut… ich kann es nicht glauben."

„Snape war ein hervorragender Okklumentiker", erklang von irgendwoher eine raue Stimme, „das haben wir immer gewusst."

Minerva erkannte Lupin und dann Tonks, die ebenfalls sehr merkwürdig klang:

„Aber Dumbledore hat geschworen, dass er auf unserer Seite ist. Ich dachte immer, Dumbledore muss etwas über Snape wissen, das wir nicht wissen…"

Minerva stiegen nun doch die Tränen in die Augen und sie suchte nach ihrem Taschentuch.  
"Er hat immer angedeutet, dass er einen stichhaltigen Grund dafür habe, Snape zu vertrauen", murmelte Minerva und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Ich meine… bei Snapes Geschichte… die Leute mussten sich unweigerlich fragen… aber Dumbledore hat mir ausdrücklich gesagt, Snapes Reue sei aufrichtig… wollte kein kritisches Wort gegen ihn hören!"

‚Und ich auch nicht', setzte sie im Stillen hinzu und hätte beinahe Tonks nächste Worte überhört, die sich fragte, warum Albus dermaßen von Snape überzeugt gewesen war.

„Ich weiß es", sagte Harry laut und Minerva wandte ihren Blick auf ihn. "Snape hat Voldemort die Information gegeben, die Voldemort dazu brachte, meine Mum und meinen Dad zu jagen und umzubringen. Dann hat Snape Dumbledore gesagt, er sei sich nicht bewusst gewesen, was er tat, es tue ihm wirklich leid, dass er es getan habe, es tue ihm leid, dass sie tot seien."  
"Und das hat Dumbledore geglaubt?", fragte Lupin. „Dumbledore hat geglaubt, dass es Snape leid tut, dass James gestorben ist? Snape hat James _gehasst_…"

Harry fügte hinzu: „Und von meiner Mutter hat er auch nicht das Geringste gehalten, weil sie muggelstämmig war. ‚Schlammblüterin' hat er sie genannt…"

Minerva schlang sich ihr feuchtes Taschentuch um die Finger und lauschte verwirrt diesen neuen Informationen.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte sie plötzlich, „meine Schuld. Ich habe heute Nacht Filius geschickt, um Snape zu holen, ich habe ihn tatsächlich holen lassen, damit er uns hilft! Wenn ich Snape nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, was vor sich ging wäre er den Todesser vielleicht nie zu Hilfe geeilt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, dass sie hier waren, ehe Filius es ihm sagte, ich glaube nicht, dass er wusste, dass sie kommen würden."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Minerva", versicherte Lupin, „Wir alle wollten mehr Unterstützung haben, wir alle waren froh bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape auf dem Weg war…"

"Und als er dann zum Kampf stieß, hat er sich auf die Seite der Todesser geschlagen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es abgelaufen ist", erwiderte Minerva erregt. „Es ist alles so verwirrend. Dumbledore hatte uns mitgeteilt, er würde die Schule für ein paar Stunden verlassen und wir sollten auf alle Fälle in den Korridoren patrouillieren… Remus, Bill und Nymphadora sollten zu uns stoßen… also haben wir patrouilliert. Alles schien ruhig. Jeder Geheimgang aus der Schule heraus war überwacht. Wir wussten, dass niemand herein fliegen konnte. Über jedem Eingang zum Schloss lagen mächtige Zauber. Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie die Todesser überhaupt hereingekommen sind…."

"Ich weiß es", sagte Harry. „Malfoy hat im Raum der Wünsche das kaputte Verschwindekabinett repariert. Ein zweites steht bei Borgin und Burkes, die beiden bilden eine Art von Passage, die Todesser konnten also bequem bei Borgin und Burkes in das Kabinett steigen und hier wieder herauskommen. Sie sind also durch den Raum der Wünsche hereingekommen."

Verwirrt hörte Minerva, dass Harry mit seinen Verdächtigungen gegen Malfoy nicht falsch gelegen hatte und ihr Verwirrung wuchs, als Ron gestand, er hätte es vermasselt und Malfoy nicht aufhalten können, als er mit den Todessern aus dem Raum der Wünsche kam. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie etwa von einer Karte, einer Hand des Ruhmes und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die aktuellen Ereignisse.

"…peruanisches Instant-Finsternispulver", sagte Ron gerade. „Von Fred und George. Ich werd mit denen ein Wort darüber reden müssen, wen sie alles ihre Produkte kaufen lassen."

„Wir haben alles versucht", führte Ginny aus, „Lumos, Incendio, nichts ist durch die Dunkelheit gedrungen, wir konnten uns nur noch aus dem Korridor heraus tasten, und dabei konnten wir hören, wie Leute an uns vorbei hasteten. Malfoy konnte wegen dieser komischen Hand offenbar etwas sehen und hat sie geführt, aber wir haben uns nicht getraut, irgendwelche Flüche oder so was zu verwenden, um uns nicht gegenseitig zu treffen und als wir den Korridor erreichten, in dem es hell war, waren sie verschwunden."

Lupin übernahm von dort und erzählte, dass Ron, Ginny und Neville ihm über den Weg gelaufen waren und ihn gewarnt hatten. Er hatte die anderen informiert und die Todesser wenig später am Astronomieturm gefunden, wo es dann zum Kampf kam. Während des Kampfes musste Gibbon auf den Turm gehastet sein, um das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel zu setzen, und war bei seiner Rückkehr von einem Todesfluch getroffen waren.

Minerva nickte leise, während Lupin berichtete, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann Hermine zu, die beschämt eingestand, dass Snape sie hinters Licht geführt hatte. Wie Minerva ihrer Erzählung entnehmen konnte, hatten sie und Luna Snapes Büro bewacht, ohne zu wissen, was im Schloss vor sich ging. Dann war Flitwick in den Kerker gerannt gekommen, hatte geschrien, dass Todesser im Schloss seien und war in Snapes Büro gestürmt. Sie hatten gehört, wie Flitwick Snape zugerufen hatte, dass er mitgehen und helfen müsste und dann hatten sie einen Schlag gehört. Danach war Snape aus seinem Büro gestürzt gekommen und hatte die beiden gesehen.

„Ich war so dumm, Harry!", flüsterte Hermine aufgeregt. „Snape sagte, Professor Flitwick hätte einen Zusammenbruch gehabt und wir sollten rein und uns um ihn kümmern, während er – während er jetzt sofort gehen und beim Kampf gegen die Todesser helfen müsse…"

Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und Minerva beugte sich vor, um ihre gedämpfte Stimme besser verstehen zu können.

„Wir gingen in sein Büro", fuhr sie fort, „um nachzusehen, ob wir Professor Flitwick helfen konnten, und fanden ihn bewusstlos am Boden… und, oh, jetzt ist es so offensichtlich, Snape muss Flitwick mit einem Schockzauber belegt haben, aber wir haben nicht gemerkt, Harry, wir haben nichts gemerkt, wir haben Snape einfach gehen lassen!"

Noch bevor Minerva etwas dazu sagen konnte, ergriff Lupin das Wort:  
"Es ist nicht eure Schuld. Hermine, wenn ihr Snape nicht gehorcht hättet und nicht aus dem Weg gegangen wärt, dann hätte er dich und Luna wahrscheinlich getötet."

Minerva schauderte es bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Severus diese beiden Kinder hätte töten können und verpasste einen weiteren Teil der Konversation. Eine kleine rationale Stimme in ihrem Kopf teilte ihr mit, dass sie einen Schock hatte und sie sich besser Ruhe gönnen sollte, doch sie wischte sie einfach beiseite.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Snape geradewegs durch die Fluchbarriere gerannt ist, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre", sagte Lupin gerade, „Ich habe versucht ihm zu folgen, aber ich wurde zurückgeworfen, genau wie Neville…"

"Er muss einen Zauber gekannt haben, den wir nicht kannten", flüsterte Minerva, „schließlich – war er der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste… ich dachte einfach, er wolle schnell den Todessern nachjagen, die den Turm hinauf entkommen waren…"

Sie senkte den Kopf.

Ein Teil von ihr wollte gerne glauben, dass es nicht Snape gewesen war, der ihren besten Freund getötet hatte, Snape, den sie gemocht hatte, den sie schon so lange kannte. Doch jedes Wort, das sie hörte, machte es ihr unmöglicher, diese dunkle Wahrheit von sich fernzuhalten: Dass Severus ein Mörder war.

Die Tür zum Krankensaal schlug auf und Minerva schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley durchquerten den Saal, gefolgt von Fleur.

„Molly – Arthur…", sagte Minerva, sprang auf und eilte ihnen entgegen. „Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid…"

„Bill", flüsterte Molly, ignorierte Minerva vollkommen und stürzte ans Bett ihres Sohnes. „Oh _Bill_!"

„Du hast gesagt, Greyback hätte ihn angegriffen?", wandte Arthur sich beunruhigt an Minerva. „Aber er war nicht verwandelt? Was bedeutet das dann? Was wird mit Bill geschehen?"

"Wir wissen es noch nicht", erwiderte Minerva bedrückt und warf Lupin einen hilflosen Blick zu, in der Hoffnung, dass er als Werwolf vielleicht ein paar Antworten parat hätte und er gab sich Mühe, die Befürchtungen der Weasleys zumindest ein wenig zu zerstreuen.

Dann kam sie Frage, die Minerva am meisten gefürchtet hatte:

„Und Dumbledore… Minerva, ist es wahr… ist er wirklich…?" Arthur sah sie an, als könnte sie es irgendwie ungeschehen machen, sie spürte, wie es ihr wieder den Hals zuschnürte und konnte nur nicken.

Sie sank wieder auf ihren Stuhl und bemühte sich darum, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und nahm nur am Rande Notiz davon, dass Molly und Fleur eine hitzige Debatte über Bill und seine Hochzeit mit Fleur führten, der es anscheinend egal war, dass ihr zukünftiger Mann gewisse Werwolfcharakteristiken annehmen könnte, während Tonks sich mit Lupin stritt, warum er nicht mir ihr Zusammensein wollte.

Müde schloss sie die Augen und wünschte sich weit weg an einen Ort, wo Snape kein Verräter war und Albus sie mit seinen albernen Süßigkeiten nerven würde.

"Das ist… nicht der richtige Moment, um darüber zu diskutieren", sagte Lupin, „Dumbledore ist tot…"

Minerva schlug die Augen auf.

„Dumbledore hätte sich mehr als jeder andere gefreut, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ein wenig mehr Liebe in der Welt ist", warf Minerva schroff ein, um das Gezänk zu beenden, das an ihren Nerven zerrte.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel schlug auf und Hagrid kam herein.

„Es is… es is erledigt, Professor", würgte er hervor. „ich hab ihn w-weggetragen. Professor Sprout hat die Kinder ins Bett geschickt, Professor Flitwick hat sich hingelegt, aber er sagt, er is im Nu wieder aufm Damm und Professor Slughorn sagt, dass das Ministerium informiert is. Professor Vektor räumt noch die Trümmer weg un hat die Kinder geheilt, die sich am Glas vom Stundenglas geschnitten ham."

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte Minerva und erhob sich wieder. An die anderen gewandt sagte sie: „Ich werde mit den Vertretern des Ministeriums sprechen müssen, sobald sie hier sind. Hagrid, bitte richten Sie den Hauslehrern aus – Slughorn kann Slytherin übernehmen -, sie möchten sich bitte umgehend in meinem Büro einfinden. Und ich wünsche, dass Sie auch dabei sind."

Hagrid nickte und schlurfte hinaus.

Nun wandte Minerva sich an Harry:  
"Vor diesem Treffen hätte ich gern ein kurzes Gespräch mit Ihnen, Harry. Wenn Sie bitte mit mir kommen…"

Mit Harry im Schlepptau machte Minerva sich auf den Weg in Albus Büro, auch wenn es jetzt vermutlich ihres war, konnte sie sich noch nicht dazu überwinden, es bei sich als ‚ihr' Büro zu bezeichnen.

Schweigend trottete Harry hinter ihr her, die Wendeltreppe hinauf und in das kreisrunde Büro, das Dumbledore gehört hatte.

Als sie eintraten, sah Minerva unwillkürlich zum Schreibtisch, als erwarte sie, Albus dort sitzen zu sehen, dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die Wand, wo zwischen den Reihen von Porträts der verstorbenen Schulleiter von Hogwarts ein neues aufgetaucht war und Dumbledore nun friedlich in seinem Rahmen schlummerte und straffte die Schultern.

Nach einem unmerklichen Zögern ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum und sah dann Harry an.

„Harry, ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie und Dumbledore heute Abend gemacht haben, nachdem Sie die Schule verlassen hatten."

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Professor", antwortete Harry.

„Harry, es könnte wichtig sein", drängte Minerva und sah ihn weiter an.

„Das ist es, sehr wichtig, aber er wollte nicht, dass ich es jemandem erzähle", sagte Harry.

Minerva sah ihn finster an.  
"Potter, ich denke, Sie müssen angesichts der Tatsache, dass Professor Dumbledore tot ist, einsehen, dass sich die Lage ein wenig verändert hat…"

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Harry und zuckte die Schultern, „Professor Dumbledore hat nie gesagt, dass ich seine Befehle nicht mehr befolgen soll, wenn er einmal tot ist."

„Aber…", setzte Minerva an und krampfte ihre Hände um die Tischplatte, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Eins sollten Sie wissen, ehe die Leute vom Ministerium hier sind. Madam Rosmerta steht unter dem Imperius-Fluch, sie hat Malfoy und den Todessern geholfen, auf diese Weise kamen das Halsband und der vergiftete Met…"

„Rosmerta?", fragte Minerva ungläubig und fragte sich, ob die Schreckensmeldungen denn nie ein Ende fanden.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür und das Eintreten der Hauslehrer und Hagrid hinderte sie daran, diesen Gedankengang weiterhin zu verfolgen.

Sie debattierten kurz darüber, ob die Schule im kommenden Jahr überhaupt wieder geöffnet werden sollte und einigten sich schließlich darauf, die letztendliche Entscheidung den Schulräten zu überlassen.

„Was die Heimreise der Schüler anbelangt", wechselte Minerva nun das Thema, „gibt es gute Gründe, dass diese eher früher als später stattfinden sollte. Wenn nötig, können wir es so einrichten, dass der Hogwarts-Express morgen kommt…"

"Was ist mit Dumbledores Begräbnis?", fragte Harry.

„Nun", sagte Minerva und ihre Stimme bebte ein wenig, „Ich... ich weiß, es war Dumbledores Wunsch, hier in Hogwarts begraben zu werden…"

"Dann wird das auch geschehen, oder?", fragte Harry und machte ein grimmiges Gesicht, als hätte sie angedeutet, dass nicht in ihrem Sinne wäre.

"Wenn das Ministerium es für angemessen hält", antwortete Minerva. „Noch nie wurde ein Schulleiter oder eine Schulleiterin…"

"Noch nie hat ein Schulleiter oder eine Schulleiterin mehr für diese Schule gegem", knurrte Hagrid.

"Hogwarts sollte Dumbledores letzte Ruhestätte sein", meinte auch Flitwick.

„Aber natürlich", pflichtete Sprout bei, als ob es vollkommen außer Frage stünde.

„Und in diesem Fall sollten Sie die Schüler nicht vor der Beerdigung nach Hause schicken", sagte Harry. „Sie wollen sich sicher…"

"…verabschieden", beendete Sprout seinen Satz.

"Gut gesagt, gut gesagt, in der Tat!", rief Flitwick. „Unsere Schüler sollten ihren Respekt erweisen, so gehört es sich. Für den Heimtransport können wir danach sorgen."

Die anderen murmelten ihre Zustimmung.

Minerva spähte aus dem Fenster auf die Schlossgründe.

„Er kommt…Der Minister. Und wie es aussieht, hat er eine Delegation mitgebracht…"

"Kann ich gehen, Professor?", fragte Harry, der anscheinend keine Lust hatte, ihm zu begegnen.

„Ja, aber schnell", sagte Minerva, stand auf und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Harry eilte aus dem Büro und einen Moment später verabschiedeten sich auch die Kollegen und Minerva sah sich allein dem Minister gegenüber.


	23. Wut und Trauer

**Kapitel 23**

**Wut und Trauer**

Septima trat scheu in das Büro, das nun nicht mehr Albus gehörte und warf einen zaghaften Blick auf ihre Partnerin, die sich stoisch aufrecht hielt und gerade den Minister und seine Delegation verabschiedete.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie der Beisetzung auf Hogwarts nun doch zugestimmt haben, Minister", sagte Minerva gerade und ihre Stimme schwankte kaum merklich.

„Liebe Minerva, ich bitte Sie! Wie könnte ich Dumbledore seinen letzten Wunsch verwehren? Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es klug ist, die Schüler so lange hierzu behalten."

„Sie wollen sich von ihm verabschieden, Rufus. Das können Sie ihnen nicht nehmen", erwiderte Minerva entschieden.

„Sicher, Sie haben ja Recht", seufzte der Minister. „Mir wäre nur wohler, wenn ich sie schon sicher Zuhause wüsste."

"Wohler wäre mir dabei auch", sagte Minerva, „aber es wäre nicht richtig. Ich habe noch viel zu erledigen. Guten Abend, Minister."

"Guten Abend Minerva, Professor", grüßte er Septima im Vorübergehen, dann klappte die Tür hinter ihm und seiner Entourage zu.

Als schließlich alle außer Septima gegangen waren, trat Septima leise an Minerva heran und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Minerva?", begann sie leise.

„Ja?"

„Ich versteh nicht, wie du so gefasst bleiben kannst. Jeder andere an deiner Stelle wäre zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

„Ich kann mir den Luxus, zusammenzubrechen nicht leisten, Septima. Einer von uns muss doch einen klaren Kopf bewahren und sich um alles kümmern, oder?"

„Sicher. Aber…"

„Aber wer sollte es sonst tun?", unterbrach Minerva sie. „Sonst hat keiner die Erfahrung oder das Wissen, das ich habe, um diese Schule zu leiten. Außer…"

„Außer Severus", vollendete Septima Minervas Satz.

Minervas Gesicht wurde hart.

„Ja, außer Severus!" Sie spuckte den Namen beinahe aus. „Severus, der Verräter, der Mörder! Septima, wie konnte er nur?"

„Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser, Minerva."

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass ausgerechnet Albus sich so hat täuschen lassen! Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Septima! Wie lange muss er das schon geplant haben? Wie hat er uns all die Zeit überhaupt noch in die Augen sehen können? Septima, ich habe ihn gemocht, ich habe ihm vertraut, verdammt noch mal!"

Voll hilfloser Wut schleuderte Minerva ein Tintenfass in den Kamin, wo es in krachend in tausend Scherben zerbarst, bevor sie sich zu Septima umdrehte, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der Septima zutiefst entsetzte. Sie erkannte unbändige Trauer und Verzweiflung in Minervas Augen, den unmenschlichen Hass, der sie durchzog und aus dem sie ihre Kraft schöpfte und erschrak.

Sie sah, was Snape ihrer Freundin angetan hatte, erkannte es an dem harten metallischen Glanz ihrer Augen und eine Woge von Hass überschwemmte sie. Sie wollte dieses Ungeziefer vom Erdboden vertilgen, ihn zerreißen und zerquetschen, weil er die Frau verletzt hatte, die sie so sehr liebte, weil er es gewagt hatte, ihre Seele zu verbiegen, bis sie beinahe brach.

Sie wollte Voldemort finden und ihn leiden sehen. Sie war bereit, ihn mit ihren bloßen Händen zu töten, bereit, Minerva zu rächen für alles, was er ihr angetan hatte. Er hatte ihre Familie getötet, ihr Zuhause zerstört, ihr nun ihren besten Freund genommen und den Kollegen, den sie so sehr geschätzt hatte, zum Verräter gemacht. Septima hatte nie gedacht, dass sie so sehr hassen konnte, aber nun fühlte sie, wie der Hass in ihr wuchs und wucherte wie ein eitriges Geschwür, dass sie innerlich ausfüllte und zu zerreißen drohte.

„Er wird sich nicht lange an seinem Triumph erfreuen können", versprach sie Minerva mit bebender Stimme. „Ich werde diesen Mistkerl finden und zu Kleinholz machen, mit meinen eigenen Händen! Er wird dafür büßen, was er dir angetan hat, was er uns allen angetan hat!"

„Septima…"

„Nein, Minerva. Voldemort zerstört unsere Welt und wir weichen zurück. Er ermordet unsere Freunde und wir weichen zurück. Er zerreißt unsere Familien und wir weichen zurück. Aber nur bis hier hin! Nicht weiter. Ich werde zurückschlagen, ihn stoppen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! Ich werde ihn bezahlen lassen für alles, was er getan hat!"

„Damit ich dich auch noch verliere? Nein, Septima, du bist alles, was ich noch habe."

Und zum ersten Mal seit der Nachricht von Dumbledores Tod brach Minervas strenge Haltung vollkommen zusammen, ihr Schmerz bahnte sich seinen Weg. Sie begann, unkontrolliert zu schreien und zu toben, schrie ihren Schmerz, ihre Wut, ihren Hass aus sich heraus, schlug auf Septima ein, als sie sie an sich ziehen wollte.

Septima erstarrte für einen Moment, doch dann straffte sie sich. Unauffällig legte sie einen Schweigezauber um den Raum, um es Minerva zu ersparen, bei ihrem Ausbruch belauscht zu werden. Schließlich

schluchzte und weinte Minerva nur noch, die Tränen strömten wie Flüsse aus ihren Augen und erst dann ließ sie es zu, dass Septima die Arme um sie legte und an sich zog.

Ihre Trauer war wie ein Unwetter, das auf Septima niederging, doch sie hielt Minerva fest, bereit, diesen Schmerz mit ihr gemeinsam durchzustehen.

Als es vorüber war, klammerte Minerva sich an Septima, kraftlos und erschöpft und barg ihr Gesicht weiter an Septimas weicher Brust.

„Ich werde dich wegschicken", murmelte sie dann gedämpft an Septimas Brust. „Ich hätte dich zwar lieber hier bei mir, aber ich werde dich wegschicken. Irgendwohin, wo du sicher bist."

„Ich gehe hier nicht weg", erklärte Septima entschieden und schob Minerva ein Stück von sich, um sie ansehen zu können. „Glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich hier alleine lassen, gerade jetzt, wo du mich brauchst?"

„Versteh doch", flehte Minerva, „ich leite jetzt die Schule und den Orden und als meine Partnerin bist du damit ein Hauptangriffsziel um mich zu treffen. Wenn ich dich wegschicke, dann nur, um dich nicht auch noch hergeben zu müssen."

„Ich glaube, du bist in größerer Gefahr als ich", erwiderte Septima stur.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ja, vielleicht. Aber wenn sie mich treffen wollen, dann bist du das Ziel, dass das am besten erreicht. Wenn sie mich aus der Reserve locken wollen, wärst du der beste Köder, den sie sich denken können. Und dank Severus wissen sie das genau! Sie würden zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, sie wären ein ungeliebtes Schlammblut los und hätten mich da, wo sie mich haben wollen. Nein, du musst fort von hier, gleich nach der Beisetzung. Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken müssen, um dich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Ich… ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich auch noch verlieren sollte!"

Septima zog Minerva wieder an sich und wiegte sie leicht in ihren Armen hin und her.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Liebste. Ich werde dich niemals verlassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich bin eine harte Nuss."

Ihr Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Dumbledore in seinem Bilderrahmen und erneut spürte sie, wie eine Woge aus Trauer und Hass über sie hereinbrach. Unwillkürlich fasste sie Minerva fester.

"Du musst dich für eine Weile hinlegen", murmelte sie in ihr Haar und vermied es, erneut zu Dumbledores Bild zu blicken.

„Ich könnte jetzt nicht schlafen", gab Minerva zurück. „Es ist noch soviel zu tun."

"Nicht, was sich nicht auf morgen verschieben ließe", beharrte Septima und strich mit den Lippen über Minervas Haar.

„Die meisten Vorbereitungen sind getroffen, den Rest können wir morgen früh erledigen. Du musst das nicht alleine tun, Minerva, wir werden dich alle unterstützen, das weißt du. Aber du wirst morgen mit der Nase in die Suppe fallen, wenn du dich nicht ausruhst."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht", gab Minerva zögernd zu und löste sich widerwillig aus Septimas Umarmung.

„Nicht nur vielleicht, sondern ganz bestimmt." Septima lächelte sie liebevoll an und nahm ihre Hand. „Komm."

Minerva ließ sich widerstandslos von Septima aus dem Büro führen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich abgestumpft und leer und sie fragte sich, ob sie je wieder etwas empfinden konnte außer dieser großen Leere, die Albus in ihr hinterlassen hatte. Unwillkürlich drängte sie sich enger an Septima, um bei ihr ein wenig von der Liebe wieder zu finden, die sie noch vor wenigen Momenten für sie empfunden hatte.

Septima sah sie an und schien zu wissen, was in ihr vorging, denn sie legte Minerva schweigend den Arm um die Taille, führte sie ebenso wortlos in ihre Räume und brachte sie ins Bett.

Erst dann brach sie das Schweigen.

„Möchtest du lieber allein sein? Oder soll ich bei dir bleiben?"

Septima sah sie offen an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du bleiben würdest", sagte sie endlich, rutschte zur Seite und hob einladend die Bettdecke an.

Septima zog sich rasch aus und schlüpfte zu Minerva unter die Decke.

Fröstelnd drängte Minerva sich an sie.

„Septima, mir ist so kalt", flüsterte sie. „Halt mich bitte fest."

„Du hast einen Schock", stellte Septima fest und legte die Arme um Minerva, um sie an sich zu ziehen und sie zu wärmen. „Es wundert mich nur, dass du nicht längst umgekippt bist."

„Ich hatte keine Zeit dafür", murmelte Minerva und legte ihren Kopf erschöpft an Septimas Schulter.

Nach einer Weile sagte sie leise: „Ich fühle mich so leer, Septima. Ganz taub, als ob ich nie wieder etwas empfinden könnte."

„Ich wage die Behauptung, dass das ganz normal ist", antwortete Septima ebenso leise und fasste Minerva fester. „Als du deine Familie verloren hast, musst du dich genauso gefühlt haben."

„Nein", sagte Minerva, „nicht so. Damals hatte ich Albus, er hat mich aufgefangen. Er war für mich da. Er war immer für mich da, mein ganzes Leben."

Sie schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte sie heftig: „Er hat mich immer so furchtbar genervt mit seinen Süßigkeiten! Du hattest etwas Ernsthaftes mit ihm zu besprechen und er hielt dir immer eine Tüte mit irgendwelchen merkwürdigen Süßigkeiten unter die Nase! Ich habe ihn so oft dafür angefahren. Und jetzt… Ich würde ihm kiloweise Lakritzschnecken und Zitronenbonbons geben, wenn er nur da wäre!" Sie schnaufte. „Selbst vorhin, als er da so im Gras lag, habe ich erwartet, dass er aufspringt und versucht, mir irgendeinen Süßkram anzudrehen. Aber das hat er nicht."

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild von Albus im Gras vor ihrem inneren Auge zu vertreiben.

„Schlaf endlich, Liebes", sagte Septima sanft und streichelte Minervas Rücken.

„Kann ich nicht. Immer, wenn ich die Augen zumache, sehe ich ihn da liegen", erwiderte Minerva. „Weißt du, es ist wie in dem Traum, den ich hatte", sagte sie langsam. „Und ich verstehe endlich, was er damals meinte. Er hat das geplant, Septima, er hat es schon so lange geplant.

Schon, als er mir sagte, eines Tages würde ich sehen, wozu er fähig ist und ich würde ihn dafür verabscheuen und hassen. Er hat angekündigt, was er tun würde und ich habe es nicht verstanden. Vielleicht hätte ich es verhindern können, wenn ich damals verstanden hätte, was er gesagt hat."

„Woher hättest du das wissen sollen? Woher hättest du wissen können, dass er das geplant hat?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Minerva müde, „ich werde nur den Gedanken nicht los, dass es meine Schuld ist. Ich habe seine Warnung nicht verstanden und heute Nacht war ich es, die veranlasst hat, ihn zu holen. Ich bin schuld daran, dass Albus tot ist."

„Nein, das bist du nicht", widersprach Septima. „Du hättest es nicht vorhersehen können. Außerdem waren wir alle froh, als er kam, weil wir dachten, er würde uns helfen. Keiner von uns hat damit gerechnet, wie hättest du damit rechnen sollen?"

"Du hattest von Anfang an Recht, als du sagtest, du würdest ihm nicht trauen", wisperte Minerva. „Aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Albus sich so irren könnte, ich wollte nicht glauben, dass Severus uns verraten könnte. Er hat Recht behalten, weißt du?", fügte sie unvermittelt an. „Er hat Recht behalten. Ich hasse und verabscheue ihn für das, was er getan hat."

Minerva starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen in die umgebende Dunkelheit.

„Schlaf, Liebes. Du musst endlich zur Ruhe kommen", drängte Septima besorgt.

Minerva ignorierte sie. „Ich frage mich, was die Schulräte beschließen werden. Vielleicht ist das auch das Ende von Hogwarts."

"Mach dir doch jetzt darüber keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher, dass sie die Schule nicht schließen werden. Was wäre denn die Alternative? Dass die Kinder von ihren Eltern unterrichtet werden?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann mir Hogwarts nicht ohne Albus vorstellen."

"Wir drehen uns im Kreis", bemerkte Septima trocken.

„Septima, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit all dem fertig werde", bekannte Minerva verzagt.

„Liebes, du schaffst das, wie du es immer geschafft hast", redete Septima beruhigend auf sie ein. „Du hast den Drei-Uhr-Morgens-Blues, um diese Uhrzeit sollte man keine Probleme mehr wälzen. Außerdem bist du zwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen, du bist einfach erschöpft. Soll ich zu Poppy gehen und sie nach einem Schlafmittel für dich fragen?", bot sie dann an.

„Nein, es geht schon", wehrte Minerva ab. „Die Verletzten brauchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wesentlich mehr als ich. Außerdem braucht sie ihren Schlaf."

"Du auch." Septima seufzte resigniert und legte ihre Wange gegen die von Minerva. „Ich glaube, Albus würde nicht wollen, dass du dir mit solch finsteren Gedanken die Nacht um die Ohren schlägst. Er würde nicht wollen, dass du dich schuldig fühlst. Er würde wollen, dass du dem Leben die Zähne zeigst, dass du weitermachst und dass du nicht verlernst, glücklich zu sein."

"Ja, vielleicht", sagte Minerva leise. „Vielleicht. Bitte halt mich."

Septima schlang ihre Arme noch fester um Minerva, drückte ihren schmalen Körper eng an ihren und hoffte, dass sie ihr genügend Liebe und Wärme spenden konnte, um sie zu trösten.

Normalerweise hätte sie in einer solchen Situation auf Albus Hilfe gehofft, wenn sie mit Minerva nicht weiterwusste, hatte sie sich auf seinen Rat verlassen können, da er sie besser kannte als irgendjemand sonst. Heimlich verfluchte sie den Umstand, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt nicht bei ihnen war, dass es ausgerechnet er war, der Minerva in diesen Zustand brachte und sie verfluchte den Umstand, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihr helfen konnte. Septima fühlte sich hilflos angesichts Minervas Kummer und Schuld, sie fühlte sich ebenso verlassen wie Minerva sich fühlen musste. Leise rannen die Tränen ihre Wangen hinab und sie wandte den Kopf, damit Minerva nicht merkte, dass sie weinte.

„Septima?"

"Ja, Liebes?" Septima versuchte normal zu klingen.

„Ich weiß, dass du weinst. Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu schämen."

Sie fühlte, wie Minervas Hand nach ihrem Gesicht tastete und ihr sanft die Tränen abwischte.

„Ich schäme mich nicht. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dir noch mehr Gedanken machst", erwiderte Septima und kam sich dumm vor.

„Ich würde mir mehr Sorgen machen, wenn du nicht weinen würdest", flüsterte Minerva und legte ihre eigene nasse Wange an die von Septima.

Am nächsten Morgen wunderte sich niemand darüber, dass die Professoren McGonagall und Vektor einen reichlich übernächtigten Eindruck machten, die anderen Schlossbewohner wirkten ebenfalls niedergeschlagen und müde.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle ging es sehr gedämpft zu und mehr als ein Blick schweifte an den Lehrertisch, an dem der große Lehnstuhl in der Mitte leer geblieben war. Minerva hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, sich als amtierende Schulleiterin auf Albus Stuhl zu setzen.

Hagrid war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, was Minerva nicht weiter verwunderte und im Stillen war sie sogar dankbar dafür, dass er nicht gekommen war. Sein von Gram durchzogenes Gesicht hätte ihr einen Spiegel vorgehalten und ihre Selbstbeherrschung ernsthaft gefährdet. Der nächste Gang würde ihr schon schwer genug fallen. Schweigend rührte sie in ihrem Tee herum und ignorierte Septima, die versuchte, sie zum Essen zu bewegen.

Als sie schließlich davon ausgehen konnte, dass alle ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, erhob sie sich.

„Es ist nun an der Zeit", sagte sie. „Bitte folgt euren Hauslehrern hinaus auf das Gelände. Die Gryffindors mir nach."

Die Schüler erhoben sich beinahe stumm von ihren Plätzen und marschierten hintereinander hinaus.

Die Sonne schien warm auf Minervas Gesicht als sie ihre Schüler zu dem Platz führte, wo Hunderte von Stühlen in Reihen aufgestellt worden waren, ausgerichtet auf einen Marmortisch.

Die Schüler mischten sich unter die vielen Trauergäste, die sich bereits eingefunden hatten und Minerva selber begab sich in die erste Stuhlreihe zu den anderen Lehrern, wo sie zwischen dem Minister und Septima Platz nahm.

Musik erklang und Minerva wusste, ohne nachzusehen, dass das der Chor der Wassermänner und -frauen aus dem schwarzen See war, die auf diese Weise von Dumbledore Abschied nahmen. Dankbar fühlte sie, dass Septima ihre Hand ergriff und sie schluckte, um den unangenehmen Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

Hagrid schritt den Gang zwischen den Stühlen entlang. Sein Gesicht glänzte von Tränen und in einen seinen Armen trug er Dumbledore, eingehüllt in eine violette, mit goldenen Sternen verzierte Samtdecke, um ihn vorsichtig auf dem Tisch abzulegen.

Dieser Anblick ließ eine neue Welle von Schmerz in Minerva aufsteigen und sie ließ ihr Gesicht in einer unbewegten Maske erstarren.

Septima rannen die Tränen die Wangen hinab und tropften auf ihre verschlungenen Hände. Schweigend reichte sie Septima ein Taschentuch und wandte ihren Blick wieder auf Hagrid, der tränenblind den Gang entlang stolperte und sich laut schnäuzte, womit er sich missbilligende Blicke zuzog, wie Minerva verärgert bemerkte. Sie wusste, dass Albus sich nicht daran gestört hätte.

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne, wo ein kleiner Zauberer vor Dumbledores Leiche stand und eine Rede hielt und Allgemeinplätze von sich gab.

Minerva hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und erhaschte Worte wie „Geistesadel", „Intellektueller Beitrag" und „Herzensgüte", was ihr nicht sonderlich angemessen schien. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore sich eine andere Grabrede gewünscht hätte, eine Rede, die die Trauernden trösten würde und menschliche Wärme vermittelte.

Endlich hörte der kleine Zauberer auf zu reden und Minerva sah teilnahmslos zu, wie weiße Flammen um Dumbledores Körper und den Tisch herum aufloderten, sie hörte, wie einige Leute erschrocken aufschrien, aber es kümmerte sie nicht.

Sie verfolgte den spiralig aufsteigenden Rauch der Flammen mit den Augen und ballte die freie Hand so fest zusammen, dass sich ihre Nägel in ihre Handfläche bohrten.

Eine Sekunde später verschwanden die Flammen und enthüllten ein weißes Grabmal aus Marmor, das Dumbledores Leichnam und den Tisch umschloss, auf dem er gelegen hatte.

Wieder schrien Leute auf, als die Zentauren ihren Tribut an Dumbledore entrichteten und einen Schauer von Armbrustpfeilen durch die Luft sandten, und Minerva sah, dass der Minister zu Stirn runzelte. Es hätte sie nicht weniger kümmern können.

Die Trauerfeier war mit diesem Tribut vorüber und die Leute erhoben sich von den Stühlen.

Minerva unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie würde höflich Konversation betreiben müssen, sehen, dass in der Schule alles seinen geregelten Gang lief, sich darum kümmern, dass die Schüler heil nach Hause kamen und die vielen Dinge erledigen, um die sich sonst Albus gekümmert hatte.

Sie erhob sich mit einem Gefühl als hätte sie Blei in den Knochen und sah, dass Minister Scrimgeour eilends auf Harry zuhumpelte.

Minerva konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er bei dem Jungen genauso auf Granit beißen würde wie sie es selbst getan hatte.

Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und stellte sich ihren Aufgaben.

Schließlich hatten sie die Schüler alle im Hogwarts-Express untergebracht, den Minister und seine Delegation verabschiedet und Minerva hatte es auf sich genommen, und den immer noch weinenden Hagrid in seiner Hütte besucht, um ihn ein wenig zu trösten.

Nun saß sie mit Septima in ihrem Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich müde auf der Couch zurück.

„Wir müssen ein neues Hauptquartier für den Phönixorden finden. Durch Albus Tod wurden wir alle zu Geheimniswahrern, auch Severus. Ich fürchte, unser Hauptquartier ist nicht mehr sicher. Alastor will zwar ein paar Schutzzauber über das Haus am Grimmauldplatz verhängen, aber ich habe Zweifel, dass das sonderlich viel nützt."

„Hat das nicht Zeit?", fragte Septima ruhig.

„Ich fürchte nein", gab Minerva zurück. „Wir müssen bald eine Zusammenkunft einberufen und überlegen, wie wir wegen Harry vorgehen."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Septima irritiert.

„Stimmt, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Harry ist bald volljährig und dann erlischt der Schutz, den Albus ihm auferlegt hat. Solange der Zauber wirkt, ist er bei Onkel und Tante sicher, aber danach kommt Du-weißt-schon-wer an ihn heran. Wir müssen ihn rechtzeitig an einen sicheren Ort bringen um ihn weiterhin schützen zu können. Wir müssen uns etwas ausdenken, wie wir das bewerkstelligen."

"Das dürfte nicht einfach sein", überlegte Septima.

„Nein, nicht wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass die Todesser Spione im Ministerium haben und Harrys Schritte überwachen können. Magie im Haus der Dursleys würde sofort auffallen, damit fällt Apparieren flach. Das Flohnetzwerk ist zu riskant, zumal das Haus erst angeschlossen werden müsste und das würde auffallen. Und dann ist da noch die Frage, wo wir ihn unterbringen sollten."

"Könnten wir ihn nicht in deinem Haus unterbringen? Da würde ihn doch

sicher niemand vermuten", schlug Septima vor.

„Sicher könnten wir das. Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie lange er brav dort bleiben und sich langweilen würde, bevor er auf eigene Faust loszieht und sich irgendeinen Ärger einhandelt."

„Stimmt", gab Septima zu, „daran hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Scheint so, als ob wir dringend eine Zusammenkunft einberufen müssten. Aber lass uns morgen darüber nachdenken, ja? Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich bin total erledigt."

„Mmh, ich auch", gab Minerva zu und rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

„Was hältst du davon, dass ich uns ein Abendessen besorge und du dann sofort ins Bett verschwindest? Ich glaube kaum, dass dich heute noch jemand stören wird."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht. Mach das", sagte Minerva und erhob sich widerwillig von ihrem bequemen Platz.

„Und was du jetzt vor?"

„Ich bin immer noch die amtierende Schulleiterin, oder? Und solange nicht raus ist, ob die Schule schließt oder nicht, habe ich Pflichten. Ich kann zumindest schon mal damit anfangen, die Briefe vorzubereiten, in der Zeit, in der du unterwegs bist."

„Aber keine Sekunde länger", bestimmte Septima und küsste Minerva auf die Wange. „Und ich bin schnell wieder zurück."

Sie eilte aus dem Raum und Minerva begab sich schweren Herzens an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich im Schulleiterbüro sitzen sollte, aber sie schreckte davor zurück, den runden Raum zu betreten.

Septima machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und orderte ein leichtes Abendessen bei den Hauselfen, die erfreut zu sein schienen, dass ihnen jemand eine Anweisung gab, dann machte sie einen nicht angemeldeten Abstecher zum Krankenflügel, der eigentümlich leer und still wirkte nach dem Gedränge des gestrigen Abends.

Poppy saß auf der Kante eines frisch bezogenen Bettes und starrte ins Leere.

"Hallo Poppy", grüßte Septima leise als sie den Raum betrat.

Poppy sprang auf und wischte sich die Augen trocken.

„Hallo Septima. Was führt Sie denn zu mir?"

„Minerva", gab Septima ehrlich zur Antwort. „Sie hat die ganze letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen und hält sich nur noch mit purer Willenskraft auf den Beinen. Haben Sie nicht ein leichtes Schlafmittel, damit sie für ein paar Stunden zur Ruhe kommt?"

Poppys Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf als sie jemanden hatte, den sie verarzten konnte.

„Vorzugsweise geschmacks- und geruchsneutral, damit ich es ihr in den Kürbissaft mischen kann? Sie wissen ja, wie sie ist", fügte Septima hinzu.

"Allerdings, als Patientin ist Minerva ein Alptraum", seufzte Poppy, die diverse Erfahrung damit hatte. „Bei ihrer letzten Grippe habe ich ihr gedroht, sie mit einem Lähmzauber im Bett zu halten. Ihr heimlich ein Schlafmittel zu geben ist sicher nicht sehr ethisch, aber in diesem Fall vermutlich die beste Möglichkeit."

Geschäftig wuselte sie an ihrem Arzneischrank herum und förderte schließlich eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit zutage, die sie Septima in die Hand drückte.

„Drei Tropfen in den Kürbissaft, dann sollte sie die Nacht durchschlafen", sagte sie. „Ich würde allerdings nicht empfehlen, den Trank mit Alkohol zu verabreichen, dann verliert sich die Wirkung."

"Kein Alkohol, verstehe. Danke Poppy, Sie sind ein Engel!"

"Ich tue, was ich kann", erwiderte sie. „Septima? Ist es wahr, dass die Schule geschlossen werden soll?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, Poppy", sagte Septima mit ehrlichem Bedauern. „Letztlich liegt die Entscheidung bei den Schulräten, aber ich hoffe, dass es nicht der Fall ist." Tröstend drückte sie Poppys Schulter, dann machte sie sich auf den Rückweg.


	24. Schwere Zeiten

_A/N: Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an **Faithful Magewhisper**, die neue Patin meines Federkindes. Sie hat die undankbare Aufgabe übernommen, die Story betazulesen und mich zusammenzustauchen, wenn ich Schrott schreibe! Und das kommt öfter vor, als man meinen würde...  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

**Schwere Zeiten**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Septima leise auf, hüllte sich in Minervas karierten Morgenmantel und schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte Minerva so lange schlafen lassen wie es ging und machte es sich mit einem Kakao und einem Buch vor dem Wohnzimmerkamin gemütlich.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte. Vorsichtig, um Minerva nicht zu wecken falls sie noch schlafen sollte, schob sie die Tür auf und warf einen Blick in das Schlafzimmer.

Minerva saß im Bett und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Und warum sollte ich dich wecken? Deine Arbeit läuft dir nicht weg", antwortete Septima, betrat das Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf Minervas Bettkante nieder.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass ich überhaupt ins Bett gegangen bin", sagte Minerva stirnrunzelnd.

„Bist du nicht. Du bist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und ich habe dich dann ins Bett gebracht", erklärte Septima und betrachtete interessiert den Teppichboden zu ihren Füßen.

„Ich bin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen?", wiederholte Minerva verwundert. Dann warf sie Septima einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Du hattest dabei nicht zufällig deine Hand im Spiel, oder?"

„Doch, das hatte ich", gab Septima zu und fixierte intensiv die Fussel auf dem Teppich. „Ich hatte Poppy um ein Schlafmittel für dich gebeten und es dir in den Kürbissaft gemischt, damit du endlich schlafen kannst."  
Sie hob den Blick und sah Minerva bittend an. „Sei bitte nicht böse auf mich, ich habe mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Jaaa", kam es gedehnt zurück, „das weiß ich. Aber ich bitte mir aus, dass sich das nicht wiederholt!"

Sie runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun?", fragte sie und schimpfte weiter: „Was wäre wenn mich jemand gebraucht hätte? Gerade in diesen unsicheren Zeiten, besonders jetzt kann ich es mir nicht leisten im Notfall nicht erreichbar zu sein! Es gibt Leute, die sich auf mich verlassen und die mich brauchen. Nicht nur du, Septima, nicht nur die Schüler, auch unsere Kollegen. Irgendjemand muss dafür sorgen, dass alles weiterhin seinen Gang geht und dieser Jemand bin nun einmal ich. Und Poppy werde ich bei nächster Gelegenheit auch ein paar Takte dazu sagen. So etwas von verantwortungslos!"

„Bleibt nur die Frage, wer hier verantwortungslos ist", hielt Septima ihr entgegen. „Minerva, wenn du dich zu weit treibst, bist du für niemanden mehr eine Hilfe. Nicht für mich, nicht für deine Schüler und auch nicht für deine Kollegen! Da du offensichtlich der Meinung bist kein Limit zu haben, muss ich es dir wohl oder übel zeigen, damit du dich nicht ganz verausgabst und aufreibst. Und Poppy lass mir in Ruhe! Sie war glücklich, dass sie gestern etwas für jemanden tun konnte. Und da sie weiß was für eine furchtbare Patientin du bist, war sie bereit mir zu helfen, obwohl sie die ganze Aktion als unethisch bezeichnete."

„Damit hatte sie auch vollkommen Recht", brummte Minerva, nur halb besänftigt.

„Immerhin hast du letzte Nacht ein wenig schlafen können. Fühlst du dich denn heute ein wenig besser?", erkundigte Septima sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ein wenig, ja", gab Minerva zu und lächelte schief. „Von daher war dein Plan vielleicht nicht ganz so abwegig. Aber wenn du so etwas nochmal mit mir machst, hexe ich dich ins nächste Jahrtausend!"

Sie warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Lass es langsam angehen, ja?", bat Septima.

„Das werde ich wohl müssen", ächzte Minerva und stützte sich am Bettpfosten ab. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich total zerschunden bin."

„So siehst du auch aus", bemerkte Septima kopfschüttelnd und betrachtete Minervas Körper. „Du bist grün und blau. Ich nehme mal an, von dem ganzen Schutt, der auf dich draufgekracht ist. Hat Poppy dich denn nicht behandelt?"

„Nur die Kratzer im Gesicht, zu mehr hatte ich vorgestern keine Zeit", gab Minerva zu.

„Unsinn", gab Septima zurück. „Leg dich bitte wieder hin, ich mach das."

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, die paar blaue Flecke selber zu kurieren", protestierte Minerva.

„Leg dich hin", wiederholte Septima etwas schärfer. „Du hast Blutergüsse an Stellen, wo du mit dem Zauberstab schlecht hinkommst. Bitte!"

Murrend legte Minerva sich wieder aufs Bett und ließ es zu, dass Septima ihre Kratzer und Prellungen behandelte.

„Und jetzt dreh dich bitte auf den Bauch", wies Septima sie an, als sie mit ihrer Vorderseite fertig war.

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer, der genau ausdrückte was Minerva von dieser Behandlung hielt, kam sie ihrer Bitte nach.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du mit Heilzaubern besser zurechtkommst als mit Haushaltszaubern", bemerkte sie spitz um ihre Verlegenheit zu kaschieren.

„Komme ich", antwortete Septima kurz und bewegte ihren Zauberstab gleichmäßig über Minervas geschundenen Rücken, um tiefer liegende Verletzungen aufzuspüren. „Tut das hier weh?", fragte sie und drückte leicht auf eine besonders auffällige Stelle an Minervas Seite.

„Zum Teufel, ja!", rief Minerva aufgebracht.

„Dachte ich mir. Scheint dass die Rippe angebrochen ist, und die Gewebequetschung drum herum ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern", stellte Septima fest und behandelte die Verletzung geschickt.

„Wundert mich nur, dass dir das die letzten Nächte nicht aufgefallen ist", murmelte Minerva.

„In den letzten Nächte war ich wesentlich mehr um dein seelisches Wohl besorgt", antwortete Septima sachlich und runzelte die Stirn. „Ganz davon abgesehen dürften deine Blutergüsse erst seit gestern so eindrucksvoll aussehen und da habe ich dich nicht im Hellen gesehen. So, fertig. Nicht so schnell", mahnte sie, als Minerva sich hastig erheben wollte. „Das Gewebe dürfte noch ein wenig empfindlich sein."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", knurrte Minerva und bewegte sich vorsichtiger.

„In ein oder zwei Stunden dürftest du nichts mehr von den Prellungen spüren. Die Rippe dauert etwas länger", erklärte Septima.

„Kannst du mir sagen, woher du dich damit so gut auskennst?", fragte Minerva verblüfft.

Septima lächelte grimmig. „Als du im St. Mungos gelegen hast, habe ich quasi Stunden bei Poppy genommen. Ich wollte mich nie wieder so hilflos fühlen wie an dem Abend, an dem du von Umbridge angegriffen wurdest und ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Ich konnte einfach nur dasitzen und deine Hand halten und musste warten bis Poppy endlich kam, um nach dir sehen."  
Sie legte Minerva die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Das waren die längsten und schlimmsten Minuten in meinem Leben und ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte wenn ich dich verloren hätte. Allein das Wissen, dass ich dir aus Unfähigkeit nicht hätte helfen können, das hätte mich verrückt gemacht."  
Sie küsste Minerva liebevoll.

„Die Diagnose und Behandlung von Prellungen, Blutergüssen und Knochenbrüchen war meine Grundlektion. Aber brich dir bitte nicht den Hals. Soweit bin ich noch nicht, dafür müsste ich dann wohl doch Poppy rufen, bevor ich die Nerven falsch zusammenstricke."

„Ich werde versuchen, heil zu bleiben", meinte Minerva und berührte Septima sanft an der Wange, „schon allein für dich." Dann schlurfte sie ins Bad, um sich unter die heiße Dusche zu stellen.  
Auf halbem Weg hielt sie inne und drehte sich zu Septima um.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach sein kann mit mir zu leben", erklärte sie, „und ich weiß, dass ich auch manchmal ziemlich egoistisch sein kann. Aber ich bin froh, dass du mich trotzdem willst und liebst und dich um mich kümmerst."

„Du? Egoistisch? Ausgerechnet du?"

„Doch, ja. Ich kümmere mich um alles und jeden, die Schule, die Schüler, den Orden, aber ich denke nie darüber nach wie sich das auf dich auswirken muss, wenn ich so viel von meiner Zeit und Energie für diese Dinge aufwende."

Septima ging auf Minerva zu und nahm sie vorsichtig, um ihr nicht weh zu tun, in die Arme.

„Ich müsste lügen, würde ich sagen, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Es macht mir sogar eine ganze Menge aus, dass du immer so beschäftigt bist. Aber das wusste ich von Anfang an und ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass du plötzlich all deine Verpflichtungen aufgibst und sich dein ganzes Leben nur noch um mich dreht. Ich liebe dich auch gerade dafür, dass du tust, was du tust, aber ich wäre froh, wenn du ein wenig besser auf dich achtgeben würdest. Dann müsste ich mir vielleicht ein kleines bisschen weniger Sorgen um dich machen. Meinst du, das würdest du hinbekommen?"

„Ich werde mich bemühen", versprach Minerva und küsste Septima innig, bevor sie von Septima ins Bad gescheucht wurde.

Septima zog sich nun auch endlich an und erwartete Minerva im Wohnzimmer, als sie endlich frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

„Da bist du ja wieder", begrüßte sie sie lächelnd und hielt einen Umschlag hoch. „Gerade eben ist eine Eule für dich angekommen."

Minerva sah Septima an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann nahm sie den Umschlag und schlitzte ihn achtlos mit dem Zauberstab auf.

„Von Molly und Arthur", sagte sie erstaunt und las den Brief. „Sie bieten uns den Fuchsbau als neues Hauptquartier für den Orden an. Sie schreiben, Alastor habe zwar inzwischen einige Flüche eingerichtet, um den Grimmauldplatz zu sichern, aber da wir nun zwanzig Geheimniswahrer sind und Snape ebenfalls einer ist, scheint ihnen das ebenso ein brüchiger

Schutz zu sein wie mir. Nun, zumindest diese Sorge wäre ich erstmal los. Nun müssen wir nur ein Treffen einberufen und uns eine sinnvolle Strategie überlegen, wie wir Harry an einen sicheren Ort bringen."

„Und wo wir ihn hinbringen können", ergänzte Septima.

Minerva lächelte. „Ich denke, das ‚Wo' hat sich mit dem Brief der Weasleys erübrigt. Sie bieten mir an, dass Harry zu ihnen kommen kann, was mir sehr recht wäre. Er wäre unter Aufsicht des Ordens und er wäre bei seinem besten Freund. Wir werden sicher ein paar zusätzliche Schutzzauber einrichten müssen, aber Molly schreibt, dass Harrys Schutz die paar Unannehmlichkeiten wert wäre."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von ihnen", sagte Septima erfreut.

„Harry ist für Molly wohl inzwischen fast so etwas wie ein Sohn und sie ist Glucke genug, um Harry bemuttern zu wollen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Harry Ginny, Arthur und auch Ron das Leben gerettet hat. Ich werde ihr zurück schreiben und für morgen Abend ein Treffen des Ordens ansetzen. Dann können wir besprechen, wie wir Harry unbeschadet aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten in den Fuchsbau bekommen und wie wir den Fuchsbau am besten schützen können."

„Klingt nach einer vernünftigen Strategie", meinte Septima lächelnd, trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Arme um die Taille.

„Aber vielleicht solltest du erst mal frühstücken, hm?", wisperte sie in ihr Haar. „Ich kenne dich, wenn du einmal damit anfängst, Briefe zu verschicken, lässt du vor lauter Elan nur wieder das Essen ausfallen."

Minerva tastete nach Septimas Händen und hielt sie fest.  
„Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht", sagte Minerva und legte den Brief gedankenvoll auf den Tisch.

„Ich bin froh, Sie alle heute Abend hier zu sehen", eröffnete Minerva am nächsten Abend das Ordenstreffen. „Ich denke, wir sollten damit beginnen, jemanden zu wählen, der von nun an die Geschicke des Ordens in die Hände nehmen wird."

Die Anwesenden starrten Minerva verwundert an.

„Mit Verlaub gesagt, Minerva: Das halte ich für ziemlichen Unfug", erklärte Lupin entschieden. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder nickten zustimmend.

„Wenn einer von uns fähig ist, den Orden zu leiten, dann sind Sie es", bestätigte Alastor Moody und erntete damit zustimmende Blicke und weiteres Kopfnicken der Anwesenden.

„Lupin hat Recht, eine Wahl für einen neuen Leiter wäre absolut hirnrissig", erklärte nun auch Molly energisch und die Zwillinge klopften beifällig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

„Wie kommst du überhaupt auf eine so blödsinnige Idee?", fragte Arthur.

Minerva zuckte die Schultern. „Dass ich im Moment die Stelle der Schulleiterin ausfülle, heißt nicht, dass ich automatisch auch den Orden leiten muss. Aber wenn ihr alle der Meinung seid, werde ich es machen."

„Wenn nicht Sie, wer dann?", ließ sich Diggel vernehmen und Kingsley nickte.

„Schön", erwiderte Minerva kurz, „dann sollten wir zum wichtigsten Grund dieses Treffens kommen. Wie Sie alle wissen wird Harry Potter am 31. Juli volljährig, das heißt, er verliert den Schutz, den das Haus seiner Familie ihm bislang bietet. Molly und Arthur haben angeboten, dass Harry bei ihnen unterkommen kann und ich halte das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee.

Es stellen sich nun folgende Fragen: Wann sollen wir ihn aus dem Haus seines Onkels und seiner Tante holen? Erst, wenn er volljährig ist oder schon früher? Wie können wir ihn sicher hierher bringen, ohne seinen Aufenthaltsort zu verraten? Und zuletzt: Wie schützen wir die Dursleys?"

„Ich wäre dafür, Harry noch vor seinem Geburtstag dort herauszuholen", knurrte Moody. „Könnte Du-weißt-schon-wem so passen, dass wir ihn dort lassen bis der Zauber bricht und ihm Harry auf einen Silbertablett servieren."

„Das Flohnetzwerk, Portschlüssel und Apparieren können wir vergessen", erklärte Kingsley mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es im Ministerium Spione der Todesser gibt, die aufpassen werden wohin wir Harry bringen wollen. Und wenn er noch nicht volljährig ist, hat er noch die Spur auf sich. Wir können also keine Magie um ihn herum anwenden ohne uns zu verraten."

„Können wir ihn nicht auf dem Besen abholen wie beim letzten Mal?", fragte Tonks und sah in die Runde.

„Letztes Mal konnten wir einen Desillusionszauber verwenden, das geht diesmal nicht", gab Hestia Jones zu bedenken.

„Aber Harry hat doch den Tarnumhang seines Vaters", sagte Lupin. „Er könnte den doch benutzen."

„Ja, es ist unheimlich unauffällig, wenn ein leerer Besen in der Luft herumfliegt, umgeben von einer Eskorte", bemerkte einer der Zwillinge.

„Richtig. Und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer ein paar Leute in der Gegend hat und das Haus beobachten lässt. Ich würde es so machen", erklärte Moody und funkelte die Anwesenden der Reihe nach mit seinem richtigen Auge an. „Wir müssen auf jeden Fall eine falsche Spur legen um etwaige Spione im Ministerium in die Irre zu führen. Und wir sollten zur Sicherheit ein paar Orte als Versteck für Harry einrichten, damit nicht offensichtlich ist in welchem Haus er sich wirklich aufhält."

Mundungus meldete sich zu Wort: „Wir könnten die Sache noch besser machen. Vielsafttrank. Mehrere Potters, die mit einer Eskorte zu unterschiedlichen Häusern unterwegs sind."

„Dieser kümmerliche Tagedieb ist ja tatsächlich mal zu was nutze", sagte Moody überrascht und fixierte Mundungus mit seinem magischen Auge.

„Ich finde die Idee gut", erklärte George grinsend. „Ich mach euch gern den Harry."

„Ich auch!", stimmte sein Zwilling ein und erwiderte das Grinsen seines Bruders.

„Und wir könnten ihn dann einfach auf einem Besen wegholen wie das letzte Mal", stimmte Tonks zu und strahlte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry das Recht ist", wandte Hermine plötzlich ein, die bislang schweigend neben Ron gesessen hatte.

„Nee, glaub ich auch nicht", sagte Ron und kratzte sich nachdenklich die Nase.

„Harry wird sich weigern, uns alle in Gefahr zu bringen", erklärte Hermine.

„Es wird ihm nicht viel anderes übrig bleiben als mit uns zu kommen", grollte Moody und ließ sein magisches Auge in ihre Richtung rotieren.

„Wir werden doppelt so viele Häuser magisch schützen als wir brauchen und damit den Gegner noch weiter verwirren."

Sie diskutierten den Plan weiter aus, verfeinerten ihre Strategie und zu guter Letzt einigten sie sich darauf, dass es sechs Doppelgänger von Harry sein würden, die mit einem Begleiter zu insgesamt zwölf sicheren Häusern unterwegs sein würden, auf Besen, Thestralen und Hagrids Motorrad, da Hagrid darauf bestand mitzukommen und kein Besen oder Thestral seine Masse aushalten würde. Anschließend würden alle mit Portschlüsseln in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren. Kingsley stand die Aufgabe bevor, im Ministerium eine falsche Spur auszulegen, um Verwirrung zu stiften.

„Ich nehm Harry im Beiwagen mit", schlug Hagrid vor. „Die Todesser wern erwarten, dass er aufm Besen unerwegs is und nich, dass er bei mir aufm Motorrad ist."

Moody nickte zustimmend.

„Ich werde mit Mundungus auf einem Besen unterwegs sein. Sie werden sicher erwarten, dass Harry mit mir kommt."

Sie teilten die Harry-Doppelgänger ihren Begleitern zu und machten aus, wer mit dem Besen und wer auf einem Thestral unterwegs sein würde. Dann wandten sie sich der Frage zu, welche Häuser sie als Zufluchten tarnen und mit welchen Schutzzaubern sie sie ausstatten würden.

„Was machen wir mit den Dursleys?", warf Minerva ein, als ihr der Plan zu Harrys sicherer Eskorte beschlossen schien. „Wir müssen sie ebenfalls schützen, damit die Todesser sich nicht an ihnen vergreifen können. Das werden sie sicher versuchen, damit sie Harry so aus der Deckung locken."

„Wir werden sie ebenfalls in einem sicheren Haus unterbringen", erwiderte Septima, „das ist doch wohl klar. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass sie sich auf einem Besen nicht sonderlich gut machen werden."

„Wir werden sie mit ihrem Auto fortbringen", schlug Arthur vor.

„Wir müssen das zeitlich genau abstimmen, damit der Zauber sich erst dann aufhebt wenn alle in Sicherheit sind."

„Ich schätze, das ist das kleinste Problem", beschloss Minerva. „Wir werden nach einem engen Zeitplan operieren. Dädalus und Hestia können diesen Part übernehmen." Dann wandte sie sich Kingsley zu: „Wie kommen Sie in der Downing Street zurecht?"

„Der Muggel-Premierminister ist sehr von mir angetan. Ich denke, ich kann es einrichten ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen", erklärte Kingsley ruhig wie es seine Art war.

„Schön. Ich denke, damit hätten wir vorerst alles geklärt", erklärte Minerva und erhob sich. „Wir werden auf dem üblichen Weg in Kontakt bleiben."

Allgemeines Stühlescharren schloss sich ihren Worten an und die einzelnen Ordensmitglieder erhoben sich, um einzeln oder paarweise zu disapparieren.

„Es wäre mir wohler, wenn wir Harry schon aus Little Whinging heraus hätten", seufzte Minerva und faltete den nur halbgelesenen Tagespropheten frustriert zusammen.

„Wieder Schreckensmeldungen?", erkundigte sich Septima.

Minerva nickte düster. „Leute verschwinden oder werden tot aufgefunden. Ich hoffe nur, mit unserem Plan geht alles glatt und wir haben nichts übersehen."

„Es _muss_ funktionieren", sagte Septima. „Überleg mal, du hast darüber nachgedacht, Mad-Eye, Tonks und Kingsley haben darüber nachgedacht, ich habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen und und und. Wenn so viele helle Köpfe nicht einen narrensicheren Plan austüfteln können, dann weiß ich es nicht."

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Minerva, „aber ich habe dennoch ein komisches Gefühl im Magen."

„Wer hätte das nicht? Bei dem, was auf dem Spiel steht?"  
Septima setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Minervas Sessel und griff nach dem Tagespropheten.

„Es scheint, dass neuerdings jämmerlich wenig sinnvolle Meldungen darin stehen", bemerkte sie und setzte ihre Lesebrille auf.

Müßig überflog sie die Schlagzeilen und ihr Blick blieb an einer Schlagzeile hängen.

„Hast du das hier gelesen?", fragte sie Minerva, als sie den Artikel überflogen hatte.

„Was denn?"

„‚_Muggel – unsere Freunde und Nachbarn'_ von Charity Burbage. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie vorhatte einen Artikel für den Propheten zu schreiben." Sie las den Artikel schnell durch.

„Hm, das ist typisch für sie. Sie hält eine flammende Rede für die Rechte der Muggel und der Muggelstämmigen und sie – ich zitiere – _hält die Abnahme der Reinblütigkeit für ein wünschenswertes Phänomen_."

„Wenn sie sich da mal nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hat", seufzte Minerva. „Du musst ihr sagen, dass sie vorsichtiger sein soll wenn du sie siehst. Zivilcourage ist sicherlich eine wünschenswerte Eigenschaft, aber so etwas zu diesen Zeiten zu veröffentlichen läuft schon unter kriminellem Leichtsinn."

„Ich werde es ihr sagen, falls ich sie sehe", erwiderte Septima.

„Falls?", wiederholte Minerva alarmiert und sah Septima scharf an.

Septima zuckte die Achseln.

„Als die Schulräte entschieden haben, dass Hogwarts wieder öffnet, ist sie für eine Weile nach Hause gefahren. Eigentlich wollte sie längst wieder zurück sein, aber anscheinend hat sie es sich doch anders überlegt. Vermutlich zeigt das örtliche Kino eine Sondervorstellung oder so."

„Und das sagst du so nebenbei?", fragte Minerva scharf.

„Du kennst doch Charity. Heute so, morgen so und impulsiv bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns."

„Klingt wie jemand, den ich gut kenne", knurrte Minerva. „Es wäre mir lieb, wenn du ihr ein paar Zeilen schreiben würdest. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass bei ihr alles in Ordnung ist."

„Du meinst…?"

„Ich halte es nicht für ausgeschlossen", erwiderte Minerva ernst. „Ich bin lieber einmal zu vorsichtig."

„Ich verstehe. Ich schreibe ihr sofort."

Die Tage vergingen, doch von Charity kam keine Antwort. Dann las Septima eines Morgens im _Tagespropheten_, dass Charity bekannt gab, dass sie von ihrem Posten als Lehrerin der Hogwartsschule zurücktreten wolle.

Septima sprang so hastig auf, dass ihr Stuhl umkippte und hielt Minerva die Zeitung unter die Nase.

„Was ist das?" Minerva angelte nach ihrer Brille.

„Charity Burbage gibt ihren Rücktritt bekannt", sagte Septima und sah Minerva an.

„Ich habe kein Rücktrittsgesuch von ihr bekommen", sagte Minerva langsam, „und ich nehme an, dass sie nicht auf deinen Brief geantwortet hat."

„Nein, das hat sie nicht", erwiderte Septima und sah Minerva in die Augen. „Meinst du, sie ist…"

Minerva nickte düster. „Ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Oh nein", hauchte Septima und ließ sich neben Minerva auf das Sofa sinken.

Minerva griff nach ihren kalten Händen und nahm sie zwischen ihre.

„Nach ihrem Artikel von letzter Woche habe ich eine solche Möglichkeit befürchtet", sagte sie bitter. „Es ist unklug, so offensichtlich gegen die neuen Methoden des Ministeriums zu wettern. Wie ich von Kingsley gehört habe, haben die Todesser Thicknesse umgedreht – er arbeitet nicht länger für Scrimgeour. Er hat unter Strafe verboten, dass das Haus von Harrys Verwandten ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wird. Er hat auch verboten in dem Haus einen Portschlüssel einzusetzen oder hinein- oder heraus zu apparieren, angeblich damit Harry in dem Haus sicher ist. Das einzige, das er damit sicher erreicht, ist, dass Harry dort festsitzt."

„Gut, dass wir unseren Plan in der Hinterhand haben", schniefte Septima.

Minerva ließ ihre Hände los, schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Ich weiß, dass du Charity gemocht hast", sagte sie weich und strich sanft über Septimas Wange. „Und es entsetzt mich, mir vorzustellen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Todesser ihr etwas angetan haben könnten."

„Könnten?"

„Wir wissen nicht was passiert ist", sagte Minerva, „aber ich würde vom Schlimmsten ausgehen."

„Wie kannst du nur so hart sein?", stieß Septima hervor.

„Ich zähle nur eins und eins zusammen", erwiderte Minerva müde, „es ist genau wie damals. Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm und ich fürchte, dass es noch schlimmer kommen wird."

Sie zog Septima enger an sich und dachte wiederholt, dass sie wahnsinnig war, wenn sie Septima nicht in Sicherheit brachte. Im Stillen beschloss sie, gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen, damit Septima im Notfall sofort untertauchen konnte und wiegte die Freundin in ihren Armen.

„Harry ist in Sicherheit", sagte Minerva müde zu Septima.

„Ich hatte angenommen, dass du darüber etwas erfreuter wärest", erwiderte Septima mit einem misstrauischen Blick in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie wussten, dass wir Harry heute Nacht fortbringen würden", berichtete Minerva. „Sie haben schon auf unsere Gruppe gewartet und sofort angegriffen. George wurde schwer verletzt, von Snape, und Alastor – Alastor ist tot."

„Oh nein, Minerva, nicht Moody!"

Minerva nickte niedergeschlagen. „Es muss so gewesen sein, wie er es vorausgesehen hat. Sie griffen ihn sofort an, weil sie wohl annahmen Harry wäre bei ihm. Bill sagte, Mundungus sei sofort disappariert und Alastor habe einen Fluch von Du-weißt-schon-wem direkt ins Gesicht bekommen."

„Er war da? Du-weißt-schon-wer war selber dort?!"

„Anscheinend hatte er vor Harry persönlich zu töten", erwiderte Minerva mit hartem Gesicht. „Bill und Arthur sind später zurückgekehrt um Alastors Leiche zu bergen, aber sie konnten ihn nicht finden."

„Oh Minerva, er wirkte immer so zäh und unerschütterlich. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das passiert ist."

Sie legte Minerva die Arme um die Taille und drückte sie an sich. Sie wusste, dass Minerva den reizbaren misstrauischen Ex-Auroren geschätzt hatte.

„Was ist mit George passiert?", fragte sie dann leise.

„Snape ist passiert", gab Minerva hart zurück. „Snape hat ihn mit einem Sectumsempra getroffen und sein Ohr abgeschnitten. Er hat viel Blut verloren, aber er wird durchkommen."

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte Septima.

„Irgendjemand hat unseren Plan gekannt, Septima. Irgendjemand hat uns verraten."

„Aber wer?", stammelte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn ich denjenigen in die Finger bekomme, werde ich Hackfleisch aus ihm machen und ihn stückchenweise an Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückschicken!"

Sie lehnte müde den Kopf an Septimas Schulter und war dankbar für ihre Nähe und Wärme. Sie schlang nun ihrerseits die Arme fest um Septima.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist", sagte sie leise, „und froh, dass du mich hältst. Bei dir fühle ich mich geborgen."

Septima hielt sie daraufhin noch fester an sich gedrückt.


	25. Flucht

_Und nochmal besten Dank an Faithful Magewhisper, die sich dafür opfert, der Story den letzten Schliff zu geben!**  
**_

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

**Flucht**

Die Posteule landete unsanft auf dem Schreibtisch in dem runden Büro, in das Minerva sich nun doch hineingetraut hatte um zu arbeiten.

Überrascht sah Minerva auf. Wer würde ihr so spät am Abend noch schreiben?

Die Eule krächzte ungeduldig und streckte ihr das Bein entgegen, damit sie ihr die Nachricht abnehmen konnte, dann erhob sie sich und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, wieder durch das offene Fenster.

Minerva sah auf den schlichten Umschlag hinab. Es stand kein Absender darauf, nur ihr eigener Name, in einer verschnörkelten Schrift, die ihr vage vertraut erschien. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und zog einen Bogen Pergament hervor. Die Nachricht war knapp gehalten:  
_"Muggelstämmige sind in Gefahr. Bringen Sie Ihre Partnerin in Sicherheit."_

Minerva starrte auf diese schlichte Notiz und in ihrem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Wer würde ihr eine solche Nachricht schicken? Wer wusste, dass sie und Septima mehr verband als eine einfache Freundschaft?

Albus fiel ihr ein, doch sie hatte seinen Leichnam gesehen und sie konnte ausschließen, dass diese Nachricht von ihm stammte.

Die Ordensmitglieder hätten wohl eher einen Patronus geschickt oder den Brief unterzeichnet, wenn sie ihr eine entsprechende Nachricht geschickt hätten. _Wenn _sie denn gewusst hätten, was sie mit Septima verband.

Severus fiel ihr ein. Er hätte es gewusst, aber sofort wies sie den Gedanken als absurd weit von sich. Snape, der Verräter, würde ihr ganz sicher keine Nachricht schicken, in der er sie aufforderte, Septima zu verstecken.

Aber war es denn wichtig, wer diese Nachricht geschickt hatte? Wichtig war nur, dass sie gewarnt worden war und Septima in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Die Nachricht in der Hand sprang sie auf und eilte aus dem Büro und in Septimas Räume, in der Hoffnung sie dort anzutreffen.

Sie hielt sich nicht mit so unwesentlichen Dingen wie einem Anklopfen auf, sondern stürmte einfach in ihr Wohnzimmer.

Septima hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als Minerva atemlos hereinplatzte.

„Wer ist dir denn auf den Fersen?", fragte sie.

„Lies das!" Minerva warf ihr das Pergament in den Schoß.

Septima las die Nachricht, dann sah sie Minerva an.

„Und nun?"

"Du wirst untertauchen", erklärte Minerva.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!" Septima hob entschlossen das Kinn. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein."

„Du musst", erwiderte Minerva ebenso entschlossen, „oder glaubst du etwa, ich würde dich in Gefahr sehen wollen? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren."

"Und wo willst du mich so plötzlich verstecken? Soll ich als Maus verwandelt in deinem Büro hausen?", fragte Septima spöttisch.

„Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet. Du kannst jederzeit in der Versenkung verschwinden", erklärte Minerva. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich eine solche Entwicklung nicht befürchtet hätte?"

„Ich? _Ich _kann in der Versenkung verschwinden?", fragte Septima angespannt. „Und du? Was ist mit dir? Du kommst nicht mit?"

„Nein", antwortete Minerva und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, „ich werde hier bleiben."

„Dann gehe ich auch nicht", erklärte Septima entschlossen. „Ich gehe entweder mit dir oder gar nicht!"

„Versteh doch, Septima, du bist in Gefahr", flehte Minerva. „Ich möchte doch nur, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren, du bist alles, was ich noch habe!"

„Und du? Glaubst du, du wärst nicht in Gefahr? Du führst den Orden des Phönix, du bist bekannt dafür, Dumbledores Ideale zu teilen. Glaubst du, auf dich hätten sie es nicht abgesehen?", schrie Septima und sprang auf.

„Ich bin nicht so gefährdet wie du, Septima. Ich mag eine Blutverräterin sein, aber ich bin kein Schlammblut. Außerdem leite ich den Orden, wie du gesagt hast, und die Schule, und die Kinder brauchen mich", versuchte Minerva zu erklären.

„Denkst du, ich würde dich nicht brauchen?"

"Ich kann hier nicht weg", sagte Minerva störrisch. „Wer weiß, was als nächstes kommt? Ich muss hier bleiben und auf die Schüler Acht geben."

"Dann gehe ich auch nicht."

„Sei doch vernünftig!", flehte Minerva. „Ich bin reinblütiger Abstammung, mir wird nichts passieren."

"Du bist ein Blutsverräter, Minerva. Das kommt in deren Wertschätzung gleich hinter einem Schlammblut", beharrte Septima. „ Ich gehe nicht ohne dich, Minerva."

„Du _wirst_gehen", sagte Minerva mit Entschiedenheit.

„Ich kann nicht von dir weggehen, ich kann es einfach nicht! Schon die Vorstellung, dich nicht zu sehen, nicht bei dir zu sein, bricht mir das Herz! Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um ohne dich fortzugehen!"

„Und ich liebe dich zu sehr, um dich hierzubehalten. Septima, Liebste, es geht mir nur darum, dich zu beschützen!"

„Wenn du mich so sehr liebst, dann komm mit mir!", flehte Septima.

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Warum kannst du für die Schüler und den Orden hierbleiben, aber nicht mit mir weggehen? Immer denkst du an alle andren, aber nie an mich!Minerva,ich begreife es nicht! Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben und einfach beschließen, mich fortzuschicken!?"

„Ich habe mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht, aber ich glaube, dass es so am besten ist", erwiderte Minerva scharf. „Ich versuche nur, vernünftig zu sein."

„Ach! Bin ich etwa unvernünftig, nur weil ich dich auch in Sicherheit sehen will? Weil ich nicht einsehe, dass du immer noch mehr geben, immer noch mehr opfern muss, aus irgendeinem blöden Pflichtgefühl heraus?"

„Im Moment bist du extrem unvernünftig. Du trotzt herum wie ein Kleinkind und bist stur wie ein verdammter Esel!"

„Das muss sich erst noch herausstellen, wer hier der sture Esel ist!", schrie Septima sie an. „Ich mag ja nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut sein, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, auf mich selbst aufzupassen, was verdammt viel mehr ist, als du von dir behaupten kannst, Miss Ich-weiß-immer-alles-am-Besten! Du bist nicht so perfekt, wie du gerne glauben würdest und auch du hast nicht auf alles eine Antwort, also tu hier nicht so verdammt überlegen!"

Septima stand schwer atmend vor Minerva, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Du bist genau wie Dumbledore", warf sie ihr schließlich vor, „er hat auch immer geglaubt, ohne ihn ginge es nicht, er hat auch immer gedacht, er hätte auf _alles_ eine Antwort und wüsste alles! Und was hat es ihm eingebracht? Sag es mir, Minerva! Einen gottverdammten Todesfluch hat es ihm eingebracht, mehr nicht! Und mit dir wird es auch nicht anders enden!"

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", schrie Minerva nun zurück, „pass verdammt nochmal auf, was du von dir gibst!"

Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und wutverzerrt, und in ihren Augen stand ein so gefährliches Funkeln, dass Septima erschrocken zurückwich. Plötzlich fiel ihre Wut in sich zusammen und sie begriff, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie unbeholfen und streckte die Hand nach Minerva aus. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen."

Minerva wich vor ihr zurück. „Fass mich nicht an", presste sie hervor. „Gut, dass ich jetzt weiß, wie du denkst."

Sie drehte sich herum und verließ das Zimmer. Die Tür schlug donnernd hinter ihr zu und sie war fort.

Septima ließ sich wie erschlagen auf ihr Sofa sinken und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Sie wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen. Wie hatte sie Minerva nur so verletzen können?

„Du bist ein Esel, Septima Vektor, ein vollkommen blöder, sturer, hirnloser Esel", sagte sie leise in die Stille hinein. „Das wird sie dir nie verzeihen, niemals."

Und sie legte den Kopf an die Sofalehne und weinte.

Minerva preschte mit langen wütenden Schritten durch die Korridore.

„Wie kann sie es wagen?", flüsterte sie heiser, „Wie _kann_ sie wagen!"

Selbst die Menschen in den Porträts duckten sich, als sie vorbei marschierte, als ob ihr Zorn sie umwaberte wie ein elektrisches Feld.

Atemlos erreichte sie ihre Räume und stürmte wie ein fleischgewordenes Unwetter durch die Tür. Dann stand sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer, noch immer atemlos, mit hängenden Schultern und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Eine kleine ehrliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass Septima mit ihren Anschuldigungen nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Sie glaubte tatsächlich, immer alles am Besten zu wissen und unverzichtbar zu sein.  
Sie ließ sich schwer auf einen Sessel fallen und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
'_Septima hat Recht_', dachte sie, 'i_ch bin genau wie Albus. Ich schmiede Pläne, ohne jemanden mit einzubeziehen, ich denke immer, dass ich die einzig richtige Lösung auf ein Problem habe. Ich bestimme über ihr Leben, ich fasse Entschlüsse, ohne sie überhaupt nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen.'_

Plötzlich war ihr sehr kalt.

Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür. Minerva warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über das Nachthemd und öffnete.

„Septima!"

„Minerva, es tut mir so leid!"

„Mir tut es auch leid!"

Sie fielen einander in die Arme und hielten sich fest, als hätten sie Angst, in der nächsten Sekunde wieder auseinandergerissen zu werden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was da eben in mich gefahren ist", schniefte Septima. „Ich wollte das alles gar nicht sagen."

„Ich auch nicht, Liebstes, ich auch nicht."

Minerva nahm Septima an der Hand führte sie zum Sofa.

„Das muss der ständige Stress sein", sagte sie bekümmert. „uns allen liegen die Nerven blank. Und wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich eine ganze Weile nicht sehen und bei mir haben kann, zerreißt es mir das Herz."

Septima umklammerte Minervas Hand.

„Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ich will nicht einfach gehen und dich hier allein lassen. Kann ich mich nicht i meiner Animagusform auf dem Schulgelände verstecken? In der Heulenden Hütte vielleicht oder im Verbotenen Wald? Außer dir weiß doch keiner, dass ich ein Animagus bin."

„Es ist zu gefährlich, Septima. Die Heulende Hütte ist als Versteck zu offensichtlich, immerhin hat Sirius sich dort damals versteckt und Snape _weiß_das, und der Verbotene Wald viel zu gefährlich. Und dabei denke ich nicht nur an die Todesser, sondern auch an die Acromantula. Und die Zentauren werden auch nicht besonders begeistert sein, plötzlich eine neue Nachbarin zu bekommen. Und du weißt, wie eigen die sein können."

Sie legte den Arm um Septima und zog sie eng an sich.

„Ich habe seit dem Verschwinden von Charity damit gerechnet, dass es so kommen könnte und ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, aber ich sehe wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen als dich fortzubringen, solange ich noch die Möglichkeit dazu habe. Ich werde dich furchtbar vermissen, aber ich weiß wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit."  
Sie küsste Septima sanft aufs Haar.

„Wann denn?", fragte Septima, da sie langsam einsah, das Minerva einerseits Recht hatte, andererseits aber auch Gewalt anwenden würde, um sie aus der Schusszone zu bekommen.

„Sobald wie nur möglich. Ich würde sagen, dass du morgen Abend im Schutze der Dunkelheit verschwinden solltest. Du kündigst und verschwindest."

"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Was soll mit mir sein? Es geht um dich, um deine Sicherheit!"

"Minerva, Snape weiß, dass du und ich zusammengehören. Wenn ich mich jetzt alleine verstecke, werden sie dich benutzen um meinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Und wenn ich mich einfach bei Nacht und Nebel aus dem Staub mache, dann gehen sie doch davon aus, dass du etwas weißt, dass du deine Hände im Spiel hast."

"Dann dürfen sie das nicht vermuten", gab Minerva entschlossen zurück.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

"Indem wir einen fürchterlichen Krach haben, in dessen Verlauf du mir deine Kündigung an den Kopf wirfst und gehst", erklärte Minerva. „Wir müssen nur sicherstellen, dass es genügend Zeugen dafür gibt, vorzugsweise ein Klatschmaul wie Horace."

„Das könnte vielleicht – Vielleicht! – funktionieren", gab Septima nach kurzem Zögern zu. „Trotzdem wäre mir wohler, wenn du mit mir kommen würdest."

"Ich weiß. Aber es geht nicht", beharrte Minerva entschieden auf ihrem Standpunkt.

"Ich würde sagen, die beste Zeit, um einen solchen Streit zu lancieren, wäre morgen früh", überlegte Minerva und klammerte sich an Septimas warmen Körper. „Wir müssen nur laut genug brüllen, damit unser Geschrei gehört wird, und du verlässt wütend die Schule."

"Ist das nicht ein wenig ungewöhnlich für dich?", fragte Septima zweifelnd. „Ich meine, ich habe ja gesehen, wie böse du werden kannst, aber es ist nicht deine Art, Leute öffentlich derart herunterzuputzen und dann gleich deine ehemalige Geliebte, damit es auch jeder mitkriegt?"

"Wer weiß denn schon, wie ich mich in einer solchen Situation verhalten würde?", konterte Minerva. „Es hat noch nie jemand mitbekommen, dass ich Streit mit einem Liebhaber gehabt hätte, das wird der Klatsch des Monats werden."

"Vermutlich", sagte Septima trocken. „Aber was mich ja doch mal interessieren würde: Wo willst du mich überhaupt hinschicken?"

„In mein Haus", erklärte Minerva, als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

„In dein Haus?", wiederholte Septima zweifelnd. „Meinst du nicht, das ist ein wenig offensichtlich?"

"Nein", erwiderte Minerva geheimnisvoll. „Ich habe alles vorbereitet."

„Klärst du mich auf?"

"Kennst du den Fidelius-Zauber? Den habe ich vor Jahren über das Haus verhängt und ich allein bin der Geheimniswahrer. Solange niemand weiß, wo mein Haus ist – und außer dir weiß es niemand, was dich ebenfalls zu einem Geheimniswahrer macht – wird dich keiner dort vermuten und dort auch nicht finden. Außerdem habe ich ein spezielles Extra-Versteck angelegt, das ich dir dann noch zeigen muss. Ich werde dann so bald als möglich kommen und es dir zeigen. Ich würde sagen, du packst jetzt ein paar Sachen ein, die du mitnehmen willst und ich komme in – sagen wir einer Stunde zu dir."

„Na schön", seufzte Septima. „Da ich dir das anscheinend sowieso nicht ausreden kann, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen. Aber ich werde dich furchtbar vermissen. Und ich werde dir regelmäßig schreiben."

„Das wäre eine ziemlich dumme Idee", erwiderte Minerva. „Dann können wir uns diese hysterische Abschiedsszene genauso gut ersparen. Sollte jemand die Eulen abfangen – und das halte ich nicht für unmöglich – wird jeder aus den Briefen schließen können, dass ich dich irgendwo versteckt habe und wir wären wieder da, wo wir angefangen haben."

„Du wirst langsam genauso paranoid wie Moody", bemerkte Septima. Dann sah sie Minervas Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Minerva, das war taktlos von mir. Und sicher hast du Recht mit deiner Vorsicht. Es ist nur… Allein der Gedanke, dich auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht zu sehen und nicht mit dir in Kontakt treten zu können, das macht mich mehr als nur ein bisschen irre."

Minerva nickte langsam, schenkte ihr ein gezwungen wirkendes Lächeln und schob sie aus der Tür.

In ihren Räumen stand Septima einen Moment unschlüssig herum, dann begann sie rasch ein paar persönliche Gegenstände in ihren Koffer zu packen. Zu guter Letzt sah sie sich um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte, dann beschlich sie plötzlich eine Idee. Sie sah nach, ob sie noch genügend Zeit übrig hatte, ehe Minerva zu ihr kam, dann huschte sie in den Kerker.

Kurz darauf kehrte sie zurück und packte einige Glasgefäße in ihren noch recht leeren Koffer und polsterte sie sorgfältig mit ihren Roben.

Gerade als sie vor dem Koffer kniete und den Deckel zuschnappen ließ, öffnete sich die Tür und Minerva kam herein.

„Hast du gepackt?"

"Bin gerade fertig geworden", erwiderte Septima und erhob sich.

„Das trifft sich gut. Da wir nur noch so wenig Zeit miteinander haben, dachte ich, wir könnten diese letzte Nacht nutzen."

Minerva lächelte verhalten.

„Das würde mir gefallen. Ich werde dich so lange lieben, dass sich morgen alle fragen werden, warum deine Augen so rot sind", lächelte Septima und zog Minerva in eine stürmische Umarmung.

Minerva hielt Septima in den Armen. Die wenige kostbare Zeit, die sie noch miteinander hatten, verging viel zu schnell. Sie glaubte zu spüren, wie ihr die Minuten wie Sand durch die Finger rannen, schloss die Augen und lehnte ihre Wange gegen die Septimas.

Sie fragte sich wann sie Septima das nächste Mal in den Armen halten würde, hoffte, dass es ein nächstes Mal für sie geben würde.

Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich unter ihrem Lid hervor und benetzte Septimas Wange.

Septima schlug die Augen auf.  
"Ich schlafe nicht", flüsterte sie und streichelte durch Minervas wirres Haar, dann suchten ihre Lippen nach Minervas.

„Wenn ich schon ins Exil verbannt werde, möchte ich ein paar wunderschöne Erinnerungen an dich mitnehmen", flüsterte sie dann.

„Dann sollten wir schleunigst dafür sorgen, dass du noch ein paar schöne Erinnerungen für dein Handgepäck bekommst", schlug Minerva vor und ließ ihre Hand über Septimas Rücken gleiten.

„Diese Idee klingt sehr vielversprechend", raunte Septima und machte es ihr nach. Ihre Hand folgte dem sanften Schwung von Minervas Hüfte und glitt dann genüsslich über Minervas Hinterteil.

„Das ist der süßeste Hintern, den ich je gesehen habe", murmelte sie und schauderte, weil Minerva liebevoll an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit den Händen sehen kannst", klang Minervas Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie vielseitig talentiert meine Hände sind", murmelte Septima und glitt mit ihrer Hand weiter südlich.

„Unbedingt", wisperte Minerva heiser, „ich bestehe darauf."

Sie reckte sich Septimas Händen entgegen, um sie noch ein letztes Mal zu spüren, bevor ihnen diese Trennung aufgezwungen wurde. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an Septima, um ihr noch ein letztes Mal nahe zu sein, ein letztes Mal ihre Nähe zu spüren. Sie wollte Septima nicht hergeben müssen, doch gerade ihre Liebe zu ihr trieb sie dazu, sie fortzuschicken, um sie nicht verlieren zu müssen.

Septima küsste sie mit der gleichen Verzweiflung und sah ihr mit einem brennenden Blick in die Augen. Sie wollte sich jede Einzelheit von Minervas Gesicht, Minervas Körper einprägen, jedes kleine Detail unauslöschlich in ihrem Gedächtnis einbrennen.

„Ich werde in jeder Minute an dich denken", wisperte sie heiser und drängte sich an Minerva in dem schmerzhaften Wunsch, Eins mit ihr zu sein, ein letzte Mal.

Minerva und Septima standen sich schweigend gegenüber und hielten sich an den Händen.

„Du musst gehen", mahnte Minerva schließlich sanft.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte dich noch einmal in Ruhe anschauen." Septima hob die Hand und berührte sanft Minervas Wange, bevor sie sich küssten und sich ein letztes Mal fest umarmten.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Minerva heiser. „Und glaub mir ab jetzt bitte kein Wort mehr. Ich werde gleich ziemlich gemein zu dir sein."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Septima und griff nach ihrem Koffer.

Sie sahen sich ein letztes Mal still in die Augen, dann ging Septima auf die Tür zu, holte tief Luft und öffnete sie.

Minerva nickte ihr zu und Septima brüllte:  
"Ich hab die Schnauze voll, Minerva! Ich bin nicht dein Schoßhündchen, das kommt, wenn du nach ihm pfeifst!"

"Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann brauchst du dich hier nie wieder blicken lassen!", schrie Minerva. „Du bist gekündigt!"

"Du kannst mich nicht kündigen, _ICH_ kündige! Es tut mir nur leid um die Zeit, die ich mit dir verschwendet habe!" Septima schwang ihren Koffer und eilte den Flur hinunter.

Minerva schrie ihr nach: „Nicht so leid, wie es mir tut, dass ich meine Zeit mit dir vergeudet habe!"

Slughorn erschien im Flur, offensichtlich von ihrem Geschrei angelockt.

„Meine Damen!", flehte er, „Liebe Kolleginnen, so hören Sie doch auf! Ich bin sicher, Sie können Ihre Differenzen anderweitig klären."

Septima drehte sich um und traf ihn wie versehentlich mit ihrem schweren Koffer.

„Sie halten sich da heraus, Slughorn", knurrte sie. „Ich werde einen Teufel tun und mich mit dieser Person unterhalten. Sie ist den Atem nicht wert, den ich dabei verschwenden werde."

"Und das sagt die größte Schlampe, die mir je unter die Augen getreten ist", höhnte Minerva ätzend. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du mir nie wieder unter die Augen kommst!"

„Gleichfalls", gab Septima kalt zurück, „Ich schlage vor, du suchst dir ein passenderes Spielzeug als mich. Vielleicht wäre der Imperius-Fluch dafür hilfreich."

„Verschwinde, du Schlammblut, bevor ich mich vergesse!", zischte Minerva zurück und schubste Slughorn aus dem Weg, der sie beschwichtigen wollte.

„Ha, jetzt zeigt sie ihr wahres Gesicht!", fauchte Septima und schleppte ihren Koffer weiter den Gang hinab. „Unsere liebe Direktorin, die arrogante Ziege! Lassen Sie mich los, Sie Einfaltspinsel", knurrte sie Slughorn an, der sie aufhalten wollte.

Als sie mit ihrem Koffer die Eingangshalle erreichte, standen dort ihre Kollegen, die anscheinend hastig ihr Frühstück verlassen hatten, um zu sehen, warum die beiden Frauen sich mit einer solchen Lautstärke stritten.

„Aber Septima, wo wollen Sie denn hin?", rief Sprout ehrlich besorgt.

„Irgendwohin, wo ich _die _nicht mehr sehen muss", zischte Septima und deutete geringschätzig auf Minerva, die wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfend hinter ihr die Halle betreten hatte.

„Das wird sich doch sicher irgendwie klären lassen", warf Flitwick ein und duckte sich, als Septima ihren Koffer gefährlich in seine Richtung schwenkte.

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Filius, ich werde gehen."

Septima hielt sich mit reiner Willenskraft aufrecht. Der Wunsch, sich in Minervas Arme zu flüchten und sie nie wieder loszulassen, wurde mit jeder Minute größer. Die Freundlichkeit ihrer Kollegen, die zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln suchten, machten es Septima nur noch schwerer, ihre Maskerade aufrechtzuerhalten. Sie mochte sie alle – na ja, fast alle – und es fiel ihr schwer, sie dermaßen anzulügen, denn irgendwie waren sie zu ihrer Familie geworden. Wäre es ihr nicht genauso um Minervas Sicherheit gegangen, wie es Minerva um ihre Sicherheit ging, sie hätte kehrtgemacht und wäre geblieben, wo sie war.

"Je eher, desto besser!", schrie Minerva. „Pass auf, dass die Tür dir beim Rausgehen nicht in die Hacken schlägt!"

Septima warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, drehte sich brüsk um und marschierte aus dem Schloss, bevor sie ihre Maskerade nicht weiter durchstand.

Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie sich nicht anständig von ihren Kollegen verabschieden konnte und sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen, Minerva weiter Gemeinheiten entgegenzuschleudern.

Die anderen Lehrer starrten ihr entsetzt nach und fragten sich zweifellos, warum Minerva und sie in einen solchen Streit geraten konnten.

Im Schutz der Bäume drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss zu werfen und sah Minerva im Portal stehen.

Der Anblick dieser einsamen, hochaufgerichteten Gestalt bewirkte, dass sie einen merkwürdigen Kloß in ihrer Kehle verspürte und sie eilte weiter, um die Grenzen der Ländereien zu erreichen und zu disapparieren.

Als Septima aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden war, schloss Minerva das Tor und drehte sich herum.

„Was stehen Sie alle hier herum und starren mich an?", fragte sie kühl. „Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Ihre Kollegen blickten betreten zu Boden und niemand wagte es, ihr eine Frage zu stellen oder sie anzusprechen, als sie hochaufgerichtet aus der Halle rauschte und in Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwand.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, was da passiert ist", sagte Sprout immer noch schockiert. „Das sieht den beiden so gar nicht ähnlich."

Poppy schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Ich dachte immer, die beiden würden sich mögen. Das kann doch nicht so schnell in Hass umgeschlagen sein."

"Minerva muss ihr irgendetwas getan haben", mutmaßte Sprout so leise, dass nur Poppy es hören konnte.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte zurück:

„Warum Minerva? Es kann genauso gut anders herum gewesen sein. Aber ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, was die beiden so in Rage gebracht haben könnte."

„Vermutlich werden wir es nie erfahren", sagte Sprout resigniert. „Verdammt, ich mochte Septima! Sie war immer so offen und freundlich."

"Und ich fürchte, dass Minerva in den nächsten Tagen furchtbar gereizt sein wird", prophezeite Poppy. „Trotz allem, was sie gesagt hat, wird sie sie sicher vermissen. Und ich auch."

Die beiden Hexen sahen sich düster an.

Minerva erreichte die sichere Zuflucht ihrer Räume, ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen. Nun erst konnte sie dem Zittern nachgeben, das sie vorhin beherrschen musste, um ihre Rolle zu spielen, nun erst durfte sie es sich erlauben, ihre Tränen zu zeigen.

Sie schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper und drückte sich in die weichen Kissen. Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter und es war ihr nur ein schwacher Trost, dass sie selber Septima fortgeschickt hatte, um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Im Geist verfolgte sie Septimas Weg durch die Schlossgründe, sah wie sie disapparierte und kilometerweit weg wieder erschien um ihre einsame Existenz in ihrem stillen Versteck aufzunehmen.

Minerva vermisste sie jetzt schon, ihre Gegenwart, ihre Fürsorge, ihr liebevolles Lächeln und fühlte sich so allein wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Zur gleichen Zeit tauchte Septima vor ihrem neuen Zuhause auf.

Nachdenklich stand sie am Gartenzaun und starrte auf das kleine Haus, das ihr in den kommenden Monaten Zuflucht und Gefängnis zugleich sein würde. Langsam schleppte sie ihren Koffer den Gartenweg hinunter und schloss die schwere Haustür auf.

Das Haus selbst war unverändert, doch ohne Minervas ruhige Gegenwart wirkte es abweisend und leer.

Lustlos trug sie ihren Koffer in Minervas Schlafzimmer hinauf, um ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten auszupacken und sich so gut einzurichten, wie sie es vermochte.

Sie wusste, dass der Fideliuszauber sie schützen würde, dass niemand sie hier finden konnte, dennoch scheute sie sich davor, die Fensterläden aufzustoßen und zündete stattdessen eine der kleinen Öllampen an.

Als sie ihren Koffer ausgepackt hatte, setzte sie sich in Minervas Schaukelstuhl. Leise schaukelte sie in dem halbdunklen Raum vor sich hin und dachte darüber nach, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

Minerva hätte sicher als erstes für Ordnung gesorgt, doch Septima konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, den Schaukelstuhl zu verlassen und durch das zu stille Haus zu geistern.

Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das alte Haus sie als einen unerwünschten Eindringling betrachtete und sich vor ihr zurückzog. Weihnachten hatte es so gemütlich und anheimelnd gewirkt, doch da war Minerva bei ihr gewesen. Wenn Minerva bei ihr war, fühlte sie sich immer geborgen. Sie vermisste sie, ihren trockenen Humor, ihre Beständigkeit, das liebevolle Aufleuchten in ihren Augen, wann immer sie Septima ansah und Septima fragte sich, wann sie sie wohl wieder sehen würde.

Poppy sollte mit ihrer düsteren Prophezeiung Recht behalten.

Zwar war Minerva nicht so gereizt, wie Poppy es vorhergesagt hatte, dennoch lief sie mit einem Gesicht herum, das ihre Kollegen davor warnten, sie unnötigerweise anzusprechen oder mit Belanglosigkeiten zu langweilen.

Sie war nun häufig im Schulleiterbüro, wo sie sich häufig mit Dumbledore unterhielt. Doch dieser Albus war ihr nur ein schwacher Trost. Sein Bildnis war nur ein schwacher Abklatsch dessen, was er zu seinen Lebzeiten gewesen war und Minerva vermisste ihren Freund.

Sie vermisste Septima und zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie sie einen Nachrichtenaustausch arrangieren konnte, ohne sie beide in Gefahr zu bringen

Zwar war sie nicht bereit, es vor sich selber zuzugeben, dennoch vermisste sie auch Severus.


End file.
